


Cambiado

by ELODTC



Series: Omega!verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Grey Dumbledore (por ahora), Harry is Lord Potter, M/M, Omegaverse, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sirius Black Lives, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 93,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELODTC/pseuds/ELODTC
Summary: Harry Potter es dejado en King's Cross después de asistir a su primer año en Hogwarts. Cuando los Dursley se nieguen a albergarlo por más tiempo, ¿cómo cambiarán las cosas las nuevas circunstancias de su vida?





	1. Cambiado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480719) by [Sablesilverrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain). 



> Y... ¡por fin! Me he animado a hacer mi primera traducción. Por lo tanto, [i]no me pertenece[/i] es de Sablesilverrain.   
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes. 
> 
> Respecto a las advertencias de Rape/Non-con elements; es una discusión acerca de las leyes de los Omegas y la violación. 
> 
> El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana. 
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

Harry suspiró, sentado en un banco en King's Cross. Era bastante evidente ahora: nadie vendría a buscarlo.

Abrió su baúl, agradecido de haber obtenido uno que se cerraba con una llave en lugar de magia, y sacó un pergamino, una pluma y una pequeña botella de tinta. Rápidamente escribió una carta y salió de la estación; con el baúl aún a remolque, dejó que Hedwig saliera de su jaula.

—Oye, niña, necesito que le lleves esto a Dumbledore por mí, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó, entregándole la carta—. Sin paradas, llévaselo lo más rápido que puedas.

Hedwig lo acarició con el pico y despegó, volando hacia Hogwarts lo más rápido que pudo.

Harry volvió adentro y esperó. Seguramente alguien sería enviado después de él. Él era, después de todo, el Niño-Que-Vivió. Dumbledore no querría  que le pasase algo malo, ¿verdad?

 

________________

 

Dumbledore levantó la mirada hacia el impaciente golpeteo en su ventana.

Reconoció el búho de Harry y sonrió. —Harry ya le está escribiendo a la gente, ¿verdad? —burló divertido, abriendo la ventana y tomando la carta.

Él la abrió y palideció.

 

 _«Querido Profesor Dumbledore,_

_Los Dursley nunca vinieron a buscarme._

_Todavía estoy en King's Cross, y creo que alguien tiene que venir a buscarme._

_Dudo que Vernon vaya a venir. A él no le gusto mucho, y estaba en contra de que fuera a Hogwarts._

_Por favor, señor, envíe a alguien, a cualquiera, a recogerme. Realmente no quiero pasar más tiempo aquí solo._

_Me preocupa que me secuestren si tengo que quedarme aquí toda la noche._

_Harry Potter.»_

 

Dumbledore palideció. ¡Era casi medianoche!

Lanzó polvo Floo a la chimenea y gritó—: ¡Severus!

Severus salió de su habitación en una bata, frunciendo el ceño ferozmente. —¿Qué, Albus? ¡Estaba a punto de irme a la cama! ¿Qué podra ser lo que _posiblemente_ quieras en _este momento_?!

Dumbledore suspiró. —Parece que Harry ha sido abandonado por sus parientes. ¿Podrías recogerlo y acompañarlo para que llegue a casa sano y salvo? Por supuesto, te proporcionaré un Traslador a King's Cross —ofreció.

Severus suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. —¿No podrías imponer al odioso chico a otra persona?  _¿Alguien_  más? —preguntó.

Dumbledore negó. —Severus, eres el único en quien confío lo suficiente para esto. Tienes que ser tú —insistió.

—¡Bien! —espetó Severus—. Dame unos minutos para vestirme y estaré en tu oficina.

Dumbledore sonrió aliviado. —Gracias, Severus.

Severus apretó los dientes. —¡Espero que no me envíen más tareas este verano! —espetó.

—Ya veremos —dijo Dumbledore afablemente. 

 

_______________

 

Severus llegó a la plataforma 9 ¾ y se dirigió hacia la barrera, caminando a través de ella. Miró a su alrededor y vio al niño sentado en un banco con su baúl junto a él y la jaula de lechuza vacía encima.

Se acercó al chico, quien lo miró con resignación.

—Tiene que ser  _usted_ , ¿eh? figúrese.

Severus se burló del chico. —Estoy igualmente  _feliz_  por la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo en  _su_  compañía, se lo aseguro —le dijo—. Vamos a llevarlo a casa para que pueda dormir un poco esta noche —informó, lanzando un _encantamiento de peso pluma_ rápidamente en el baúl que el niño arrastraba detrás de él.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. —Gracias, señor —dijo.

—No lo mencione. —Severus arrastró las palabras, sacando al chico afuera y alzando su mano con la varita.

Un autobús púrpura de tres pisos apareció y la puerta se abrió. Un anciano vestido con un uniforme morado se adelantó. —Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para la bruja o mago varado. Solo saca la mano con tu varita, sube a bordo y podemos llevarte a donde quieras ir. Mi nombre es Sidney Shunpike, y seré su guía esta tarde —anunció. Cuando vio quién abordaba, sonrió—. Bueno, hola, Severus. No te he visto en algún tiempo.

Severus asintió. —Absolutamente —estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Y quién es? —preguntó el hombre, mirando a Harry mientras Severus pagaba su pasaje.

—Harry Potter. Parece que sus parientes olvidaron recogerlo de la estación esta noche —Severus respondió.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No creo que «olvidado» sea realmente el término correcto. Más bien como «nunca fue su intención» —dijo hoscamente.

—Semántica —Severus siseó.

—Bueno, ¿a dónde? —preguntó Sidney.

Severus suspiró. —Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey —le dijo al hombre, luego jaló a Harry hacia la parte trasera del autobús—. Solo haznos un favor a los dos y mantente callado.

Harry suspiró, pero asintió. Él podría hacer eso. Mantenerse callado era una de las cosas por las que había aprendido a destacarse bajo el cuidado de los Dursley.

Después de un paseo rápido, y algo accidentado, Severus lo instaba bajar del autobús.  Caminaron hasta el número cuatro y Severus golpeó bruscamente la puerta.

—Dudo que alguien esté despierto —murmuró Harry.

Severus le lanzó una mirada. —Bueno, ellos sólo tienen que  _conseguir_  levantarse—dijo con firmeza. Tocó de nuevo, más fuerte. Cuando no hubo respuesta, lanzó un hechizo sobre la puerta y golpeó de nuevo.

—¿Qué fue ese hechizo? —preguntó Harry con interés.

—Hará que los golpes sean más fuertes que los disparos, pero solo a oídos de los que están  _dentro de_  la casa —dijo Severus, sonando engreído—. Debería _despertarlos_   _correctamente ahora_.

Harry escondió su sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos más, justo cuando Severus se estaba preparando para tocar de nuevo, Vernon abrió la puerta. —¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto ?! —espetó.

—Parece que olvidaste algo en King's Cross el día de hoy. —Severus arrastró las palabras.

Vernon miró a Harry, luego miró a Severus. — _No lo_   _olvidamos_ , ¡el monstruo ya no es bienvenido! ¡Juramos cuando lo aceptamos que nunca haría nada raro en  _nuestra_  casa! Si él va a esa escuela,  _es tu responsabilidad_ lidiar con él. ¡Déjanos en paz! —gritó, y luego cerró la puerta en la cara de Severus.

Severus miró a Harry en estado de shock. —Pensé que eras… No importa, aparentemente estaba equivocado. Vamos, vamos a ir a Hogwarts —dijo, acercando al chico y apareciéndoles en las puertas de Hogwarts. Condujo al chico rápidamente por los pasillos y hasta la oficina del Director—. ¡Albus! —gritó, golpeando la puerta—. ¡Levántate y lidia con esto!

Dumbledore apareció en la puerta luciendo tan alegre como siempre, con una bata rosa brillante con estrellas anaranjadas-neón. —¿Sí, Severus? —preguntó, mirando entre Harry y el Maestro de Pociones.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada. —Se negaron a aceptar al chico. Dijeron que no era bienvenido allí mientras asistiera a esta escuela —explicó.

Dumbledore suspiró. —Bien, entonces. No tenemos más remedio que albergarlo aquí. Desafortunadamente, solo hay un maestro que no se fue para el verano…

—No —espetó Severus rápidamente—. ¡ _Él no se quedará conmigo_  ! ¡Me niego!

—Severus, sé razonable-

—¡Dije que  _no_ , Albus, y lo dije en serio!

Dumbledore suspiró, cruzando sus manos frente a él. —¿Qué podría lastimar una noche? Lo más probable es que hagamos otros arreglos mañana —dijo el hombre en tono uniforme—. _Por favor_  , Severus. Sabes que no te pediría esto si no fuera necesario —terminó suavemente.

Severus suspiró. —Muy bien, él puede dormir en el sofá. Vamos, Potter, y trae tu baúl infernal —musitó el hombre, volviéndose y dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones privadas.

Harry lo siguió, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía que iba a ser nuevamente el intruso no deseado, ahora en el hogar de otra persona. Se consoló con la idea de que  _cualquier lugar_  era mejor que el de los Dursley. 

Severus abrió la puerta con un susurro y se volvió para mirar a Harry. —No se te dará la contraseña de mis habitaciones, así que no lo esperes. Si sientes la necesidad de ir a vagar esta noche, estarás afuera hasta la mañana. Aconsejo no hacerlo.

Harry negó. —No lo haré, señor. Lo prometo —dijo.

Severus dejó escapar un ruido incrédulo. —Dormirás aquí. —Apuntó su varita a una almohada en el sofá, y la convirtió en un edredón de color verde oscuro, extendiéndola sobre el sofá—. Me levanto a las seis cada mañana, y nos dirigiremos a desayunar a las siete —informó con firmeza.

—Sí, señor —respondió Harry, abriendo su baúl y sacando su pijama—. Señor, dónde está-

—El baño está por esa puerta —interrumpió Severus, apuntando con su varita a una de las dos puertas de la habitación—. Esa, —señaló el otro—, conduce a mi habitación. Usted  _no va a_  entrar ahí, ¿estoy siendo claro?

Harry asintió, luego huyó al baño para cambiarse.

Cuando regresó, Severus estaba hurgando en el fuego. Se enderezó y miró a Harry críticamente. —Si el fuego baja en cualquier momento de la noche, puedes llamar a un elfo doméstico para que agregue más leña —dijo secamente—. Si se apaga completamente, la habitación se enfriará con rapidez. La manta que he transfigurado para ti debería mantenerte razonablemente abrigado, pero un fuego lo hará mejor.

Harry asintió. No creía que habría  _necesidad_  de llamar a un elfo doméstico, _lo_   _que_ _sea que eso fuera_. Estaba acostumbrado a tener frío, no le molestaría demasiado. Su armario nunca se calentaba mucho, excepto en verano, pero incluso así permanecía más fresco que el resto de la casa.

Severus lo despidió con la cabeza. —Pues buenas noches. Lo veré en la mañana —dijo.

—Buenas noches, señor —Harry se despidió mientras el hombre entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Harry colocó sus lentes en la mesa frente al fuego antes de acostarse en el sofá y cubrirse con la manta, dejando que el crepitar del fuego lo adormeciera.

 

_____________

 

Harry se despertó con el sonido de una puerta que se cerró de golpe. Se sentó y extendió una mano para buscar sus lentes. Llegó demasiado lejos y, desequilibrado, se deslizó del sofá al piso de piedra. El fuego aparentemente había sido avivado y ardía alegremente.

Harry encontró sus gafas y las deslizó sobre su rostro, levantándose y doblando la manta que había usado la noche anterior, antes de colocarla en el brazo del sofá.

Se dio cuenta de que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. «Debe ser eso lo que me despertó» pensó.

Fue a su baúl y lo abrió, haciendo una mueca ante los harapos que tenía que llevar, pero de todos modos sacó un juego de ellos.

Cuando Severus salió, recién duchado y secó, se burló de Harry—: Tiene veinte minutos. Dúchese, vístase y vuelva a encontrarme aquí para que podamos ir a desayunar. No  _me_  haga esperar —aconsejó el hombre.

Harry asintió y fue al baño. Se quitó el pijama y encendió la ducha. Veinte minutos eran mucho más de lo que los Dursley le daban, y además se le permitía usar el agua caliente en lugar de quedarse con agua fría. Ya que el agua caliente costaba dinero, los Dursley nunca estaban dispuestos a gastar dinero extra en Harry.

Harry se duchó y se vistió rápidamente, luego salió, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Severus levantó la vista de su té y se burló. —Pon la toalla en el cesto del baño, hay un encantamiento para secar el cabello. Vuelve y te lo enseñaré.

Harry levantó la vista sorprendido. —Está bien. —Volvió al baño y arrojó la toalla que había estado usando en el cesto. Regresó inmediatamente a la sala de estar.

Severus apuntó su varita a la cabeza de Harry. — _Siccesco (1)_ —lanzó, y el cabello de Harry cayó completamente seco.

Harry corrió al baño para mirar en el espejo. —Oiga, mire, ¡está aplacado! —dijo sorprendido.

Severus se burló de su entusiasmo. —Estoy seguro de que no durará mucho —murmuró; luego le dio a la ropa holgada de Harry otra mueca—. _¿Qué_ , dígame, _son_   _esas_  excusas horribles de ropa? —preguntó.

Harry se sonrojó. —Son de mi primo. Los Dursley nunca quisieron gastar dinero en mí, así que solo conseguí ropa nueva una vez que Dudley terminó con ellas. Sé que se ven horribles, pero son todo lo que tengo, además de mis uniformes escolares —explicó.

Severus se puso rígido. Había sospechado que al chico no le importaban demasiado cuando llegó a la escuela, ya que era tan dolorosamente pequeño. Inanición, nombres despectivos y humillación. ¿De qué otros pecados fueron responsables los Dursley?

—Coloque su uniforme escolar. Si no va a vivir con ellos, no hay razón por la que no pueda comprar su propia ropa. Lo llevaré al Callejón Diagon hoy. Estoy seguro de que Albus todavía tiene su llave. No hay ninguna razón por la que no puedas tenerla, ya que no regresará con los muggles —le dijo Severus, dejando la taza de té casi vacía.

Harry sacó su uniforme del baúl y corrió al baño para cambiarse.

Cuando volvió a salir, atando su corbata de Gryffindor, Severus hizo una mueca. —Deje eso. No deseo que me recuerden su casa más de lo necesario. El escudo de la túnica me molestará lo suficient —le indicó a Harry.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa, pero puso la corbata en su baúl, sonriendo un poco. —Sí señor. Lo siento.

Severus suspiró. —Bueno, vamos a desayunar entonces —dijo, antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor, Harry siguiéndolo detrás.

 

_____________

 

—Albus, me preguntaba si todavía tienes la llave de Gringotts de Potter —preguntó Severus.

Dumbledore lo miró por un momento, luego asintió. —Sí, la tengo conmigo en este momento. ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Severus asintió hacia el chico. —Las únicas ropas que tiene que son aptas para usar son sus uniformes escolares. Podría llevarlo al Callejón Diagon hoy y remediar esa situación, si tuviéramos la llave de su bóveda.

Dumbledore lo miró por un momento. —Pero eso significaría pasar más tiempo con el niño. Seguramente no quieres pasar el día vigilándolo.

—Lo haría para verlo con ropa que le quedara mejor que esos  _harapos que_  sus parientes le dieron para que se pusiera —Severus siseó.

—Muy bien. —Dumbledore sacó la llave de uno de sus muchos bolsillos y se la tendió a Severus—. Como no volverá con sus familiares, supongo que sería mejor para él conservar su llave. De esa manera, él la tendrá cuando lo necesite.

Severus asintió. —También pensé en eso —estuvo de acuerdo, deslizando la llave en su bolsillo.

Dumbledore sonrió. —Asegúrate de llevarlo a Fortescue después. Ha tenido un año difícil, y después de la emoción de ayer, creo que se lo merece. Sin duda, también mereces un regalo, Severus —le dijo al hombre.

Severus asintió. —Bien, nos detendremos para tomar un helado. Siempre puedo enviarlo al campo de Quidditch para que trabaje con su nivel de azúcar cuando regresemos.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —exclamó alegremente Dumbledore.

 

 


	2. El Padrino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí estoy, con el nuevo capítulo de Cambiado. Gracias por los reviews que dejaron.
> 
> El fic no me pertence; es de Sablesilverrain. Sólo la traducción en español es mía.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

Capítulo II: El Padrino

 

—Dame las bolsas de ropa y puedes volar un rato en el campo de Quidditch. Voy a quemar esos trapos que tienes en tu baúl —avisó Severus, tendiéndole una mano.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. —Oh, ¿no puedo ayudarle a quemar la ropa de Dudley? ¡Realmente quiero hacerlo! —preguntó con seriedad.

Severus, burlón, respondió—: Bueno, si eso significa mucho para ti, supongo que puedes ayudar, si aceptas volar después.

Harry asintió. —¡Por supuesto! Me encanta volar, pero _realmente_ me gustaría ver la ropa de Dudley en llamas —le dijo a Severus.

—Ya lo veo —Severus arrastró las palabras—. Bueno, vámonos, entonces —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras.

Llegaron a la habitación de Severus, el hombre una vez más susurró la contraseña antes de dejar entrar a Harry, y Harry corrió a abrir su baúl, sacó las horribles ropas con impaciencia. En poco tiempo, había una pila de ropa en el suelo, y el baúl estaba mucho más vacío de lo que había estado. Harry lo llenó con su nueva ropa, felizmente.

Severus levitó la pila de ropa que no le quedaba bien justo frente al fuego, y Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto a Severus.

—Comienza con la quema —Severus le dijo al niño, quien sonrió y agarró una camisa, la enrolló y la arrojó al fuego. Severus movió su varita, y un par de pantalones cortos se unieron también.

Harry y Severus se turnaron arrojando ropa al fuego, observando con satisfacción cómo la ropa fea, rasgada y manchada se convertía en ceniza. Harry estaba especialmente feliz de ver a los bóxers manchados y sobredimensionados ardiendo; sabiendo que ahora tenía bóxers y calzoncillos(1) que le quedarían bien, y que nadie más los habría usado antes.

En poco tiempo, toda la ropa estaba en la chimenea, ardiendo hasta quedar en nada.

—Ahora —dijo Severus, levantándose y caminando hacia su estantería—, deberías ir a volar. Te veré en la cena —aclaró—. Después de eso, Albus nos dirá qué planes ha hecho para el resto de tu verano.

Harry asintió. —Gracias, _por_   _todo_ , señor. A nadie le ha importado conseguirme ropa nueva antes —dijo, y algo en el pecho de Snape se comprimió dolorosamente ante la admisión. Golpeó demasiado cerca de su realidad para el hombre mayor. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía el chico acerca de tener cosas nuevas, porque también había sentido lo maravilloso de eso—. Realmente lo aprecio. ¡Nos vemos en la cena! —Harry gritó exuberantemente, luego salió de la habitación, con la escoba en la mano.

Severus dejó escapar un suave sonido de despedida, apartando los incómodos recordatorios de su infancia; agarró un libro para distraerse y se sentó en el sofá.

 

_______________

 

 

Harry y Severus se sentaron en las sillas frente a la de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sonrió. —¿Caramelo de limón? —ofreció.

Severus negó, pero Harry aceptó el caramelo, se metió uno en la boca y lo chupó.

»Entonces, Harry necesita un lugar para pasar el verano, así como todos los veranos por venir —comenzó Dumbledore—. He hablado con Sirius-

—¡Black solo le enseñaría como ser  _—más—_  un irreprimible violador de reglas, el chico no necesita  _ese_  tipo de influencia! —Severus se burló.

 —¿Quién es Sirius? —preguntó Harry.

Dumbledore sonrió. —Sirius Black es tu padrino —le informó al chico—. Estuvo a punto de ir a Azkaban cuando eras más joven, pero abogué por él y cuando se usó Veritaserum en su juicio, se descubrió que él no era la razón por la que mataron a tus padres. —Su atención se desvió al profesor—: Y Severus, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Después de todo, Sirius es un Auror; _ahora,_ él sigue las reglas —señaló el hombre.

 Severus lo fulminó con la mirada. — _Apenas_.

—Si tengo un padrino, ¿por qué no estaba viviendo con él  _desde antes?_ —preguntó Harry, claramente confundido—. ¿Por qué estaba viviendo con los Dursley?

—Hay un tipo de protección, Barreras de Sangre, que son extremadamente fuertes —explicó Dumbledore—. El hecho de que compartas sangre con Petunia Dursley permitió que esas barreras se colocaran alrededor de su propiedad siempre y cuando siguieras llamando al lugar tu hogar. Esas protecciones te protegieron de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, manteniéndote oculto de aquellos que te harían daño. 

»Por desgracia, ahora que ya no eres bienvenido ahí, vamos a tener que poner otras medidas para protegerte, y hay algunas opciones, aunque no me fío de ellas tanto como confiaba en las Barreras de Sangre protegiéndote.

Harry asintió. —Pero todavía  _hay_  opciones que pueden mantenerme a salvo, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

_—¡Por supuesto_  , mi muchacho! —le aseguró Dumbledore—. Voy a colocar en la residencia de Sirius el encantamiento «Fidelio» cuando vayas a vivir con él, y si Severus prepara una poción de Adopción de Sangre para que Sirius te adopte, podré colocar Barreras de Sangre alrededor de la casa; a pesar de que no van a ser  _tan_ _fuertes_ como las que fueron alimentadas por la fuerza del sacrificio de Lily por ti, por supuesto. 

»Sin embargo, estarás a salvo allí, te lo aseguro. —Dumbledore volvió su mirada hacia Severus—. Desafortunadamente, la casa de Sirius no estará lista para Harry por al menos un mes, tal vez un poco más —terminó.

Severus se tensó. —Albus… —su voz tenía una clara advertencia.

Dumbledore extendió sus manos. —Severus, es solo por un corto tiempo, seguramente puedes convivir con el chico _por un_   _mes_  . Piensa en esto como una oportunidad para conocerlo. Él es, después de todo, el hijo de Lily, tanto como lo es de James —Dumbledore le recordó.

Severus apretó los dientes. —Por error pensé que tal vez podría tener un verano que fuera realmente agradable. Supongo que no fue así —respondió con fuerza.

Dumbledore suspiró. —Mi muchacho-

 — _¡No_  «mi muchacho» _Albus!_  ¿No he hecho todo lo que me pediste en los últimos doce años? ¿Cuándo será  _suficiente_  para ganarme un respiro? —preguntó Severus.

—Un mes, Severus. Eso es todo lo que te pido —dijo Dumbledore, sonando resignado.

Severus lo miró por un momento, luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Muy bien.  _Un mes_  —aceptó.

Dumbledore sonrió. —Gracias, Severus. Haré que los elfos domésticos agreguen una recámara a tus habitaciones para Harry —dijo ligeramente.

—Perfecto —Severus se burló.

 —Vamos, no será tan malo, Severus. Y, como mencioné antes, me gustaría que prepararas la poción de Adopción de Sangre para Sirius, para proteger aún más a Harry. Estoy seguro de que está dentro de tus capacidades, ¿no es así? —alagó Dumbledore, con los ojos brillantes.

Severus curvó su labio. —La haré, aunque creo que esto es una mala idea —declaró de nuevo.

Dumbledore asintió. —He tomado en cuenta tu opinión, Severus.  _Sin embargo_ , siento que todo saldrá lo mejor posible —aseguró—. Ahora, ustedes dos deberían irse a la cama pronto. Harry, tienes tareas que hacer, ¿no? Será mejor que comiences. Tengo la sensación de que este será un verano lleno de acontecimientos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió. —Sí señor.

—Supongo que será mejor que deje que se vayan. Ambos tienen trabajo que hacer —dijo Dumbledore.

Severus se levantó y se volvió para salir de la habitación.

Harry lo imitó. —Adiós, señor —le dijo al director.

Dumbledore sonrió. —Que tengas una buena noche, muchacho —mumuró mientras los dos lo dejaban solo otra vez—. Afortunadamente Severus aprenderá en el transcurso de este mes, que el pasado puede quedar atrás y que todo esto es una segunda oportunidad para conocer al único hijo de Lily —reflexionó.

Fawkes trinó desde su posición, aparentemente de acuerdo.

 

______________

 

Severus salió del baño y vio que la puerta de Harry todavía estaba cerrada. Golpeó la puerta y oyó un débil gemido procedente del otro lado.

—Por el amor de Merlín, ¿y ahora qué? —Abrió la puerta y vio a Harry acurrucado en medio de la cama, temblando. Sacó su varita mágica y le lanzó un «Encantamiento de Diagnóstico» al niño, y Harry se sobresaltó, inclinándose sobre el borde de la cama para vomitar violentamente.

El labio de Severus se curvó y miró el pergamino en su mano solo para confirmar su pensamiento inmediato: tenía razón, el chico tenía la _gripe del mago_.

—Encantador, uno de esos  _cretinos_  que nos cruzamos en la calle ayer lo enfermó —murmuró Severus, sosteniendo a Harry en sus brazos; cogió una manta y lo llevó a la sala de estar, regresando de inmediato a la habitación para deshacerse del desastre que había quedado.

Hasta que mejorara, Severus no sería capaz de usar la magia demasiado cerca de él, ya que el uso de la magia causaba náuseas a alguien con la gripe del mago, y muchas veces los hacía vomitar, como lo había hecho su «Encantamiento de Diagnóstico».

Severus revisó el pergamino de nuevo, preguntándose por qué era tan largo, y vio rojo. El niño había sufrido  _múltiples_  huesos rotos, ninguno de los cuales había sanado adecuadamente, además de su desnutrición. «Entonces», pensó enojado, «también abusaron de él».

Apretó los dientes, enrolló el pergamino, lo dejó sobre la mesa de la sala de estar y se fue al baño. Conjuró un tazón grande y lo llenó con agua fría, tomando un trapo y colocándolo en este.

Llevó el cuenco a la sala de estar, lo colocó sobre la mesa y con cuidado quitó la manta del niño. Su piel estaba demasiado caliente, y Severus suspiró. —Las necesidades llaman. El chico podrá sentirse avergonzado cuando recupere la cordura, pero al menos no se habrá freído el cerebro con la fiebre.

Severus desabotonó el pijama al chico, lo hizo una bola de ropa arrugada y lo levitó, enviándolo al cesto en el baño; agarró la tela del cuenco, pasándola por la cara del chico antes de sumergirla en el agua otra vez y pasarla por encima su pecho, enfriándolo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y enfocaron aturdidamente, con bastante dificultad, en Severus. —¿Señor? —preguntó confundido.

—Potter —Severus respondió fríamente—. Tienes la _gripe del mago_. Te cambié a la sala de estar para cuidarte mejor. No te preocupes, sé lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Crees que podrías sentarte?  —preguntó en tono casual, colocando la tela en el cuenco.

Harry asintió y se movió, luego se miró a sí mismo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras levantaba la manta con un grito ahogado. —Señor, ¡¿dónde están mis pijamas?! —cuestionó con leve alarma, luego gimió, cerrando los ojos, mientras obviamente luchaba contra una oleada de vértigo.

Severus lo miró impasible. —Los quité. Solo obstaculizarán mis esfuerzos por mantener la temperatura baja, y no tienes nada que no haya visto antes. De hecho, si lo tienes, probablemente deberías ser revisado por un profesional médico capacitado —espondió divertido.

Harry se sonrojó. —Correcto. Es solo... Es mi  _maestro_ y-

—También soy una de las dos únicas personas en esta escuela con entrenamiento de Sanador. Por supuesto, no tengo tanto como Poppy, pero puedo tratar la _gripe del mago_ con la suficiente facilidad, y tuve la sensación de que preferirías que un hombre te atendiera, ya que debes ser tratado por medios Muggles. Las pociones para reducir la temperatura solo causarán reacciones adversas, al igual que cualquier magia que se use a tu alrededor durante tu enfermedad, excepto la de un elfo doméstico —explicó Severus.

Harry finalmente logró acomodarse en una posición sentada, con la manta sobre su regazo. —Oh. Lamento haber causado problemas, señor. No quise enfermarme.

Severus entró en el baño, hablando por encima del hombro—: Eso es apenas _tu_   _culpa_ , no veo ninguna razón para culparte. Uno de los niños que pasamos ayer, junto con la falta de vacunas mágicas, es lo que indudablemente causó nuestra situación actual —dijo, volviendo a salir con una taza de agua, que le entregó a Harry—. Bebe lentamente, no quiero que vomites de nuevo —ordenó.

Harry dio un sorbo al agua y dejó la taza cuando terminó la mitad. —No me siento tan bien —confesó.

—Recuéstate, es probable que todavía estés demasiado caliente. Haré lo que pueda para mantenerte fresco —murmuró Severus con calma.

Harry se recostó, y Severus recogió el trapo otra vez, haciendo lo que podía para refrescar el cuerpo de Harry. —Potter, tienes varios huesos que se han roto y no se han curado correctamente. La mejor opción sería volver a romperlos y hacer que Poppy los sane. Hay un hechizo que los curará limpiamente, dejándolos como si nunca los hubieran roto, y solo toma un momento. La parte más difícil será volver a romper, pero puedo darte una poción para el dolor o mantenerte dormido con un hechizo para que no duela —le ofreció—. Si no hacemos esto, podría causar problemas más adelante.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Sé qué los huesos no sanaron bien, los Dursley nunca me llevaron al médico —le contó a Severus en voz baja—. ¿Cuántos huesos necesitan ser reparados? —preguntó.

Severus sacó el pergamino enlistando los huesos rotos y rápidamente contó. —Doce —informó a Harry.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Bueno, supongo que no tengo muchas opciones, ¿verdad?

Severus se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo y continuó limpiando al niño con el agua fría. — _Siempre_ hay una opción, Potter —dijo firmemente—. Es solo cuestión de elegir entre el camino tonto y el sano, desde un punto de vista médico.

Harry asintió, sus párpados empezando a caer. —Correcto. Supongo que los arreglaré. Necesito estar en mi mejor momento, para el Quidditch —apenas murmuró arrastrando los pies, quedándose de inmediato dormido.

Severus rodó los ojos. —De todas las razones estúpidas posibles para hacer esto...  _¿eliges Quidditch?_ —reflexionó, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. El chico realmente necesita ordenar sus prioridades.

_______________

 

Severus estaba sentado, leyendo, en el sillón al lado de la chimenea, cuando de repente el fuego se encendió en verde y la cabeza de Dumbledore apareció en él.

—Severus, mi muchacho, ¿está todo bien? Tú y Harry no han ido al Gran Comedor hoy, y el almuerzo ha llegado y se ha ido —preguntó Dumbledore.

Los grandes ojos de Severus miraron a Harry, quien se estaba despertando y gimiendo suavemente. —¡ _Por el amor de Merlín_ , Albus! ¡O pasas o terminas la llamada! —espetó.

La cabeza de Dumbledore retrocedió y el hombre atravesó la red.

Harry gimió ruidosamente, vomitando. Afortunadamente, no salió nada.

Severus suspiró. — _Esa_  es la razón por la que no he salido de mis habitaciones hoy, Albus. Harry ha despertado con la gripe del mago —le informó al director.

—Ah, ¡eso lo explica todo! Bueno, supongo que realmente no hay razón para que me quede si tienes todo en orden aquí —exclamó Dumbledore alegremente.

Severus se burló. —En efecto. Informé a Poppy que una vez que esté bien, nos dirigiremos a la enfermería por varias razones. Lo primero y más importante es que necesita sus vacunas, para no empeorar algo más adelante, así como la serie estándar de pruebas que se ejecutan en todos los niños mágicos para conocer sus posibles Herencias Mágicas. También necesita que varios huesos se le rompan y se sanen apropiadamente. Ha tenido fracturas que nunca fueron curadas correctamente, y necesitan ser reparadas.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se agrandaron. —¿Cuántos? —preguntó.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada. —Doce —espetó—. Y  _usted es_  quien lo envió a vivir con esos horribles Muggles así que ¡ _no_  espero que esté orgulloso de si mismo!

Dumbledore palideció. —¿Lo golpearon? —preguntó débilmente.

—Obviamente —Severus arrastró las palabras.

—Pensé que favorecerían a su propio hijo, sin duda, pero nunca se me pasó por la mente que hubieran lastimado a Harry. Si lo hubiera sabido, todo esto podría haberse evitado. Debería haberlo enviado a vivir con Sirius desde el principio, como Lily y James querían —murmuró Dumbledore pesadamente.

Severus negó. —Es muy tarde ahora. Déjame cuidar al niño por el momento. Él necesita ayuda, y yo soy capaz de dársela. —Su varita comenzó a sonar—. Y ahora, es tiempo de que lo enfríe de nuevo. Puedes guiarte a la salida, pero tendrás que usar la puerta. No quiero que nada lo vuelva a molestar —dijo secamente, levantándose y caminando hacia donde estaba el cuenco de agua.

Dumbledore asintió, luego salió de la habitación, pensando en lo que se había enterado.

Severus limpió a Harry con la tela, mirando como sus párpados se agitaban. Se abrieron, y Severus esperó hasta que se enfocaron en él. —Hola otra vez, Potter. ¿Puedes sentarte? Deberías intentar beber un poco más de agua.

Harry asintió, sentándose y aceptando la taza de agua cuando le fue entregada. —¿Cuánto dormí? —preguntó.

—En total, unas siete horas, aunque casi te despertaste varias veces en ese tiempo —respondió Severus.

Harry asintió y terminó la taza de agua. —Tengo hambre —dijo en voz baja.

—Eso no me sorprende —dijo Severus—. ¡Pippy!

El elfo doméstico apareció, mirando a Severus con calma.

—Un poco de caldo para Harry, tibio —ordenó.

Pippy asintió y desapareció.

—¿Cómo es que no reaccioné cuando ella apareció? —interrogó Harry con curiosidad.

Severus negó. —Nadie sabe cómo difieren la magia de los elfos domésticos y de los magos, pero los elfos domésticos son capaces de usar su magia alrededor de aquellos con la gripe del mago sin efectos nocivos —explicó.

—Oh. —Harry aceptó eso y se relajó en el sofá.

Pippy apareció con un tazón de caldo y una taza de té.

Severus tomó el té, lo olfateó, y luego asintió. —Muy bien, gracias, Pippy —dijo, dejando el té de menta a un lado para después de que Harry terminara su caldo.

Harry tomó el tazón de caldo y bebió un sorbo, lentamente. Pippy desapareció.

—Cuando termines el caldo, deja que se asiente un poco, entonces puedes tomar el té de menta que trajo para ti. Debería ayudar a calmar aún más tu estómago —Severus instruyó.

Harry asintió, aún sorbiendo el caldo.

Severus se levantó y se acomodó en su silla con el libro en manos. Pasarían unos largos días antes de que Harry volviera a estar saludable nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Aquí hace referencia a los calzoncillos que en México llamamos http : / / trusas. ss285 . liverpool . com . mx / xl / 20027410 . jpg copien y peguen para saciar su curiosidad c:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Si te gustó, dímelo y si notas errores, también hazlo por favor.
> 
> Besos y amor, ELODTC


	3. Los amigos de Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> Respecto a las advertencias de Rape/Non-con elements; es una discusión acerca de las leyes de los Omegas y la violación.
> 
> El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

—¡ _Quiero_   _levantarme_! —se quejó Harry—. ¡Me siento  _montones_ mejor!

Severus se acercó a Harry y lanzó un «Tempus», y el niño palideció y tragó, obviamente tratando de no enfermarse. —Aún no estás bien, así que _te _quedarás allí__  —dijo el hombre con aire de suficiencia—. ¿ _Siempre_  eres así de insufrible cuando estás convaleciente? —preguntó.

 —¿Cuándo estoy  _qué_? —preguntó Harry sin comprender.

Severus rodó los ojos. —Enfermo, Potter. ¿Siempre eres tan molesto cuando estás  _enfermo_?

Harry suspiró. —No usualmente. Tan pronto como comienzo a sentirme mejor, los Dursley comienzan a imponerme las tareas de nuevo. Por lo general,  _antes de que_  me apetezca —agregó como una ocurrencia tardía.

—Por supuesto, esos horribles muggles difícilmente se relajarían contigo mientras te estás recuperando. Bueno, no estás con ellos ahora, y te quedarás quieto mientras estés enfermo. Alégrate de que tu fiebre se haya ido, pero los otros síntomas usualmente persisten por un día o dos. Hasta que pueda lanzar hechizos cerca de ti sin arriesgarme a que vomites, no estarás lo suficientemente bien como para someterte a las pruebas mágicas que Poppy necesita ejecutar sobre ti, por lo tanto, _no estás_   _bien_ —Severus le dijo.

Harry resopló, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. — _Me siento bien._

Severus regresó a su sillón y tomó su libro. —No quiero que sufras una recaída. Si comienzas a empujar tu cuerpo demasiado rápido, la fiebre podría regresar. Te quedarás allí hasta la cena, luego te bañarás, te pondrás el pijama y te irás a dormir temprano. Mañana estarás de pie otra vez y veremos.

Harry suspiró. —Estoy  _aburrido_.

Severus suspiró ruidosamente y se levantó, caminando hacia su estante de libros. Estudió los libros que tenía y encontró uno que Harry podría disfrutar. —Lee esto —instruyó, entregando el libro al niño.

—¿Una guía para principiantes sobre Magia Mental? —Harry frunció el ceño, leyendo el título—. ¿Qué son las Magias Mentales, señor?

Severus se sentó en su silla y le sonrió a Harry. —El arte de leer la mente de alguien o proteger tu mente de tales intrusiones —respondió.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. —¿Puede mucha gente hacer eso?

Severus lo miró a los ojos. —Varios pueden, sí. Notablemente, yo mismo, Dumbledore y el Señor Oscuro. Entonces, si quieres tener alguna esperanza de guardar tus propios secretos o los del Director, es mejor que comiences a trabajar en proteger tu mente  _ahora_. Ese libro debería ser lo suficientemente fácil para empezar. Empecé a aprender a tu edad —señaló.

—Entonces, ¿esto me enseñará a leer la mente de alguien? —preguntó Harry con interés.

—Te enseñará lo básico, pero nunca serás capaz de entrar en  _mi_ mente, así que ni siquiera lo intentes —le dijo Severus, mientras recogía su libro y lo abría.

Harry abrió el libro. —Genial —dijo en voz baja, leyendo la tabla de contenidos.

Severus sonrió para sus adentros. Había pensado que eso llamaría la atención del niño. Además, si alguien necesitaba aprender a trabajar adecuadamente dentro del escenario mental, ese era el niño profetizado «para vencer al Señor Oscuro.»

 

_______________

 

—Después de que termines de comer, debes tomar un baño y luego ir a la cama. Dormir temprano te hará muy bien —Severus le dijo a Harry mientras Pippy les entregaba la comida.

Harry asintió, sentándose en el piso frente a la mesa mientras Severus llevaba su plato a la silla en la que había estado la mayor parte del día. Había trabajado durante un momento en sus planes de clase para el próximo año, pero le habían servido bien durante años, por lo que probablemente los usaría nuevamente el año que llegaba. No necesitaba cambiarlos muy a menudo.

—Señor, ¿de verdad crees que voy a estar mejor mañana? ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro? —interrogó Harry, lamiendo la salsa alfredo del tenedor.

Severus hizo una mueca de dolor ante el show de malos modales, pero guardó silencio sobre eso. —Has estado descansando todo el día, aunque dijiste que te sientes bien. Descansar tu cuerpo durante los últimos vestigios de una enfermedad te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido, ya que tu cuerpo puede concentrar toda su energía en combatir los efectos persistentes de la enfermedad —explicó—. Así que, sí, creo que mañana estarás bien. Por eso volverás a tu habitación esta noche.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Bien. ¿Cómo voy a estar despierto a tiempo mañana?

Severus sonrió. —Pon una alarma en tu varita, por supuesto.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Pero se supone que no debo hacer magia mientras no estoy en la escuela —protestó—. Y el periodo de clases ha terminado, ¿no me meteré en problemas con el ministerio?

—Estás pensando como un muggle, Potter. ¿Por qué Hogwarts es tan seguro? —preguntó Severus con paciencia.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —¿Porque hay barreras alrededor del terreno?

—Barreras, pero sí; esas también bloquean la firma mágica de cualquier persona que realice magia en el terreno. Además, incluso si fuera tu varita mágica, no se puede probar que  _fuiste tú_ _el que_  usó un hechizo, y mientras estés  _aquí_ , el Ministerio no será alertado de ninguna magia que uses. El trabajo de los adultos es supervisarte mientras estás detrás de las protecciones de Hogwarts —Severus terminó.

Harry parpadeó. —Entonces, ¿podría haber estado usando magia todo el tiempo que estuve aquí?

Severus rodó los ojos. —Sí, los cuatro días desde el fin de clase, si no hubieras estado encarcelado durante tres de ellos. Tu magia estará terriblemente poco confiable mientras estés enfermo.

Harry suspiró. —Bueno, al menos  _ahora lo_ sé , supongo.

—Así que pon una alarma para mañana. Si no funciona, lo cual puede ocurrir ya que no estás completamente recuperado, te despertaré cuando me levante. Puede cerrar la puerta con llave, pero ten en cuenta que si no respondes a un golpe mañana por la mañana, voy a deshacer el bloqueo y entrar —Severus le dijo con severidad.

Harry asintió. —Entiendo —dijo antes de tomar otro bocado de pasta—. Señor —hizo una pausa para tragar—, ¿por qué los elfos domésticos no sirven esto durante el año? —preguntó.

Severus hizo una mueca de dolor por la falta de modales que tenía el chico. Pero después de haber sido alimentado indebidamente durante tantos años, ¿podría culparle realmente? —En primer lugar, no hables con comida en la boca, es descortés —advirtió.

Harry se sonrojó y asintió. —Sí, señor. Lo siento, a veces lo olvido.

Severus lo aceptó. —En segundo lugar, durante el año escolar están cocinando para apaciguar el paladar de los estudiantes, así como también al personal. Durante los veranos, cocinan a partir de listas de favoritos elaboradas por los profesores que aún están aquí. El fettuccini alfredo es uno de los míos. Las elecciones de mañana serán de los favoritos de Dumbledore, lo que significa que serán dulces y tendrán poco valor nutricional —dijo Severus con disgusto.

Harry sonrió. —Me gusta lo dulce —murmuró alegremente.

Severus suspiró. —Lo había adivinado. El día siguiente estaremos comiendo las comidas perfectamente equilibradas de Poppy. Todos los demás están actualmente fuera del castillo.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —¿Incluso Filch? —preguntó.

—Argus tiene un hogar al que acude durante los veranos. Se va casi tan pronto como los estudiantes lo hacen. Regresará el día anterior a su regreso, descansará y se sentirá un poco mejor, hasta que enormes cantidades de pies enlodados atraviesen los pasillos ensuciando los pisos nuevamente —comentó Severus.

Harry suspiró. —Sí, ¿por qué se pone tan molesto por eso? ¿No puede él solo... hacer magia para alejar el desastre? —cuestionó, agitando sus manos frente a él.

Severus negó. —No. Argus es un squib. Dumbledore tiene la amabilidad de emplearlo aquí, y ayuda a los elfos domésticos cuando hay demasiado para ellos. No pueden manejar la limpieza de los pisos, mover las cosas de los estudiantes a sus dormitorios, cocinar y organizar los dormitorios de los primeros años, todo en la misma noche. Argus ayuda fregando los pisos una vez que los estudiantes abandonaron el Gran Comedor, para que los elfos domésticos puedan preparar todo lo que necesiten para la mañana siguiente y logren dormir un poco.

—¿Qué es un  _squib_? —preguntó Harry, comiendo otro bocado mientras miraba a Severus con curiosidad.

—Un niño sin magia nacido de padres magos —Severus le dijo.

Harry hizo una pausa. —Oh. Pensé que la gente mágica  _siempre_  tenía bebés mágicos. Eso es triste. Siento pena por él —dijo en voz baja.

Severus negó de nuevo. —No lo hagas. Él odia la pena. Si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de pasar más de unos minutos en su presencia, solo trátalo como lo harías con cualquier otro adulto aquí —aconsejó—. Y con eso, me refiero a que lo trates con respeto.

Harry asintió. —Lo haré —aseguró—. Usted se lleva bastante bien con él, ¿no? —preguntó—. Ron dijo que hay un rumor de que ustedes son amigos.

—Hablamos de vez en cuando. Él y yo nos llevamos lo suficientemente bien —dijo Severus, inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es él? Cuando él está de buen humor, quiero decir.

Severus sonrió. —Tiene una lengua tan aguda como yo, y también un toque muy ingenioso. Él puede ser bastante malo, pero ama a su gata, ya que ella lo ama. Tiene una afición por las novelas de detectives y el whisky escocés. Me han visto compartir una bebida con él, generalmente en Navidad; es un hombre leal, una vez que pasas por su áspero exterior.

Harry terminó su pasta y suspiró. —Entonces,  _¿cómo se_  hicieron amigos?

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Escuchó a algunos estudiantes saliendo de mi detención quejándose de cómo les hice fregar calderos sin magia. Al día siguiente me preguntó por qué lo hice y le expliqué que la magia no se combina bien con la mayoría de las pociones, por lo que no podía limpiar las calderos con magia. Él tiene un interés en el tema, y estaba dispuesto a explicar los matices del arte, sin menospreciar su falta de conocimiento. Como ambos tendemos a ser antisociales y vivimos en las mazmorras, nos conocimos bien. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y antes de darme cuenta, estábamos compartiendo una bebida amistosa juntos en Navidad —reveló.

Harry sonrió. —Me alegra que lo tenga por un amigo. Todo mundo debería tener amigos, sé cómo se siente lo contrario y no es una buena sensación. En absoluto.

—¿Cómo sabrías lo que es no tener amigos? Eres un chico extrovertido, seguramente nunca te faltaron amigos —Severus insistió.

Harry negó. —Dudley, mi primo, solía intimidarme en la escuela, y también intimidaba a cualquiera que intentara pasar el rato conmigo. Los niños aprendieron bastante rápido a evitar pasar el tiempo conmigo, así no atraían la atención de Dudley —le dijo al hombre.

Severus alzó una ceja. —Siento escuchar eso. Yo también sé lo que es estar solo. Aunque _tuve_   _un_  amigo antes de comenzar en Hogwarts —reflexionó.

—¿Quién era tu amigo? ¿Otro Slytherin? —preguntó Harry.

—No —dijo suavemente Severus—. Fue tu madre.

Harry lo miró en shock. —¿Eras amigo de mi madre? ¿Cómo era ella?

Severus sonrió. —Hablaremos de ella mañana. Tienes que bañarte e ir a la cama.

—Aww, ¿no puedo quedarme despierto? —suplicó Harry.

 —Hoy no, Potter. Tienes que dormirte temprano para que puedas despertarte a tiempo y mañana sentirte bien otra vez —Severus le dijo, inflexible—. Consigue tu pijama y ve al baño.

Harry suspiró y entró a su habitación a buscar su pijama.

 

____________

 

Severus golpeó a la puerta de Harry.

—¡Estoy levantado! —Hubo algunos sonidos de pies arrastrándose, luego se abrió la puerta y salió Harry, con la ropa en la mano—. ¿Ya se ha duchado? —preguntó.

Severus asintió. —Sí. Dúchate, luego reúnete conmigo aquí —le dijo al chico.

Harry asintió y se dirigió al baño.

Después del desayuno irían al ala del hospital para obtener las vacunas que Harry debería haber tenido cuando era un niño pequeño; así como para descubrir la gran cantidad de herencias que más tarde podrían erigirse sobre su cabeza, en algunos casos bastante feas para el chico. Si Severus sabía lo que vendría  _antes_ _de_  que hiciera su aparición, podría hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando Harry volvió del baño, Severus asintió en reconocimiento —Vamonos.

Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde Dumbledore invitó a Harry a sentarse en la Mesa con el resto de su pequeño grupo. Hagrid había regresado de donde había pasado los últimos días, y Harry eligió sentarse entre Poppy y él.

—Llevaré a Harry después del desayuno para sus inoculaciones y pruebas —le informó Severus.

Poppy asintió. —Por supuesto. Debería haber pensado en el hecho de que nunca habría obtenido sus vacunas, habiendo sido criado por muggles, pero sinceramente, la idea nunca pasó por mi mente —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. La mayoría de los niños con al menos un padre mágico se las arreglan para tener todo eso cubierto. Sin embargo, es bueno saberlo ahora. ¡Por qué, con James como su padre, solo  _piensa_ en alguna de las Herencias que podría tener! Hay al menos  _tres_  criaturas en la historia de esa familia, y esas son solo en las que puedo pensar inmediatamente, ¡además James era un Alfa!

Severus se burló. —No me lo recuerdes —masculló, arrastrando las palabras. Ese hecho había empeorado el pasado turbulento de James y él, sin mencionar que Sirius también había sido un Alfa. Los tres habían empeorado cuando se presentaron, porque en lugar de una mezquina rivalidad entre compañeros de clase, también peleaban por posibles compañeros y territorio.

Al final, James había ganado a la chica que él había querido, a quien Severus también había considerado como su posible compañera, y Severus no tuvo más remedio que retroceder, rechinando los dientes por la injusticia de todo. Lily había sido su primer amiga, su  _única_  amiga, antes de Hogwarts, y todavía no había hecho muchos amigos cuando se presentó como Alfa.

 

Por todos los demonios, Harry debería haber sido  _su_  hijo con ella. Ella era la única mujer por la que había sentido amor alguna vez, pero al final, Severus tuvo que admitir que, dado que sus intereses tendían más hacia los hombres últimamente, tal vez nunca hubiera sido  _realmente_  feliz con ella.

Pero eso no fue ni aquí ni allá. El hecho era  _que_  no había conseguido a la chica,  _James sí_. Y luego habían elegido a la persona  _equivocada_ para usarla como guardián secreto, y había terminado con los dos  _muertos_ , y con Severus cuidando a su  _precioso bebé_.

Severus apuñaló a sus waffles brutalmente.

—Por supuesto, si Harry resulta ser un Omega, se  _tendrán_  que hacer otros arreglos, no sería  _apropiado_  que se quede con un Alfa sin emparejar-

—Black se lo llevará, tan pronto como su casa esté adecuada para criar a un niño —Severus interrumpió a Poppy.

Poppy abrió mucho los ojos. —Oh, ¡eso  _difícilmente_ sería adecuado! Dado que también es un Alfa...

—Voy a elaborar la poción de Adopción de Sangre. Adoptará en sangre a Potter para que Albus pueda crear Barreras de Sangre alrededor de su casa —explicó Severus.

Poppy cerró su boca con un chasquido, luego asintió. —Eso es bueno, entonces. No queremos que el chico esté con alguien que se  _aproveche_  de él si se presenta —dijo pragmáticamente.

—No —Severus arrastró las palabras—. No quisiéramos  _eso_.

Poppy ignoró el sarcasmo obvio y sonrió. —Es bueno verte cuidando de él, Severus. Tal vez algún compañerismo humano te ayude a endulzar un poco tu temperamento —añadió.

Severus dirigió una mirada fulminante a la entrometida mujer. — _Mi_   _temperamento_ no es de _tu_   _incumbencia_ —siseó.

Poppy suspiró. —Por otra parte, tal vez solo empeorará las cosas. Oh bien. Uno solo tiene que esperar.

Severus se burló de sus waffles. —De hecho —estuvo de acuerdo, luego comió un bocado. No le gustaban los favoritos de Dumbledore, pero los aguantaba durante los veranos, ya que no tenía muchas opciones.

Harry parecía estar disfrutando de ellos lo suficientemente bien. Estaba charlando animadamente con Hagrid, agitando las manos mientras hablaba, obviamente discutiendo algo sobre lo que estaba muy interesado.

Severus negó con la cabeza y dirigió su atención a su comida. Cuanto antes terminara, antes él y Potter estarían de regreso en sus habitaciones, y podría comenzar a trabajar en la poción de Adopción de Sangre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En México aún es viernes —23:37— así que estoy en tiempo. Espero qué les guste el capítulo.


	4. Leyes Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí estoy, con el nuevo capítulo de Cambiado. Gracias por los reviews que dejaron.
> 
> El fic no me pertence; es de Sablesilverrain. Sólo la traducción en español es mía.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

** Capítulo IV: Leyes Omega **

****

****

Poppy llevó a Severus y Harry a la enfermería. Harry inmediatamente fue a la cama que había usado después de salvar la piedra de Quirrell y se sentó.

Poppy se dirigió al armario donde guardaban las pociones médicas y revolvió un poco, saliendo con dos viales. —Honestamente, no pensé que los necesitaría, pero es bueno que los tengamos a mano, después de todo —murmuró, abriendo el primero, que era de un marrón oscuro—. Bebe todo —le dijo a Harry, entregándosela.

Harry bebió la poción, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor. —¡Uf, eso es  _asqueroso_! —exclamó, mientras su estómago daba un vuelco.

Severus se burló. —Agregar sabor a la mezcla hace que sea menos efectiva. Tienes once años, ya no deberías necesitar que te  _mimen,_   _más_ —dijo con desdén.

Poppy chasqueó la lengua hacia él. —Severus, _en realidad_   _tienen_ _un_  gusto bastante desagradable, y Harry no está acostumbrado al sabor de las pociones todavía. Seguramente puedes tener un  _poco_  de paciencia con él.

Severus suspiró. —Supongo que sí —murmuró.

Poppy sonrió y le dio la otra, una de color naranja, a Harry. —Ahora esta —indicó.

Harry la bebió y sonrió. —¡Esa no estaba nada mal! —dijo sorprendido.

Poppy se rió entre dientes. —Ahora, hay algunos hechizos que necesito lanzar sobre ti. Después de cada uno, dime si sientes algo extraño  —dijo, sacando su varita.

Harry asintió.

—Revealio Sinicum[1] —dijo, agitando su varita sobre Harry, luego lo miró expectante.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No es un Sinicus, entonces —murmuró, luego levantó la varita de nuevo—. Revealio Faurae —ella entonó, luego se detuvo.

Nuevamente, Harry sacudió su cabeza.

 —No eres un Fae[2]. No creo que seas un Veela, eres muy moreno para serlo, pero tenemos que comprobar —murmuró—. Revealio Veela.

 Harry agitó su cabeza en negación cuando ella lo miró.

—Correcto. Bueno, verifico si hay otras herencias posibles que puedas obtener, pero como es muy poco probable que un alfa o un omega obtengan una segunda herencia, buscaremos ese gen después —informó, luego se acercó al armario y sacó un vial de un líquido gris. Ella conjuró un alfiler y miró a Harry—. Necesito una gota de tu sangre, en esta poción. 

Harry la dejó pinchar su dedo y lo sostuvo sobre la poción hasta que cayó una gota en ella. La poción se volvió más clara y dejó de cambiar de color cuando alcanzó un tono blanco lechoso.

Poppy levantó las cejas. —Bueno, él no es un Omega, pero sólo  _apenas_. Esta lo suficientemente cerca y todavía podría quedar embarazado sin una poción. Me atrevería a decir que los genes Black añadidos probablemente lo llevarán al precipicio en el que se encuentra, y lo harán un Omega —declaró.

Severus se burló. —Me aseguraré de advertir a Black para que lo compruebe, entonces —le dijo a Poppy.

Ella asintió. —Sí, hazlo. Supongo que eso es todo. ¿O hay algo más?

Severus asintió. —Necesita que varios huesos sean rotos de nuevo y que se sanen adecuadamente. Tengo una lista aquí —alargó el escáner que había tomado de Harry a la matrona.

Poppy entornó los labios mientras leía la lista. —Por supuesto. Esto solo tomará unos minutos. Pongamos al niño a dormir para que no sienta los huesos que se volverán a romper —sugirió. Agitó su varita sobre Harry, y él se deslizó pacíficamente en el sueño.

 

___________

 

Poppy despertó a Harry y le sonrió. —¡Aquí estás, fresco como la lluvia! —anunció—. Te veré cuando venga Sirius, no lo dejes ir antes de hacerte la prueba del gen Omega. Yo le pasaré la nota a Dumbledore, pero  _ese_  hombre  _nunca_  escucha tazones —murmuró, sobre todo para sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Gracias, Poppy. Nos vemos luego —Severus dijo asintiendo.

—¡Adiós! —dijo Harry, saludando mientras seguía a Severus fuera del ala del hospital—. Señor, ¿qué es un Omega? ¿Y un Alfa? —preguntó.

—Son roles de género adicionales en el mundo mágico, más allá del masculino y el femenino. Los Alfas suelen ser hombres, pero son más agresivos y posesivos que la mayoría de los hombres, y protegerán ferozmente lo que ven como suyo, ya sean posesiones, territorio o personas. Los Omegas son sus contrapartes. Por lo general, son mujeres, y dan, confian y nutren la vida. Los Omegas, tanto masculinos como femeninos, son capaces de tener crías, e incluso los Omegas machos pueden alimentar a sus crías sin la ayuda de pociones. Hay más que eso, pero tendrás que aprender el resto tu futuro padre. No soy la persona adecuada para decirte ciertas cosas —informó Severus con firmeza, pensando en los ciclos de celo y en la cuestión del anudado. No, ciertas cosas simplemente no eran su problema, y él no era el indicado para abordar los temas delicados de la reproducción alfa y omega con el niño.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, Severus se volvió hacia Harry. —La contraseña de mis habitaciones es « _valeriana»._  Puedes volar si lo deseas, pero primero le informarás a Pippy a dónde vas. Cada vez que vayas a algún lado, informarás dónde estarás en caso de que necesite encontrarte. Si te encuentro en otro lugar que no sea donde dijiste que estarías, las repercusiones serán  _severas_. La regla está en su lugar para tu protección, te sugiero que prestes atención. Tengo algo que preparar —le dijo al chico, manteniendo la puerta abierta para él.

Harry asintió, dirigiéndose a su habitación. —Esta bien, señor. Voy a volar un poco —dijo, entrando a su habitación para recoger su escoba.

Severus asintió. —Muy bien. Regresa a la hora del almuerzo  —instruyó al niño—. Si no estoy fuera de mi laboratorio para entonces, irás al Gran Comedor sin mí. A veces me quedo atrapado en la preparación, pero eso no es excusa para que  _te_  pierdas las comidas —dijo con firmeza.

Harry asintió. —Sí señor.

Severus asintió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio privado para trabajar en la poción de Adopción de Sangre.

 

_____________

 

Harry y Severus se encontraron cuando Severus regresó a su habitación justo antes de la hora de la cena.

 —Hola, señor —saludó Harry desde su lugar en el sofá, donde estaba leyendo acerca de la Transfiguración.

Severus asintió hacia él. —Potter. Veo que has encontrado una forma de entretenerte mientras estoy ocupado —comentó de manera uniforme.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, no estudiamos  _todo_ del libro, así que he estado buscando lo que no aprendimos y probando algunas cosas —explicó.

—Ya veo —Severus arrastró las palabras—. En cualquier caso, es hora de guardar el libro y lavarse para la cena —le dijo al niño.

Harry cerró el libro con un chasquido y fue al baño.

Después de que ambos se pusieron presentables, se dirigieron a cenar.

El jamón glaseado con miel fue el evento principal, y también hubo manzanas asadas, así como muchas otras cosas, todas con alto contenido de azúcar.

Harry se sentó entre Severus y Poppy esta vez, y comió con hambre. Había volado mucho, tanto antes del almuerzo como después, y volar siempre le daba hambre. Cuando terminó la cena, Severus y Harry volvieron a las mazmorras.

—He terminado de elaborar la poción de Adopción de Sangre, por lo que podrás ser adoptado por Black, pero te lo advertiré ahora: es probable que sea doloroso. Tu magia es inherentemente ligera, mientras que la suya es oscura. La poción probablemente alterará tu magia, lo cual no es una experiencia agradable —Severus le dijo a Harry mientras dejaba al chico entrar a sus habitaciones y lo seguía.

Harry lo miró antes de sentarse en el sofá. —¿Eso significa que voy ser tan malo como Voldemort? —preguntó.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. —Te pediré que no digas su nombre en mi presencia, por favor —solicitó—. Pero no. Simplemente significa que obtendrás una aptitud para la magia oscura, si alguna vez eliges usarla —aclaró.

—Oh —murmuró Harry suavemente.

—No te preocupes demasiado por eso. No cambiará quién eres. La magia no define a una persona —Severus le dijo.

Harry asintió. —Mm, ¿señor? Todavía no me ha contado sobre mi madre —le recordó a Severus.

Severus sonrió. —Cierto. Lo había olvidado. —Sus ojos parecieron ir al pasado al recordar a su primera y más fiel amiga, la única persona que nunca le había preguntado nada sobre lo que no estaba dispuesto a –o no podía– hablar—. Ella era una persona verdaderamente amable. Nos conocimos cuando éramos jóvenes, nueve años, para ser exactos. Sabía desde el principio que ella era una bruja, y se lo dije. Petunia pensó que yo la estaba insultando, y dijo que no era bueno llamar a alguien así, le expliqué que no estaba dándole un sobrenombre, que todas las cosas extrañas que Lily podía hacer eran simplemente parte de su magia accidental.

Harry escuchó, paralizado por la historia que Severus estaba tejiendo para él. El hombre normalmente intocable estaba dispuesto a darle algo que nadie más podría: sus recuerdos de la madre que Harry nunca conocería.

»Nos acercamos bastante, y montamos el tren juntos a Hogwarts, ambos emocionados de verlo por primera vez y por descubrir en qué casa estaríamos. Estaba bastante seguro de que terminaría en Slytherin, ya que mi madre estuvo en ella, y la mayoría de sus antepasados también. Tu madre quedó en Gryffindor, y eso  _debería_  haber significado la ruina de nuestra amistad, pero a ella no le importaban las casas y la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Ella continuó siendo mi amiga, y pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos. Estuvimos cerca hasta que cometí un error fatal en mi quinto año: la llamé sangre sucia —confesó.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Severus hizo una mueca. —Es… una insulto contra aquellos con padres Muggles. _Sangre sucia_  no es exactamente un buen término, y será mejor que  _nunca_  te oiga repetirlo. Es una palabra  _soez_ , y me arrepiento de haberla usado todos los días de mi vida —terminó suavemente, pero con vehemencia.

Harry inspiró sorprendido. —¿Pero por qué haría eso si era su  _amiga_? —preguntó, horrorizado.

Severus cerró los ojos. —Ella nos abordó a tu padre y a mí en un mal momento. James acababa de hacer algo que  _todavía_  no he perdonado u olvidado, y arremetí contra la persona que intentaba defenderme. —Abrió los ojos y miró a Harry con calma—. Debería haberlo sabido mejor, pero ya estaba empezando un camino oscuro, y cuando cortó su relación conmigo por eso, solo me impulsó por ese camino más rápido, y con más convicción que antes.

 —¿Un camino oscuro? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué significa eso?

Severus negó. —No sé si debería decírtelo. No es bonito, y todavía eres muy joven.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¡Oh! ¿Por qué me protegen tanto, incluso ahora? ¡Puedo manejarlo, sea lo que sea! —exclamó fervientemente.

—Muy bien —dijo Severus, clavando su mirada en Harry—. Ya estaba incursionando en las Artes Oscuras, y en la primavera de mi sexto año, me uní a los Mortífagos. Yo era un seguidor del Señor Oscuro —dijo con calma.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. —Pero… usted... —se mordió el labio—. Usted ya no lo es... ¿o sí?

Severus negó. —Cuando me enteré de que tenía la intención de perseguir a tu madre, me tragué mi orgullo y fui a ver a Dumbledore, rogándole que encontrara alguna manera de mantenerla a salvo. Entonces lo intentó, y yo me convertí en su espía en el las filas del Señor Oscuro. Esto debe ser mantenido en secreto, no debes decirlo, ¿entendido? —le advirtió al niño.

Harry asintió. —Ya veo. Gracias por decirmelo, señor.

—Creo que, ahora que sabes mucho sobre mí, probablemente deberías llamarme Severus. Sin embargo, ¡no deberás dirigirte así en clase! —añadió con severidad.

Harry sonrió brillantemente. —Está bien, pero solo si me llamas Harry.

Severus se encontró dándole una pequeña sonrisa al chico a cambio. —Muy bien, Harry.

 

____________

 

—¿Señ-verus?

—¿Cerberus[3]? —preguntó Severus, levantando la vista de su libro—.  _Espero_  no parecer un  _perro de_  tres cabezas —dijo con burla suave.

Harry bufó. —No lo siento. ¿Um, Severus?

—¿Sí?

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —¿Es algo  _bueno_  ser un Omega? —preguntó.

Severus se tensó. —Define «bueno» —dijo, ya con incomodidad. No tenía idea de  _cuán_  honesto debía ser con el chico. Si mentía, Harry lo llegaría a saber, y probablemente desconfiaría de Severus para siempre, ya que era, sin duda, una _gran_  mentira, y si decía la verdad, Harry podría muy fácilmente perder esa chispa de vitalidad que llevaba, sabiendo lo que la vida probablemente le depararía.

—Bueno, quiero decir, no he oído hablar de ellos antes. ¿Por qué la gente no habla de ellos? ¿Son raros, o algo así? —presionó Harry.

Severus dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de derrota. —Más o menos. Un Omega es… Bueno, están a merced de su Alfa, de verdad. Existen leyes anticuadas que no han sido cambiadas y que esencialmente hacen del Omega la  _propiedad_  del Alfa. Su Alfa es _la_   _ley_. Un Omega hará casi cualquier cosa para complacer o tranquilizar a su Alfa, y debido a la naturaleza de su vínculo, el Alfa será el que recibirá castigos o reconocimientos debido a su Omega —le dijo Severus al niño.

Harry se desplomó. —Propiedad —dijo rotundamente—. Seré  _propiedad_.

Severus suspiró. — _Legalmente_ , sí. Sin embargo,  _la mayoría de los_  alfas, _no_   _todos_  , pero  _la mayoría_ tratan a su Omega como un tesoro de valor incalculable, los guardan celosamente y con fuerza. Además de eso, la mayoría de los Alfas provienen de familias respetables y antiguas, por lo que se tiene la garantía de tener una vida cómoda como Omega. Eso no es algo para burlarse, ¿sabes? La mayoría de las personas te envidiarían solo por esa razón —señaló.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Quería enamorarme y encontrar a alguien que me quisiera por _ser yo_  —dijo en voz baja.

Severus dejó su libro a un lado y se levantó de la silla, sentándose al lado de Harry en el sofá. —No es tan malo como lo estás pensando, Harry. Todavía puedes enamorarte, y sin duda encontrarás a alguien a quién le gustes por lo que eres; alguien que  _apreciará_  a su Omega y lo tratará como el regalo invaluable que es. Los Omegas son más raros que los Alfas, por lo tanto, son más valiosos. El hecho de que sea  _legalmente_ propiedad no significa que debe ser  _tratado_  como tal, o que su vida será insoportable. Si  _yo_  tuviera un Omega, me gustaría pasar cada momento de vigilia asegurándome de que está feliz y lo querría desesperadamente. Encontrarás un Alfa así.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? —Harry preguntó en voz baja.

Severus envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le dio un apretón tranquilizador. —Si te metes en una mala situación, o te encuentras con un Alfa que te hace sentir indigno, puedes venir a mí. Te protegeré lo mejor que pueda, y puedo ser un enemigo temible cuando necesito serlo —prometió.

Harry lo miró. —¿De verdad? —preguntó.

Severus sonrió. —De verdad. Puedes venir a mí en cualquier momento. No puedo ser más amable contigo en clase, porque el Señor Oscuro lo sabría si él regresa al poder, lo cual Dumbledore cree que sucederá, pero en estas habitaciones, estás bajo mi protección, y yo te defenderé de cualquier Alfa sin escrúpulos que busque hacerte daño.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias, señ-Severus.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —De nada, Harry. Si deseas tener una mejor idea de lo que te espera como Omega, la biblioteca tiene libros sobre el tema —le recordó a Harry.

Harry asintió. —Lo veré mañana —dijo.

 

______________

 

Harry revisó dos libros que había encontrado sobre Omegas. Una era una lectura pesada, que detallaba las leyes sobre los Omegas, y la mayor parte era en jerga legal, lo que dificultaba su comprensión, pero sabía que, si lo preguntaba, Severus lo ayudaría a entenderlo.

La otra era una novela romántica sobre un joven Omega que encontró su Alfa y se enamoró de él. Quizá eso podría ayudar a Harry a pensar positivamente acerca de convertirse en un Omega.

Harry llevó los libros a las mazmorras y abrió la novela romántica, sentándose en el sofá para leerla. Pronto se vio absorto en una historia de incipiente amor que tiró de sus fibras del corazón.

Severus entró cuando estaba a la mitad del libro y miró a Harry, luego volvió a leer el título. —¿No eres un poco joven para leer eso? —preguntó, señalando hacia el libro—. Esos libros no son más que  _pornografía_  literaria.

Para ser honesto, Harry  _había_  encontrado que era _bastante_ gráfico.

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno, no había mucho  _sobre_  Omegas, así que también recogí esto. Me está haciendo sentir mejor acerca de, probablemente, convertirme en un Omega.

El labio de Severus se curvó. — _Lo_   _hace, sin duda_. Sin embargo,  _no_  es una mirada realista de la vida que probablemente llevarás. Los autores de libros como ese no toman en cuenta las leyes cuando tejen sus caprichosas historias de amor y desamor —le dijo a Harry.

Harry asintió. —Lo sé. También tengo un libro de leyes, pero no puedo entender la mayor parte. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con eso.

—Supongo, si es necesario  —dijo Severus, sentándose al lado de Harry y tomando el otro libro—. ¿Éste?

Harry cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó en el suelo. —Sí, es ese —confirmó.

 

_____________

 

Severus se aclaró la garganta. —No te leeré esta ley. Es aborrecible —dijo, entregándole el libro—. Sin embargo, es algo que probablemente deberías saber. Ve si puede entenderlo tú mismo. Lo discutiremos cuando termines de leerlo.

Harry leyó el texto, frunciendo el ceño.

 

> _«Cualquier acto sexual realizado en un Omega por su Alfa será visto como consensual, independientemente del deseo del Omega o la falta del mismo antes o durante el acto en sí.»_

 

—Esto significa… —Harry miró a Severus, mostrando la angustia en sus ojos—. ¡Si me apareo con un Alfa, ¿puede salirse con la suya, incluso _violándome_?! —preguntó, la voz alzándose una octava por el horror.

Severus hizo una mueca. —La mayoría de los Alfas aceptará la negativa de su Omega a tener relaciones sexuales, pero algunos en lugar de eso, forzarán el acto si desean un alivio lo suficientemente fuerte. Y tienes razón, no podrías reclamar una violación si lo hicieran. Debido al vínculo,  _no_  sería visto como una violación. Del mismo modo, existen leyes vigentes que, en un  _momento_  determinado de la vida de un Omega, no se puede reclamar la violación, independientemente de las circunstancias. Estas dos leyes te dejan totalmente desprotegido, por lo que debes tener cuidado al elegir a tu Alfa. Asegúrate de que te tratará bien, porque, como se entiende, él no  _tiene_  la obligación de hacerlo.

Harry se mordió el labio, mirando el libro. —Yo… creo que estoy listo para ir a la cama, Severus —susurró.

Severus conjuró un marcador y lo colocó en el libro que habían estado trabajando juntos. —Retomaremos un poco más de esto mañana, una vez que hayas tenido tiempo de asimilar la nueva información. Es demasiada para una noche.

Harry asintió y fue al baño a hacer todas sus necesidades, luego entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se metió en la cama, tambaleándose

Lloró antes de poder conciliar el sueño y dormido, siguió llorando.

* * *

[1] _Sinicum,_ por lo que encontré, viene de _Sinicus_ , que en latín significa “Chino”, de una persona nacida/residente de China. No estoy segura de si se refiere a herencias de origen asiático. La autora no ha podido responderme aún.

[2] _Faurae_ en el original. Creo que se refiere a el reino _Fairy_ o Hada; lo mismo que en la nota anterior.

Edito: respecto a las notas 1 y 2, la autora me comentó que son, básicamente, palabras inventadas. Al igual que las criaturas que llevan esos nombres. Leeré los fanfics que hablan de ellos y prometo que lo explicaré mejor aquí en el futuro, no puedo decir cuando, ¡mil disculpas por eso! 

[3] Es un juego de palabras, Harry comienza diciendo _“sir (señor)”_ y recuerda que Severus le pidió que use su primer nombre, lo que podría confundirse con la pronunciación de _“Cerberus”_ en inglés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, veamos que sucede con Harry, me dio tanta pena. 
> 
> Bueno, solo quería comentar que quizá, las próximas actualizaciones tarden un poco: estoy en período de evaluaciones en la universidad así que todo está un poco más pesado. 
> 
> No se preocupen, eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar la traducción abandonada. 
> 
> Díganme qué les pareció. 
> 
> Besos y amor, ELODTC.


	5. Lecciones Improvisadas de Pociones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí estoy, con el nuevo capítulo de Cambiado. Gracias por los reviews que dejaron.
> 
> El fic no me pertence; es de Sablesilverrain. Sólo la traducción en español es mía.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> El fic está completo.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

**Capítulo V: Lección Improvisada de Pociones**

 

Harry se despertó jadeando, empapado en sudor y temblando de miedo. Se dejó caer sobre las sábanas, sintiéndose ahogado e inmovilizado.

Después de la pesadilla que había tenido de un Alfa sin nombre, sin rostro, abrazándolo y besándolo mientras luchaba por escapar, inmovilizado era la  _última_  manera en que quería sentirse. Agarró su varita y lanzó «tempus».

Cinco con treinta y dos.

Rodó fuera de la cama y entró a la sala de estar. Miró cautelosamente el libro de leyes y decidió leer la novela romántica mientras esperaba a que Severus se despertara.

Media hora más tarde, Severus salió de su habitación para encontrar a Harry leyendo la novela romántica, con la cara roja y los ojos muy abiertos. Levantó una ceja al chico, quien se sonrojó aún más, marcando la página y bajando el libro rápidamente.

—¿Um, Severus? —preguntó.

 —¿Sí? —Severus arrastró las palabras, deteniéndose a unos metros del baño.

 —¿Todos los Alfas tienen… _la cosa del nudo_? —preguntó Harry, suavemente.

Severus sonrió. —¿Aprendimos un poco más de lo que esperábamos de ese libro? —preguntó, luego se puso serio—. Todos  _los_  Alfas  _masculinos_ _lo_ tienen —respondió.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Qué pasa con las  _mujeres_  Alfas? —presionó.

Severus suspiró, frotándose la cara con la mano. —Las Alfas femeninas son incluso más raras que los Omegas masculinos, y son, por desgracia, infértiles —le dijo al niño—. Debido a que carecen del equipo necesario para impregnar a un compañero Omega, así como a los ovarios. Todavía pueden tener  _relaciones sexuales_ , pero no  _niños_.

—Oh. —Harry se mordió el labio—. Así que si estuviera interesado en chicas-

—Tendrás muy poca suerte allí, Harry. Los omegas masculinos solo desarrollan genitales masculinos  _vestigiale_ _s_. Sus verdaderos órganos sexuales son todos internos, muy parecidos a las mujeres —explicó Severus—. Además, todos los Omegas machos hasta la fecha se han sentido atraídos por los hombres, estoy seguro de que tú también lo estarás.

—Oh. —Harry frunció el ceño—: ¿Qué significa  _vestigial?_

 Severus suspiró de nuevo, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. —Inútil. Tu pene y tus bolas no crecerán mucho más de lo que ya han crecido, ya que son solo para mostrar. Tus  _verdaderos_  órganos sexuales, tu útero y tus ovarios están dentro y son los órganos que usarás cuando te aparees. Además, nunca te crecerá vello en los genitales, aunque es posible que puedas eyacular —le dijo a Harry.

Harry estaba rojo brillante de nuevo, con la boca abierta. —Así que... voy a ser ¡¿ _pequeño para siempre_?! —preguntó.

Severus sonrió. —No te preocupes, a los Alfas les gusta. Nos gusta ser mucho más grandes y viriles que los Omegas. Si encuentras al Alfa correcto, nunca te hará sentir cohibido acerca de tu cuerpo. Él te ayudará a amarlo tal y como es. Justo como  _debe_  hacerlo —Severus le aseguró—. Ahora, voy a tomar mi baño —informó.

Harry lo detuvo una vez más. —¿Sir-verus?

Severus se giró para mirarlo con una ceja levantada, comenzando a sentirse ligeramente molesto.

»¿El nudo...  _lastima_  al Omega? Suena doloroso —Harry con un hilo de voz.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —El nudo solo entra en juego durante el calor del Omega. En ese momento, el Omega está tan afectado sexualmente que  _disfrutará_  el nudo, sin importar cómo se sienta. Comprenderás cuando tengas tu primer celo. Por ahora, no te preocupes por los nudos o calores o lo que será. Eres demasiado joven para preocuparte por cosas como esas —dijo, luego dejó al niño en el sofá mientras entraba al baño para ducharse.

 

_________

 

Harry suspiró cuando vio el desayuno. Era obvio que Madame Pomfrey había planeado las comidas hoy.

Se sentó, recogió su cuchara y comenzó a comer las gachas de avena delante de él. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió cuando descubrió que había fresas en ella.

Empezó a comerlo con un poco más de gusto, disfrutando del sabor ácido y dulce de la fruta en la avena, mirando las tostadas y las rodajas de naranja que se encontraban en el plato pequeño al lado del suyo. También había un gran vaso de lo que parecía jugo de uva.

Severus también tenía gachas de avena, pero en lugar de fresas, tenía arándanos y tenía un vaso de leche en lugar de jugo.

 —¿Cómo es que no hay fresas en las tuyas? —preguntó Harry, señalando las gachas de Severus.

Severus sonrió. —Solía desvanecer las fresas, pero Poppy lo notó y me hizo poner algo más en su lugar. Nos comprometimos. No me gustan especialmente las fresas, y trato de comer algo más siempre que sea posible —le dijo al niño.

Harry asintió, preguntándose cómo a alguien no le gustaría las fresas, pero aceptándolo como otra cosa que hacía a Severus Snape quien era.

Terminaron el desayuno y volvieron a las mazmorras para leer un poco más sobre las leyes sobre Alfas y Omegas.

 

_______

 

Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Severus cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a un lado.

—¿Qué piensas? —el hombre pidió de manera uniforme.

Harry respiró hondo. —Así que, a menos que  _me_   _maten_ ; con el enlace, alfa puede hacer lo que quiera, e incluso si me mata, solo recibe una sentencia de cinco años en Azkaban, ¿en lugar de la cadena perpetua por matar a otro persona? —preguntó.

Severus inclinó la cabeza. —Sí. Lamentablemente, ese  _es_  el caso —confirmó.

 —Y ellos  _son mis dueños_ , como si fuera una especie de  _mascota_ —añadió.

Severus asintió. —Sí —dijo, brutalmente honesto. Harry se merecía la verdad, aunque fuera amarga de tragar.

La cara de Harry cayó. —Esas leyes son  _viles_  —escupió.

—Lo son —Severus estuvo de acuerdo—. Sin embargo, muchas criaturas lo tienen aún peor. Las leyes de hombres lobo, por ejemplo, ni siquiera les permiten comprar casas ni realizar un trabajo.  _Se_  espera que te quedes en casa y cuides a los niños, pero puedes comprar la casa por ti mismo. Simplemente pasará al nombre de tu enlace cuando te unas con un Alfa.

 

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasa si no me uno _nunca_ a un Alfa? ¿Qué pasa si me quedo solo, como tú? —preguntó.

Severus negó con la cabeza. —No seas ridículo. Tendrías que sufrir tus calores solo, lo que sería miserable —le dijo al niño.

—Bueno, ¿cómo  _es eso_? —Harry presionó.

—Los alfas no tienen calores, Harry. Y solo entraremos en celo si hay un Omega en él cercano a nuestro olfato. Sin embargo, cuando  _estés_ en celo, serás perseguido por cualquier alfa maduro en la escuela y  _tomado_ , con o sin tu consentimiento, y como has leído, no existe un recurso legal para un Omega en celo. Así será, debido a que tu aroma durante el calor está diseñado para atraer a los Alfas.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. —No quiero eso —susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Severus suspiró. —Entonces toma mi consejo: encuentra un Alfa que puedas soportar  _antes de_  tu calor, y pasa tiempo en su presencia siempre que sea posible. Comenzará a formar un enlace preliminar, que te permitirá resistir el tirón a otros Alfas cuando comience tu celo. Con un enlace preliminar, te sentirás atraído por buscar a tu Alfa elegido cuando te llegue el calor, y podrás correr de cualquiera que no hayas elegido. Sin el vínculo preliminar en su lugar, obedecerás cualquier comando que te dé un Alfa, incluso para no correr, una vez que estés en celo —contó a Harry—. El vínculo preliminar te da una pequeña medida de seguridad.

Harry asintió. —Está bien, Severus. ¿Qué tengo que hacer además de pasar tiempo con ellos? —preguntó.

Severus sonrió. —No mucho que aún no hagas. Sé amable con ellos, cortés, y obedécelos. Pasar tiempo con ellos es lo más importante. Tu magia comenzará a formar el vínculo con cualquier Alfa en el que decidas confiar, y asegúrate de dejar que se fomenten los sentimientos que puedan aparecer.  _Si le gustas a tu elegido,_ también fortalecerá el vínculo.

—¿No  _estamos_  formando un vínculo preliminar? Quiero decir, estuve pasando todo mi tiempo contigo últimamente, y...

—Todavía no eres un Omega, Harry —Severus lo interrumpió—. Estás simplemente en la  _cúspide_. No te preocupes; no estarás atrapado  _conmigo_  como tu Alfa en condiciones de servidumbre[1] —le aseguró al chico.

 

Harry frunció el ceño. Sin duda podría pensar en destinos  _peores_.

 

__________

 

Después de unos días de pensar, Harry había llegado a un acuerdo con la posibilidad de ser un Omega.

Todo lo que realmente tenía que hacer era encontrar un buen Alfa y formar un vínculo preliminar con ellos antes de entrar en celo, y Severus le había dicho que Sirius podía explicarle  _eso_  cuando Harry se mudara con él.

Harry no estaba seguro si sabía de algún Alfa en su año, pero Severus había explicado que la mayoría de las familias de sangre pura tenían al menos un niño alfa u omega. Con la cantidad de sangre pura que conocía, era posible que uno o más de sus amigos fuera un Alfa o un Omega.

Le había escrito a Ron sobre eso, preguntándole si sabía algo sobre Alfas y Omegas, y esperaba que una respuesta llegara con el correo de la mañana.

Severus golpeó a su puerta y Harry se sentó en la cama. —¡Estoy levantado! Espera un segundo! —Se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—Es hora de ducharte, Harry —dijo Severus con una pequeña sonrisa—. Consigue tu ropa y entra allí —le dijo al chico, señalando el baño.

Harry tomó su ropa y fue al baño a bañarse.

Cuando terminó y se vistió, regresó después de secarse el cabello y sonrió a Severus. —¡Listo para ir! —anunció al hombre.

Severus levantó la vista de su libro y asintió. —Lo estás. Vamos, entonces —dijo, marcando la página y dejando el libro.

Caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor y se sentaron.

El desayuno inglés completo de Severus estaba en oferta hoy, así que Harry agarró un pedazo de tocino de su plato y comenzó a comerlo felizmente.

 

Levantó la vista cuando llegó el correo y sonrió al ver a Hedwig acercarse a él con una carta. Ella aterrizó y él tomó la carta, dándole un poco de tocino antes de que volara lejos.

Harry abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

 

> _ «Harry, _
> 
> _ Sí, he oído hablar de Alfas y Omegas. Charlie es un Alfa, y los gemelos son Omegas. Soy un beta, y también lo son Bill, Percy y Ginny. Mamá es una Omega, sin embargo, y papá es un Alfa. _
> 
> _ ¿Entonces vas a conocer a Sirius Black? ¿Y a vivir con él? Papá dijo que es Auror y que era muy amigo de tu padre. Eran despiadados contra los ladrones, dijo. Así que supongo que es genial, podrás escuchar todo tipo de buenas historias sobre tu padre. _
> 
> _ Sin embargo, lástima que tenías que quedarte con  _Snape_. Eso es rudo; lo siento por ti. Pero ya han pasado tres semanas, así que ya casi estás libre. _
> 
> _ Avísame cuando Sirius te recoja, tal vez te deje visitarnos aquí. Sería genial si pudieras pasar unos días aquí, o incluso una semana. A mamá no le importaría, estoy seguro, y todos quieren verte. _
> 
> _ Escríbeme pronto, _
> 
> _ Ron.» _

 

Harry sonrió. Entonces la familia de Ron también tenía Alfas y Omegas. Él no se sentía tan solo ahora. Saber que había otros Omegas en la escuela le ayudó mucho.

—¿Severus? —llamó Harry, mirando al hombre mientras comía un bocado de huevo.

—¿Hm? —murmuró Severus, tragando su sorbo de té—. ¿Sí?

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —¿Sabías que los gemelos Weasley son Omegas? —preguntó.

Severus frunció los labios. —No, no lo hacía y la noticia es  _más_  que inoportuna. Conociéndolos, ignorarán todas las señales de su primer calor y terminarán causando un frenesí de calor. No puedo decir que estoy esperándolo. Lo tendrán el próximo año o el siguiente. Oh, alegría. —El hombre arrastró las palabras con disgusto.

Harry se mordió el labio. —¿Un frenesí de calor? —cuestionó.

Severus asintió. —Es lo que sucede cuando uno o más Alphas atrapan el aroma de un Omega en celo. Entran en celo también y si la fuente no se encuentra detrás de Barreras fuertes, los Alfas se enfrentarán para ser el que reclame el Omega —le explicó a Harry.

Harry palideció. —Y el que lo haga comenzará a formar un vínculo con el Omega si no hay un vínculo preliminar en su lugar, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí —Severus le dijo—. El sexo durante un celo termina con frecuencia con el Alfa y el Omega comenzando el proceso de unión. Afortunadamente, todo lo que tenemos que hacer una vez que entren en celo es llevarlos al Ala del Hospital sin incidentes. Fácil de lograr, por lo general, si se acobardan tan fácilmente como la mayoría de los omegas durante el calor.

Harry asintió. —¿Por qué el ala del hospital? —preguntó.

—Poppy tiene tres cuartos de cuarentena reservados para Omegas que entran en celo durante el año escolar. Están ubicados detrás de los pabellones más fuertes de la escuela, con hechizos en su lugar para evitar que su aroma salga y afecte a los Alfas —explicó Severus.

—¿Qué pasa si se unen? —cuestionó Harry.

Severus negó con la cabeza. —Lo que yo sé es que se les dará una habitación privada en la que pasar sus calores con sus compañeros para poder servirles —respondió.

—Oh. 

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Mientras no estén unidos, Poppy los pondrá a cada uno en una sala de cuarentena y los sedará durante la duración de su celo, que generalmente dura de cuatro a cinco días. La próxima vez, reconocerán las señales de advertencia y podrán ir al ala del hospital por su cuenta tan pronto como comience —le aseguró a Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Hay señales de advertencia?

Severus asintió. —Son diferentes para cada persona, pero sí, hay señales de advertencia. No puedo decirte cuáles experimentarás, eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo, pero una vez que aprendas a reconocerlas, puedrás saber cuándo está entrando el calor. Por lo general, recibirás uno o dos días de advertencia. Basta de hablar por el momento. Come tu desayuno. Black te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber sobre esto —dijo firmemente.

Harry asintió y se concentró en comer.

 

__________

 

—Dije  _picar_ , no cortar —espetó Severus, quitándole los gusanos flobber a Harry y rescatando lo que el chico no había arruinado irremediablemente todavía.

Harry suspiró. —¡Ese es el  _problema_  con la clase de Pociones! ¡Nos dices  _qué_  hacer, pero nunca nos mostraste  _cómo_  hacerlo! ¿Cuál es la maldita  _diferencia_? —preguntó, tirando el cuchillo sobre la mesa de trabajo y arrojando sus manos al aire.

 —Picar significa cortarlos lo más pequeño que puedas. Cortar es dejarlos en trozos claramente distinguibles, sobre piezas del tamaño de un bocado. No es que quieras  _comer_  gusanos crudos, pero ¿entiendes? —preguntó Severus.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió. —Sí, creo que lo entiendo. Gracias señor. Entonces, ¿qué más debo preparar? —interrogó, recogiendo el cuchillo y limpiándolo con la tela que Severus había asentado entre ellos antes de llevarlo al fregadero para asegurarse de que estuviera completamente limpio.

Harry había comenzado a referirse a él como «Señor» tan pronto como se había deslizado claramente en su personaje de Profesor.  _Severus_ _se_  estaba convirtiendo en un amigo, pero a Harry todavía no le gustaba mucho el  _Profesor Snape_.

Severus suspiró. —Pica el moscardón para mí. Recuerda, córtalas lo suficientemente pequeñas para que no puedas distinguir qué son, aparte de un trozo de ingrediente —le dijo a Harry.

Harry asintió. —Voy a hacer eso, señor —dijo, sacando las moscas de la botella y comenzando a picarlas cuidadosamente.

Severus miró por unos momentos, luego asintió y comenzó a moler los colmillos de  runespoor. No dejaba de mirar hacia la estación de trabajo de Harry, pero como el chico parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo al picar, dejó que siguiera trabajando sin interrupciones. «Tal vez debería pasar unas pocas horas para enseñarle la técnica correcta de elaboración del brebaje», reflexionó. «Después de todo, el hijo de Lily no debería estar  _completamente_  desprovisto de talento.»

Con la decisión tomada, Severus agarró la piedra lunar que la poción requería y la colocó en un mortero sin usar. Esperó hasta que Harry terminara con las moscas de las crisopas, luego le entregó la mano y le deslizó el mortero. —Haz polvo esto —instruyó, luego observó la técnica del chico.

Harry levantó la mano del mortero y comenzó a golpear la piedra.

—No —Severus lo detuvo—. Coloca el mortero sobre la piedra —dijo, acercándose detrás de Harry y colocando su mano sobre la mano del niño que sostenía el mortero—. Aplica una presión constante y agítala en un movimiento circular. No hay necesidad de golpearla. De esta forma, evitas desperdicios y puedes romper la piedra también. —Ayudó a Harry a aplastar la piedra, luego levantó el mortero—. Esto es lo que debería verse cuando se  _aplasta_. Ahora, vamos a  _molerlo_  —dijo, colocando la mano del mortero sobre la piedra lunar aplastada y meciendo la mano del mortero en pequeños círculos. Después de unos momentos, lo levantó y le mostró al niño los gránulos finamente molidos—. Esto es terroso. Observa cómo es más pequeño que aplastado. A continuación, vamos a volverlo _polvo_. —Colocó la mano del mortero encima de los gránulos de piedra y la sacudió un poco más. Lo levantó y le mostró a Harry el polvo de piedra lunar—. Eso está hecho polvo. Nota las diferencias. Eso ayudará enormemente a tu técnica de elaboración de la poción —aconsejó.

Harry le sonrió. —Gracias, Severus. Eso ayudará mucho —dijo, obviamente complacido.

Severus le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Repasaremos el resto de las técnicas cuando termine de elaborar el brebaje. Usaremos la mayoría de ellos para esta poción, así que presta atención. No me gusta repetirme.

—Bien. —Harry estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente.

* * *

[1] Servidumbre: 5, sujeción causada por las pasiones o afectos que limitan la libertad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Mil disculpas por el retraso, pero ha estado bastante pesada la uni. Para compensar, traigo dos capítulos esta ocasión. En unos minutos subo el siguiente. 
> 
> ELODTC.


	6. Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí estoy, con el nuevo capítulo de Cambiado. Gracias por los reviews que dejaron.
> 
> El fic no me pertence; es de Sablesilverrain. Sólo la traducción en español es mía.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

 

Sirius era  _ruidoso_.

Harry y Severus habían estado leyendo en silencio cuando Fawkes apareció en las habitaciones de Severus con un estallido de llamas; traía una nota para Harry que pedía su presencia en la oficina de Dumbledore y le daba la contraseña.

Harry miró a Severus, quien encontró sus ojos sobre su libro. —Mi relación con Black es malhumorada en el mejor de los casos, homicida en el peor. Yo  _no_ te acompañaré —le dijo al niño.

Harry asintió. —Bien.

—Deberías encoger tu baúl y ponerle un encantamiento « _ligero como pluma_ » —aconsejó Severus.

Harry entró en su habitación y empacó su baúl rápidamente, lanzando ambos encantamientos y deslizándolo en su bolsillo.

Severus asintió cuando regresó. —No dudes en visitarme después de las clases o los fines de semana cuando la escuela comience nuevamente. Tu presencia no es insoportable —dijo indiferente.

Harry sonrió. Viniendo de Severus, eso fue básicamente lo mismo que un «te extrañaré». —Me aseguraré de visitarte el año que viene, Severus. Me lo pasé muy bien conociéndote mejor. Creo que podríamos ser amigos.

Severus arqueó una ceja. —También disfruté de tu compañía, sorprendentemente —respondió.

La sonrisa de Harry se iluminó y se fue, dando brinquitos. Se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore, preguntándose cómo sería Sirius Black.

Dumbledore había dicho que el hombre era su padrino, por lo que Harry  _debería_ haber estado viviendo con él todo el tiempo, en lugar de ser dejado en la puerta de los Dursley cuando era bebé.

Harry le dio la contraseña (Moscas de café con leche) a la gárgola y golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore.

—¡Entra, muchacho! —gritó Dumbledore.

Harry abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre sentado en la silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore.

Tenía barba de chivo y cabello largo y rizado, y parecía sonreír bastante.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando cayeron sobre Harry, y sonrió ampliamente. —¡Harry! ¡Oh, Merlín, _te ves igual que tu padre_! —dijo efusivamente, levantándose y agarrando a Harry por los hombros, sosteniéndolo a los brazos para mirarlo—. ¡Una miniatura de James! Pero con los ojos de Lily. Dumbledore dice que ya te ha explicado todo, ¿cierto? —cuestionó el hombre.

La primera impresión que Harry tuvo del hombre fue que era ruidoso, ante todo. Rápidamente seguido por excitable.

Harry asintió. —Sí, dijo que ibas hacer una adopción de sangre y que íbamos a vivir bajo Barreras de Sangre y el hechizo Fidelius —dijo.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. —¡Lo haremos, Harry! Vamos al Ala del Hospital ahora y puedes tomar la poción de Adopción de Sangre. Poppy dice que hay una gran posibilidad de que te conviertas en un Omega después de tomarla, así que te haremos evaluar allí antes de que volvamos aquí y Albus nos lleve a casa.

Harry y Sirius se dirigieron al ala del hospital y Poppy le tendió un alfiler a Sirius. —Tres gotas —instruyó, golpeándolo con el alfiler y Sirius sostuvo su dedo sobre el frasco de la poción, dejando que tres gotas de sangre cayeran sobre él mientras Harry se sentaba en « _su_ » cama.

Sirius miró la sangre mezclarse y lo miró críticamente. —Entonces, Harry, ¿cuánto confías en Snivellus? —preguntó en voz baja.

Harry se puso rígido. —¡No lo llames así! —espetó—. Ha estado... Bueno, no es exactamente  _agradable_ , ¡pero ha sido bueno conmigo!

Sirius miró boquiabierto a Harry por un segundo, luego asintió. —Está bien —dijo—. Supongo que si estás dispuesto a defenderlo, él no estaría dispuesto a envenenarte, así que aquí tienes. Bebe —solicitó, entregándole a Harry el vial.

Harry respiró hondo, luego bebió la poción naranja rojiza de una sola vez.

El frasco cayó sobre la cama y los ojos de Harry se pusieron en blanco mientras se deslizaba hacia la inconsciencia, cayendo hacia atrás sobre las almohadas.

Poppy se acercó y sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro. —Bueno, es realmente mejor así. Su magia va a cambiar drásticamente, será mejor que duerma a través del cambio —comentó, pasando su varita por su cuerpo—. ¡Oh, mira! —asspiró, viendo como su cabello se alisaba, convirtiéndose en ondas elegantes en lugar del revoltijo de mechones que James le había regalado a su hijo. Sus rasgos cambiaron, sus labios se volvieron más llenos y la nariz se encogió un poco, inclinándose levemente hacia arriba como la de Sirius solía hacerlo.

Sirius sonrió. —¡Oye, parece aún más lindo con  _mis_  genes agregados!

Poppy asintió. —Es un niño adorable. Asegúrate de que coma lo suficiente en casa, él necesita comidas nutritivas —le dijo a Sirius severamente—. Sé qué generalmente comes basura, pero él necesita una nutrición adecuada para alcanzar un peso saludable para el próximo año. ¡Está demasiado delgado!

Sirius sonrió y asintió. —Me aseguraré de que coma bien. Supongo que… ¿los waffles para el desayuno todos los días están fuera?

Poppy arrugó la nariz. —Una vez a la semana, tal vez. Pero él no necesita más azúcar que la de las frutas y verduras —añadió—. Está regresando a nosotros —dijo, mirándolo de nuevo.

Harry se movió sobre la cama, luego abrió los ojos. —¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? —preguntó atontado. Inhaló profundamente, oliendo algo que olía fresco y salvaje.

Poppy pasó su varita por encima de él, haciendo una exploración rápida. —Eso sería porque tu magia ha cambiado bastante  _y_  creciste dos pulgadas —le informó.

Harry sonrió. —¿Entonces soy más alto? ¡Brillante!

Poppy sonrió por su entusiasmo. —De acuerdo, déjame agarrar algo… —Fue al armario que contenía sus pociones médicas y agarró un frasco de la poción para probar el gen Alfa/Omega—. Necesito una gota de sangre, joven —le dijo a Harry, conjurando una aguja nueva.

Harry le tendió la mano para que la pellizcara. Permitió que una gota de sangre cayera en la poción y observó cómo cambió de su color gris oscuro habitual a completamente claro.

Sirius sonrió. —Entonces él es un Omega. ¡Eso es genial!

Harry volvió a olisquear el aire, luego frunció el ceño. —¿Qué estoy oliendo? —preguntó confundido. Nunca antes había olido algo así.

Sirius sonrió. —Probablemente a mí. ¿A qué huele?

—Algo salvaje —respondió Harry, inclinando la cabeza.

Sirius se rió. —Sip, ¡ese soy yo! —exclamó orgulloso—. Puedes detectar a otros Omegas y Alfas por el olor que emiten. Cada uno olerá diferente, pero los magos normales y las brujas, las betas, solo huelen a jabón y cualquier perfume o aceite que usen. Tienen aromas más ligeros que los Alfas y Omegas —explicó—. Los muggles huelen igual que los betas, pero los squibs también pueden ser alfas u omegas. Es raro, pero sucedió en el pasado.

Harry asintió. —Bien.

— _Tú_  , por otro lado, hueles a polvo de bebé. Todos los Omegas lo hacen antes de que maduren. Los bebés Alfas huelen a pino. Como ahora soy un pariente consanguíneo, seré el único Alfa inmune a tu olor cuando llegues a la edad de criar. Aun así, hueles como a Omega, supongo, pero no como el aroma que me insitaría a arrancar tu ropa y que la  _mayoría_ de los omegas emiten —le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Harry se sonrojó y Poppy golpeó a Sirius. —¡ _Sirius Black_  ! ¡Controla tu lengua! ¡El chico no necesita escuchar ese tipo de conversación a su edad!

Sirius sonrió tímidamente y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. —Cierto, cierto. Lo siento por eso. Realmente no pienso antes de hablar algunas veces.

—Está bien —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—No, no lo está, pero me tomará un tiempo aprender a morderme la lengua, espero, así que ten paciencia conmigo —dijo Sirius, alborotando su cabello—. Entonces, ¿quieres ver cómo te ves ahora? Tus ojos son iguales, pero también luces un poco como yo a tu edad.

Harry asintió. Sirius conjuró un pequeño espejo de mano y se lo dio a Harry.

Harry se miró conmocionado, levantando su mano para tocar sus labios, luego su nariz, luego deslizó sus dedos sobre la curva de su mandíbula. Él se veía tan  _diferente_. «Bueno, ahora Severus no puede decir que me veo exactamente como James nunca más, ¿verdad?» pensó, luego sonrió. —Me gusta —dijo, devolviendo el espejo.

—¡Bien! —Sirius se hinchó de orgullo, desapareciendo el espejo—. Vamos a la oficina de Dumbledore, él tiene un Traslador para llevarnos a casa. ¿Tienes todas tus cosas? ¿estás listo para irnos? —preguntó.

Harry asintió y tomó la mano que Sirius le ofrecía, dejando que el hombre lo guiara hacia la oficina del Director.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, el director sonrió ampliamente. —¡Hola otra vez, mis muchachos! Oh, Harry, ¿no te ves guapo ahora? ¡La adopción de Sirius incluso te dominó el cabello! —dijo alegremente.

Harry se acercó y pasó su mano por su cabello, sonriendo. —Sí. Me gusta —dijo.

—Bueno, ahora es el momento de ir a tu nueva casa e instalarte. Tengo un Traslador aquí —comentó, sacando un periódico—. Así que si ambos lo tocan, podemos ir.

Sirius y Harry tocaron el papel y Harry sintió la sensación  _más extraña_ , un gancho agarrándose justo detrás de su ombligo antes de que este tirara hacia adelante, volando por el espacio en un torbellino de colores.

Aterrizó en una cocina, tendido boca arriba sobre su espalda. —Ay.

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes, ayudándolo a levantarse. —Sí, a veces los Trasladores son así. Te acostumbras a ellos después de un tiempo y aprenderás a mantener los pies después de usar uno, estoy seguro —le dijo al chico.

Harry asintió, levantándose. —Espero que estén bien.

Sirius sonrió. —¡Vamos, te mostraré dónde está tu habitación! —dijo, y luego se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba—. Después de que hayamos terminado todo aquí, podemos salir a buscar un helado en Fortescue, así como también revisar tus bóvedas. ¡Y no olvidemos que tienes un cumpleaños por venir! ¡Doce es una edad emocionante! ¡Casi un adolescente! —le sonrió a Harry.

Harry lo siguió, mirando a su alrededor mientras avanzaban. La casa no era exactamente brillante, pero estaba limpia y parecía que Sirius había redecorado recientemente, si el nuevo papel tapiz era una indicación.

Sirius lo condujo a una puerta con una pequeña placa que decía «Harry». Abrió la puerta y observó la cara de Harry.

Harry miró a la habitación y sonrió. Era muy rojo, con muebles de roble y una cama con dosel más grande que el dormitorio de Gryffindor, con colgaduras de oro envejecido y un gran edredón rojo con una snitch en él. —Está bien —dijo Harry—. Gracias.

Sirius se rió entre dientes. —Parece un poco desnudo, pero una vez que obtengas algunos carteles e imágenes, el espacio de la pared se llenará rápidamente —le dijo al niño—.  Mientras tanto, tienes una conexión inalámbrica para escuchar el radio en la mesita de noche y el escritorio es para lo que quieras hacer; tarea, dibujar, escribir a tus amigos. Solo relájate y diviértete. Te mostraré el resto de la casa más tarde. Vamos a cambiar el tamaño de tu baúl y puedes guardar tus cosas.

Harry sacó su baúl y lo puso al pie de su cama.

Sirius invirtió los hechizos y volvió a la normalidad. —Bueno, tengo que ir con Dumbledore, y llamar por fuego a Remus, él vendrá y será el guardián secreto del Fidelius para nosotros. ¡Te veré en un momento, pequeño hombre! —dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras se iba.

Harry abrió el armario y comenzó a colgar sus túnicas, todavía sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar. Prefería la gran y silenciosa compañía de Severus al bullicioso espíritu de Sirius, pero tenía la sensación de que Sirius estaba emocionado de conocerlo, por lo que aún podría calmarse a tiempo. Una vez que guardó su ropa, escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana y la abrió para encontrar a Hedwig sentada en el alféizar. Él sonrió y la dejó entrar, sacando la jaula de su baúl para dejarla entrar en ella. —Hey chica. Este es nuestro nuevo hogar, así que espero que tenga tu aprobación —dijo, acariciándola.

Ella soltó un suave ulular y la sonrisa de Harry se amplió. —Supongo que te gusta. Tomará tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que me gustará también, una vez que me instale. 

Se acercó y encendió la conexión inalámbrica, escuchando un poco de todas las estaciones hasta que encontró una que le gustaba. Lo dejó y se acostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la música lo relajara.

Había escuchado tres canciones antes de que alguien llamara a su puerta. Se levantó y lo abrió para encontrar a Sirius parado allí con otro hombre que parecía cansado y un poco demacrado. —Hola —dijo Harry, mirando a Sirius inquisitivamente.

Sirius sonrió. —Oye, Harry, este es Remus. Vendrá con bastante frecuencia, así que es mejor que lo veas ahora. También era amigo de tu padre.

—Oh. —Harry sonrió y tendió una mano—. Encantado de conocerte.

Remus sonrió y le estrechó la mano. —Es un placer. ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿te gusta tu nueva habitación?

Harry asintió. —Es agradable. —Le gustaba la manera tranquila de Remus.  _Aquí_  había alguien con quien podía relacionarse más.

Sirius rebotó de puntillas. —¿Qué dices si vamos a la cocina y nos conocemos mientras tomamos un té? —sugirió—. Ahora que Dumbledore se fue y solo estamos nosotros aquí.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Por supuesto.

 

______________

 

—…Y luego, él simplemente se desintegró. Sólo por tocarlo —Harry terminó; Sirius y Remus escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

Sirius se recostó en su silla, silbando. —Guau. Eso es algo. Nada de lo que hicimos en nuestro primer año podría superar eso —dijo tristemente—. ¿Puedes pensar en algo, Lunático?

Remus negó con la cabeza. —No. Harry nos tiene vencidos, eso es seguro —concordó.

—Bueno, dado que nuestro Harry tiene un punto débil en nuestro Slytherin favorito, la mayoría de las bromas que hicimos probablemente no van a pasar demasiado bien —dijo Sirius, rellenando las tazas mientras hablaba.

—¿Quién? ¿Severus? —peguntó Remus con curiosidad.

Sirius resopló. —Sí, él —confirmó.

Remus miró a Harry. —Escuché que te estaba cuidando mientras estabas allí. ¿Como fue eso? Él no fue demasiado duro contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación.

Harry tomó otro sorbo de té y negó con la cabeza. —No, él fue... Bueno, no puedo decir que fue  _amable_ , porque Severus en realidad _no lo es_ , pero no estaba mal. Me explicó mucho sobre lo que significaría ser un Omega para mí, por ejemplo. Y me dio algunos buenos consejos al respecto.

Sirius negó. —Ese es  _mi_  trabajo —se lamentó.

Harry lo miró con una ceja arqueada. —¿Entonces querías ser  _tú_  quien explicara que básicamente no tengo derechos? ¿Qué hay de bueno en ser el portador de malas noticias? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Bueno, no es exactamente así como lo habría puesto —murmuró Sirius.

Remus suspiró. —No tienes que hacerlo, las leyes hablan por sí mismas. Canuto, eres un Alfa, las leyes están  _diseñadas_  para beneficiarlos a ustedes, no puedes ni siquiera imaginar lo que Harry tiene en contra. Déjame manejar esto. —Se giró para enfrentar a Harry directamente—. En primer lugar, sé cómo te sientes, las leyes son terribles —dijo con calma.

Harry suspiró. —¿Cómo  _puedes_  saber cómo me siento?  _No eres un_ _Omega_ , ¿verdad? Hueles como Sirius, simplemente más salvaje.

—Soy un hombre lobo, y hay leyes vigentes que me mantienen tan oprimido como te vas a sentir a lo largo de tu vida. No puedo conseguir un trabajo, comprar una casa o tener la custodia de los niños —explicó—. De alguna manera, lo tengo un poco mejor que tú, no voy a mentir. Nadie me va a poseer, pero _casi todo el mundo_  me mira como un ser inferior en cuanto saben lo que soy. Al menos podrás criar a tus propios hijos sin preocuparte de que alguien se los lleve. Sí, debes tener cuidado con Alfas hasta que te reclamen, pero si logras elegir al Alfa correcto, vivirás una vida tan libre como la tienes ahora —le dijo al chico.

Harry asintió. —Severus me explicó eso, y también dijo que podía elegir un Alfa y pasar tiempo con él para formar un vínculo preliminar, lo que me ayudaría a evitar a otros Alfas que me quieran cuando... cuando empiecen mis calores —Harry murmuró.

Remus sonrió. —Eso es cierto, y esa es la mejor manera de evitar un desastre más adelante. Por supuesto, tendrás que descubrir a alguien que se presente como un Alfa, pero como la mayoría de los Sangre Pura tienen ese gen, probablemente encuentres a alguien en tu año que lo haga, y puedes conocerlos antes de que eso suceda.

—Y si alguien  _intenta_  maltratarte, sólo dime y me ocuparé de eso —gruñó Sirius.

Remus lo miró a los ojos. —Ese podría no ser el curso de acción más sabio, Canuto —advirtió—. Tratemos de mantener la cabeza en línea recta, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry escondió su sonrisa en su té. Quizás las cosas saldrían bien para él después de todo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo. Díganme qué les pareció, tanto este como el anterior. Harry me da mucha pena, pobre. 
> 
> Excelente fin de mes. Hasta la próxima actualización. 
> 
> Besos y amor, ELODTC


	7. Dobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí estoy, con el nuevo capítulo de Cambiado. Gracias por los reviews que dejaron.
> 
> El fic no me pertence; es de Sablesilverrain. Sólo la traducción en español es mía.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> El fic está completo; actualizaré cada semana.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

Harry bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose allí a Sirius, con los ojos somnolientos, estudiando minuciosamente un libro polvoriento y de aspecto viejo.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó Harry.

Sirius levantó la vista. —Es un libro sobre criar a un Omega. Está lleno de ideas obsoletas sobre cómo debería enseñarte a actuar, y básicamente dice que deberías ser un felpudo perfecto para cuando tu naturaleza se presente.  _Es_   _inútil_ —dijo en voz alta.

Harry miró el libro con inquietud. —No vas a intentar seriamente hacerme así, ¿verdad? —interrogó cautelosamente.

Sirius suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, cerrando el libro. —No. Eres tu propia persona, y no voy a intentar cambiar eso. Harás lo que quieras y, cuando madures, solo espero que encuentres un Alfa que te permita ser tú, sin importar lo que pase.

Harry asintió. —Gracias —mumuró y comenzó a arreglar el té.

—Aún así —la voz de Sirius continuó—, tenemos que hablar.

Harry se apartó de la tetera y ladeó la cabeza. —¿Sobre qué? —preguntó.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —Qué esperar cuando seas mayor. Qué buscar cuando hayas madurado. Por lo general, ocurre aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que comienza tu primer celo, y necesitas estar preparado para ello —dijo sin rodeos—. Lo mejor para ti es que lo oigas joven, así lo estarás esperando cuando suceda y no provocarás inadvertidamente un frenesí de calor.

Harry parpadeó. Severus también lo había mencionado antes. —¿Qué es un frenesí de calor, exactamente? —preguntó.

—Es lo que sucede si un Omega entra en celo en un lugar donde hay Alfas alrededor. Por lo general, solo sucede con los Omegas no unidos, porque los Omegas unidos llevan el aroma de su Alfa, advirtiendo a otros Alfas. Y, _generalmente,_ _los_ protegen durante al menos el primer día de su celo, por lo que tienen tiempo de llegar a su Alfa antes de que nada malo pase; pero para un Omega no unido, el primer calor es siempre el más peligroso. Puede que ni siquiera te des cuenta de lo que sucede hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Tienes que estar atento a cómo se siente tu cuerpo. Por lo que sé, la primera indicación real de calor es que comenzarás con  um…  _fugas_. Allá atrás —murmuró Sirius, con cara rojo llameante. 

»Y una vez que eso comience, deberías tener tiempo suficiente para llegar al ala del hospital y tendrás que decirle a Madame Pomfrey que necesitas una sala de cuarentena. Tiene tres, eso suele ser suficiente para cualquier Omega que no esté en condiciones de servidumbre. Una vez que termine tu primer celo, realmente necesitas comenzar a buscar un compañero, un Alfa. Esa es la única forma en que realmente estarás protegido durante las primeras horas de cualquier calor, al estar en condiciones de servidumbre. Pero asegúrate de que el Alfa sea bueno, porque-

—Me reconocerán —interrumpió Harry, agarrando la tetera y sirviéndoles dos tazas de té—. Lo sé —dijo sin entusiasmo, sentándose pesadamente y mirando su té.

Sirius hizo una mueca. —¿Realmente es tan malo pensar en eso? —preguntó en voz baja.

Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Sirius. —Sí. Especialmente desde… —Se mordió el labio.

Sirius suspiró. —Lo entiendo. Probablemente esperas terminar siendo  _propiedad_  de un estúpido tarado que te tratará como un trofeo, o algo así. No  _todos los_  Alfas son así, eso es lo que debes entender. A muchos Alfas les  _encantaría_  tener un Omega, y no porque vayan a poseerte, sino porque tendrían a alguien a quien  _amar_. Alguien para  _proteger_ , para  _amar_  —dijo con fervor—. Quiero que un Omega esté en casa al regresar, incluso contigo aquí, simplemente no se siente bien. Está tan  _vacío_. En mi mente, sé que debería tener al menos tres hijos por ahora. Eres genial, pero en realidad no eres  _mío_ , ¿sabes? —suspiró—. Y ahora me estoy deprimiendo.  

—Entiendo lo que dices. Si encuentras a alguien que amas, puedo manejar eso. No soy un niño pequeño que espera toda tu atención. Te puedo compartir con otra persona. —Harry sonrió—. Incluso si tiene que ser otro Omega —señaló pícaramente.

Sirius sonrió y le alborotó el cabello. —Mocoso —dijo con cariño.

Harry le enseñó la lengua mientras intentaba aplanar su cabello.

—De todos modos, debería estar listo para el trabajo. Si necesitas algo, llama a Mipsy. Ella es nuestra nueva elfa doméstica; Dumbledore sintió que necesitábamos uno mejor, entonces el viejo, Kreacher, está trabajando en Hogwarts. Buen viaje, también, odiaba a ese elfo —comentó Sirius, levantándose—. Entonces me voy a ir a duchar y prepararme. Te veré después del trabajo, pequeño.

Harry asintió, bebiendo su té.

Escuchó los pasos de Sirius que se alejaban en la escalera, luego suspiró, apoyó la barbilla en la mesa y miró su té con desaliento. Necesitaba averiguar quién se presentaba como un Alfa en Hogwarts, y tomarse el trabajo de evitarlos o acercarse a ellos, dependiendo de si los quería como pareja o no. Dependía mucho de conocer a las personas adecuadas.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Severus. « _Sé_   _que sería un buen Alfa. Tendría que pasar tiempo con _él_  más que cualquier otro Alfa. Sin embargo, probablemente trataría de detenerme si lo supiera, así que tengo que inventar una historia para explicar porqué paso tanto tiempo con él.» _ 

Terminó su té y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su habitación y sentándose en el escritorio. Tiró de un pergamino hacia él y comenzó a escribir.

Vertió sus emociones en el pergamino, diciéndole a Severus que estaba bien, pero que echaba de menos pasar tiempo con el hombre. Le contó que _era_  un Omega, y que estaba tratando de aprender a vivir con el conocimiento. Explicó que Sirius era muy  _ruidoso_ , y no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Le dijo que prefería la compañía de Severus a la actitud descarada del otro hombre.

Con un fuerte suspiro, enrolló el pergamino y lo ató, cerrándolo.

—Hedwig —llamó en voz baja.

 El búho nival abrió los ojos y lo miró solemnemente.

—Tengo una carta aquí, para Severus. ¿Puedes llevársela por mí? No tienes que esperar una respuesta, solo quiero que sepa que lo extraño —dijo.

Hedwig alborotó sus plumas y ululó, extendiendo una pata.

Harry sonrió, atando la carta. —Gracias, chica —murmuró, luego se acercó a la ventana y la dejó salir. La vio alejarse volando y sonrió. Vería a Severus en un mes más.

Tendría que ser lo suficientemente pronto.

 

* * *

 

 Harry estaba deprimido. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que no esperaba una respuesta de Severus, pero no estaba engañando a nadie.

Incluso Sirius había notado el cambio en su estado de ánimo, y no paraba de bromear con Harry, tratando de sacar una sonrisa del temperamental preadolescente.

Harry estaba acostado en la cama, escuchando la conexión inalámbrica, cuando sonó un fuerte chasquido en la habitación. Miró boquiabierto al elfo doméstico que estaba al pie de su cama.

El elfo doméstico se inclinó y Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. —Um, ¿quién  _eres_? No eres Mipsy —dijo innecesariamente. Había conocido a Mitsy el otro día cuando le pidió un bocadillo mientras Sirius estaba en el trabajo. Ella le había hecho galletas.

—Soy Dobby. Dobby el elfo doméstico.

 —Oh. —Harry se sentó en la cama—. Eh, toma asiento, Dobby —ofreció al elfo doméstico.

Dobby comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, y Harry palideció.

—Lo siento, ¡no tenía intención de ofenderte o algo así! —balbuceó Harry, apurado.

 —¡Ofender a Dobby! —se ahogó el elfo—. _Nunca_  le han pedido a Dobby que se siente con un mago como un  _igual_ …

Harry se levantó y guió al elfo a la cama, sentándose frente a él.

—Entonces, no debes haber conocido a muchos magos decentes —dijo Harry, tratando de animarlo.

Dobby negó con la cabeza, luego se levantó y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el poste de la cama de Harry. —¡ _Malo_   _Dobby_!  _Malo_  Dobby —lloriqueó.

Harry se apresuró a detenerlo. —¿ _Qué estás_   _haciendo_?

Dobby se sentó, un poco bizco, por golpearse la cabeza con el poste. —Dobby tuvo que castigarse a sí mismo, señor. Dobby casi habla mal de su familia.

—¿Tu familia? —preguntó Harry sin comprender.

—La familia a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, señor, obligado a servir a una casa y a una familia para siempre —explicó Dobby.

La cabeza de Harry comenzaba a doler. —Um, está bien. Sin embargo, ¿nadie puede ayudarte a salir del acuerdo? ¿ _Puedo_  ayudarte?

Nuevamente, Dobby estalló en lágrimas. Harry suspiró.

—¡Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby! Dobby se enteró de su grandeza, señor, ¡pero de su  _bondad_ … Dobby nunca lo supo!

Harry parpadeó. —Todo lo que has escuchado sobre mí está mal. Ni siquiera estoy en la cima de mi año en Hogwarts, la primera es Hermione —dijo.

Hermione, que no le había escrito, ni siquiera le había enviado una tarjeta de cumpleaños.

—Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo Dobby con reverencia, con los ojos como de un orbe radiantes—. Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado-

—¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.

Dobby se tapó las orejas y gimió. —¡Ah, no diga el nombre, señor! ¡No hable del nombre!

—Lo siento —Harry se disculpó rápidamente—. Sé que a mucha gente no le gusta. Mi amigo Ron… —se detuvo.

Ron tampoco le había enviado nada más este verano, aunque había prometido hacerlo.

—Dobby escuchó decir que Harry Potter conoció al Señor Oscuro por segunda vez, hace apenas unas semanas. Que Harry Potter escapó una  _vez más_.

Harry asintió.

Los ojos de Dobby brillaban con lágrimas. —Ah, señor. —Se secó los ojos con la funda de almohada que llevaba puesta—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y audaz! ¡Él ya ha desafiado tantos peligros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, para advertirle, incluso si  _lo hace_   _tener_ que plancharse las orejas con la puerta del horno después…  _Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts._

Los ojos de Harry se salieron de su cabeza. —¡Bueno,  _eso_  no va a suceder! ¡ _Tengo_  que volver! Extraño a mis amigos, y… —Pensó en Severus—. Por supuesto que regresaré

Los ojos de Dobby se agrandaron. —¡Pero hay un complot, señor, un complot para hacer que sucedan cosas aún más terribles en Hogwarts este año!

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Vol… lo siento, con ya-sabes-quién, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry.

Dobby negó.

»Bueno, entonces, no hay nadie más que  _pueda_ hacer que sucedan cosas malas. Para empezar, tenemos a Dumbledore allí. —Harry ladeó la cabeza—. Sabes quién es Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

Dobby asintió. —Dumbledore es el Director más grande que Hogwarts haya conocido, señor —respondió—. Pero hay poderes que Dumbledore no tiene… Este no es un mago decente… —saltó y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el poste otra vez.

Harry lo detuvo. —Bueno,  _tengo_  que volver. Tengo amigos allí, al menos,  _creo_  que sí ...

—¿Amigos que ni siquiera le  _escriben_  a Harry Potter? —preguntó Dobby.

—Bueno, han estado probablemente… —se interrumpió—. Espera un segundo, ¡¿ _cómo_   _sabes_ que no han estado escribiendo?! ¡¿Has estado deteniendo mis cartas?! —Harry preguntó.

—Dobby las tiene aquí, señor —dijo el elfo doméstico, sacando un fajo de cartas. Harry vio la escritura limpia y uniforme de Hermione y el desordenado garabato de Ron, incluso la letra astuta de Severus.

—¡Dámelas! —gritó, arremetiendo contra el elfo.

Dobby corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y luego salió de la habitación.

O, bueno,  _intentó_  salir de la habitación. Al parecer, Sirius había intentado bromear con Harry de nuevo, mientras el elfo era izado en el aire por los talones. Soltó las cartas y Harry recogió el montón.

—No lo hagas de nuevo.  _Jamás_.  _Tomes. Mi. _Correo__ —Harry enfatizó entre silbidos al elfo mientras colgaba en el aire.

Dobby parecía contrito. —Dobby lo siente, señor. ¡Dobby lo hizo por el bien de Harry Potter!

Harry suspiró y negó. —Traeré a Sirius para que pueda desamarrarte.

Pasó rozando al elfo y gritó por el pasillo—: ¡Sirius, ven aquí!

Sirius apareció al final del pasillo unos minutos más tarde, sonriendo ampliamente. —¿Cuál es el problema? No se puede obtener… —Su sonrisa se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una mirada de confusión—. ¿Quién es ese elfo? —preguntó cautelosamente.

Harry suspiró. —Él dice que su nombre es Dobby. ¿Puedes desamarrarlo?

Sirius revirtió el hechizo y el elfo cayó al suelo. —Dobby, ¿eh? ¿por qué estás aquí?

Dobby permaneció en silencio, mirando a Harry por largos momentos con ojos cautelosos antes de desaparecer con un fuerte crujido.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Eso fue raro. Él dice que algo malo va a pasar en Hogwarts este año. Él no quiere que regrese —le informó a Sirius.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —¿Qué podría pasar allí con Dumbledore cuidando el lugar? —preguntó.

Harry negó. —Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. De todos modos, acabo de recuperar todas las cartas que había cortado, así que las leeré y responderé. Espero estar ocupado hasta la hora de la cena —dijo, mostrándole al hombre la pila de cartas.

Sirius asintió. —Bueno, te veré entonces, niño —murmuró, revolviendo el cabello de Harry antes de irse.

 

* * *

 

Harry leyó y contestó todo su correo, guardando la carta de Severus para el final. Cuando finalmente pudo abrirla, apenas podía contener su emoción.

> _«Harry,_

_Este búho se llama Vinculum, y tiene un temperamento sucio. Sólo parece llevarse bien conmigo. Le he dicho que debe tratarte con cuidado, así que avísame si te muerde o te lastima. Él sabe qué le conviene._

_Me alegra saber que lo estás haciendo bien. Black es ruidoso, sí, pero estoy seguro de que tiene buenas intenciones._

_He estado ocupado desde que te fuiste, con mis experimentos y en la fabricación de pociones, pero una carta tuya_ _siempre es una distracción bienvenida. Eso no quiere decir que deseo que me escribas todos los días, pero de vez en cuando está bien._

_No falta mucho tiempo para que el año escolar vuelva a estar sobre nosotros, y recuerda, mi puerta siempre está abierta para ti. Te veré en septiembre._

                             _Severus»_

 

Harry sonrió. ¿Una carta de él era una distracción bienvenida? ¡Severus estaba  _feliz_  de saber de él!

Sintió no haber conocido a Vinculum, pero si las circunstancias lo permitían, lo haría en el futuro.

Le escribió una carta rápida, explicando lo que había pasado con Dobby, y expresando su pesar por no haber conocido al búho de Severus. Sin embargo, tuvo que esperar para enviarlo, ya que Hedwig ya había salido, entregando las cartas a Ron y Hermione. Enviaría a Severus y Hagrid sus respuestas al mismo tiempo, para evitarle a Hedwig un viaje extra innecesario. 

Dejó las dos cartas a un lado y se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar a Sirius allí, poniendo la mesa. —Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. La cena está lista —dijo felizmente.

—¡Genial! —Harry sonrió con entusiasmo—. ¡Estoy muerto de hambre!

Sirius le sonrió. —Entonces, estás de mejor humor. ¿Qué cambió? —preguntó.

Harry se sonrojó. —Oh, solo… extrañé a mis amigos, y pensé que se habían olvidado de mí. Eso es todo. Ahora sé que no lo hicieron, fue todo culpa de Dobby.

Sirius asintió. —Lo tendré en mente. Cuando Harry está de mal humor, puede ser porque sus amigos lo están descuidando —bromeó.

—Bueno, se comprometieron a escribir, y luego pensé que no lo habían hecho… no era extraño que estuviera, de mala ¿o lo era? —preguntó Harry.

Sirius se rió. —Para nada, pequeño. —Se sentó—. Está bien, Mipsy, ¡estamos listos! —gritó.

Mipsy entró en la habitación, con un plato grande con carne asada, zanahorias y papas a su alrededor, todo arreglado artísticamente. Ella les sirvió y luego se inclinó, dejando la habitación rápidamente.

—Entonces —comenzó Sirius después de probar el asado—, conocí a esta chica en el Ministerio, ella acaba de empezar a trabajar allí, lo cual es poco común, porque es una Omega, pero no huele a nada, y no he visto una marca de reclamo en ella…

Harry escuchó con interés. ¿Sirius tenía una relación en mente?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, díganme, ¿qué opinan del interés de Harry en... acercarse a Severus? 
> 
> De ahora en adelante volverán las actualizaciones semanales. Qué tengan un excelente fin de semana c: 
> 
> Besos y abrazos, 
> 
> ELODTC


	8. Noche de Cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece es de Sablesilverrain. 
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> Respecto a las advertencias de Rape/Non-con elements; es una discusión acerca de las leyes de los Omegas y la violación.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!
> 
> P. D. 2 En el capítulo anterior olvidé mencionar la nota de la autora que, me parece importante, lean: 
> 
>  
> 
> «Es posible que hayas notado las dos nuevas etiquetas. Sí, Dumbledore ha dado un giro que no esperaba hasta la siguiente historia, pero voy a seguir adelante. Además, pido disculpas a cualquiera que le guste Hermione, ella va a ser expulsada de la amistad en este fic. Tengo una revolucionaria en mente para esto»

** Capítulo VIII: Noche de Cita. **

 

 

—Voy a invitarla a salir mañana —Sirius declaró en voz alta desde la entrada, despertando el retrato de Walburga Black. 

Harry suspiró desde la cocina mientras ella comenzaba a chillar sobre «¡Traidor de sangre! ¡Toda la  _inmundicia_  de mis entrañas!» Como solía hacer las pocas veces que Sirius accidentalmente la despertaba.

—¡Piérdete, vieja vaca! —gruñó Sirius, tirando de las mantas sobre su retrato, cerrándolo.

Entró en la cocina y le sonrió a Harry. —Voy a invitarla a salir mañana —repitió.

Harry sonrió. —Felicitaciones. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes —dijo de manera sincera.

Sirius resopló. —¿Quién necesita  _suerte_  ? ¡Tengo buen aspecto y rezumo encanto! ¡Ella no podrá resistirse! —aseguró

—Entonces, ¿cómo se llama? —preguntó Harry—. Ya lo  _has_  descubierto, ¿verdad? Dime que en realidad  _hablaste_  con ella al menos una vez.

Sirius sonrió. —Sí, he conversado un poco con ella hoy. Su nombre es Ruby. Realmente me gusta, tiene una gran sonrisa, un cuerpo curvilíneo en todos los lugares correctos, ¡y huele a  _cielo_! —suspiró, hundiéndose en una silla—. Creo que puedo estar enamorado.

Harry levantó una ceja. —Vaya, Remus tenía razón —comentó.

Sirius entrecerró sus ojos hacia Harry. —¿Sobre qué? —preguntó sospechosamente.

—Tú talento para lo dramático —dijo Harry, riendo y esquivando cuando Sirius trató de agarrarlo. Se levantó de un salto, subió las escaleras y corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sirius lo había perseguido a su habitación. —¡Mocoso! ¡Tienes suerte de que respete una puerta cerrada! ¡Pero tienes que salir en algún momento! —exclamó la voz de Sirius detrás de la puerta.

Harry sonrió. —¡Espero que ya lo hayas superado! —regresó juguetonamente.

Sirius se rió entre dientes. —¡Tendremos que  _ver_ _lo_! —le dijo al chico.

Harry escuchó sus pasos alejarse de la puerta y se deslizó hacia abajo, riendo sin poder hacer nada.  _R _ealmente__  le empezaba a gustar Sirius. El hombre era muy divertido, y era agradable tener un adulto que todavía supiera cómo  _jugar_. Harry estaba disfrutando la oportunidad de recuperar su infancia perdida.

 

_______________________________

 

Harry entró por la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Vacío. Se arrastró hacia las escaleras y tropezó con nada, luego fue izado en el aire antes de caer al suelo, tendido en el techo, mirando al suelo.

—Está bien, Sirius, ¡tú ganas! ¿Puedes venir a liberarme ahora? —gritó lo más alto que pudo 

Sirius salió de su habitación con una cámara y le tomó algunas fotos a Harry, riéndose.

—Oh, vamos, ¿necesitas  _evidencia fotográfica_  ? —preguntó Harry malhumorado.

—¿De qué otra forma se supone que debo demostrarle a Remus lo ridículamente susceptible que eres ante las bromas? —le preguntó el hombre. Bajó la cámara y sacó su varita, deshaciendo los hechizos que había usado y gentilmente dejó a Harry en el piso.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Bien, has obtenido tu venganza. ¿Estamos bien ahora? —preguntó.

Sirius sonrió y le dio un gentil empujón en la espalda. —¡Oh, estamos  _excelente_!  _Tú_ , sin embargo, tienes que aprender a mirar por donde caminas cuando vives con un merodeador. Nunca vayas a ningún lado sin tu varita, pequeño.

Harry suspiró. —¿De qué serviría? —cuestionó—. No puedo  _usar_  mi varita fuera de la escuela.

—De verdad, Harry, estás viviendo con un adulto aquí. No pueden decir  _quién_  lanza hechizos, o qué  _varita lo_  hizo. 

»Podría agarrar tu varita fácilmente y usarla yo mismo, así que estarás bien si usas tu varita durante el verano. También me tienes viviendo aquí, lanzando hechizos todo el tiempo. Soy esencialmente tu tapadera. Incluso si alguien ejecuta Priori Incantatum en tu varita, nunca podrán demostrar  _que_ _tú_ _la_  usaste mientras estés aquí. Se supone que debo supervisar tu uso de magia, y difícilmente voy a detenerte —explicó Sirius.

Harry parpadeó. —Oh —dijo con leve sorpresa—. No lo sabía.

Sirius se rió entre dientes. —¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? —bromeó—. De todos modos, es hora de cenar. Vamos, vayamos a la cocina.

 

________________________

 

Sirius tocó a la puerta de Harry.

—Está abierto —gritó Harry, sin apartar la mirada de su carta.

Sirius abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. —¿Adivina quién tiene una cita mañana por la noche? —preguntó entusiasmado.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Felicitaciones. ¿Quieres una medalla, o algo?

Sirius soltó una carcajada. —¡Mocoso! Voy a pedirle a Remus que venga y te observe, ¿está bien? —interrogó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Por supuesto. Él es agradable. Me gusta.

—Afortunadamente, podrás conocer a Ruby pronto. Creo que ustedes dos realmente se llevarían bien. Ella es graciosa, y realmente agradable —Sirius le comentó.

—Espero con ansias conocerla —dijo Harry.

 —Entonces, ¿a quién estás escribiendo? —preguntó Sirius.

—Ron —Harry respondió—. ¿Puede venir alguna vez? Sé que la escuela comienza de nuevo en tres semanas, pero quiero que vea dónde estoy viviendo ahora. Y también estaba hablando de llevarme a La Madriguera para una visita.

Sirius sonrió. —Te diré algo: ve y pídele que venga la próxima semana, luego puedes pasar la semana siguiente en su casa y regresar a la escuela desde allí. ¿Suena bien? —interrogó con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió brillantemente. —¡Genial, gracias! —dijo exuberantemente, poniéndose con entusiasmo.

Sirius sonrió. —Te veré más tarde, pequeño —dijo, cerrando la puerta.

 

_______________________________

 

—Entonces, me enteré de que un amigo vendrá mañana —comentó Remus, mientras se sentaban a cenar.

Harry asintió. —Sí. Ron Weasley, él está en mi año en la escuela.

Remus sonrió. —Ah, conozco a los Weasley. Son una buena familia Si mal no recuerdo, Molly y Arthur tienen bastantes hijo.

 Harry sonrió. —Siete —dijo emocionado.

—Esos son _muchos_ , especialmente para Sangre Puras. La mayoría de las mujeres de sangre pura tienen problemas para concebir —Remus comentó con sorpresa.

Harry tarareó, con la boca llena de puré de patatas. Tragó saliva y habló de nuevo. —Creo que querían seguir intentándolo hasta que tuvieran una niña. Ginny es la más joven, y ella es su única hija.

—Supongo que tiene sentido —dijo Remus, asintiendo—. Hace que te preguntes cuántos tendrían si la chica deseada nunca llegara, ¿no es así? —preguntó entretenido.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Ni siquiera quiero  _pensar_ en eso —dijo.

Remus sonrió. —Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando Ron llegue aquí? —preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No sé. Hay un parque a unas pocas cuadras, podríamos pasar el rato allí. Me  _gusta_  volar, lo extraño, pero no tenemos el espacio para hacerlo aquí, y hay tantos muggles alrededor que no puedo, porque nos verían —dijo, y luego suspiró.

—Tal vez puedas volar cuando llegues a la casa de Ron. Si no mal recuerdo, La Madriguera está bastante aislada; no hay muggles en kilómetros —Remus sugirió.

—¡Eso sería genial! —exclamó Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Preocupado por oxidarte? —preguntó Remus, sonriendo. Harry les había dicho a Sirius y Remus que había sido puesto en el equipo de Gryffindor como Buscador mientras contaba su primer año. Los dos habían quedado impresionados y orgullosos.

Harry bufó y negó. —Realmente no. Volar es algo natural para mí. Solo lo  _extraño_ , es todo —explicó.

Remus sonrió. —Tu padre también era adicto a eso. Le encantaba estar en el aire, y estaba muy contento cuando conseguiste tu primera escoba de Sirius y querías estar en ella todo el tiempo.

Harry sonrió. —¿De verdad? ¿cómo era cuando era bebé? —preguntó.

—Termina tu comida, y podemos hablar en el salón después —insistió Remus.

Harry comenzó a comer rápido, ansioso por escuchar historias de su corto tiempo con sus padres.

 

___________________________

 

—Está bien, es hora de ir a la cama, joven —dijo Remus con firmeza. —Estás cabeceando en tu cacao.

Harry suspiró. —Pero yo no… —se interrumpió, y trató de detener el bostezo, pero de todos modos salió—. Está bien, _tal vez_   _estoy_  un poco cansado —admitió tímidamente.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Entonces solo duerme un poco y hablaremos de tus padres en otro momento —prometió, levantándose y abrazando a Harry.

—Bien. Buenas noches —dijo Harry, sonriéndole a Remus antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Remus sonrió. —Buenas noches, Harry —respondió con cariño.

Caminó hacia el sillón en el que había estado sentado y miró el fuego por largos momentos. Realmente deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Lily y James merecían ver al chico en el que su hijo se había convertido. Era amable, divertido, inteligente y parecía ser realmente un gran niño.

Lily, especialmente, habría estado orgullosa de él por fomentar la amistad que parecía estar desarrollando con Severus Snape. Ella había dejado pasar la mayor parte de las fallas de James, pero siempre había sido rápida en defender a Severus, y había estado trabajando para que Severus y James dejaran de lado sus pasados y aprendieran a llevarse bien.

Tal vez, _solo_   _tal vez_ , el pasado se arreglaría esta vez, y un Potter y un Snape podrían hacerse amigos, aliviando viejas heridas y allanando el camino para un futuro más brillante.

Era algo que Remus podía esperar, al menos.

 

_____________________

 

Harry se despertó con su varita zumbando y se sentó, frotándose los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que Ron vendría más tarde ese día y sonrió ampliamente.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata que Sirius le había ordenado con un gran escudo negro de la familia en la parte de atrás, y el escudo Potter en el hombro derecho delantero en miniatura. Tenía otro que tenía los mismos escudos, pero tenía el Potter en la parte posterior y el de los Black más pequeño en el frente; cambiaba entre los dos con bastante frecuencia, ya que él era tanto Lord Potter como el Heredero Black, al menos hasta que Sirius tuviera un hijo, propio. Sirius había insistido en decirle que este verano iba a comenzar a aprender lo que necesitaba saber para llevar _la túnica_ de Señor. Aparentemente, tenía mucho que aprender, pero Sirius había prometido que irían lo suficientemente lento como para no sobrecargar el cerebro de Harry con la información.

Sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras y escuchó a Sirius tarareando alegremente mientras leía el periódico, bebiendo una taza de té, vagó por la cocina y se sentó a la derecha de Sirius, el lugar habitual para el Señor del Heredero de la familia.

—¿Y? —preguntó una vez que Sirius lo hubo reconocido—. ¿Cómo fue la noche pasada?

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. —Creo que nos llevamos muy bien. Ella se rió de todos mis chistes, y estaba muy dispuesta a establecer una segunda cita conmigo. Mencionó querer conocerte, pero no será este verano. Ella quiere esperar un tiempo y asegurarse de que nos convenga antes de traer a los niños a la relación, lo que creo que es una buena idea. Si las cosas no funcionan, no queremos que tengas que despedirte de alguien a quien te hubieras encariñado —dijo.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —Supongo que es una buena idea —dijo de acuerdo—. ¿Remus aún está aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Sirius asintió. —Se quedó la noche pasada, por lo que probablemente baje pronto —le dijo a Harry—. Sabe que el desayuno es a las nueve de la mañana los fines de semana, así que imagino que estará aquí en cualquier momento.

Harry tarareó y miró el periódico. —¿Hay algo interesante ahí hoy?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —En realidad no. —Lo cerró y se lo tendió a Harry—. Puedes echar un vistazo, ya he terminado.

Harry miró a través de ella cuando Remus entró a la habitación.

—Hola —murmuró el hombre, sentándose frente a Harry y bostezando—. ¿Té? —preguntó.

Sirius convocó una taza y le pasó la olla de té aún caliente. Remus gruñó su agradecimiento y sirvió.

Harry rodó sus ojos hacia el periódico y lo dobló, poniéndolo en el medio de la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? —Sirius le preguntó a Harry mientras Mipsy traía el desayuno.

Harry esperó mientras el hombre se servía algo de comida. —Bueno, estaba planeando ir al parque a unas cuadras de distancia cuando Ron llegase aquí, a menos que me necesites aquí para algo —comentó.

—Nah. —Sirius respondió mientras Harry tomaba su turno para desayunar—. Adelante, diviértete. Mañana, sin embargo, tenemos que conseguir tus útiles escolares. Hazle saber a Ron que será un día aburrido. Solo un viaje a Diagon. Bueno, y vamos a sacar el anillo de Lord Potter de la bóveda, pero eso es todo lo que haremos que sea de interés para jóvenes como ustedes.

Harry sonrió. —Le avisaré —le dijo al hombre.

Dos horas más tarde, Harry estaba rebotando sobre las puntas de sus pies frente a la chimenea de la sala de recepción, esperando impacientemente a Ron.

Sirius negó ante el entusiasmo del chico. —Solo cálmate, él estará aquí en cualquier momento —dijo.

Harry detuvo su rebote. —Lo siento, estoy muy emocionado —explicó, justo cuando el fuego se encendió y depositó a Ron.

Los dos chicos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—¡Hey, amigo! —saludó Ron alegremente.

—Debes ser Ron —dijo Sirius feliz—. Soy Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, obviamente. Encantado de conocerte.

Ron le estrechó la mano. —Encantado de conocerle, Lord Black —correspondió.

Sirius sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —No hay necesidad de llamarme así; Sirius funcionará bien. Según tengo entendido, Harry quería pasar el rato en el parque hoy. Él te mostrará la habitación de invitados más cercana a su habitación, luego los dos podrán irse. Espero que vuelvan a cenar —dijo.

Harry asintió y llevó a Ron arriba.

Ron estaba mirando alrededor con interés. —Gran lugar —expresó—. Un poco sombrío, pero por lo que escuché, la familia Black ha sido oscura y deprimente durante años. Sirius es el único que clasificó a Gryffindor en los últimos cien años, tal vez más.

Harry se rió. —Sí, eso es lo que me dijo —explicó—. Según él, la mayor parte de su familia eran supremacistas de sangre pura del  _peor_  tipo. Como los Malfoy, o tal vez incluso peor.

—No le envidio… tener que crecer en una familia como esa —señaló Ron, haciendo una mueca.

Harry negó. —Yo tampoco. Pero el resto de ellos ya no están a su alrededor, así que de lo único que realmente tiene que preocuparse es de los retratos. Y hablando de ellos, hay uno de su madre, cerca de la puerta de entrada. Tratamos de no despertarla. Ella es una bruja vieja y mala —le advirtió a Ron.

Ron asintió en comprensión. —Me quedaré callado alrededor de la puerta principal, entonces. ¿En otros lugares por los que debería tener cuidado? —cuestionó.

Harry meditó y luego negó. —No, eso es todo. Aquí está tu habitación. La mía es la que está justo al lado de esta —explicó, señalando su habitación—. Vamos a conseguir mis cosas de la escuela mañana, Sirius quería que te avisara. Dice que será aburrido, además de recoger el anillo de Lord Potter.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Bien por mí —dijo con facilidad—. Probablemente tengas que venir con el resto de nosotros cuando vayamos. Todavía no lo hemos hecho.

—Estupendo —bufó con sarcasmo—.  _Dos_  viajes.

Ron sonrió. —El  momento es oportuno para todo, me temo —señaló—. El tuyo es simplemente malo.

Harry lo miró sin agrado real y lo empujó a la habitación de invitados. —Solo guarda tus cosas para que podamos salir de aquí —ordenó juguetonamente.

Ron se rió y obedeció. —Oh, Scabbers escapó recientemente. Hace tres días, simplemente desapareció. Es extraño, porque fue justo después de que recibí tu carta invitándome a quedarme una semana. Pero no he podido encontrarlo desde entonces. —Se encogió de hombros.

 —¿Tal vez se fue a morir? —sugirió—. ¿Los animales hacen eso? —preguntó Harry.

Ron asintió. —Algunos lo hacen. Supongo que podría haberlo hecho, él  _era_  realmente viejo. De todos modos, salgamos de aquí.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora... una enorme disculpa -hace una reverencia-. Sé que me tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero el jodido mundo real me absorbió por completo, tanto física como emocionalmente. La universidad, la familia... pero bueno, para compensar lo tardío, entre hoy y manaña estaré subiendo 4 capítulos. 
> 
> Espero que todos ustedes estén bien. Un saludo y un beso, 
> 
> ELODTC.


	9. Contándole el plan a Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> Respecto a las advertencias de Rape/Non-con elements; es una discusión acerca de las leyes de los Omegas y la violación.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

—¡Espera! ¡ _Snape te_  explicó las leyes! Bueno, ¿cómo sabes que él no estaba  _mintiendo_? —Ron presionó.

Estaban en el parque calle abajo de la casa de Harry, pero en vez de jugar estaban sentados en uno de los bancos, discutiendo sobre sus veranos hasta el momento. O, más exactamente, discutiendo las nuevas circunstancias bajo las que vivía Harry.

Harry suspiró. —Estaba leyendo el libro junto con él, Ron, estoy bastante seguro de que  _sé_  lo que dice, incluso si necesitaba aclarar algunas de las palabras. Además, ¿por qué  _habría_  mentido? ¡Es un  _Alfa_ , las leyes están escritas para beneficiarlo! —le dijo a Ron, pasándose las manos por el pelo con agitación.

Ron agarró la mano más cercana a él. —Detente, finalmente está ordenado, ¿ _quieres_  desquiciarlo? —preguntó divertido—. Bueno, entonces las leyes apestan; ¿quién, de hecho,  _sigue_  esas viejas leyes? Mamá y papá no, y han sido compañeros desde Hogwarts. Son una prueba de que puedes ser un Omega y aún así encontrar un buen Alfa que te quiera. No son  _todos_   _cabezas huecas_ —señaló.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Supongo, pero las probabilidades no están realmente a mi favor. ¿Cuántas  _otras parejas_ de Alfa/Omega hay que conozcas que todavía estén enamorados? —preguntó.

Ron frunció el ceño, pensando.

Después de varios largos momentos, Harry suspiró. —Estoy  _esperando_  —gruñó.

—Estoy  _pensando_  —Ron resopló, respondiendo con agitación—. No sé —finalmente admitió—, ¡los Omegas son  _raros_! —agregó, levantando sus manos en el aire.

Harry frunció los labios e inclinó una ceja. —Mi punto. Exactamente —dijo arrastrando las palabras.  

Ron hizo una mueca. —Bien, no tomes ese tono conmigo; suenas igual que Snape —informó con firmeza.

Harry sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Qué  _vas_ a hacer al respecto? —se burló.

—Dejar de hablar de ti y unirme a Sirius. Estoy seguro de que no le importaría ayuda con sus travesuras —Ron sonrió.

Harry palideció, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. —¡No te  _atreverías_! —exhaló.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —No me des una razón, y no tendrás que averiguarlo —dijo simplemente.

Harry suspiró. —Bien. Tú ganas. ¿Quieres regresar a la casa? —preguntó, saliendo del banco en el que había estado sentado.

—Supongo —dijo Ron suavemente, levantándose también—. Entonces, ¿vamos a ir a algún lugar especial mañana o solo a las tiendas habituales?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Tenemos que pasar por Gringotts. Sirius quiere que revise mis otras bóvedas y saque el anillo de Lord Potter. Aparentemente, la familia Potter tiene una disposición que dice que en el caso de que ambos padres hayan fallecido, el título se puede pasar al niño que sigue en la línea para heredar a temprana edad. Mis abuelos eran algo viejos cuando finalmente tuvieron a mi papá, entonces cambiaron las reglas de la herencia Potter en caso de que les ocurriera algo antes de que él tuviera diecisiete años —explicó.

Ron levantó las cejas. —Así que eres un Lord —exclamó con asombro—. _A los _doce__  —añadió.

—Supongo. No es que realmente sepa lo que _eso_   _significa_ , ni mucho menos —murmuró Harry.

Ron sonrió. —Significa que tienes un asiento en el Wizengamot, por ejemplo —señaló—. _Si_ eliges usarlo —continuó—: tienes derecho a asignar a un apoderado, pero tiene que ser un hombre, preferiblemente un Alfa, que aún no tenga un asiento, por lo que tus opciones son limitadas. Podrías usar a uno de mis hermanos, si confías en que voten de la forma en que lo harías.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez. Veremos que pasa. Tengo tiempo para decidir.

 

____________________

 

—Así que, espera, ¿la familia Potter tenía un señorío, pero  _no era_  parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho? —preguntó Harry confundido—. ¿Cómo es que eso  _funciona_? —agregó.

Sirius se rió entre dientes. —Bueno, la persona que se realizó la lista sintió que que Potter era un apellido bastante común incluso en el mundo  _muggle_ , la familia probablemente provino de los muggles que inexplicablemente engendraron bebés mágicos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Realmente ya no  _importa_ , muchas líneas han sido destruidas o «contaminadas» por los nacidos de muggles —murmuró.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¡Oye! Mi madre era nacida de muggles, ¿recuerdas?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —Yo no inventé la fraseología, y no la sostengo, pero así es como los Sangre Pura la verán, no hay más formas de hacerlo —explicó.

—¡ _No _todos_  pensamos así_! —dijo Ron en su defensa.

Harry chocó con él. —Es fácil para  _ti_  decirlo, tu familia está en la lista! —bromeó.

Ron sonrió. —No puedo evitar ser increíble —dijo a la ligera.

 

__________________

 

—Entonces, ¿debo referirme a él como « _Heredero_   _Malfoy_ »? ¿Por qué debería ser  _respetuoso_  con  _él_? —preguntó Harry con disgusto.

 

Sirius sonrió. —Porque si eres respetuoso con él,  _tiene_  que responder de la misma manera. ¡Y solo  _imagínate_  cuánto le va a molestar cuando tenga que referirse a  _ti_ como «Lord Potter»!

Ron resopló. —¡Hazlo, amigo!  _¡Sí que_  vale la pena! —insistió.

Harry sonrió. —Me gusta tu forma de pensar —le dijo a Sirius.

Sirius se rió entre dientes. —Está bien, así que una vez más, los Sagrados Veintiocho son…

Harry respiró hondo y comenzó a recitar. —Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode…

 

____________________

 

Harry y Ron reclamaron un compartimiento con Hermione y Ginny, quien parecía estar un poco enamorada de Harry. A ella no parecía importarle que fuera un Omega, y si Harry era bastante sincero, su fascinación por él era más que un poco desconcertante.

Charlaron un poco cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, y después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió. Harry y Ron se miraron a los ojos y compartieron una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, mira, es Potty y la sangre sucia, junto con  _dos_  comadrejas este año! —Malfoy se burló—. Te ves diferente, Potter —añadió.

Harry levantó la mirada y se sacudió un poco el pelo de los ojos con la mano izquierda, revelando el sello Potter en su dedo meñique. —Hola, heredero Malfoy —dijo con calma.

Ron mordió su mejilla para ocultar su sonrisa cuando Malfoy notó el anillo y se sonrojó, muy probablemente enojado por el nuevo estado de Potter  _sobre_  él. Apretó los dientes y mordió—: « _Lord_   _Potter_ ». —Antes de huir de la escena, sus dos compañeros le pisaban los talones.

Ron se retuvo hasta que la puerta se cerró, pero una vez que lo hizo, estalló en carcajadas. —¡Oh, eso fue perfecto! ¿Viste su  _cara_? Parecía  _tan_  enojado, ¡parecía que su cabeza iba a  _explotar_!

Hermione incluso sonrió un poco. —Eso  _fue_  muy divertido. No sabía que podría  _ponerse_  tan rojo, aunque está tan pálido normalmente, no debería haberme sorprendido —añadió—. De cualquier manera, dudo que nos cause problemas por un tiempo.

 

_______________________

Después de dos semanas de regreso a la escuela, Harry decidió tomarse un fin de semana fuera de su rutina normal y pasar un tiempo con Severus.

Ron hizo una mueca cuando escuchó el plan de Harry. —¿Nos estás abandonando a Mione y a mí para pasar tiempo con  _él_  ? ¿Harry, estás  _enojado_? ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a pasar tiempo con  _él_?

Harry resopló. —Escucha, no espero que lo  _entiendas_  , porque sí, es un  _bastardo_  sarcástico en clase, y no puedo soportar  _ese_  lado de él más de lo que tú puedes, pero hay otro lado de él que es amigable, de alguna manera, y no voy a abandonar la amistad que comenzamos durante el verano. Estoy seguro que él espera que lo haga, y tengo la intención de sorprenderlo gratamente —le informó a Ron—. Esa es mi explicación; tómala o déjala.

— _Bien_. Mione y yo haremos algo sin ti cuando te hayas ido —gimoteó.

Harry sonrió. —Jueguen ajedrez. Ella en realidad podría ser una buena competencia para ti —sugirió.

Se fue y se dirigió a las mazmorras hasta llegar a la entrada de las habitaciones de Severus. Susurró la contraseña, esperando que todavía funcionara, y sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió.

Se asomó para encontrar al hombre sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo en un trozo de pergamino. —Ah, entonces él  _sí_  me recuerda. Es alentador, aunque dudo que dure mucho tiempo. —El hombre habló, sin levantar los ojos hacia Harry una vez.

Harry sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, apoyándose en ella. —Entonces, has tenido algo de tiempo para acostumbrarte a mi nueva apariencia; ¿qué piensas? Pomfrey cree que soy el chico más lindo que pisó esta escuela —dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Severus dejó escapar un suave bufido. —Apuesto a que lo hace —dijo suavemente, levantándose y caminando hacia el chico.

Se detuvo a medio metro de Harry y tomó la barbilla del chico entre sus dedos, girando su rostro hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, inspeccionándolo a fondo. Luego miró directamente a los ojos de Harry y asintió. —Todavía tienes los ojos de Lily —proclamó—. El resto es aceptable, supongo —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio.

—¡Oh, vamos, he venido hasta aquí para pasar tiempo contigo! ¡ _Háblame_! —suplicó—. ¡ _Por favor_ , Severus! ¡Quiero que seamos  _amigos_  ! —engatusó, luego frunció el ceño—. No estarías tan ansioso por mantenerme alejado si fuera mi  _madre_  —añadió—. ¿Por qué debería  _yo_  ser diferente?

Severus suspiró y agregó una nota final a su papeleo y se levantó, caminando hacia Harry para unirse al sofá cerca de la chimenea. —¡Ya, ya!. ¿Ahora qué quieres de mí, mocoso odioso?

Harry sonrió. —¡Sabía que te gustaba! —dijo felizmente.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. —Todavía podría echarte de estas habitaciones y cambiar mi contraseña en cualquier momento, si quisiera —ronroneó.

La sonrisa de Harry vaciló. —Sí, pero no lo harás —dijo semiinseguro.

—¿ _De_   _verdad_   _quieres probar esa teoría_? —preguntó Severus con sedosidad.

—Er, no —admitió—. Entonces, ¡adivina qué sucedió este verano después de mudarme con Sirius!

—Mucho, supongo.

Harry se rió. —Sí. Bueno, en primer lugar,  _soy_  un Omega...

—Puedo verlo. —Harry frunció el ceño, por lo que Severus aclaró—: puedo olerlo en ti. Lo sé desde que volviste a la escuela, oliendo a polvo de talco. Hueles como un bebé Omega. Los bebés Alfas huelen a pino.

—Oh. —Harry hizo una pausa y olfateó por un momento, tomando el olor de Severus obviamente.

Severus sonrió. —Nunca hagas eso en compañía; es descortés Si necesitas determinar si estás tratando con Alfas o no, hazlo  _sutilment_ e. Voy a dejarlo pasar esta vez, ya que no lo sabías.

Harry se sonrojó. —Claro, lo siento. —Severus había olido un poco como Sirius, pero el aroma también estaba mezclado con un olor a tierra, a hierbas.

—No te preocupes por eso —Severus le dijo—. Somos amigos, después de todo, y tú no lo sabías. Es mejor aprender de alguien que no se ofenda en lugar de cometer un error en público en una fecha posterior —explicó.

—Sí, no es broma. ¡Oh! ¡Mira! —levantó su mano izquierda.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. —Ah, el anillo de señorío Potter —murmuró.

Harry sonrió. —Sí. Quiero decir, lo sé y el título irá a mi Alfa cuando me enlace, pero aun así, es mío por un  _tiempo_   —dijo con nostalgia.

Severus sonrió. —Creo que te sorprenderás, en realidad. El  _título_  de Señor se transferirá a tu Alfa, pero seguirás teniendo derecho a él y también se te llamará Señor —relató—, además el anillo de sello solo puede ser usado por el   _linaje_  de la familia Potter. Tú o tus hijos. Tu Alfa nunca podrá reclamar el anillo por sí mismo —reveló.

Harry sonrió. —¿En serio? —preguntó alegremente.

Severus inclinó la cabeza. —Ese anillo es verdaderamente tuyo hasta que mueras.

Harry lo miró. —Me alegra oír eso. Realmente nunca obtuve mucho de mi padre. Aún menos ahora que tengo el cabello y las características de Sirius en lugar de las de él. Es bueno saber que también llevo algo que llevaba puesto —dijo en voz baja.

Severus sonrió. —Disfruta la sensación. Una conexión con el pasado es algo que vale la pena retener. El pasado es, después de todo, lo que te hace ser quien eres —le dijo al chico.

Harry encontró sus ojos. —¿Incluso las partes malas? —preguntó en voz baja.

La sonrisa de Severus se tornó un poco triste. —Sí, incluso las partes malas —afirmó.

 

___________________

 

Harry volvió a Ron y Hermione esa noche, de buen humor después de pasar un tiempo con Severus.

 —¿Lo pasaste bien? —preguntó Hermione a la ligera.

Harry asintió. —Sí. ¿Sabías que Severus tiene su propio elfo aquí?

Ron frunció el ceño. —No. ¿Es realmente  _suyo_?

—Sí. Él la recibió como un regalo de Lucius Malfoy para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. La ha mantenido todos estos años —dijo Harry—. En el papel, ella trabaja para la escuela, pero en realidad, ella solo es leal al Profesor Snape. Es la única elfa en quien realmente confía. Creo que puede ser un poco paranoico, pero estoy seguro de que tiene sus razones —terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron le imitó. —Lo que sea. ¿Por qué estás tan decidido a pasar tiempo con él, de todos modos? No es como tú —dijo.

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno… —se mordió el labio, luego miró a Hermione antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Ron otra vez—. ¿Puedo decírtelo más tarde? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Claro —dijo Ron a la ligera.

—¿Qué es tan secreto que _no_   _me_  puedes decir ? ¡También puedo guardar secretos! —Hermione se quejó en voz alta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Harry se sonrojó aún más. —Bueno, es algo  _privado_ y es vergonzoso, así que solo estoy realmente cómodo contándole a Ron sobre eso, ya que él tiene hermanos que son iguales... No es tanto un  _secreto_  como algo de lo que no hablas en conversación educada. Realmente no quiero discutirlo con _una_ _chica_.  Una _especialmente_  inteligente, porque sé que vas a cavar hasta que descubras todos los detalles vergonzosos —terminó con firmeza.

Ron la miró. —Déjalo estar, todavía está llegando a un acuerdo con eso, ¡no es exactamente algo  _bueno_  para él! Sin embargo, si no quiere que decirlo, ni ahora, ni nunca, ¡es su decisión!

Hermione pareció desconcertada, y parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces en estado de shock. —Bien, iré a hablar con Ginny, ¿bien? Ya que necesitas que tu  _chico hable_  —se burló, se giró y se dirigió a donde estaba la primer año, estudiando con algunos de sus compañeros de año.

Ron suspiró. —¿Debería sentirme mal? —le preguntó a Harry, preocupado.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Yo también quería decirlo, no soy tan bueno para gritarles a las chicas. Tienes una hermana, entonces has tenido más práctica. Siempre me hace sentir mal.

—No deberías tener que explicarle cosas si solo te avergonzará. Es un tema delicado —le dijo Ron—. ¿Quieres ir a hablar en el dormitorio? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo Harry con alivio—. Al menos eso será privado —dijo.

Subieron al dormitorio, cerraron la puerta y luego se sentaron en la cama de Harry.

»Mira —comenzó Harry, luego se mordió el labio—. Bueno, Severus me dio algunos consejos-

—¡¿Te deja llamarlo así?! —Ron preguntó en estado de shock.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Bueno,  _sí_  . No puedo seguir llamándolo «señor» o «profesor» si vamos a ser  _amigos_ , Ron —dijo en tono sarcástico.

Ron se recuperó de su sorpresa y asintió. —Correcto. Por supuesto. Sigue.

Harry sonrió. —De todos modos, Severus dijo que la forma más fácil de mantenerme a salvo de un Alfa cabeza hueca, que me trataría como una propiedad, era pasar mucho tiempo con un Alfa en el que pudiera confiar, y formar un vínculo preliminar con ellos. Y Severus puede ser muchas cosas, pero _no_  es un  _mal hombre_. Él me trataría bien, lo  _sé_. Confío en él —dijo con firmeza—. Por eso no puedes decirle a nadie lo que estoy planeando —advirtió a Ron—. Si lo haces, él le pondrá fin y es realmente la única esperanza que tengo de obtener un buen Alfa, uno con el que me sienta cómodo y en quien pueda confiar.

Ron hizo una mueca. —Sabes que tendrás que aparearte con él, probablemente durante tu primer celo, para que tu plan funcione, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Harry se sonrojó. —Lo sé —dijo—. Estoy dispuesto a estar con él de esa manera. No es el hombre más  _atractivo_  del mundo, pero tiene muchas  _cualidades_  atractivas que lo compensan.

Ron se lamió los labios. —¿Y sabes que el primer calor suele ser con catorce o quince? —presionó.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. —No sabía que podría ser  _tan_  pronto —dijo en voz baja.

Ron asintió. —Bueno,  _puede serlo_  , y generalmente lo es . Y si Snape estuviera interesado en hacer... Bueno,  _eso_  con alguien  _tan_  joven, no trabajaría en una  _escuel_ a. O no lo hubiera hecho por tanto  _tiempo_ , al menos —terminó.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Voy a tener que aferrarme a oler lo suficientemente bien en celo como para dominar su moral. Estoy seguro de que es factible —dijo con confianza—. Al menos,  _espero_  que así sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, segundo capítulo. No tengo mucho que decir, ¡disfrútenlo!


	10. Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> Respecto a las advertencias de Rape/Non-con elements; es una discusión acerca de las leyes de los Omegas y la violación.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

 

Harry miró el catálogo en el que estaba buscando regalos de Navidad, se enfocó más en la sección de pociones. Había un montón de cosas que sabía que Severus podía  _usar_ , pero quería conseguirle al hombre algo que _no_   _tuviera_.

Finalmente se acomodó con un pequeño caldero dorado y una vara revolvente, sabiendo que si Severus tuviera alguno de esos en su laboratorio privado, Harry los habría notado.

Terminó de completar el formulario de pedido, presionó su anillo en el área de la firma y fue a buscar a Hedwig. La encontró en la Lechucería y la envió con el formulario de pedido, luego eligió un búho escolar para enviar a Sirius una última súplica para quedarse en la escuela durante las vacaciones.

Parecía que no iba a lograrlo. Sirius quería que fuera a casa en Navidad para conocer a Ruby, y Harry quería ayudar a Ron y Hermione a descubrir lo que Malfoy sabía acerca de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero no era una razón suficiente para quedarse en la escuela, según Sirius.

Así que Hermione y Ron irían como Crabbe y Goyle una vez que la Multijugos estuviera lista. Hermione había encontrado un hechizo que cambiaría su voz para coincidir con la de Goyle mientras que ella fingía se él, así que solo tenían que preocuparse por llegar a Malfoy.

Harry tendría que contentarse con obtener la historia de ellos cuando regresara de las vacaciones de Navidad, o por medio de una carta.

De cualquier manera, él sería el último en saberlo.

 

_________________

 

Harry y Sirius tropezaron en la puerta, riendo y temblando de frío, y Walburga comenzó a gritarles.

 —¡Oh, cállate, tú! —gritó Harry, y ella, sorprendentemente, lo hizo. Por un segundo.

 —¿Quién eres, pequeño mocoso? —siseó.

Harry le mostró su mano izquierda. —Lord Potter. Y eres una vieja bruja fea. Encantado de conocerte.

Sirius rió suavemente mientras cerraba las cortinas sobre su retrato otra vez. —Eso fue genial, Harry. Eso sí, no le hables nunca a nadie más así a menos que quieras que te  _maten_ , pero ya que un retrato no puede hacer mucho, esta vez estás bien. Muy bien, Harry, Ruby estará aquí en unas horas. Ella está emocionada de conocerte. Solo para que lo sepas, ella sólo tiene veintidós años. No hagas bromas relacionadas con la edad, por favor —Sirius dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió. —Oh, ¿estás robando la cuna, viejo? —bromeó.

Sirius se rió. — _¡No es_   _gran diferencia!_ —se apresuró a defenderse.

—Supongo que no. —Harry se dirigió hacia las escaleras—. Avísame cuando  ella llegue —le pidió a Sirius.

—Te enviaré mi Patronus —prometió Sirius.

 —Presumido —murmuró Harry. Todavía no podía conjurar un Patronus, no por no intentarlo.

 

____________________

 

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, escuchando los villancicos navideños en la radio, cuando el Patronus de Sirius entró en la habitación. —¡Ella está aquí, Harry! ¡Ven al salón! —exclamó emocionado.

Harry salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo tan silenciosamente como pudo, luego se deslizó en el salón.

Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá junto a una mujer con rizos marrones y amables ojos azules.

La mujer se volvió cuando Harry entró en la habitación y le sonrió. —Bueno, hola, joven Lord Potter. He oído mucho sobre ti —contó felizmente, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla.

Harry tomó su mano y besó el dorso, inclinándose sobre ella y sonriendo. —Es un placer conocerle, Madame. Solo Harry está bien.

Ruby sonrió ampliamente. —Entonces debes llamarme Ruby —le dijo ella—. ¿He oído que recién te convertiste en un Omega? —preguntó ella.

Harry asintió, inhalando sutilmente, probando su olor. Era dulce, como el pastel de manzana. —Cercano al verano —contó.

Ruby sonrió. —Eso debe ser duro, las leyes aquí son lo que son —dijo con comprensión—. Mi familia se mudó a Francia, donde las leyes son mejores, para que pudiera crecer allí y tener la oportunidad de tener una vida normal. Tomo supresores de calor, que no son  _ilegales_ aquí, pero como tengo que obtenerlos de Francia,  _son_ un poco  _caro_ s. Pero hasta ahora, he sido capaz de mantenerme tranquila y soltera, así que vale la pena. Lo entenderás cuando tengas tu primer calor.

Harry hizo una mueca. —No estoy deseando que llegue —se quejó.

Ruby sonrió y le palmeó el brazo. —Si puedes llegar a los veinte años sin estar emparejado, también puedo conseguirte algunos supresores de calor. Tendríamos que ir a Francia y hacer que te vea un médico primero.

—No creo que eso vaya a suceder, pero gracias de todos modos. Es lindo de tu parte ofrecerlo —dijo.

Ruby asintió. —No hay problema. Solo tenlo en cuenta.

—Lo haré —Harry prometió.

 

_________________

 

Harry suspiró, bajando la carta. Entonces, Malfoy no sabía más que ellos. Bueno, no tenía sentido sentarse por ahí abatido; ¿tal vez Sirius sabía algo? Trabajó como Auror, ¡seguramente esta era su área!

Corrió escaleras abajo, teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Entró en el salón, donde Sirius y Ruby hablaban en voz baja y jadeó. —Hola, espera, tengo… —Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo varias veces—, una pregunta —terminó, mirando directamente a Sirius.

Los labios de Sirius se torcieron. —¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pregunta sería?

Harry se sentó en la silla cerca del sofá. —¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿O el heredero de Slytherin? —preguntó.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué el interés? —preguntó.

Harry explicó los extraños sucesos en la escuela y las petrificaciones y se mordió el labio por unos minutos, antes de agregar—: Y  _creo_  que he estado escuchando a la criatura en las paredes —dijo en voz baja.

Sirius lo miró boquiabierto. —Escuchando a la... ¿Has podido hablar con algún animal o criatura antes? —preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sólo serpientes hasta ahora. Todo el mundo piensa  _que soy_ el heredero de Slytherin. —contó tristemente.

 —Eso es ridículo —dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido—. Todos  _saben_ _que_ los Potter son descendientes de Godric Gryffindor, y ningún Slytherin se  _atrevería_  a ensuciar así su preciosa línea de descendencia. Tienes sangre de Gryffindor en tus venas, y  _solo_  Gryffindor, niño. —Él inclinó la cabeza, haciendo énfasis—. Pero Lengua Pársel... —Sirius sonrió—. ¡Guau, no ha habido un Hablante de Pársel en la línea Black en  _años_! ¡Esto es _emocionante_! —Saltó y se dirigió a la biblioteca, gritando detrás de sí mismo—: ¡Ustedes dos síganme! ¡Hay algunos libros aquí que Harry puede leer!

Harry y Ruby se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron.

Sirius tenía tres libros en sus manos y sacaba un cuarto cuando lo encontraron en la biblioteca. Puso los libros sobre la mesa. —¿Bien? ¿Puedes leerlos? Si eres un Hablante de Pársel,  _deberías_  poder hacerlo —dijo.

Harry los miró. —Sí —dijo, mirando las palabras que estaban en un guión extraño que parecía casi cursivo, pero era diferente—. Este es sobre pociones —lo apartó—, este trata de ver el futuro («Adivinación», lo corrigió Sirius)—. Y este es sobre la creación de hechizos en la Lengua Pársel —frunció el ceño ante el último—. Este es sólo un viejo diario.

La sonrisa de Sirius se desvaneció. —Oh. Bueno, de todos modos, puedes quedártelos durante el tiempo que lo desees, ¡podrían ser útiles! Tú eres el único que puede leerlos, después de todo.

Harry asintió. —Bien. Ahora, acerca de la criatura en la Cámara de los Secretos —retomó.

—Debe ser una especie de serpiente —dijo Sirius, luego entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry—. Si descubres qué es, ¿qué planeas hacer?

Harry sonrió tímidamente. —¿A _n _o__ cazarla? —preguntó dulcemente.

Sirius negó con la cabeza en clara diversión. —Simplemente que no te maten, niño. Si crees que puedes manejarlo, tómatelo con calma.

—¡Sirius! ¡Él tiene doce! ¡No lo  _apruebes_! —exclamó Ruby con leve alarma.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —En realidad, estamos planeando que Lockhart lo haga —explicó.

Sirius se rió. —¿Ese saco mentiroso? ¡Me gustaría verlo!

Harry frunció el ceño. —No  _todo_  puede ser mentira, ¿verdad?

Ruby puso los ojos en blanco. —Es mentira todo lo que dice, no creo que realmente pueda hacer nada contra una amenaza  _real_  —le dijo a Harry.

—Supongo que lo averiguaremos —murmuró Harry—. Mientras tanto, me voy a llevar estos a mi habitación —dijo, agarrando los libros de Lengua Pársel y dirigiéndose a su habitación con ellos.

—Sirius, ¡tienes que darle un mejor ejemplo! —Ruby dijo en voz baja mientras salía de la habitación—. De lo contrario, se  _va_  a  _matar_  uno de estos días.

Sirius dejó escapar una carcajada. —¡Es un « _Merodeador»_ , está en su sangre ir a aventuras locas y salvajes mientras está en Hogwarts!  _Lo_ _hice,_ _su padre_ _lo_ _hizo_. Demonios, ¡incluso  _Remus_  estaba en eso! ¡Salimos bien!

Ruby se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que ella hablara en voz baja—: Su padre está  _muerto_   Sirius. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez su arrogante garantía de que era invencible jugó un papel en eso?

Harry entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Creo que te escuchó —Sirius le dijo.

Ruby frunció los labios. —Bueno, él necesita escucharlo de  _alguna parte_. ¡Él no es invencible, y un día se va a  _lastimar_  si sigue así! ¡Me dijiste lo que hizo el año pasado y lo  _felicitaste_  por eso!

Sirius la miró como si estuviera loca. —¡Por  _supuesto_  que sí! ¡Él  _mato a Ya-Sabes-Quién_! ¡Por  _segunda vez_  ! —gritó—. ¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, gritarle por salvar a todo el maldito mundo?!

—¡Cuando pone  _su vida_  en peligro,  _sí_! —gritó Ruby—. ¡Se supone que debes querer que se  _mantenga a salvo!_

Sirius apretó los dientes. —¿Adivina qué, princesa?  _¡El mundo no es seguro!_  Eso es un hecho conocido ".

Ruby le gruñó, luego agarró su abrigo y convocó su bolsa de viaje, que aún no había desempacado. —¡Madura, Sirius Black! ¡ _Ya-Sabes-Quién_ se  _ha ido_  y eres responsable de un  _niño_  que no necesita ser  _puesto_ _en_  peligro para el que no está listo! ¡Espero que te des cuenta de eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde! —gritó, luego se fue.

Walburga comenzó a gritar otra vez, y Sirius bajó las escaleras para calmarla una vez más.

 

_______________

 

Harry se miró en el espejo y parpadeó, luego se frotó los ojos y entrecerró los ojos, mirando más de cerca. Se tocó la cara y… sí, su nariz había desaparecido.

—¡ _Sirius_! —llamó—. ¡Ven rápido!

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la habitación de Sirius antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe y el hombre se tambaleara por el pasillo, abriendo la puerta del baño detrás de Harry. —¿Quesh shucede?  —dio un resoplido, luego parpadeó adormilado a Harry—. _¿Dónde está tu _nariz_?_ —preguntó, despertándose ante el shock.

—¡No lo  _sé_! —se lamentó Harry, hurgando en el lugar desnudo en el centro de su cara—. Acabo de entrar, me miré en el espejo y... —De repente, su nariz volvió a crecer—. _Qué_   _demonios_ … —Y siguió creciendo—. ¡Ahh! ¡Sirius, haz que se detenga! —gritó Harry, mirando fijamente su nariz con horror mientras seguía creciendo.

—Ohh —Sirius se rió—. Cálmate y piensa en cómo quieres que se vea tu nariz. Te obedecerá, no te preocupes —le dijo a Harry.

Harry se calmó y se concentró en hacer que su nariz volviera a la normalidad. —¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó.

Sirius se rió entre dientes. —Tienes un poco del gen Metamorfomago. No te preocupes, parece que el tuyo no es tan fuerte como el de Nymphadora  —le aseguró a Harry.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó débilmente.

Sirius sonrió. —Le enviaré un Patronus, a ver si está libre hoy. Creo que los Aurores en entrenamiento tienen el día libre. —Envió un Patronus—. Entonces, apúrate y termina aquí, porque necesito orinar —declaró, luego cerró la puerta.

Harry suspiró. —¡Puedes esperarme! —dijo a través de la puerta.

 

________________

 

Sirius, Remus y Harry estaban sentados en un banco del parque esperando a Nymphadora «no me llames Nymphadora» Tonks, y Harry estaba tratando de asegurarse de que su cara no cambiara mientras estaba sentado allí esperando.

Una joven de pelo rosa brillante se detuvo junto al banco. —¡Qué alegría verte, Siri! —exclamó alegremente.

Sirius sonrió y se puso de pie, abrazándola con fuerza. —¡Nym, es genial verte!

—No me llames así. Es  _Tonks_ —ella lo corrigió. Se apartó y miró a Harry y Remus. —Entonces, ¿vas a presentarme?

—Este es Remus, ha sido un amigo mío desde Hogwarts, y ahora es mi guardián secreto. 

—¿Guardian de secretos? ¿Por qué?

 —Y este es mi ahijado, Harry Potter.  _Por_  eso —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Hasta ahora, está funcionando.

—Ahh. —Tonks asintió—. Lo tengo. Bueno, realmente no podemos hablar libremente aquí afuera, así que, ¿por qué no terminamos con esto?

Remus sonrió amablemente. —La casa de Sirius Black se puede encontrar en el número doce de Grimmauld Place —le dijo—. Ahora podemos irnos.

Se dirigieron de regreso a la casa y entraron, Tonks tropezó con un perchero y puso en pie el retrato de Walburga.

Sirius y Remus cerraron las cortinas sobre el retrato, cortando sus gritos, y todos entraron a la sala.

—¿Así que dijiste algo sobre que Harry era como yo? —preguntó Tonks, mirando a Harry—. Vamos a verlo.

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno, realmente no puedo  _controlarlo_  —dijo.

Tonks sonrió. —Aquí, haz esto. —Ella convirtió su nariz en la de un cerdo—. Concéntrate en lo que quieres que haga tu cara. Concéntrate mucho.  

Harry frunció el ceño y lo intentó. Después de unos minutos, su nariz se aplanó, pero no hizo más que eso.

Tonks se echó a reír. —¡Cerca! Tiene un toque de eso, está bien, ¡pero ni siquiera está  _cerca_  del  _regalo completo_!

Harry resopló. —Bueno, enséñame a dejar de perder mi nariz, ¡por favor! ¡Si no puedo  _controlarlo_ , no puedo salir en lugares muggles, y  _vivo_  en un lugar muggle!

—Cálmate, vamos a resolver esto. ¿Qué tal esto? Trata de que desaparezca por completo, puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tonks.

Harry suspiró. —Sí, eso es lo que pasó esta mañana —dijo pesadamente, y lo hizo desaparecer—. Eso y hacerla crecer son fáciles.

Tonks asintió. —¿Qué tan grande puedes hacerla? —preguntó con interés.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No lo sé. —Se concentró en eso, observando cómo crecía y crecía y crecía, finalmente deteniéndose cuando era del tamaño de un globo.

—Genial —dijo Tonks, impresionada—. Ahora vuelve a la normalidad —le instruyó—. Está bien, así que para controlarlo… —ella aplaudió—. Es fácil, solo tienes que encontrar la parte de tu magia que reacciona cuando usas la habilidad, y dividirla, separarla del resto de tu magia. Manterla cerca de tu núcleo, pero no en él. Sácala.

—¡¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?!

Tonks sonrió. —Aquí, meditemos, puedo decirte cómo ver tu núcleo. Es realmente muy fácil. Cierra tus ojos.

Harry cerró los ojos, esperando que esto funcionara. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo sin nada que decir xD. ¡Lean!


	11. Pruebas de Sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> Respecto a las advertencias de Rape/Non-con elements; es una discusión acerca de las leyes de los Omegas y la violación.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu Navidad? —Ron le preguntó a Harry.

Harry le sonrió a él y a Hermione. —Recibí un regalo extra de Sirius que nadie esperaba. ¡Mira esto!  —Hizo que su nariz creciera hasta el doble de su tamaño, luego hizo que se redujera a cero.

—¡Malvado! ¿Eres un Metamorfomago? —Ron preguntó con entusiasmo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Lo probamos, y todo lo que puedo hacer es la nariz y cambiar mi color de cabello a rojo y hacer que crezca más. —Lo demostró, y Ron y Hermione se estremecieron.

—Totalmente no es tu color —dijo Hermione, y Ron asintió.

Harry se encogió de hombros y lo volvió de nuevo a negro, dejándolo largo.

—Harry, amigo, te pareces un poco a Snape cuando haces eso —le dijo Ron incómodamente.

Harry rodó los ojos y lo hizo corto. —Deberías acostumbrarte ahora, ya que soy Lord Potter. Sirius dice que los señores deben tener su cabello largo. Él tiene el pelo largo, y también Lucius Malfoy. Me inclino a creer que para los Lords, es solo un hecho —dijo simplemente.

Hermione hizo un ruido de disgusto. —Y si todos los demás Lords saltaran de un puente, ¿lo harías tú también? —preguntó con aspereza.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, pero no por las razones que piensas. Simplemente no tengo mucho por qué vivir, en este momento —dijo rotundamente.

La boca de Hermione se abrió y sus ojos se ensancharon. —¡¿Eres _suicida_?! Harry, eso es realmente  _serio_ , ¡necesitas  _ayuda_! Probablemente tengas depresión, es muy común en los adolescentes, pero hay pociones que pueden ayudar, y puedes hablar con un sanador.

—Está  _bien_ , Mione, honestamente. Ninguna poción va a arreglar las circunstancias en las que estoy, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí —dijo de manera placentera.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Si me  _dijeras_  lo que está  _mal_ \- —Ella comenzó a insistir.

Harry gruñó. —¡ _Bien_! Ve a la biblioteca y busca sobre Omegas y Alfas. Piensa en _cómo_   _te_ sentirías si de repente te convirtieras en un Omega.

—Bien. Volveré más tarde, entonces —dijo Hermione uniformemente.

Harry suspiró ruidosamente, enterrando su rostro en sus manos. —Ella se va a volver insoportable, ¿no es así? —gimió.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —No puedo decirlo, amigo. Ella podría reaccionar de cualquier manera; podría ser realmente un gran apoyo y tratar de ayudar —señaló.

—Su «tratar de ayudar« suele ser exactamente lo  _contrario_  de lo que estoy tratando de hacer —dijo Harry.

—Tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa.

 

___________________

 

Estaban jugando al ajedrez cuando Hermione regresó y se sentó cerca de Harry.

—¡Las leyes son absolutamente  _repugnantes_  y hay que hacer algo! —dijo Hermione en voz alta.

—¡Shh! —Harry siseó, mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba escuchando—. Vamos, al dormitorio para que podamos hablar en privado —le dijo a ella y a Ron.

Ron suspiró, pero dejó el juego en progreso como estaba.

Todos se sentaron en la cama de Harry. —Entonces, Mione, ¿qué estabas diciendo?"

Hermione continuó—: ¡Esas leyes son  _horribles_! Alguien necesita hablar en contra de ellas, y estoy segura de que si Harry Potter está en contra de ellas y la gente sabe que  _eres_  un Omega, ¡las cosas cambiarán! ¡Solo haz oír tu voz y estoy  _segura_ _de_  que podrás obtener suficiente apoyo para cambiar esas leyes!

Harry palideció y sacudió la cabeza, frenéticamente. —No. No voy a dejar que nadie descubra lo que soy hasta que esté emparejado y a salvo de Aldas. ¡ _Viste_  las leyes,  _sabes_  lo que tienen permitido  _hacer_!

—¡Razón de más para  _hablar_! —insistió Hermione—. ¡ _Alguien_  tiene que ponerle fin! ¡¿Quién más tiene el poder de hacer eso?! —preguntó ella.

Harry le dio una mirada en blanco. —Dumbledore —respondió.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron. —¡Tienes razón! ¡Voy a hablar con  _él_  sobre cómo iniciar un movimiento contra esas leyes!  _¡Él_   _escuchará_! —dijo ella con vehemencia.

Hermione se fue y Harry y Ron se miraron, luego se encogió de hombros y bajó las escaleras para terminar su juego.

 

_____________________

 

Harry saltó cuando Fawkes apareció en un estallido de llamas delante de él. Tomó la carta que tenía el fénix y la leyó, Ron se acercó a leerla por encima del hombro.

 

_ Harry, _

__

_ Su amiga, la señorita Granger, vino a mi oficina hablando sobre el inicio de una revolución en relación con las leyes que han constituido los cimientos de la sociedad mágica durante siglos. Intenté convencerla y explicarle que no estoy dispuesto a reestructurar completamente la forma en que funciona nuestra sociedad, pero ella no se dejaría llevar y me obligó a modificar su memoria con respecto a su nuevo estado. Ella ya no recuerda que usted es un Omega, o lo que es un Omega, y me gustaría mantener las cosas de esa manera._

_ Albus Dumbledore_

 

 

Harry y Ron se quedaron en silencio por largos momentos, sabiendo que Dumbledore había tenido que modificar la memoria de Hermione.

—Supongo que sí sería  _peligroso_  cambiar las leyes, es la única manera —dijo Ron suavemente, sonando inseguro.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que sí. No quería que ella lo supiera en primer lugar, así que no estoy muy molesto por eso. Aunque es _extraño_ que tuviera que hacer algo tan  _drástico_.

Ron asintió. —Bueno, sí, pero es  _Dumbledore_. Estoy seguro de que tiene sus razones.

 —Lo que sea. Hermione es un poco molesta, para ser honesto —dijo Harry.

 —¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Ron.

Harry masculló y se recostó en su silla. —Nada, en serio, supongo. Solo que no me llevo bien con ella tan bien como contigo. ¿Por qué somos sus amigos?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Porque le salvamos la vida y ella también nos ha ayudado —señaló.

Harry suspiró. —Sí… supongo. Pero Sirius ha estado tratando de enseñarme lo que necesito saber para ser un Señor, y ella ha ido en contra de todo lo que él me está enseñando, de una forma u otra. Se siente como si tuviera alguna esperanza de encajar en el Mundo Mágico, debería dejarla fuera de mi vida. De lo contrario, nadie me va a tomar en serio.

Ron permaneció en silencio por un largo momento antes de decir en voz baja—: _Sabes_  lo necia que se pone cuando está discutiendo con nosotros. Cortarla la haría diez veces  _peor_. ¿Estás dispuesto a soportarlo?

Harry se mordió el labio por unos momentos, luego asintió. —Puedo manejarlo. ¿ _Puedes_?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Mientras estemos  _juntos_  en esto, puedo soportarlo. Solo necesito saber que me cubres la espalda.

Harry sonrió y asintió. —Los mejores amigos para siempre —confirmó.

 —Entonces comencemos a sacar a la _sabelotodo_ —dijo Ron.

 

___________________

 

Harry terminó su ensayo de pociones y levantó la vista de la mesa. —Oye, ¿Severus?

El hombre hizo un sonido inquisitivo, pero continuó marcando el ensayo que estaba leyendo.

»¿Podrías mirar por encima del mío antes de entregarlo mañana? —preguntó Harry, levantando su ensayo.

Severus sonrió. —No. Sin embargo, lo calificaré  _temprano_ , si eso es lo que deseas —le dijo a Harry.

Harry miró su ensayo con nerviosismo. Por un lado, estaba bastante seguro de que tenía un buen conocimiento de la poción en la que trataba el ensayo. Por otro lado, Severus era duro con su calificación, aceptando nada menos que la excelencia.

—Está bien, ¿por qué no? —le entregó el ensayo y Severus comenzó a mirarlo.

Después de diez minutos de lectura, Severus tarareaba y le devolvía el ensayo. —Aceptable —le dijo al niño, haciendo una anotación en su libro de calificaciones.

Harry sonrió. —¡Genial! Ahora necesito ponerme a trabajar en Encantamientos.

Severus asintió. —Haz eso. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí o regresar a tu Torre? —preguntó.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, considerando la pregunta. —Bueno, Ron tiene planes con los gemelos esta noche, los está ayudando a probar cosas y la Torre está obligada a ser ruidosa, así que... ¿Aquí? Si eso está bien contigo, claro.

Severus dejó su pluma y miró hacia arriba. —Bueno, no tienes encantamientos de nuevo hasta el día  _después de_  mañana, y está atrapado en todo lo  _demás_ … —reflexionó.

Harry se animó. —Sí. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Severus le dio una pequeña sonrisa, caminando para pararse a su lado. —¿Quieres ayudarme con un experimento? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió. —¿Qué tipo de experimento?

La sonrisa de Severus se ensanchó. —Es secreto,  _del_   _tipo_   _ilegal_  —dijo en voz baja.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry al pensarlo; asintió. —Increíble. Estoy dentro —dijo con entusiasmo.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Pensé que lo estarías. Es  _Magia de Sangre_ , por eso es ilegal, pero no es nada  _oscuro_. Solo quiero saber qué propiedades de elaboración tiene la sangre Omega. He probado la sangre alfa y descubrí que puede estimular el sistema inmunológico y aumentar el crecimiento muscular, si se usa como suplemento. Es muy interesante, de verdad —dijo suavemente mientras se dirigían a su laboratorio.

—Genial —murmuró Harry—. ¿Qué crees que hará la mía?

Severus miró a Harry mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio. —Tengo una idea, ya que hay algunas pociones antiguas que usan sangre Omega en ellas. Es decir, pociones de belleza y fertilidad, así que estoy pensando que la sangre aumentará la fertilidad y probablemente reducirá las arrugas, o suavizará la piel áspera. —Comenzó a juntar los viales y los puso frente a Harry—. Hay tres pociones diferentes que detallarán las propiedades mágicas que tiene un ingrediente, así que necesitaré tres viales con un poco de sangre en cada uno —dijo enérgicamente.

Harry agarró su varita e hizo un pequeño corte en su palma, dejando que su sangre goteara en los frascos. —Entonces, ¿por qué estás probando la sangre si es ilegal usarla en una poción? —preguntó conversacionalmente.

Severus se encogió de hombros. —Las mentes inquisitivas quieren saber. Hay mucho que decir sobre el conocimiento, independientemente de si se  _utilizará_  o no alguna  _vez_.

Harry dejó escapar una suave risa. —¿Estás  _seguro de_  que no eres un Ravenclaw? —bromeó.

Severus sonrió. —El sombrero  _no_  me consideró poner en Ravenclaw.  Era demasiado astuto para ellos. Además, tenía miedo a las alturas. No lo habría hecho bien en una torre.  _Has_  pasado mucho tiempo en las  _mazmorras_  este año. ¿Estás seguro de  _que_ no perteneces a Slytherin?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —El sombrero  _trató_  de ponerme en Slytherin. Draco y yo empezamos con mal pie, y él ya había ido allí. Le supliqué que me pusiera en otro  _lugar_  —le dijo al hombre.

Severus detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Harry por largos momentos, obviamente pensando en algo. Finalmente asintió, llegando a una conclusión. —Sí, lo puedo ver. Tu pasado te habría convertido en un Slytherin perfecto, con una tendencia a mantener la cabeza baja cuando las cosas parecían inciertas, pero con la ambición de probarte ante todos los que dudaban de ti. Eso podría llevarte lejos en la vida, si no fuera por… —Hizo una mueca—. _Otras_  cosas —finalizó.

Harry terminó de sangrar en los viales, y sanó el corte. —Bueno, terminé en Gryffindor, y Sirius está convencido de que es a donde pertenezco.

Severus se rió ligeramente. —Sirius Black está orgulloso de que hayas clasificado en su casa. Y está tan enamorado de la  _idea_  de su ahijado que estar ordenado  _Slytherin_  probablemente haría que le gustara mi casa  —le dijo a Harry.

Harry sonrió. —Es un buen hombre. Un poco demasiado celoso en sus emociones, tal vez, pero él tiene buenas intenciones. Y puedo decir que nunca me haría daño. Tú y él comparten tus puntos de vista sobre Omegas, sabes. Ambos son del tipo que trataría correctamente a un Omega —le dijo—. Lo que le da a un Omega como yo esperanza para el futuro. Tal vez las cosas se conviertan en lo mejor, a tiempo —reflexionó, mirando a Severus girar alrededor.

—Tal vez. —Severus permitió—. Pero date cuenta de que para transmitir nuestras opiniones sobre Omegas, tenemos que  _procrear_  —señaló—. Y Black ha dejado una serie de mujeres con el corazón roto detrás de él en su juventud, mientras que estoy felizmente casado con mis pociones. Veo muy pocas esperanzas de que alguno de nosotros tenga hijos.

Harry sonrió. —Sirius está en una relación. Bueno, _lo_   _estaba_  , pero él dice que puede recuperarla en su última carta —le dijo al profesor de pociones—. Y  _no eres_  viejo. Todavía hay tiempo para que encuentres a alguien.

—No me pongas en contacto con nadie, Potter, será lo último que  _harás_  —advirtió Severus.

Harry rio —No te preocupes, no tengo planes de echar a alguien sobre ti que no puedas soportar, sé muy bien eso —le aseguró al hombre.

—Bien —dijo Severus con firmeza, luego extendió una mano—. Sangre.

Harry le entregó el primer frasco. —Por cierto, si tuvieras que elegir entre dos Omegas, un hombre y una mujer, ¿cuál elegirías? —preguntó.

Severus suspiró. —Hubiera dicho  hace diez años que mujer, pero más recientemente, mis gustos se han dirigido hacia los hombres. Deja de curiosear ahora, me niego a responder más preguntas personales —dijo con firmeza.

« _Te niegas por_ _ahora_ » Harry pensó con aire de suficiencia. « _Pero no puede durar_ _para siempre_ _»._

 

____________________

 

—Lord Potter.

Harry y Ron levantaron la vista de los libros que estaban usando para escribir sus ensayos y ver a Draco de pie cerca de su mesa.

 —¿Sí, heredero Malfoy? —preguntó Harry con cautela.

Malfoy estaba solo por una vez, lo cual era inusual, y se veía un poco nervioso. —Quería hablar contigo.  _Solo_  tú —aclaró, mirando a Ron.

Harry miró a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros. —Te lo está pidiendo como Heredero de un Señorío. No voy a aportar una pequeña rivalidad en algo cuando comienza a interactuar con los títulos. —El pelirrojo le dijo a Harry.

Harry asintió, levantándose. —Sígueme. —Condujo a Malfoy al laberinto de libros y lanzó un hechizo de privacidad por si acaso—. ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Malfoy se mordió el labio y se movió. —Sé algo sobre el monstruo en la Cámara de los Secretos —susurró.

Harry contuvo el aliento. —¿Qué sabes? —preguntó con urgencia.

Malfoy negó, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Primero, quiero algo de ti —dijo con firmeza.

 —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Harry.

—Protección. Del Señor Oscuro, si regresa. Mi padre es uno de sus seguidores, pero no estoy seguro de que eso sea lo  _que_  quiero. Quiero la seguridad de que me ayudarás a darme la oportunidad de  _elegir_   —Malfoy terminó.

Harry asintió, olfateando a Draco a escondidas. Se sorprendió al descubrir que olía a polvo para bebés. Omega inmaduro, entonces. —Te prometo que te mantendré a salvo de él. Solo dime lo que sabes.

Malfoy dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Mi padre dijo que la criatura es un  _basilisco_. Es una serpiente gigante, y puede matar con una sola mirada, pero solo si te enfrentas a sus ojos. Nadie que lo haya visto lo ha visto  _directamente ha vivido_  —susurró.

Harry asintió. —Eso tiene sentido.

Malfoy se movió. —Lord Potter, no pude evitar notar algo en las últimas dos semanas… —se calló.

—¿Si? —Harry insistió.

—¿Están tú y la Comadreja cortando con la sangre sucia? —preguntó Malfoy.

Harry apretó los dientes. —¿¡Qué nombre,  _heredero_  Malfoy?! —siseó, mirando al otro chico.

Malfoy se acurrucó bajo la mirada intensa de Harry. —Lo siento. No quise faltarle el respeto…

Harry suspiró. —No  _mientas_  —espetó.

Malfoy estaba mortalmente pálido. —No quise enojarte por mi mala elección de palabras. Simplemente se me escapó.

Harry resopló. — _Esa es_   _la verdad_. De hecho,  _Ron_  y yo  _estamos_  soltando a  _Hermione_. ¿Por qué?

Malfoy se lamió los labios. —Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda para resolver cualquier asunto que requiera que actúes con la parte convincente de Sangre Pura, estoy disponible, por un precio —ofreció.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué  _precio_? —preguntó.

—No lo he decidido todavía —dijo Malfoy a la ligera—. Te lo haré saber cuando lo haga.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No hay trato hasta que sepa el precio.

Malfoy sonrió. —Lo suficientemente justo. Te veré por ahí.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bieeen, último capítulo por hoy. La próxima actualización será el viernes y de ahí, uno por semana, como al inicio. 
> 
> Que su semana sea excelente. 
> 
> Por cierto, díganme, ¿qué piensan del actuar de Dumbly y de la relación con Hermione?


	12. El Salvador de Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> Respecto a las advertencias de Rape/Non-con elements; es una discusión acerca de las leyes de los Omegas y la violación.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

Harry estaba escribiendo su ensayo para DCAO cuando, de repente, se detuvo y dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro.

La última vez que se había soltado el basilisco, alguien había muerto.

Y Harry y Ron habían conocido a un fantasma que era una adolescente que vivía en un  _baño_.

—¡Está usando la tubería! —Harry dijo suavemente.

Ron lo miró confundido. —¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¡El basilisco! —susurró Harry—. ¡Está usando la tubería para moverse! ¡Myrtle La Llorona es el estudiante que murió la última vez! ¡Estoy casi  _seguro_  de eso!

Ron sonrió. —Bueno. ¡Vamos a preguntarle a Myrtle qué vio ella! —sugirió.

Harry abrió el camino hacia el baño.

—Hola Harry. ¿Estás aquí para compartir mi puesto? —preguntó Myrtle La Llorona.

Harry sonrió. —Hoy no. En realidad, tengo algunas preguntas sobre cómo moriste…

 

____________________

 

—¡Y luego Fawkes nos sacó a todos de ahí! —Harry le relató a Sirius a toda prisa, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sirius dejó escapar un largo suspiro, luego habló. —Eso fue muy peligroso, Harry —dijo suavemente.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¡ _T _enía__  para salvar a la hermana de Ron ! ¡Eso es lo que  _hacen_ _los_  amigos —gritó.

Sirius asintió. —Entiendo que sentiste la obligación de ayudar a tu amigo, pero deberías haber ido a un adulto-

— _¡Lo _hicimos!__  Te lo dije, fuimos a buscar a Lockhart…

—¡Un adulto con alguna  _experiencia real_ , Harry! Ruby y yo sospechamos que era un fraude, y te lo  _dijimos_  —dijo Sirius con firmeza—. Deberías haber hablado con alguien  _más_.

Harry hizo una mueca. —¿Cómo  _Severus_? —gruñó.

Sirius suspiró pesadamente. —Si él es la única manera en que entenderás,  _¡ _sí_!_  ¡Al menos  _te_ mantendría a salvo! Puede que no me  _guste_ , pero es un oponente fuerte e inteligente, le confiaría tu vida si fuera la única opción.

Los hombros de Harry se desplomaron. —Sólo estás diciendo esto por  _Ruby_  —murmuró con tristeza, mirando a la mesa—. Si no fuera por  _ella_ , me dirías lo  _valiente que_  soy, ¡que mi padre hubiera estado  _orgulloso_  de mí!

Sirius frunció el ceño ante eso. —Es posible que haya dicho eso  _el año pasado_ , pero Harry, ¡la verdad es que tu  _padre_  se habría  _enfermado al_  escuchar esto! ¡ _No tenías que_  ir a la Cámara! No era  _tu_ _responsabilidad_ , ¡y  _casi_  te  _mueres_! —Sirius tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se dio cuenta Harry—. ¡Harry,  _casi te pierdo_! —susurró Sirius—. Y solo nos estamos conociendo, todavía no estoy listo para que te vayas. Me mataría perderte.

Harry se tragó el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta. —No quise asustarte —susurró—. Pero nadie más lo iba a hacer…

Sirius envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry. —¿Quieres saber un secreto? —susurró en el oído de Harry.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó en voz baja.

—Con mucho gusto perdería a  _Ginny Weasley_ _en_   _lugar de perderte_ a  _ti_. Es egoísta, lo sé, pero no me preocupo por ella como lo hago por ti. Mantente a  _salvo_ , Harry. Recuerda, hay alguien esperando que regreses al final de cada año. Tienes un  _padre_  ahora. Hazme sentir orgulloso en  _otras_  formas, con buenas calificaciones y victorias de Quidditch, al igual que todos los otros niños,  _no_  por  _arriesgar tu vida_ , ¿bien?

Harry sorbió, limpiándose las lágrimas de su cara. —Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo.

Sirius le dio un último apretón y lo dejó ir. —Puedes ir a tu habitación y hacer lo que quieras, no te molestaré hasta la hora de dormir. Ruby vendrá a cenar mañana —le dijo después de que Harry se retiró.

Harry gimió.

Sirius sonrió. —También Remus —agregó.

—¡Yay! —gritó Harry, despertando a Walburga.

—¡Inmundicia! ¡Viviendo en la casa de mis antepasados!

—¡Sí, madre, _lo_   _sabemos_! —Sirius se burló, caminando y cerrando las cortinas.

 

___________________

 

—Harry, si ya terminaste, ¿podría hablar contigo en el salón? —preguntó Ruby.

Harry miró a Remus suplicante, y el hombre hizo que se levantara. —Me uniré-

—No —Ruby dijo con firmeza—. Es privado. Sólo negocios omega —dijo firmemente, luego sonrió—. Sin embargo, aprecio que Harry sienta una afinidad contigo, pero la razón por la que quiero hablar con él está directamente relacionada con su género secundario, y podría avergonzarlo si hay alguien más allí. Por favor.

Remus suspiró, pero se relajó en su silla, y Harry lanzó una última mirada suplicante a Sirius antes de seguirla fuera de la habitación.

—A Harry  _realmente_  no parece gustarle, ¿es una buena idea dejarla hablar con él? —Remus le preguntó a Sirius.

Sirius asintió. —Ella ya me dijo de qué quería hablar, y es algo que él necesita escuchar. Y no me corresponde decirle cosas así, no me escuchará  —sonrió—. Después de todo, ¿qué sabría  _yo_?  _Soy un_   _alfa_.

 

 ____________________

 

Ruby sentó a Harry en el sofá y se sentó frente a él, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas. —Sé que no soy tu madre, así que no es exactamente mi  _lugar_  ser la persona que tenga estas conversaciones contigo, pero no tienes a nadie más, y  _necesitas estar list_ o —dijo Ruby suavemente—. Con el tiempo, vas a tener un compañero y niños. Puede que no planees hacerlo  _ahora_ , pero eres un Omega, y  _sucederá_. Sirius está en un lugar peculiarmente complicado, sin un compañero, tratando de criar a un niño.  _Especialmente_ un niño omega. Tiene que ser tanto el padre criador  como el protector, cuando solo tiene experiencia con un rol, porque siempre esperaba tener un compañero para asumir el primer rol. 

»El mejor consejo que puedo darte es este: no lo hagas demasiado difícil para él. Está aprendiendo, y por las cosas que me contó sobre tu infancia hasta ahora, tú también estás aprendiendo. Eres tan nuevo en  _tener un padre amoroso_  como él lo es en _ser uno_. Va a ser difícil, pero ninguno de los dos tiene que hacerlo solo ahora que estoy aquí —aseguró, con sinceridad.

—Tuve una infancia feliz y saludable que me preparó para el éxito en todos los sentidos, y  _quiero_  compartirla contigo, quiero eso más que  _nada_. Pero tienes que encontrarte conmigo a medio camino, Harry, y déjame enseñarte a ser lo que la Sociedad Matriz espera que sea un Omega: quien que cuida a los demás. No me disgustas, y no quiero que me desagrades. Puedo darte todas las herramientas que necesitarás para criar hijos que crecerán felices y bien adaptados, si me lo  _permites_. ¿Podemos acordar intentarlo, al menos? —preguntó ella, apretando sus manos.

Harry suspiró. —Supongo que sí —dijo a regañadientes.

Ruby sonrió alegremente. —Eso no es un no, así que lo tomaré —dijo—. Ahora, en las cosas  _vergonzosas_ …

—¡¿No fue eso?! —Harry gritó.

—Nop —Ruby dijo con una sonrisa brillante—. Calor —mencionó, apretando de nuevo las manos de Harry.

—Tengo unos años-

—Tal vez —añadió con simpleza—. Tal vez  _no_. Puede afectar por primera vez a cualquier edad, de trece a dieciséis años, aunque es más común en los de catorce y quince años, y se repetirá cada tres meses hasta que estés embarazado, a menos que estés tomando supresores. El síntoma más común es la filtración de... Bueno, tu trasero, en ti —Ruby dijo, sonrojándose—. Además, te sentirás muy caliente, febril al principio, pero empeora cuanto más tiempo pasa, y solo un cierto tipo de poción o un nudo hará que la quemadura se detenga. 

»También hay un picor debajo de la piel, que generalmente comienza antes, pero puede pasar inadvertido, es sutil. Esos son los síntomas que he tenido, podrías experimentar más o no todos, no hay forma de saberlo, ya que todos somos diferentes, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de ir _reconociéndolo_  cuando suceda. Sé que las leyes son malas aquí, pero…  te deseo la mejor de las suertes, cuando entres en tu primer celo —dijo solemnemente—. Recuerda, si puedes llegar a los veinte, hay otras opciones además de tomar un compañero de inmediato. Una que tu hígado puede manejar, no  _son_  supresores, y puedo ayudarte a obtener algunos —relató—. E incluso si _tienes_  una pareja, si están de acuerdo, todavía puedes tomar los supresores para evitar embarazos no deseados hasta que estés  _listo_.

Harry se sonrojó. —Er, sí. Gracias.

Ruby sonrió. —Podemos volver con los demás, si lo deseas —dijo ella, levantándose.

—¿Puedo simplemente volver a mi habitación? —preguntó Harry, agregando mentalmente, «¿y morir?»

Ruby sonrió. —Por supuesto. Voy a darle tus excusas a los demás. Sé que es mucho para asimilar —dijo.

Harry se retiró tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron.

Ruby entró en el comedor con una pequeña sonrisa. —Me temo que Harry se ha retirado a su habitación y no volverá a bajar por un tiempo, tal vez toda la noche —informó a los dos hombres.

Remus frunció el ceño. —¿De qué exactamente hablaste? —preguntó.

Ruby sonrió. —De que puedo mostrarle cómo criar niños felices y ser un miembro de la sociedad bien adaptado, si me lo permite. Y qué esperar cuando llegue su calor —dijo ligeramente.

Remus se sonrojó ante la mención directa de un tema tan sensible. —Oh —musitó, nervioso.

Ruby recogió su copa de vino y tomó un pequeño sorbo, luego lo dejó, sonriendo. —Sí, _oh_ , por supuesto —dijo con clara diversión—. Estoy dispuesta a hablar de ello con sinceridad, ya que en Francia el tema no es tan tabú. Los supresores están disponibles, para los adultos que los quieren y que, por lo demás, están sanos, y los trabajos harán concesiones para aquellos que optan por trabajar a través de sus ciclos. Se espera que los omegas tomen empleos  _más seguros_ , por supuesto, secretarías, enfermerías y panaderías, pero todavía trabajan mientras crían a sus familias.

Sirius sonrió. —Bueno, me alegro de que hayas dejado Francia, porque no _sé_ _qué_  haría sin ti —dijo.

Ruby se rió. —Te arrepentirías, tratando de educar bien a Harry, y cometerías algunos errores muy grandes, mientras te aseguras de que se convirtiera en una buena persona. Porque incluso si cometes  _algunos_  errores, tu corazón está en el lugar correcto  —dijo con ternura—.  _Cualquiera_  puede ver eso.

 

____________________

 

Harry abrió la ventana, dejando entrar al gran lechuza negra con un poco de asombro. —Hola —respiró—. ¡Dios mío, _eres_   _hermosa_! —se dio cuenta de la carta atada a su pierna y se dispuso a quitarla mientras la lechuza lo observaba impasible. Harry sonrió ante el nombre escrito en el frente—. ¡Oh, debes ser Vinculum! —dijo con entusiasmo, reconociendo la escritura de araña de Severus. Harry suspiró—. Probablemente no me dejes tocarte, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Vinculum lo miró con suspicacia durante un largo momento, luego bajó la cabeza hacia Harry. Hedwig gritó con curiosidad mientras Harry pasaba nerviosos los dedos por la cabeza de Vinculum. Entonces, Vinculum la miró, gritó en respuesta y se fue.

Harry sonrió, viéndolo irse. —Pájaro bonito, ése —le dijo a Hedwig, quien parecía mirarlo con furia—. No tan bonito como  _tú_ , por supuesto —enmendó.

Hedwig agitó sus plumas y procedió a ignorarlo mientras leía la carta de Severus.

 

 «Querido Harry

Ruby tiene razón, necesitabas que te dijeran qué esperar, sobre todo para tu propia seguridad, pero también para la seguridad de quienes te rodean. El calor puede llegar tan pronto como el próximo año, y debes estar listo para ello. Es poco probable que sea tan temprano, por lo difíciles que fueron tus primeros años, pero el trauma ocasionalmente acelera en lugar de obstaculizar el proceso, por lo que no hay manera de saber cuándo se presentará hasta que llegue el momento. 

Ella  _tiene_  razón en que los supresores son  _legales_ , pero los únicos disponibles en Gran Bretaña se venden a través del Mercado Negro, y generalmente se mezclan con cosas que. en última instancia dañarán, tal vez incluso  _destruirán_ , tus órganos sexuales y casi seguramente te dejarán infértil. Por favor, asegúrame que no comprarás supresores de calor en el país. Los de Francia son seguros, pero no puedes tomarlos hasta que hayas madurado completamente, ya que dañan tu hígado con el uso repetido. Un médico no los recetará para un adolescente, sin importar su estatus de celebridad o la cantidad de ruego.

Finalmente he usado tu regalo de Navidad y tengo algo para ti que enviaré a través de Vinculum en tu cumpleaños. Era una poción delicada que nunca había intentado hacer antes, ya que requiere un caldero de oro para hacerlo, pero ahora he logrado hacer  _un solo_   _lote_ y lo recibirás en una semana. Te dejaré hervir con curiosidad hasta entonces.

Con la diversión más profunda, me quedo,

Severus Snape.»

 

Harry suspiró con disgusto, sonriendo a pesar de ello mientras empujaba la carta. —Bastardo presumido —murmuró con cariño.

Hedwig gritó de acuerdo.

—Entonces, quiere que prometa no tomar supresores de calor locales —Harry sonrió—. Puede que  _piense_  que solo está cuidando de mí, pero sé la verdad: tiene la intención de hacer un  _uso_  de mis órganos sexuales. Él los quiere en condiciones óptimas. Simplemente no lo  _sabe_ conscientemente todavía —dijo con satisfacción.

—¡Harry, querido! —la voz de Ruby llamó desde abajo—, ¡tu amigo Ron está en el fuego.

Harry corrió escaleras abajo mientras Sirius luchaba con las cortinas alrededor del retrato de su madre otra vez. Corrió a la sala de recepción y sonrió a Ron. —Hola. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡ _Tienes_  que salvarme! —Ron habló con cansancio—. Déjame pasar el día allí. ¡No puedo soportar a Ginny por un  _segundo más_! —suplicó.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Siri? —gritó suavemente.

—¿Sí? —Sirius asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

—¿Puede venir Ron por el resto del día? —preguntó Harry.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —Ron puede venir por el resto del  _año_ , es un gran niño —habló más para sí—. Claro, invítalo cuando quieras. Solo déjale saber a Mipsy cuántos estará alimentando, eso es todo —dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

Ron sonrió ampliamente. —¡Gracias a  _Merlín_! —sacó la cabeza del fuego y cruzó.

Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda. —¿Qué pasa con Ginny?

Ron se puso nervioso. —Ahora, no quiero que tomes esto de la manera equivocada, estoy  _feliz de que_  hayas salvado a Ginny y todo eso, pero… —se detuvo y se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué? —Harry presionó.

Ron suspiró. —Desde entonces, se ha vuelto  _insoportable_. Se ha convencido a sí misma de que eres su Príncipe Azul, y aunque le dije que eras un _Omega_ , ella todavía cree que algún día se casará contigo. Pase lo que pase.

Harry hizo una mueca. —¡Por favor, Dios,  _cualquier cosa_  menos eso! ¡No puedo salir, _o_ ,  _casarme con_  tu  _hermanita_! No te ofendas, Ron, pero si ella es algo para mí, es una hermana. Una molestia que me sigue por todas partes.

Ron se rió entre dientes. —Pensé que te sentías de esa manera. Ahora sólo tenemos que convencerla.

—De todos modos, subamos a mi habitación, podemos hablar más libremente allá arriba —dijo Harry.

Entraron en la habitación de Harry y se sentaron en la cama de Harry. —Entonces, ¿alguna palabra de Malfoy desde la última vez que te habló? —preguntó Ron.

Harry negó. —No, si ha llegado al decidir el precio por su ayuda, está siendo muy estricto al respecto.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Podría exigir favores sexuales. Muchos Sangre Puras ven el sexo como una herramienta de trueque —sugirió.

Harry hizo una mueca. —No veo que eso suceda. ¿No puedes  _olerlo_? —interrogó.

—La mayoría de las betas son lo que los Alfas y Omegas llaman «nariz ciega». No recogemos los aromas como tú. ¿Por qué? ¿Es él un alfa? No me sorprendería, su padre lo es —dijo Ron a la ligera, quitándose la pelusa de los pantalones.

—No —Harry dijo suavemente—. Es un Omega.

Ron alzó la vista, impactado.  _—¡¿Estás_   _seguro_ _?!_ —preguntó en voz alta.

Harry lo hizo callar. —¡No despiertes a la señora Black! Pero,  _sí_ , huele a polvo para bebés, como hacen todos los omegas inmaduros. Severus dice «bebé», los Alfas huelen a pino, así que sé que no lo es. Además, tus hermanos desprendieron el mismo aroma hasta marzo, cuando se presentó su herencia.

Ron dejó escapar un suspiro. —Guau. Y él piensa que es tan bueno. No puedo  _esperar_  a verlo convertirse en la perra de alguien en unos años —dijo con alegría.

—Ron —dijo Harry rotundamente molesto.

Ron lo miró a los ojos y se estremeció. —Oh. Lo siento. Mala elección de palabras.

Harry suspiró. —Está bien. Supongo que necesito acostumbrarme a ello alguna vez —murmuró.

—No de  _mí_ —mencionó Ron—. Puedo aprender a cuidar mi boca. Yo solo… quiero verlo derribado de unos cuantos escalones[1].

—Yo también —dijo Harry suavemente, luego se mordió el labio antes de continuar—: simplemente _como que no_. No podría disfrutar desmoralizando a un compañero Omega así. Está mal, no importa  _qué_  tan malvados sean.

 

* * *

 

[1] En referencia a su estatus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin mucho que decir, aquí está el capítulo.   
> Lamento el retraso, me llevaron de viaje de buenas a primeras y no pude hacer nada. Espero que les guste, excelente inicio de semana c:


	13. Trece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N. de A. 
> 
> «El título del capítulo en realidad se refiere al cumpleaños de Harry. Es pura coincidencia que también sea el capítulo trece. No podría haberlo planeado mejor si hubiera querido, jaja.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> Respecto a las advertencias de Rape/Non-con elements; es una discusión acerca de las leyes de los Omegas y la violación.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

El día del cumpleaños de Harry amaneció brillante y soleado, y Harry abrió los ojos para encontrar a dos lechuzas sentadas en el alféizar de su ventana. Abrió la ventana y las dejó entrar.

Errol, cargando el regalo de los dulces de Ron —y algunos artículos de broma que los gemelos habían enviado—, aterrizó en la cama de Harry y lanzó un grito de dolor.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, dejando que el búho descansara. Vinculum se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana imponentemente, mirando a Harry.

Harry sonrió. —Oye, muchacho. ¿Tienes algo para mí? —preguntó.

La lechuza extendió su pata, y Harry tomó el pequeño frasco con una nota adjunta.

—¿Adivina qué? —Harry dijo suavemente al pájaro, inclinándose hacia él—. Me voy a convertir en el compañero de tu maestro, ¿qué piensas de eso? Dice que no necesita uno, pero creo que sí. Alguien necesita cuidarlo, y él haría bebés maravillosos e inteligentes. No podemos dejar que _el_  cerebro se desperdicie, ¿verdad? —murmuró alegremente.

Vinculum lo miró unos segundos más, luego se inclinó y frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla de Harry, acariciándolo.

Harry se quedó allí, boquiabierto, como la lechuza que Severus había descrito con un «mal genio» se frotaba contra su cara. Acarició el búho unas cuantas veces antes de que el animal se alejara y gritara. —Supongo que lo apruebas, entonces —dijo Harry, desconcertado, cuando Vinculum despegó.

Harry leyó la nota que estaba en la poción:

 

_«Harry_

_Este es el Deseo del Corazón, y es una poción muy difícil de preparar. El frasco que estás sosteniendo debe contener tres sorbos, es decir, tres dosis separadas. Un trago antes de ir a la cama te permitirá vislumbrar cómo sería obtener el mejor deseo de tu corazón en ese momento. Espero que te resulte esclarecedor. Puedes descubrir un deseo que ni siquiera sabías que tenías._

_—Severus.»_

 

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Iba a echar un vistazo a lo que era estar emparejado con Severus, ¡estaba seguro de ello! Dejó la poción a un lado para usarla antes de acostarse y luego fue a liberar a Errol de su carga. —Dejaré la ventana abierta para que puedas salir cuando estés descansado. Tengo que bajar a desayunar ahora —le dijo a la lechuza, saliendo de su habitación y bajando las escaleras.

Ruby se había quedado la noche, como la mayoría de las noches, y Harry asintió en saludo mientras tomaba su lugar a la mano derecha de Sirius, frente a ella.

—Buenos días, Harry querido. Feliz cumpleaños. Trece es un gran año. Hay una posibilidad de que puedas presentarte este año —ella le recordó.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Sí, estoy tratando de no pensar en eso —dijo.

Sirius lo miró mientras Mipsy servía el desayuno. —No  _pareces_ más viejo —comentó a la ligera—. ¡Todavía! ¡No todos los días un joven cumple  _trece años_ _!_ —exclamó alegremente—. ¡Esto requiere un viaje a Diagon!

Harry sonrió. —¿Ya me compraste un regalo o lo compraremos mientras estamos fuera?

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. —¿Te gustaría una mascota? —preguntó.

Harry pensó en eso. —¿Qué sugerirías? —cuestionó suavemente.

—Bueno, podríamos conseguirte un gato, lo que sería aceptable llevar a la escuela… —comenzó a decir Sirius.

Harry hizo una mueca. —No soy parcial a los gatos —dijo, pensando en la señora Norris.

—O —continuó Sirius—, podríamos conseguirte una  _serpiente_. Pero tendrías que esconderla de los maestros. Como eres un Hablante de Pársel, puedes decirle porqué tiene que esconderse. Los estudiantes pueden sentirse un poco incómodos al tener una serpiente en los dormitorios de Gryffindor, pero creo que confían en ti lo suficiente para estar bien con eso. Incluso si es venenosa —Sirius terminó con una sonrisa.

— _¿_ _De _verdad_?_ —murmuró Harry con emoción—. ¡Eso sería  _increíble!_

Sirius se rió.

—Ya veremos. Decidas lo que decidas, seguiremos manteniendo a la mascota aquí si demuestras que no eres lo suficientemente maduro para manejarla correctamente —dijo Ruby con firmeza—.  Pero estoy segura de que  _puedes_  manejarla. Demuéstrame que tengo razón —pidió.

Harry sonrió. —¡Lo haré!

—Bien —dijo Ruby alegremente—. Come tu desayuno, o nunca nos iremos.

 

* * *

 

Harry se detuvo afuera de los Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch, mirando fijamente a la escoba más nueva.

La _Saeta de Fuego_.

Parecía cara, pero era hermosa, y Harry  _quería_  esa escoba.

Sirius se detuvo a su lado. —¿Ves algo que te guste? —dijo, mirando la escoba—. Ah, es una belleza, ¿eh?

Ruby suspiró. —Es  _hermosísima_ , pero Sirius, Harry ya tiene una escoba, y no ha perdido un partido en ella todavía. Él no necesita la nueva escoba. Vamos, ustedes dos —instruyó, agarrando a Harry por los hombros y alejándolo—, a la tienda de mascotas.

Sirius se inclinó para susurrar al oído de Harry. —Navidad. Quédate en Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió. Podría hacer eso. También le daría la oportunidad de darle a Severus un regalo de Navidad en persona.

Entraron en la _Tienda de Animales_ y Harry se acercó a mirar a los gatitos primero. Eran lindos, pero él estaba más cautivado con los kneazles que tenían. Se agachó para acariciar a uno, y Ruby se rió. —¿Te gustan más de lo que esperabas? —preguntó ella.

Harry sonrió. —¡Los cachorros kneazle son realmente lindos!

Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Tu madre tenía un kneazle llamado Tambulan, era de un blanco puro. ¡Una vez apareciste en la nevera para llegar a él! ¡Apenas tenías un año! —recordó Sirius, riendo—. James estaba orgulloso como loco, ¡pero tu madre casi tuvo un ataque al corazón! Remus y yo estábamos allí en ese momento, solo pensamos que era muy gracioso.

Harry se rió un poco, pero dejó los kneazles y fue a mirar a las serpientes. Charló con todas ellas, sintiendo sus personalidades mientras Sirius se enorgullecía del raro talento de Harry. Harry finalmente se decidió por una Runespoor ya que, en su mente, tenía tres mascotas en una, ya que todas las cabezas tenían personalidades diferentes.

La Runespoor era naranja con una sola franja negra sobre cada cabeza que se unía mientras viajaba en línea recta por la espalda de la serpiente.

Llamaron al tendero y le explicaron que querían al Runespoor. Palideció y comenzó a ponerse un guante grueso, pero Harry lo detuvo. —La conseguiré —dijo, luego movió la tapa de la jaula y extendió la mano, diciéndole a la serpiente de un treinta centímetros de largo que se envolviera alrededor de su muñeca y brazo.

El tendero casi se desmayó al escuchar a Harry hablar con la serpiente, pero caminaron de regreso a la parte delantera de la tienda y el comerciante pálido les vendió una jaula por la serpiente, explicando que la raza que la tienda vendía era una raza pigmea y la serpiente no crecería más que otros treinta centímetros.

Harry sonrió al escuchar eso. —¡Genial! ¡Es del tamaño ideal para un viaje! —dijo con entusiasmo.

Sirius pagó por la serpiente, luego se volvió hacia Harry. —Vas a crear o encontrar un antídoto venenoso para ella y elaborar lo suficiente para al menos un frasco completo  _antes_ _de_  llevar a esa serpiente a la escuela —dijo con firmeza.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Eso suena sospechosamente como tarea —murmuró.

Sirius sonrió. —Se llama  _pragmatismo._  Practícalo —aconsejó.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

»Y no pongas los ojos en blanco —añadió Sirius detrás de él.

—¡Ni siquiera pudiste  _ver_  mis ojos! —protestó Harry.

—El giro de tus ojos fue evidente en la postura de tus hombros —le informó Sirius mientras Ruby se reía suavemente.

Harry resopló. —Sí, Siri. Prepararé un antídoto —dijo al hombre con cansancio.

Sirius se rió entre dientes. —Te alegrarás de haberlo hecho si alguna vez muerde a alguien.

—La única cabeza que mordería sería la crítica, y solo morderá a un  _idiota_ —murmuró Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius.

Harry sonrió. —Nada. Voy a nombrar sus cabezas individualmente. Sinester. —Señaló al planificador, que se pavoneó bajo la atención—. Dexter —señaló a la derecha, que abrió su boca para mostrar largos y malvados colmillos—. Y Centrum —señaló al soñador, que se levantó y le frotó el dedo, buscándolo perezosamente. Sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del medio, que era la única hembra de las tres.

Compraron algunos ratones para alimentar a la Runespoor y salieron de la tienda, dirigiéndose a un punto de aparición.

Tan pronto como llegaron a casa, Harry se dirigió a su habitación. Antes de que llegara allí, Sirius gritó—: ¡He invitado a Ron, a los gemelos y a Remus a cenar esta noche!

Harry aplaudió cuando abrió su puerta y entró. Se sentó y escribió una nota rápida a Severus.

 

_«Severus,_

_De acuerdo, ¡algo_ _muy emocionante_ _acaba de pasar! Sirius me consiguió una mascota para mi cumpleaños!_

_Solo es una especie de Runespoor pigmeo, y necesito preparar un frasco de antídoto antes de que empiecen las clases o ¡no podré llevarla a Hogwarts conmigo! ¿Puedes ver si hay un antídoto en alguno de los libros que tienes que pueda funcionar? Tú_ _sabe_ _s que no soy lo suficientemente bueno en pociones para llegar a uno por mi cuenta, ¡y realmente quiero mostrarte la serpiente!_

_Esperando me puedas ayudar,_

_—Harry Potter.»_

 

Envió la carta con Hedwig y se dirigió escaleras abajo. —Necesito algunos libros de pociones —le dijo a Ruby, antes de buscar en la biblioteca unos cuantos y llevarlos a su habitación para fingir que los miraba.

Después de todo, Sirius nunca había dicho que tenía que idear el antídoto _sin_   _ayuda_.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡Genial! —dijo Fred, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Harry para ver a la Runespoor mejor—. ¿Podemos obtener un poco de veneno para nuestros productos? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

Harry rio. —¡Diablos, no! ¡No voy a meterme en problemas porque  _ustedes dos_  decidieron experimentar con veneno de Runespoor! Esa mierda es  _potente_ , ¡podrías lastimarte! ¡Me  _niego_  a ser la razón por la que otro Omega está  _muerto_! Ya somos pocos de nosotros —declaró.

George suspiró. —Bien. Tratamos de no usar muchos ingredientes fatales, pero a veces las bromas requieren un elemento de riesgo —señaló.

Harry sonrió. —Lo entiendo, pero busca veneno en otra parte. Podría indicarte la dirección de cierto Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts, si lo deseas —bromeó.

Fred sonrió y puso un brazo sobre su hombro. —Harry, compañero-

George tomó el otro hombro. —Sabes que él es solo…

—Dulce _contigo_ , ¿verdad? —terminó Fred.

George se encogió de hombros. —Él nunca  _nos_  daría la hora del día.

Ron resopló. —Eso es solo porque él les tiene tomada la medida.

Fred frunció el ceño. —¡Oi! ¡Se necesita un hombre singular para reconocer la grandeza que hay antes de que llegue!

George asintió de acuerdo. —Eso es lo que hace, Fred. Y Severus puede ser inteligente.

—¡Pero él es solo un genio con  _pociones_ _,_ no en los negocios! —terminó Fred.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. —Bien, lo olvidé. Ustedes son  _empresarios_ , ahora.

—¡Joder, correcto! —George estuvo de acuerdo.

Harry se sentó en su cama, mirando a sus amigos deambulando por su habitación. George estaba mirando sus carteles, pinchando a los muggles para intentar que se movieran, y Fred estaba viendo a los Runespoor dando vueltas mientras el planificador (Siniestro) y el soñador (Centrum) discutían qué iban a hacer cuando llegaran _A La Escuela_ , mientras que el crítico (Dexter) hizo comentarios sarcásticos sobre todo lo que dijeron. Ron estaba mirando las fotos que Harry había dibujado. No era muy bueno, pero tenía algo que hacer cuando se aburría.

—Imbéciles sangrientos, los dos —murmuró Ron.

Fred resopló. —No estaría tan  _seguro_  de eso, Ronniekins. ¡La gente ya está comprando nuestras cosas, solo necesitamos expandir nuestro mercado, eso es todo!

Harry suspiró. —Entonces, ¿serán los primeros Omegas en iniciar un negocio? —preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Me gusta la idea.

Ron gimió. —No  _los_ alientes —rogó.

Harry sonrió. —Vete a la mierda —dijo con cariño, empujando a Ron—. _Necesitamos_  más omegas con negocios y trabajando.

Fred y George aplaudieron y se lanzaron sobre Harry, arrollando por poco al pobre Runespor, que siseó con agitación. —¡Tenemos el respaldo de Harry Potter! ¡Nuestras vidas están completas!

 

* * *

 

 

Harry estaba sonriendo alegremente, tal vez incluso un poco tonto, mientras Remus se dirigía hacia la puerta. Le habían permitido una copa de vino con su comida («Es  _vino_ _,_ no  _Whiskey de Fuego_ ». Sirius le había dicho a Ruby cuando protestó), y Sirius  _pudo haber_  agregado un poco más a su copa cuando Ruby fue al baño. Harry estaba cálido y ligeramente mareado por el vino, pero Ruby parecía haber renunciado a esa pelea.

—Solo no dejes que beba fuera de la casa —Ruby murmuró contra los labios de Sirius mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello justo en el dintel de la puerta—. Los omegas que están intoxicados están especialmente en riesgo —dijo en voz baja.

Sirius tarareó. —No lo haré. Una bebida o dos con la cena no lo van a matar. ¡Mira, está con el mejor humr que lo he visto en  _días_! —declaró.

Harry zumbó y bostezó. —Estoy cansado. ¡Buenas noches, Siri! ¡Ruby! ¡Nos vemos mañana! —dijo casi arrastrando las palabras, mientras subía las escaleras para ir a la cama.

Agarró la poción de Severus de la mesita de noche y la contempló por un momento, luego la abrió y tomó un sorbo. Volvió a dejarlo y se acurrucó en sus mantas con una sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry estaba en los aposentos de Severus, haciendo su trabajo escolar. Era consciente de que estaba en un sueño, lo cual era inusual, pero se lo tomó con calma.

Severus salió del baño en nada más que una bata y le sonrió. —¿Ya casi terminaste? Quiero tu cuerpo en mi cama esta noche, y no en las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando todo lo que tienes es ganas de dormir. —El hombre caminó detrás de él, dejando que sus dedos pasaran por la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, causándole escalofríos. Se agachó y susurró al oído del omega—: _quiero_   _probarte_.

Harry tragó saliva y sintió que se humedecía en lugares donde la humedad no tenía nada que hacer, hasta que recordó: «Oh, cierto. Un Omega adulto puede producir humedad cada vez que se excita». Sonrió. —Esto puede esperar hasta mañana —respondió, dejando a un lado el ensayo y arrastrando a Severus al dormitorio.

Severus gruñó y empujó a Harry de nuevo en la cama. —Desnúdate —ordenó en voz baja, con los ojos devorando ávidamente lo que podían ver de Harry.

Harry sonrió y se quitó la camisa, luego los pantalones. Dudó con sus bóxers, sintiéndose repentinamente muy tímido.

— _Todo_ _Harry_ —insistió la voz de Severus.

Harry se sonrojó y se quitó los bóxers, empujándolos fuera del borde de la cama con su otra ropa.

Su pequeña polla estaba erecta, y su agujero estaba mojado. No tan húmedo como probablemente se pondría durante el  _calor_ , pero aún así, había una clara humedad allí.

Severus dejó escapar un largo gruñido, inclinándose para oler con bastante obviedad el área de la ingle de Harry.

_«¡Oh, Dios, me está_   _oliendo_ _! ¡En la forma en que solo lo hacen los_   _compañeros enlazados_ _!»_  

Harry había leído sobre el concepto de aroma íntimo, pero no era algo con lo que todas las parejas se sintieran cómodas. Era muy, bueno,  _íntimo_ , y el libro había dicho que, si bien todos los compañeros se dedicaban a percibir las feromonas de su amante del cuello y las muñecas —lo cual también era realizado por familiares y amigos cercanos, además de los compañeros—, el olfatear en un lugar tan _íntimo_ era algo que muy pocos compañeros hacían.

Harry sintió a Severus agarrar sus caderas y guiarlo sobre sus manos y rodillas. Separó las mejillas de Harry, exponiendo el agujero del omega sus ojos ansiosos. Se inclinó y Harry contuvo el aliento.

Solo para despertar con la brillante luz del sol que entraba por sus cortinas. —¡Maldita-jodida-sea! —murmuró.

Hedwig estaba golpeando el cristal. Harry sonrió y se levantó para leer la respuesta de Severus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Una pequeña, gran, sorpresa. Hoy es el Día Internacional del Snarry y sólo porque quiero —y puedo— hay actualización doble para celebrarlo.  
> Espero que lo disfruten muchísimo y, ¡qué viva el Snarry!


	14. Huele a Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> Respecto a las advertencias de Rape/Non-con elements; es una discusión acerca de las leyes de los Omegas y la violación.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

—¿Estaba realmente Remus hablando de enseñar en Hogwarts este año, o lo soñé? —preguntó Harry en el desayuno al día siguiente.

Ruby sofocó una carcajada. — _Te_   _dije_  que no lo dejaras beber, Sirius. Mira lo que pasa.

Sirius también se rió un poco.

Harry se sonrojó. —¿Y bien? —presionó.

—Sí, Harry, va a ir a Hogwarts este año. Como un favor personal para Dumbledore, porque no puede encontrar a nadie más —respondió Sirius.

 —¡Brillante! —declaró Harry, tomando una cucharada grande de avena endulzada con miel—. Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a comprar los útiles escolares?

Sirius sonrió. —De hecho, tu lista acaba de llegar hoy. Podemos irnos  _ahora_ , si realmente quieres.

—Después del desayuno —Ruby amonestó suavemente—. Necesitan  _comer_  primero.

Sirius se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. —Correcto. Después de que comamos.

—Harry —llamó Ruby, volviendo su mirada hacia él, la mano aún apretada con la de Sirius—. Queríamos hablar contigo hace unos días, pero no queríamos arruinar tu cumpleaños hablando sobre asuntos de adultos hasta que pasara. Los últimos días de julio son todos para ti y lo respetamos, pero ahora es agosto y tenemos una pregunta para ti.  Bueno,  _dos,_  sinceramente.

Harry asintió. —Bien.

Ruby se sonrojó. —Sirius y yo hemos decidido que es hora de que me mude oficialmente y nos enlacemos. Mordeduras y todo. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?  —preguntó ella—. Significaría compartir a tu padre alfa con otro Omega, y eso a veces puede ser difícil, a menos que te guste el otro Omega lo suficiente como para aceptarlo como parte de tu familia sin problemas.

Harry tragó un gran bocado de avena. —No me importa. Aunque no sé si podría aceptarte tan fácilmente como lo acepté a él al principio.

Ruby sonrió. —Para eso es el olor, querido. Los miembros de la familia se olfatean mutuamente como una forma de asegurar que estamos cerca y que cuidaremos de ti. Si queremos saber si esta será una transición fácil o no, tendríamos que perfumarnos mutuamente. 

»Lo ideal sería que oliera como a hogar, y tú olerías como a mi hijo, lo que provocaría que mi instinto maternal se pusiera en primer plano cuando captara tu olor. Los omegas que son padres pueden oler una pizca del verdadero aroma del niño detrás de su aroma antes de la presentación, y eso es lo que estaría buscando —explicó—. Solo se buscaría que obtuvieras seguridad y pertenencia con mi esencia.

Harry asintió. —Está bien, podemos intentarlo.

Ruby respiró hondo. —Y si todo va bien con eso, queríamos saber si te importaría quedarte en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de invierno. Queremos compartir un calor e intentar tener un hijo, y el mejor momento para eso sería al final de diciembre, ya que el calor no se activará hasta que haya pasado al menos dos meses sin los supresores.

Harry los miró, por una parte feliz por ellos y por otra sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar. —Oh.

Los ojos de Ruby se suavizaron. —Harry, no estamos tratando de reemplazarte.  Ambos te  _amamos._ Sólo queremos otro niño alrededor. No te quitaremos nada, y aún tendrás tiempo para estar a solas con nosotros ya que uno estará contigo, mientras que el otro cuidará al bebé por un tiempo.

Harry asintió. —Supongo que eso está bien.

Ruby se levantó y extendió los brazos. —¿Te gustaría probar nuestra compatibilidad como familia? —preguntó.

Harry se puso de pie y se movió a sus brazos, sintiendo que ella lo envolvía. Él inclinó su cara hacia su cuello e inhaló, escuchándola hacer lo mismo con él. Olió su cálido aroma a pastel de manzana, y también una pizca de pan horneado, y un sentimiento de pertenencia se apoderó de él mientras lo respiraba profundamente. Harry se relajó en su agarre.

Ella suspiró felizmente. —Puedo olerte —dijo en voz baja, con un sonido de alegría—. Está apenas allí, pero definitivamente  _eres tú_.

Sirius se levantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ambos y Harry sintió que las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente.  _«Olía a_   _familia»_ _._

 

* * *

 

 

Harry entró en el laboratorio con el Libro de Pociones en Lengua Pársel en manos, la nota de Severus con la receta anti veneno escondida dentro.

Instaló un caldero y comenzó a preparar los ingredientes que necesitaría. Revisó la receta por última vez, y comenzó a elaborar el brebaje.

Tenía que concentrarse, ya que la poción era una más complicada, pero un Runespoor pigmeo tenía un veneno muy potente, por lo que, por supuesto, el antídoto sería una mezcla intrincada. Trabajó en aplastar el colmillo de Runespoor mientras se calentaba el agua, y tan pronto como terminó, limpió el mortero y agregó el bezoar que pedía la poción.

Mientras se mantuviera en la tarea, solo tendría que hacer esto una vez para obtener tres viales de anti-veneno. Y la nota de Severus decía que durarían durante un año.

Harry sonrió. Incluso con el trabajo adicional, estaba muy contento de tener la serpiente.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry terminó de llenar el último frasco y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —¡Y listo! —se dijo a sí mismo.

Agarró los viales aún calientes y salió del laboratorio. —¡Terminado! —anunció.

Sirius lo encontró al pie de la escalera. —Bueno. Vamos arriba y probemos —dijo.

—¿ _Probarlo_ _?_  ¿¡En  _qué_?!  —preguntó Harry, siguiéndolo escaleras arriba.

Sirius sonrió. —¿Qué tan seguro estás de que va a funcionar? —preguntó.

Harry se mordió el labio. Confiaba en Severus completamente, y el hombre había dicho que funcionaría. Harry  _sabía_  que lo había preparado  _perfectamente_. —El cien por ciento —dijo con firmeza, cuadrando los hombros.

—Entonces lo probaremos en ti.

—¡¿En mí?! —preguntó Harry con voz más alta de lo normal—. _¡No quiero que_ _me_   _muerda Dexter por la ciencia_ _!_ —exclamó.

Sirius se rió. —Relájate. —Levantó un frasco—. Este es un anti veneno de uso múltiple, lo compré ayer antes de que te compráramos la serpiente. Ahí era donde estaba yo, mientras que Ruby y tú obtenían helado.

Harry sonrió. —Ahh. Debería haber sabido que tendrías una buena razón para perderte un helado —bromeó.

 

Sirius sonrió. —De todos modos, esto debería funcionar si el tuyo no lo hace, y ya que tu serpiente es una pigmea, tengo tres minutos para administrarlo —dijo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Está bien. —Caminó hacia su cama, acariciando a cada una de las tres cabezas a su vez.

Dexter se apartó del toque. — ** _No tengo ganas de que me toquen hoy_** —advirtió.

Harry sonrió y quitó la mano. — ** _Bien. Puedo aceptar eso._**

**_—Me gusta ser tocada. Acaríciame otra vez._** —Centrum se apoyó en el toque cuando Harry le dio otra caricia.

Sinister solo miraba con leve diversión.

— ** _¿ _Te_  gusta ser acariciado?_** —Harry le preguntó.

Sinister parpadeó. — ** _No tengo ninguna preferencia_** —dijo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. — ** _Está bien, entonces._** —Respiró hondo, colocando dos ampolletas de antídoto en la mesita de noche—. **_Dexter_** —dijo, sonando seguro y confiado—. **_Necesito que me muerdas_.**

La Runespoor levantó la cabeza derecha y Dexter lo miró a los ojos con una extraña intensidad. — ** _Necesitas que yo... te_**   _ **muerda**_ —repitió con una ligera incredulidad—. **_Mi veneno es mortal, ¿te das cuenta?_** —comprobó.

Harry asintió. — ** _Lo sé. Necesito probar un antídoto, y si no funciona, tenemos una copia de seguridad que definitivamente_ lo _har_ á _. Pero aún así, trata de no usar_ _toneladas_ _de veneno, ¿de acuerdo?_**

Dexter asintió. — ** _Puedo hacer eso._**  

Harry tragó saliva, extendiendo su mano, y Dexter mordió la parte carnosa en la base del pulgar. Harry hizo una mueca. Abrió el frasco de antídoto que aún sostenía y lo bebió cuando una sensación de ardor comenzó a extenderse por la herida de la mordedura.

La sensación de ardor se disipó de inmediato, y Harry sonrió ampliamente. —Funciona —le informó a Sirius.

Sirius inclinó su cabeza. —Supongo que sí —sonrió—. Sabía que eras un niño inteligente. ¡Tu calificación de Pociones mostraba que serías capaz de hacerlo, ¡y lo hiciste! Más rápido de lo que esperaba, incluso —dijo con orgullo.

Harry sonrió. —Bueno, tenía una buena motivación.

Sirius asintió. —Y lo lograste. Voy a volver abajo por un tiempo —anunció.

Harry se tendió en su cama, dejando que la Runespoor se deslizara sobre su mano mientras se dirigía hacia su cara. —Está bien, Siri. Podría tomar una siesta —dijo distraídamente.

Sirius sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Harry tomó la botella de «Deseo del Corazón», mirándola, considerando sus opciones. Solo tenía dos dosis más, y él realmente no quería usarlas todas a la vez, pero  _realmente quería_   _saber cómo se sentía tener intimidad con Severus_ , ¡y se había acercado  _tanto la_  última vez!

Suspiró y volvió a dejar la botella.  _«Debería buscar la poción»,_ pensó.  _«Tal vez ni siquiera sea _posible_  experimentar sensaciones que nunca antes haya sentido bajo los efectos de esa poción»_. Sabía que algunas pociones que provocaban fantasías o visiones tenían ese efecto.

Se levantó y entró en la biblioteca, buscando la poción del deseo del corazón con el hechizo que iluminaría los libros que contenían esas palabras.

Cuatro libros se encendieron, y Harry bajó «Pociones del Ciervo» y lo abrió. Era un libro más antiguo, pero la poción en sí también era bastante antigua.

Encontró el pasaje de la poción y lo leyó, luego suspiró profundamente. —Maldición —resopló, cerrando el libro.

No iba a poder experimentar ni siquiera el pseudo-sexo con Severus. Cada vez que se aventuraban en un territorio desconocido, se despertaba. La poción podía simular expresiones, emociones y palabras, pero no podía producir nada de lo que no tuviera experiencia, por lo que los vírgenes no podían experimentar el sexo bajo sus efectos.

Resopló de nuevo. —Aprecio el  _sentimiento_ , Severus, pero ese regalo es una  _broma horrible_ —murmuró, devolviendo el libro y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a dibujar a Vinculum de memoria. —Si vuelvo a hacerlo, querré aparearme aún más con Severus, ya que, el vistazo que  _obtuve_ parecía  _muy_  agradable —murmuró a Hedwig.

Se centró en su dibujo y se desconectó del resto del mundo.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡Dos días más para la  _escuela_ , dos días para hasta la  _escuel_ a! —canturreó Harry, bailando alrededor de Sirius mientras abría la puerta para dejar entrar a Remus.

—Harry, realmente, aprecio que estés emocionado, pero este no es realmente el lugar para… —Sirius se cortó cuando Walburga comenzó a chillar de nuevo justo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Remus.

—¡Sangres sucia y traidores de sangre ensucian mi casa! —Ella vio a Remus, y gimió de nuevo—.  _¡ _Criaturas__   _invaden mi refugio!_  ¡¿Qué es lo que sigue en este cruel mundo?!

Sirius gruñó. —Eres un verdadero acto de escolr ¿lo sabías? —le preguntó al retrato mientras tiraba de los cortinas para cerrarlas.

Harry agarró a Remus. —¡Vienes a Hogwarts conmigo! ¡Estoy  _tan_  emocionado! ¿Cómo planeas llegar? —peguntó.

Remus se rio entre dientes. —Bueno, estaba pensando aparecerme, directo en las puertas. ¿Por qué?

Harry frunció el ceño. —Supongo que eso tiene sentido —admitió, un poco molesto.

Remus sonrió. —No tengo que tomar el tren, Harry, realmente no hay necesidad. Si hubiera algún peligro presente, estaría en ese tren contigo en un  _instante_. Pero no lo hay.

—Podré visitarte algunas veces después de clases, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto que puedes —aseguró Remus con una sonrisa—. Me encantaría invitarte a tomar el té o simplemente charlar.

Harry le sonrió, finalmente dejándolo ir para que pudiera moverse de la entrada. 

—¡Genial! También tengo que encontrar tiempo para Severus, su amistad significa mucho para mí, ¡pero realmente disfruto de  _tu_  compañía también!

Remus se rio entre dientes. —¿Y Severus sabe que lo llamas por su nombre? —bromeó.

Harry asintió. —Oh, sí —dijo a la ligera—. Fue  _él_  quien  _lo_  sugirió, cuando me quedé con él. Somos amigos, después de todo. Simplemente tiene sentido.

—Supongo que cuando lo pones de esa manera, lo tiene —dijo Remus, asintiendo.

 —Vamos a comer pastel Shepherd[1] para la cena —dijo Harry con entusiasmo.

Remus sonrió. —Tu favorito —mencionó—. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Mipsy solo me quiere, supongo.

—Porque eres malditamente lindo para tu propio bien, por eso —dijo Sirius, empujándolo en el costado.

Harry sonrió. — _¡Eso_   _no_   _es algo_   _malo!_ _—l_ e respondió, divertido.

—Nunca dije que fuera  _malo_ , solo que es un  _hecho_  —replicó Sirius.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No hagas eso, un Lord no pone los ojos en blanco — le dijo Sirius.

— _Este_ _Lord_ lo hace —Harry apuntó, luego subió las escaleras—. Bajaré en una hora para la cena —avisó, subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Sirius le preguntó a Remus.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Dejaste que escapara de la conversación. Muy suave. No puedes hacer nada al respecto ahora, solo vamos a tomar algo —dijo con calma, guiando a Sirius a la sala.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry y Ron estaban sentados con los gemelos en el tren cuando la puerta fue abierta por un Draco de aspecto inquieto. —Potter, he decidido lo que quiero a cambio de ayudarte a actuar como un Lord apropiado —le informó a Harry.

Harry le indicó que entrara. —Entra, entonces, únete al compartimiento de Omegas y háblame.

Draco se sonrojó ante el recordatorio de lo que era. —Bueno, quiero  _protección_. Hay varios Alfas en Slytherin, y no estoy seguro de querer que ninguno de ellos sea mi compañero—dijo.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Así que quieres que… ¿Qué, exactamente?

—Protección de tu parte cuando llegue mi calor para poder llegar al Ala de Hospital de manera segura. Es un largo camino. Necesitaré una forma de avisarte cuando llegue, para que puedas contactarme.

Harry asintió. —Bueno, puedo preguntarle a Remus si él podría enseñarnos a conjurar a nuestros Patronus. Pueden llevar mensajes de ida y vuelta, y es totalmente seguro —le sugirió al rubio.

—¿Remus…? —Draco frunció el ceño.

—Lupin —Harry respondió—. Es un amigo de la familia, y enseñará en Hogwarts este año. Él podría enseñarnos, y tiene una debilidad por Omegas, por lo que no cuestionará nuestro razonamiento.

Draco asintió. —Bien. Cuando ingreses a la Sala Común de Slytherin, solo necesitaré que me saques y me subas al Ala del Hospital. Una vez que esté en una sala de cuarentena, consideraré cualquier deuda acumulada pagada en su totalidad —dijo—. Después de la primera vez, debería poder decir cuándo vendrá mi próximo calor, o al menos  _intentar_  cronometrarlo.  Deberían ser cada tres meses, así que espero que mi ciclo sea fácil de resolver.

Harry sonrió. —Si me necesitas de nuevo, aún podrás llamarme. Los omegas necesitan mantenerse unidos. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte siempre que lo necesites, siempre y cuando dejes de ser un pequeño imbécil conmigo y con mis amigos —dijo con seriedad.

Draco observó a los pelirrojos que lo rodeaban, luego suspiró. —Bueno, supongo que los Pura Sangre siguen siendo Pura Sangre. Simplemente no añadas más Nacidos de Muggles que no puedan manejar nuestra forma de vida. Eres demasiado poderoso para hacer amigos con personas que quieren cambiar la forma en que vivimos. Funciona para nosotros.

Harry sonrió. —Puedo ver eso ahora. No te preocupes, voy a dejar a Hermione detrás de mí con seguridad.

—Entonces supongo que todos podemos aprender a llevarnos bien, si debemos —dijo Draco con ligereza.

 

* * *

 

[1] Pastel de carne de cordero con puré de papas. Es tradicional en celebraciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el segundo capítulo de hoy. En mi país son las 11 pm, así que, técnicamente aún es Día del Snarry. ¡Disfrútenlo! 
> 
> Nos vemos el viernes. 
> 
> Besos, ELODTC


	15. La Cámara de los Secretos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

Harry susurró la contraseña de las cámaras de Severus y se asomó.

—Hola, mi irritante favorito —dijo Severus desde su escritorio—. Veo que has vuelto para plagarme por otro año.

Harry rió y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. —Sabes que me amas.

— _Claramente_  no fui informado de este progreso.  _¿Amor_ , dices? —Severus soltó las palabras.

Harry asintió y sonrió ampliamente. —Oh sí. Absolutamente me adoras. Anhelas mi presencia cuando no estoy aquí —le informó feliz al hombre.

Los labios de Severus se curvaron hacia arriba solo un poco. —Ya veo. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche? Parece que no has traído tu bolso, así que asumo que la tarea no está en la agenda —dijo, levantándose y caminando hacia el sofá.

Harry se sentó a un lado y se quitó los zapatos, acurrucándose arriba sus pies. —No esta noche. ¿Remus dijo que le estarías preparando una poción mientras enseñaba aquí?  —preguntó conversando.

Severus sonrió, sentándose al lado de Harry. —Ah, sí. Casi olvido que él y Black eran amigos. Sí, le estaré preparando la poción de Matalobos mientras él enseñe aquí. Es una elaboración difícil, y debe tomarla todas las noches durante una semana antes de la luna llena, pero esto lo volverá inofensivo durante la transformación, y es probable que solo duerma durante el transcurso de la misma —comentó.

—Me alegra que estés dispuesto a hacer eso por él. Es amable de tu parte —le dijo Harry.

Severus suspiró. —No lo hago  _por su bien_. Es parte de mi  _trabajo_  proporcionar pociones a al personal que las requiere —le dijo al niño.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. —Aun así, no todos estarían dispuestos a hacer eso —señaló.

—Lo que sea, Harry. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí, además de eso?

Harry asintió. —¡Nunca vas a creer lo que está pasando con Malfoy este año! Llegamos a un acuerdo…

 

* * *

 

 

—¡Y él dijo que podía ayudar! —Harry le dijo a Remus con entusiasmo.

Las cejas  de Remus se levantaron. —Me resulta difícil creer que tienes la suficiente habilidad a tu edad para elaborar  _Matalobos_  —dijo suavemente.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Bueno,  _no_ , pero puedo ayudar a preparar los ingredientes. Lo que todavía es importante —señaló.

—Lo es. —Remus estuvo de acuerdo—. Mi error.

Harry sonrió. —Si pudiera hacerla yo mismo, _la_   _haría_ , pero Severus dice que es complicada, así que es mejor que no lo intente todavía. Eso se traduciría en problemas.

Remus dejó una taza de té frente a Harry. —Entonces, ¿dijiste algo sobre un favor que querías pedirme? —le recordó al excitado adolescente.

Harry tomó un sorbo de té y asintió. —Cierto. Bueno, mira, Draco Malfoy también es un Omega, y pidió mi protección para cuando su primer calor haga acto de presencia para llevarlo a la enfermería del hospital de manera segura. Pero necesita una forma de contactarme desde donde sea que esté cuando el celo haga acto de presencia, y pensamos que podrías enseñarnos a enviar a nuestros Patronus con mensajes —informó—. Por supuesto, primero tendríamos que aprender a  _lanzar_   _el Patronus_ , pero esto es importante, por lo que estamos dispuestos a darlo todo, si estás dispuesto a enseñarnos.

Remus miró a Harry fijamente, y Harry se sentó en silencio mientras Remus consideraba la solicitud. —Bien —dijo finalmente—. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para enseñarles. Pero ten en cuenta que es magia muy avanzada, y podría ser difícil de aprender —señaló.

Harry asintió. —Lo sabemos, pero creo que ambos seremos capaces de hacerlo. He estado intentando desde que me mudé con Sirius, y estoy mejorando. Puedo producir un escudo  ahora, pero sé que debe tener una forma de animal para llevar un mensaje.

Remus asintió. —Sí, eso es cierto. Bueno, la próxima semana es la que lleva a la luna llena, y supongo que querrás trabajar con Severus.

Harry sonrió y respondió—: definitivamente.

—Así que programaremos nuestra primera lección de Patronus para el fin de semana después de la luna llena. ¿Quieres decírselo al señor Malfoy, o debería hacelo yo? —preguntó Remus.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —Puedo enviar un búho escolar con una nota para él —mencionó—. Nadie sabrá que fui yo.

—Está bien, hazlo. Nos reuniremos ese sábado, a las siete en punto. Eso nos dará unas horas antes del toque de queda —le dijo Remus.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias, Remus.  _Realmente_  aprecio esto —dijo alegremente.

Remus sonrió. —De nada. Estoy feliz de ayudar.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Y tiene que tomar esto por una semana completa antes de la luna llena? —preguntó Harry.

—Todos los días —confirmó Severus, luego le entregó a Harry un mortero con una pequeña piedra lunar—. Muele esto. Finamente —ordenó.

Harry se puso a trabajar, moliendo la piedra en gránulos que eran casi un polvo, pero no del todo.

Deslizó el mortero hacia Severus quien lo miró y asintió. —Buen trabajo. En un momento… —Severus levantó el mortero y observó la poción con cuidado, esperando algo. Tan pronto como la primera burbuja subió a la superficie, Severus tiró la piedra molida en la poción y la agitó siete veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, luego sacó la barra de agitación de la poción—. Ahora la dejamos reposar durante tres horas. Después de eso, agregaré el rocío de luna como estabilizador y estará listo para Lupin.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias por hacer esto por él. Estoy muy agradecido —dijo.

—No lo estoy haciendo por  _ti_ , presuntuoso cachorro. Lo estoy haciendo por  _Dumbledore_. Como parte de mi penitencia —murmuró, dejando a Harry en sus habitaciones y colapsando en su silla con cansancio, cerrando los ojos.

Harry se sentó en el sofá, mirándolo fijamente.

Después de unos momentos de estar sentado allí con los ojos cerrados, Severus suspiró profundamente. —Puedo  _sentir_  tus ojos en mí, Potter. ¿ _Qué?_

Harry se mordió el labio. —Te perdono, ya sabes. Por mis padres. Estoy bastante seguro de que Vol, lo siento, el  _Señor Oscuro_ , de todos modos los habría encontrado en algún momento. Y no podías haber sabido que la profecía era sobre mí —terminó, inquieto.

Severus abrió un ojo, extrañamente tocado por sus palabras. —Potter, tu perdón, por mucho que lo aprecie, no me exime de mis pecados. Poseo mucho más que la muerte de Lily y juré pagar por todos ellos. Puede que nunca termine con eso —admitió.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Oh. Bueno, de todos modos,  _yo_  no te culpo. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Severus sonrió un poco. —Gracias.

Harry se animó un poco. —Oye, ¿quieres algunos ingredientes valiosos de pociones? —preguntó, teniendo una idea brillante.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —¿No lo hago siempre? Dudo que pudieras ayudar a encontrar los  _realmente_  raros, por mucho que te guste pensar que eres increíblemente talentoso —añadió con ironía.

Harry sonrió. —Oh, pero  _soy_  increíblemente talentoso —declaró con seguridad—. Y sé dónde puedes conseguir veneno de basilisco, colmillos, escamas  _y_  sangre.  _Nadie_   _más_   _puede hacerlo sin mí_ , y ¿a quién  _más_  le daría la estúpida cosa?  —preguntó.

Severus se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Harry en silencio durante más de un minuto antes de decir—: ¿Estás seguro de que deseas regarlármelo? ¿no preferirías  _venderlos_? Valdrían una fortuna  —murmuró.

—Son míos por derecho de conquista —dijo Harry simplemente—. Sirius me explicó eso después de que se calmó sobre todo el asunto de «arriesgar mi vida», y quiero dártelos, _a ti —_ dijo seguramente.

Severus parecía desconcertado. —Pero…  _¿por qué?_

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Solo quiero hacerlo. Significas mucho para mí, y los usarás bien. Además, podrías usar el dinero de la venta para algo productivo. Tengo tanto dinero que no puedo gastarlo todo —explicó.

—Harry… no sé qué decir —dijo Severus en voz baja.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —«Gracias» sería suficiente para mí —murmuró.

Severus soltó una carcajada. —« _Gracias, Harry»_ —murmuró sedosamente—. No sé cómo expresarte cuánto significa esto para mí.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —¿Cuándo quieres ir a reunirlos? —preguntó.

—¿El sábado estaría bien para ti? —Severus preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Claro, si vamos por la mañana —dijo Harry felizmente—. Necesito regresar a la Torre antes del toque de queda, así que me iré ahora. Volveré el sábado por la mañana a las nueve.

—Estaré aquí —dijo Severus distraídamente. Harry podía decir que ya estaba usando los ingredientes en su cabeza.

 

* * *

 

 

—Y simplemente nos deslizamos hacia abajo —indicó Harry alegremente, antes de saltar a la tubería y deslizarse hacia abajo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra manera? ¿Una forma  _más limpia_ , tal vez? —Severus preguntó con disgusto.

—¡No! —Harry lo llamó felizmente—. Al menos, no he encontrado uno todavía —agregó.

Severus suspiró, pero saltó a la tubería, deslizándose hacia abajo. —Eso es  _asqueroso_. —Se arrastró después, hechizando sus túnicas para limpiarlas.

Harry solo negó. —Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Es la única forma de entrar. Ah, y una cosa más: conocerás a mi mascota.

Las tres cabezas del Runespoor salieron del cuello de su camisa. La serpiente estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

—Sus nombres son Sinister, Centrum y Dexter [1] —le dijo Harry a Severus, señalándolos mientras los llamaba.

Severus sonrió. —Oh,  _muy_   _ingenioso_ —bromeó.

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno, necesitaba darles nombres, y Sirius me sigue preguntando latín. ¡¿Me puedes culpar cuando el idioma se me viene a la cabeza primero? —resopló, luego se dirigió hacia el área bloqueada por el derrumbe—. Vamos a tener que mover algunas cosas.

Severus agitó su varita, y el derrumbe comenzó a enderezarse. —O podemos reparar el daño —dijo secamente.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. —Bueno, sí, ¿pero eso no es mucha magia? —preguntó mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta de la cámara propiamente dicha.

Severus soltó una risa suave. —¿Por un basilisco? Vale la pena —dijo simplemente—. Además, no usaré ninguna magia para recolectar los ingredientes. Tendrá tiempo de reponerse mientras trabajo.  

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que eso es cierto —coincidió—. Mientras trabajas con la serpiente, voy a explorar, ahora que ya no estoy en peligro de morir.

Severus tarareó. —Bueno, ten cuidado —dijo.

Harry abrió la puerta con una orden en lengua pársel, y entraron.

Severus estaba parado justo en la entrada, mirando fijamente a la serpiente gigantesca. — _¡¿Mataste eso?!_  —jadeó—.   _¡¿Tú solo?!_

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno, Fawkes lo cegó por mí.

Severus frunció los labios. —Sin ojos. Lástima, pero prefiero  _tenerte_ , si tengo que elegir —le aseguró a Harry.

—Me alegra que te sientas de esa manera. También me gusta estar vivo —Harry estuvo de acuerdo—. Entonces, estaré aquí —dijo, caminando hacia la cabeza gigante de Salazar Slytherin—. En caso de que me necesites.

Severus sacó varias cajas de frascos que redimensionó. —Sí, bueno,  _trata_ de no meterte en problemas —pidió—. Y si encuentras algo que creas que puede ser peligroso o valioso, llámame  _antes de intentar_   _tocarlo_ , ¿puedes hacer eso? —preguntó bruscamente.

—¡Claro que sí! —prometió Harry antes de ir a explorar.

Severus suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, antes de ponerse a trabajar, recogiendo ingredientes de la serpiente gigante.

Harry se acercó a la cabeza gigante de Slytherin y examinó la boca, que todavía estaba abierta. Vio un túnel y se dirigió al interior, agachándose para atravesar la puerta inicial, pero encontró el túnel lo suficientemente alto como para que un hombre adulto del tamaño de Severus entrara. Vio varias pieles de serpientes a lo largo del túnel, pero aparte de la sala principal donde el basilisco debe haber pasado su tiempo, no había mucho interés en el túnel, y Harry se dirigió de regreso.

Llamó a Severus—: ¡Hay algunas pieles de serpiente en este túnel!

Severus se detuvo por un segundo, luego continuó ordeñando el saco de veneno restante mientras respondía. —Excelente —dijo felizmente—. También son útiles, pero tendremos que hacer un segundo viaje por ellas. Tendré suficiente en mis manos esta vez.

Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia la oreja de la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin y encontró, para su sorpresa, una puerta allí. Lo abrió y miró.

—¡Severus! —gritó—. ¡Necesito que vengas a ver esto y me digas si hay algo aquí que no pueda tocar!

Severus maldijo. —¡Espera un segundo! Necesito terminar esto antes de poder irme donde estoy.  _¡No toques nada!_ —advirtió.

Harry suspiró pesadamente, parado en la puerta, mirando la habitación.  _«Debe ser espacio agrandado con magia»_ , pensó. La habitación era mucho más grande de lo que podía explicarse, con el túnel corriendo justo detrás.

Severus se acercó a la puerta y miró dentro. Lanzó hechizos de detección en todo. La mayoría de las cosas brillaban con un gris tenue, pero nada destacaba como diferente. —Todo tiene encantos de preservación, pero aparte de eso, está limpio. No debería haber nada peligroso aquí. Puedes explorar —declaró, y Harry sonrió, frotándose las manos.

—Bueno. Veamos lo que tenemos —dijo, entrando y revisando el escritorio primero. Había papeles por todas partes, en su mayoría detallando cosas llamadas «Horrocruxes» y cómo hacerlos. 

Un documento daba una advertencia de que existía una manera de destruir un Horrocrux sin dañar el objeto del cual estaba hecho (o alojado) y que involucraba un hechizo de purificación de duendes. Se estremeció ante los detalles de cómo se hacían los Horrocruxes, sintiéndose sucio solo por  _saber_  lo que eran. —De todos modos, ¡sigamos adelante!

Se acercó a las estanterías y notó que todos los libros estaban escritos en el guión que Sirius había dicho que era pársel. Leyó algunos de ellos. Unos se referían a pociones, algunos a artes oscuras y otros a transformaciones, pero la mayoría, y esto sorprendió a Harry, se referían a la  _adivinación_.

Harry arrugó la nariz. Ya había conocido a Trelawney, y no estaba impresionado. Miró algunos de los títulos.

Uno se llamaba «Abriendo tu tercer ojo». Debajo de él, decía, «transcrito por Salazar Slytherin», y había una fecha en él. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

Después de lo que parecieron unos minutos, Severus entró en la habitación. —¿Harry? Es hora de irnos. El almuerzo se servirá pronto.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. —¿De verdad? ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo?

Severus sonrió. —Mira qué tan lejos has llegado en tu lectura —aconsejó.

Harry miró el libro. Estaba en la página cincuenta. —Oh —murmuró con sorpresa—. Llevaré este libro conmigo —dijo.

Severus lo miró. —Ni siquiera está en inglés. ¿Qué idioma es ese?

Harry sonrió. —Pársel. El libro se llama «Abriendo tu tercer ojo».

Severus miró sorprendido. —Imposible. Ese libro fue destruido en 1708, hasta la última copia. Se consideró demasiado poderoso para existir —jadeó.

Harry miró el libro con un nuevo aprecio. —¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—Porque funciona, Harry. Mientras tengas los dos siguientes, «Perfecciona tu segunda vista» y «Profecía y presagios»,  _realmente_  puedes usarlos para aprender a ver el futuro, si lo deseas —Severus dijo rotundamente.

Harry miró la estantería y asintió. —Sí, esos dos también están aquí —murmuró con ligereza.

Severus dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro. —Ten cuidado con eso, Harry. Y no intentes nada sin un adulto presente. Lupin o yo seríamos las mejores opciones, pero si Black es la única opción disponible, es mejor que nada —dijo.

Harry asintió. —Correcto. Bueno, vamos al Gran Salón.

Severus suspiró. —Encoge eso y ponlo en tu bolsillo. No le digas a nadie lo que realmente es. Y no lo leas en público —instruyó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Bien. —aceptó, luego hizo lo que le dijeron.

 

* * *

 

[1] Bueno, es una fortuna que estudie latín, jaja.

Los nombres de la Runespoor son: «Izquierda, Centro y Derecha». N. de T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes! 
> 
> Tengan una excelente semana. 
> 
> Besos, ELODTC


	16. Secretos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

—Entonces, ahora que conocen la teoría, veamos qué pueden hacer ustedes dos.

Harry cuadró sus hombros. —¡Expecto Patronum! —gritó, pensando en el momento en que Ruby y él se habían olfateado, y lo seguro que se sentía después de que Sirius agregó sus brazos a los que lo rodeaban.

Un escudo de plata salió de su varita, pero nada más que eso. Suspiró, hundiéndose un poco.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Aun así, diría que está avanzado. Lo que puedes hacer es bastante impresionante — dijo.

Harry sonrió. —Mejor que nada, estoy de acuerdo. Llevo poco más de un año probando —le dijo al rubio.

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿En serio?

Harry sonrió. —Solo evoca tu recuerdo más feliz y ve por ello —aconsejó al rubio.

Draco respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y lanzó el hechizo.

Nada.

Remus suspiró. —Ambos pueden no ser lo suficientemente fuertes para lograrlo —advirtió.

—¿Hay alguna manera de saber con  _certeza_  si podemos manejarlo o no? —preguntó Harry.

—Hay una poción… —comenzó Remus.

Draco se animó. —Puedo hacerla. Lo he hecho antes —dijo alegremente—. Ocupaba caldero de cobre en ese momento, y eso fue el año pasado.

Remus lo miró sorprendido. —¿De verdad? Eso es bastante impresionante. Debes ser un prodigio de pociones. Incluso puedes ser tan bueno como Severus.

Draco sonrió un poco, tímidamente. —Me enseñó lo básico cuando tenía ocho años, y he estado practicando desde entonces. Él es mi padrino, así que trato de hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Incluso si ya no puedo estar orgulloso de  _él_ —el Slytherin terminó en un murmullo malhumorado.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no puedes estar orgulloso de él? —preguntó.

Draco suspiró. —Es un mortífago —susurró, mirando al suelo.

—Oh, pero…

Remus negó con la cabeza bruscamente y Harry cambió sus palabras.

»Es un  _profesor_ , no puede estar trabajando para Voldemort —dijo el adolescente, dándose cuenta de que hasta que supieran que Draco estaba de su lado, Harry no podía revelar al hombre como un espía.

Draco se encontró con los ojos de Harry. —Es el mejor amigo de mi padre, y hablan mucho de los «buenos viejos tiempos«. Se refieren a cuando Tú-Sabes-Quién estaba en el poder —le dijo al adolescente—. _Desearía_  que pudiéramos confiar en Severus, pero él es un Mortífago  _y_  un Alfa. Si se parece a mi padre, es un Alfa que no queremos que _esté_   _cerca de_  nosotros una vez que llegue el calor. Probablemente tomaría una bocanada de nuestro olor y nos perseguiría como un lobo rabioso.

Remus y Harry se estremecieron ante la elección de palabras de Draco.

Draco se lamió los labios. —Él es quien, se  _supone,_ _debe_  acompañarme al Ala del Hospital. Pero no puedo confiar en él —susurró.

Harry sintió que su corazón se rompía por Severus, puesto en una posición tan incómoda por su necesidad de mantenerse cubierto. Su propio ahijado creía que era una mala persona y, lo que es peor, un mal  _alfa_.

Harry sintió que su resolución de ver a Draco a salvo se fortalecía. —Bueno, entonces nosotros  _tenemos_ que hacerlo bien.

Remus asintió. —Compraré los ingredientes para la poción cuando llegue el próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade —dijo—. Podemos probar tus fortalezas mágicas con la poción para asegurarnos de que eres capaz de lanzar el hechizo a tu edad.

—Solo una pregunta rápida —le dijo Harry a Remus—. ¿Los recuerdos tienen que ser  _reale_ s, o podemos usar sueños?

Remus consideró esto por un momento. —Puedes  _intentar_  con un sueño, pero no sé cuánto éxito tendrás.

Harry evocó los pensamientos de Severus mirándolo con el deseo brillando en sus ojos y lanzó nuevamente el conjuro.

Obtuvo una forma durante un segundo, aunque era difícil decir qué había sido.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. —¿Qué  _sueño_  estás  _usando_? —preguntó sorprendido.

Harry se sonrojó. —Um, eso es un poco personal —murmuró.

Draco arrugó la nariz. —No importa. No  _quiero_  saber —decidió.

Practicaron por unas horas más antes de que fuera hora de regresar a sus dormitorios para el toque de queda.

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué tipo de cualidades buscarías en un Omega? —Antes de que Severus pudiera dar su respuesta automática, Harry interrumpió—: _si_  estuvieras buscando.

Severus suspiró, agitándose. —Entonces, estamos haciendo  _ese_  tipo de preguntas de nuevo, ¿verdad? De todos modos, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en  _mis_ preferencias?

Harry le sonrió. —Eres un alfa. No sé mucho acerca de ustedes que no sea «completo estúpido», y  _sé_  qué le gusta a Sirius:  _Ruby_. Así que eso  _te_  deja para que me ayudes a determinar qué le gusta a los Alphas. Es algo que necesito saber con el tiempo, después de todo.

Severus tarareó, entregándole un pequeño grupo de pétalos. —Tritura estos con dos gotas de bilis de armadillo —instruyó—. Lo que  _me_  parece atractivo, ¿eh? Bueno, la inteligencia, por ejemplo. No puedo  _soportar la_  estupidez. Al menos la valentía suficiente para defender la moral de uno, aunque tal vez no tanto como para llevar a uno a problemas una y otra vez —bromeó, sonriendo a Harry, quien le devolvió la sonrisa—. La moral y la fortaleza para apegarse a lo que quieren —continuó—. La humildad siempre es una ventaja, aunque se requiere cierto orgullo por uno mismo.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. —Sí, pero _mira_. ¿Qué encuentran atractivo  _físicamente_ _los_ alfas? —presionó con curiosidad.

Severus se lamió los labios. —Hmm, mira. Bueno, me gusta que mis compañeros sean delgados, claro. Tan pequeños que pueda manejarlos un poco en la cama —miró a Harry y luego dijo—: Nada de esta conversación va más allá de esta habitación, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió. —Solo tú y yo. No voy a difundir nada  —prometió.

—Bien —dijo Severus, aliviado—. Así que... Pequeño y delgado. Generalmente me decanté por hombres de cabello oscuro, no sé por qué, solo tengo un poco de preferencia. Los ojos claros son siempre una ventaja. El azul es agradable, pero mi color de ojos favorito siempre ha sido verde, cuanto más brillante mejor —dijo el hombre suavemente.

Harry deslizó la pasta hacia Severus, quien la tomó y observó la poción por unos momentos.

»No me interesan particularmente los músculos voluminosos en el área del pecho, pero una buena definición es una ventaja. Músculos magros, creo que es el término. Los _muslos_  musculosos, por otro lado, son una afición mía. Aquellos que pasan largas horas volando tienden a desarrollar músculos admirables en los muslos. —Añadió la pasta al caldero y se encogió de hombros—. Ten en cuenta que esas son solo  _mis_  preferencias personales —le dijo a Harry.

Harry asintió. —Entiendo. No hay dos personas exactamente iguales, después de todo —dijo a la ligera.  _«Pero_ _tus_ _preferencias son todo lo que necesito»,_ añadió mentalmente.

Severus asintió de acuerdo. —Exactamente.  _¿Por_  qué insistes en  _hacerme_  estas preguntas, de todos modos? ¿No  _hay nadie más a_  quien puedas atormentar? —preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Me gustas, me siento cómodo contigo. Hay muy  _pocos_  Alfas sobre los que pueda decir eso, ya sabes —señaló al hombre.

—Lo sé. Los buenos alfas son difíciles de encontrar. ¿Qué pasa con Longbottom? Seguramente  _él es_  un buen alfa —sugirió Severus.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Oh, Dios, ¡¿ _Neville_?! ¡No, gracias! ¿ _Estás_   _seguro de_   _que es un alfa_?

Severus se rió entre dientes. —¿No has notado su olor todavía? Has pasado dos años casi con el chico.

Harry suspiró. —No voy a  _oler a_  mis compañeros de dormitorio. Tú mismo dijiste que es  _grosero_.

Severus suspiró. —Esa no es razón para no oler a otros  _sutilmente_. Debes saber con qué estás tratando, en todo momento —señaló.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No puedo imaginarme para siempre con  _Neville_. No, gracias. Es demasiado propio para mí.

Severus sonrió mientras quitaba la poción del fuego. —¿Demasiado atrapado en las trampas de la cultura Sangre Pura?

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Es demasiado propio para soltarse en la cama —corrigió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa—. Personalmente, me gustaría un compañero con un poco de  _fuego_  para ello.

Severus se rió entre dientes. — _Nunca_  dejes que tu Padrino te oiga hablar así —advirtió.

Harry resopló. —Tú tampoco le digas —señaló.

—Nunca —Severus estuvo de acuerdo—. No soy el tipo de persona que busca la compañía de tu Padrino-perro

Harry sonrió. —Me alegro de eso, ya sabes. Podemos tener conversaciones  _reales_ , ya que no tengo que preocuparme de que Sirius se entere de ellas.

—Si por «real» te refieres a «escandaloso» y «sexualmente precoz», sí, supongo que podemos —Severus susurró con diversión.

—Te encanta, no lo niegues. —Harry lo golpeó en el costado.

Los labios de Severus se contrajeron. —Silencio, mocoso impertinente. Ayúdame a embotellar esto para el Ala del Hospital.

Harry sonrió y tomó un frasco.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, sentándose con un suspiro al lado de Harry.

Harry lo miró, debatiendo si quería o no tentar al destino. «Bueno, veamos que pasa», pensó, y habló—: ¿Um, Malfoy?

—Blaise descubrió que te estoy hablando, y, dentro de una hora, todo Slytherin lo sabrá. ¿Por qué tratar de ocultarlo? —Draco se burló a modo de explicación.

Harry miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de la gente se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer.

Neville, sin embargo, estaba mirando directamente a Draco mientras respiraba profunda y calmadamente.

Las fosas nasales de Draco se ensancharon y lo miró sorprendido, mirando a los ojos de Neville. Harry se mordió el labio, viendo como se desarrollaba la situación.

Draco se sonrojó y bajó los ojos a su plato, concentrándose en su comida, y Neville se relajó un poco, todavía mirando a Draco con consideración.

Bueno, ahora todos sabían la herencia de todos los demás, al menos.

—¿No te preocupa que alguien le diga a sus padres dónde estuviste sentado hoy y le cuenten a tu padre? —preguntó Ron.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Si es solo eso, puedo decirle que estoy tratando de meterme en buenos términos con Harry para traicionarlo más tarde. Le gustará esa idea —explicó ligeramente.

Harry suspiró. —¿Y se supone que no debo estar preocupado escuchando esto? —preguntó.

 —Tú eres el que dijo que los Omegas deberían permanecer unidos. No te des por vencido  _ahora_ , cuando las cosas finalmente se vuelven  _reales_ —Draco arrastró las palabras.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Él tiene un punto, amigo. Tú lo dijiste.

Harry suspiró. —¿Puedo retractarme? —preguntó sin poder hacer nada.

—No —dijo Draco con firmeza—. En otro tema, ¿podemos hablar en privado después del desayuno?.

—¿Qué tan privado? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Qué tan bien  _conoce_ _a_ Lupin? —regresó Draco, haciendo un gesto hacia Ron.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su cerebro se pusiera al día. — _Oh_  . Um, no  _tan_  bien —respondió—. Pero Remus dijo que dependía de mí si le decía,  así que…

Draco frunció los labios. —Ahora estoy aún  _más_  curioso —murmuró.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Realmente no sé cuánto puedo decirte…

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Suficiente, podemos hablar de ello —dijo suavemente.

Harry suspiró, pero asintió.

 

* * *

 

 

—Entonces —Draco cerró la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres detrás de todos ellos y se giró hacia Harry—. ¿Qué pasa con Lupin? Tiene el mismo olor salvaje que emiten todos los alfas, pero es  _más_.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Dijo que podía decirle a  _Ron_ , ¿sabes,  _no a ti_  —dijo en voz baja—. Y no quiero traicionar su confianza.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Bueno, dime esto: ¿él es un Alfa, o no lo es?

Harry se encogió de hombros. — _No_   _exactamente_. Sin embargo, tiene muchas tendencias alfa, y aunque no siempre son evidentes, todavía están ahí, justo debajo de la superficie. Pero los Alfas parecen enojarse fácilmente, y solo he visto a Remus enojarse una vez. Por supuesto,  _una vez_  fue completamente  _aterrador_  y  _nunca_  quiero volver a verlo, pero en  _general es_  una persona muy  _agradable_ y de voz suave —explicó.

Draco se mordió el labio. —Probablemente no podría formar un vínculo con él, pero…

—En realidad, probablemente  _podrías_ —Harry soltó.

Draco se detuvo en seco. —¿Qué? ¿Es parte criatura? ¿Que tipo?

Harry se sonrojó. —Um, creo que dije demasiado.

—Bueno, eso es aún  _mejor_. Tal vez pueda encontrar a alguien más, alguien que no sea un Alfa. ¿Crees que pensará que soy demasiado joven si me acerco a él una vez que mi calor se presente? —preguntó Draco.

La cara de Harry ardió. —¡¿Por qué preguntas esto?!  _¡No lo_   _sé!_

Draco suspiró. —Honestamente, Potter, ¡es porque lo  _conoces_! Eres la persona más probable en saber cómo reaccionará.

—¿Qué pasa con todos los otros Alfas en la escuela? Si no quieres a ninguno de los de Slytherin, ¿qué pasa con  _Neville_? —presionó Harry.

Draco murmuró. —Nada, supongo. ¿Crees que sería un buen alfa?  

Harry asintió. —Siempre ha sido muy amable con todos los que lo son con él. Creo que su abuela lo crió bien.

—Bueno, supongo que no sería  _horrible_  ser su compañero. Él es un Sangre Pura de una buena familia, a mi padre le gustaría eso —reflexionó Draco—. Lo consideraré, pero cuando se presente, si huele de la misma asquerosa manera en que lo hacen todos los alfas, no lo haré. No podría vivir con  _ese_ horrible hedor en la nariz todo el tiempo.

Ron resopló.

»¿Qué? Solo estoy siendo _honesto_.

Harry sonrió. —Bueno, de todos modos, necesito saber algo: si un Omega busca atraer a un Alfa, ¿cómo lo hacen?

Draco miró a Harry con una ceja levantada. —Espera hasta el celo y acércate a ellos entonces. No podrán resistirse, y si tienes suerte, entrarán en calor. Los alfas son irreflexivos en él y marcarán primero y harán preguntas más tarde. Es lo que yo haría, al menos. Aparte de eso, simplemente pasar tiempo alrededor de ellos. Y hacer que se sientan fuertes e inteligentes. Alaba su ego. A ellos les gusta.

Harry asintió. —Gracias.

—¿Tienes un Alfa específico en mente? —Draco preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry sonrió secretamente. —Eso solo lo sé yo y no para que lo averigües —dijo burlonamente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Lo que sea, Potter. Guarda tus secretos. Tengo suficiente de qué preocuparme ahora mismo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá lo disfruten. Es su dulce de Halloween (?) 
> 
> Tengan excelente semana. Nos vemos el próximo viernes. 
> 
> Besos y abrazos, 
> 
> ELODCT.


	17. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

Harry vagó por las calles de Hogsmeade, mirando alrededor. Notó un boticario y se dirigió hacia él. Tal vez podría encontrar el regalo de Navidad de Severus temprano. Entró y miró a su alrededor.

La chica detrás del mostrador se fijó en él y se levantó. —Bueno, hola. ¿Buscando algo en particular? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Harry negó. —No, sólo paseando. Pero quisiera hacer una pregunta: ¿si estuviera buscando algo para una persona que está muy enfocada en pociones y el dinero no es problema, ¿qué me sugerirías comprar?

La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó. —Bueno, si el dinero no fuera un problema, te apuntaría hacia esto —ella lo llevó a una exhibición de cajas de frascos enjoyados. Los frascos estaban hechos de piedras preciosas—. Estos viales agregan propiedades a las pociones almacenadas en ellos, y también son bonitos a la vista. En algunos casos, incluso pueden mantener la poción fresca por más tiempo, dependiendo de la poción, por supuesto.

Harry miró las opciones. Un juego tenía tres viales de un cuarto, un rubí, un amatista y un zafiro. Era caro. Valía la pena para Severus, así que lo decidió. —Me quedo con ese set, entonces.

Las cejas de la chica se elevaron. —Realmente no bromeabas con el dinero, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, cerrando de nuevo la vitrina.

Harry negó de nuevo. —Hay alguien a quien trato de impresionar, estoy dispuesto a gastar mucho en él.

La chica asintió. —Supongo que tiene sentido. Soy Kylie, por cierto.

Harry le sonrió. —Harry.

Sus ojos se clavaron en su frente, y ella parpadeó sorprendida. —Oh. Bueno, eso explica el que no haya problema de dinero, ¿no es así? —ella se echó a reír y le entregó los frascos—. Espero que vaya bien. ¡No pases mucho tiempo sin venir! —añadió.

Harry guiñó un ojo. —Tengo la sensación de que te volveré a ver —dijo alegremente.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡Y listo! —exclamó Draco con satisfacción, sacando la barra de agitación de la poción y agarrando la tela cercana para limpiarla.

Remus se acercó y la miró. —Se ve bien —dijo suavemente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. — _Por_   _supuesto_   _que sí_. La elaboré yo —dijo con seguridad, agarrando un frasco y llenándolo. Se lo entregó a Harry—. ¿Recuerdas lo que estás buscando? —comprobó.

Harry asintió. —Sí. Aura dorada o plateada alrededor de mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?

Draco le dio un único asentimiento antes de volverse para llenar otro frasco.

Harry tomó el suyo y observó cómo una luz suave comenzaba a aparecer alrededor de su cuerpo, haciéndose más notoria a medida que se extendía.

Draco tomó su dosis y se alejó del caldero.

La luz de Harry se estaba volviendo dorada, y la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué _no_  me sorprende? —Draco arrastró las palabras, luego se volvió su atención a su propia luz, cada vez más fuerte. Su boca se abrió cuando también se volvió dorada—. ¿Qué? ¡Eso  _no_ _puede_  ser correcto!

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Puede que no sea permanente. Como dije antes, tu magia sigue creciendo; experimenta avances y retrocesos. Podría ser que estuvieras teniendo un avance en este momento. En cualquier caso, eso es más que suficiente poder para aprender el hechizo, y deberías mantenerte en esa cantidad por unos meses. Es suficiente para aprender, si te esfuerzas mucho.

—Está bien —Draco asintió—. Entonces, esta poción puede desaparecer. —Lanzó un hechizo rápido sobre ella, deshaciéndose de la porción no utilizada antes de que Remus pudiera detenerlo—. De esa manera no tenemos que lidiar con el resto.

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada. —Draco, eso fue  _peligroso_ —amonestó.

Draco lo miró sorprendido. —No, no lo fue —dijo con seguridad—. Ninguno de esos ingredientes, ya sea por separado o combinado, tiene una reacción adversa a la magia que se les aplica. Era perfectamente seguro —dijo como si fuera obvio.

Remus suspiró. —Cuando fui a la escuela, nos enseñaron a no usar magia en pociones  _a_   _menos que la receta lo pidiera_ —dijo con cansancio.

—Bueno, por  _supuesto_  que no deberías si no sabes si un ingrediente o una combinación de ingredientes podría reaccionar a la magia que se les aplica. Podría ser peligroso; algunas cosas  _explotan_  cuando se exponen a ciertos hechizos, siendo el «evanesco» el más frecuente para obtener esa reacción. Los principiantes  _nunca_  deben usar magia en pociones. Pero sólo uso magia en ellos cuando _sé_ que es  _seguro_  hacerlo. Además, no soy  _un_  principiante  —explicó.

Remus lo miró con una ceja levantada. —¿Y cómo  _aprendiste_  que la poción no reaccionaría mal? —preguntó.

Draco lo miró con desdén. —Estudiando las reacciones de los ingredientes en los libros y luego estudiando las reacciones de las diversas combinaciones utilizadas. Nunca lo probé a  _ciegas_  —se burló—.   _Eso_   _sería_   _estúpido_.

Remus parecía impresionado. —Bueno, si realmente pones tanto cuidado en tu educación de pociones está bien, estoy impresionado. Lo siento, te juzgué muy rápido. Estuvo mal de mi parte.

Draco parecía apaciguado. —Está bien —dijo—.  No lo sabías. Sólo pregunta antes de asumir, en el futuro.

—Lo haré —prometió Remus.

Draco asintió. —Tenemos que volver a nuestras salas comunes. ¿El próximo fin de semana, a la misma hora? —preguntó.

—Me parece bien —dijo Harry—. ¿Remus?

—Claro, el próximo fin de semana. Te veré entonces, Draco —Remus dijo mientras el adolescente se iba.

Harry se giró hacia el hombre cuando Draco se fue. —Por lo tanto, tenemos que hablar. Sobre Draco.

Remus se volvió hacia él con una mirada de sorpresa. —¿De verdad? ¿Preocupaciones específicas?

Harry suspiró. —Le gustas —dijo.

Remus sonrió. —También me gusta él —coincidió amistosamente.

—No,  _« _le gustas»__. _Le gustas r _ománticamente__  —Harry aclaró.

Remus lo miró sorprendido. —Pero tengo… la edad suficiente para ser su  _padre_  —jadeó.

Harry resopló. —Eso podría ser parte del encanto. Eres más viejo, sofisticado,  _capaz de resistir cuando te enfrentas a Alfas_  —agregó enfáticamente.

Remus hizo una pausa en la recopilación de sus papeles para la noche. —Oh —dijo en voz baja—. Tiene miedo —susurró.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Pero no de  _ti_  . Olió tu  _pequeño problema peludo_  en ti, pero no sabe  _qué_ estaba oliendo. ¿Puedo decirle? Puedo Obliviarlo si no puede manejarlo —agregó Harry rápidamente.

Remus se mordió el labio. —¿Puede guardar un secreto? —preguntó.

Harry se removió. —Sabía lo que era la criatura en la cámara el año pasado, y sólo me dijo cuando empezaron a hablar sobre el cierre de la escuela. Creo que está comprobado que puede guardar secretos. Además, es un Slytherin. Es algo por lo que son  _conocidos_.

Remus asintió lentamente. —Entonces sí, se lo puedes decir. Oblivialo si tienes que hacerlo, pero intenta evitarlo.

Harry asintió. —Puedo hacer eso. —Caminó hacia Remus y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre—. Gracias por ser tan increíble, Remus —le susurró al hombre.

Los brazos de Remus se acercaron para abrazar al adolescente. —De nada, Harry. Siempre estaré disponible si me necesitas.

Harry se apartó y se dirigió a la puerta. —Te veré en clase el lunes —dijo alegremente, dejando la habitación con un rebote en su paso.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry caminó por la mesa de Slytherin a la mañana siguiente, inclinándose para susurrar a Draco—: después del desayuno, Sala de Menesteres.

Draco asintió, sin detenerse de comer, y Harry se alejó para conseguir su propio desayuno.

Ambos comieron rápidamente, y Harry se dirigió a la habitación sólo unos minutos después de que Draco dejara el Gran Salón.

Ron había optado por no ir, habiendo sido informado sobre la condición de Remus días atrás. No necesitaba ver la reacción de Draco, ya que podía preguntarle a Harry qué había sucedido. Harry no tendría razón para mentirle, después de todo.

Harry entró en la habitación y Draco se volvió hacia él. —Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí exactamente? —preguntó el rubio.

Harry respiró hondo y lo dejó escapar, lentamente. —Entonces, el secreto de Remus…

El interés de Draco se agudizó ante esas palabras. —Te escucho.

—Él  _es_  un tipo de criatura, pero no es una que la mayoría de la gente acepta. Está aún peor que  _nosotros_ , legalmente hablando —dijo Harry vacilante, con cuidado de mantener su voz tranquila y evaluando la reacción de Draco.

La mente de Draco funcionó rápidamente, y Harry podía verlo juntando cosas en su cabeza. Vio el momento exacto en que todo hizo clic para el rubio. Su boca se abrió en shock. — _¡Es un_   _hombre lobo_ _!_ —susurró, palideciendo mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

Los dedos de Harry se envolvieron alrededor de su varita en su bolsillo, e hizo ademán de moverla, pero Draco levantó una mano. 

»¡Espera! No se lo diré a nadie, pero debo considerar las cosas más a fondo antes de decidir si quiero perseguirlo después de todo. Déjame tener unos días para investigarlo. Te avisaré si no puedo soportar saberlo en unos días. Seré totalmente honesto al respecto —prometió.

Harry asintió. —De acuerdo. Te daré unos días. Él lo permitió.

Draco se fue a la biblioteca.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante los siguientes tres días, cada vez que Draco tenía un momento libre, estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro. No se  _atrevió a_  sacar el libro de la biblioteca, para que Pince no se hiciera una idea equivocada, y después de ver el título del libro que Draco había elegido para leer, Harry pudo ver por qué.

«La licantropía y tú: aprendiendo a amarte de nuevo».

Harry suspiró. Draco estaba dispuesto a trabajar a través de un miedo inculcado en él desde su nacimiento para no tener que aparearse con un Alfa. ¿En qué tipo de mundo vivió, dónde alguien de su edad se veía obligado a tomar decisiones como esta sobre su futuro?

Harry se dirigió a la sala común y se sentó junto a Ron cerca del fuego. —Bueno, él está trabajando de la única manera que sabe. Supongo que queda ver qué tan bien le sirve eso al final.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —No veo lo que él ve en Remus, personalmente. Quiero decir, seguro que es agradable e inteligente y todo eso, pero es _muy_   _viejo_.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Él tiene la misma edad que Severus —señaló.

Ron le dio una mirada seca. —Y no me hagas  _empezar_ con  _eso_  —respondió.

—No lo haré —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. En serio. Sin embargo, todo está en el  _olor_. Él huele lo suficiente a Alfa para que le respondamos como a uno, lo que nos hace sentir cómodos con él, ya que somos capaces de actuar  _instintivamente_. Pero incluso más que eso, es un  _buen hombre_. 

»Draco conoce muy pocos de ese tipo de hombres, y cuando se trata con malos Alfas —a los que está expuesto— se aprende que la mayoría de los hombres son de la misma manera. Draco nunca llegó a estar cerca de muchos Alfas buenos. En este punto, podría pensar que ni siquiera existen.

Ron hizo una mueca. —Me siento un poco mal por él.

—Sí, yo también —Harry hizo una mueca.

—Aun así, ¿por qué ir tras un  _profesor_? —presionó Ron—. La brecha de edad va a causar problemas más adelante.

—En realidad, no creo que lo haga —dijo Harry con el mismo tono—. Hay una brecha del mismo tamaño entre Severus y yo, y parece que nos llevamos  _muy bien_  a pesar de eso. Además, en diez años más o menos, la brecha realmente no importará, ¿verdad? Y no es como si tuviéramos que preocuparnos por la disminución de su fertilidad… sólo los Omegas tienen ese problema, los hombres  _y_  Alfas pueden embarazar a alguien mientras puedan tener sexo.

Ron palideció. —No necesitaba esas imágenes, amigo, gracias —murmuró.

Harry rio. — _Lo_  pensaste —afirmó.

— _¡Lo_   _dijiste_ _!_ —Ron respondió de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

 

—Se supone que debo meditar. Mientras me concentro en mi tercer ojo —explicó Harry.

Severus sonrió. —¿Y esto realmente  _funciona_? Difícil de creer.

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno, ¡ _es_  sólo el primer paso! —se defendió.

—Así es —Severus asintió—. Bueno, puedes usar mis habitaciones. Te vigilaré para que no te hagas daño inadvertidamente, aunque la meditación es una actividad bastante segura.

Harry resopló y asintió, sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente al fuego, cerrando los ojos y ralentizando la respiración.

Severus tomó su asiento habitual en su sillón, sacando el último «Pociones Trimestral» que había llegado, ya que aún no había avanzado mucho en la lectura.

Se sentaron en un amistoso silencio durante una hora antes de que la varita de Harry comenzara a vibrar en su funda. Harry la sacó y la silenció, luego se levantó y caminó hacia el sofá. —Bueno, eso salió bien. 

Las cejas de Severus se alzaron. —¿Algún efecto notable? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió. —Tengo una sensación de hormigueo. Justo aquí —dijo, tocando el medio de su frente—. El libro decía que eso era lo que buscaba. Necesito meditar durante una hora cada noche durante una semana. —Harry frunció el ceño—. El único inconveniente de eso es que el sábado no puedo venir aquí. Tengo el toque de queda justo después de la lección con Draco para el Patronus— dijo.

Severus asintió. —Ya veo. Bueno, siempre puedes pasar la noche aquí, si sientes la necesidad de cumplir con un horario tan estricto —ofreció.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. —¿De verdad?

Severus asintió hacia donde estaba la puerta de la habitación de Harry. —Dumbledore nunca quitó tu habitación, así que todavía hay espacio —dijo con calma—. No me importaría.

Harry sonrió. —Bueno, en ese caso,  _nunca_  te desharás de…

—Sólo por una noche —Severus cortó firmemente—. No queremos darle a Dumbledore ninguna razón para desaprobarlo. No podemos doblar las reglas con demasiada frecuencia, pero como él tiene una debilidad por ti, estará bien esta vez —le dijo a Harry—. Además, no podemos dejar que pases  _demasiado_  tiempo conmigo —agregó—. Hay que tener en cuenta el asunto de nuestra naturaleza.

Harry resopló. — _¡¿ _A__   _quién_   _le importa_  eso _?!_  ¡Si termino contigo, que así sea! ¡No me importaría!

Severus lo miró con una ceja levantada. —Me he dado cuenta —dijo con ironía—. Pero no me hago ilusiones cuando se trata de mi conveniencia, ya sea en apariencia o en esencia. Puedes  _pensar_  que soy lo que quieres  _ahora_ , pero una vez que tu celo se presente, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que otro Alfa gire tu cabeza. No me interpondré en el camino cuando eso suceda.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿De qué estás hablando? Tu olor está  _bien_. ¡Hueles  _muy bien_ , de hecho! Y si me importara la apariencia, ya estaría persiguiendo a Neville. No me importa, pero me  _gusta_  como te ves.

Severus sonrió. —Harry,  tienes un  _enamoramiento_. Un pequeño, colegial y tonto enamoramiento. Pasará —dijo con diversión.

—Lo que sea —Harry gruñó—. Todavía puedo quedarme el sábado por la noche, ¿verdad? —preguntó nerviosamente.

Severus sonrió cálidamente. — _Por_   _supuesto_  —afirmó—. Nunca te dejaría fuera de mis habitaciones, incluso si no nos vemos. Sé que se has convertido esto en  _tu_  santuario tanto como yo —le dijo al adolescente.

_«No es sólo un pequeño_ _enamoramiento_ _»_ Harry gruñó en sus pensamientos.  _«¡Te tendré como mi compañero, Severus Snape, y nada de lo que puedas decir o hacer me detendrá!»_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola queridos, aquí les traigo la actualización de esta semana. Espero la disfruten mucho. 
> 
> Por otro lado, les traigo publicidad descarada. Recientemente me uní a un grupo de FB que tiene poco que crearon. Es un grupo donde puedes shippear a quién tú quieras. Está ambientado en el universo de Harry Potter. Les invito a unirse y pasar un buen rato. 
> 
> P. D. Para entrar necesitan leer las reglas y responder las preguntas o no se les dará acceso.   
> { https://bit.ly/2yZ63NG el link c: } 
> 
> Excelente viernes y fin de semana. 
> 
> Besos y amor, ELODTC


	18. El olor del terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fuera míos, las cosas hubieran sido algo —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito

—Puedo manejarlo, y no cambia nada —dijo Draco resueltamente, sentándose junto a Harry de nuevo en el desayuno.

Harry resopló. —Me alegra oírlo. Lo lastimas y te mato —dijo a la ligera.

Draco sonrió. —Es  _mayor_  que tú, se supone que no debes  _protegerlo_  —bromeó.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Él significa mucho para mí, la edad no es nada. Aún lo defenderé de todos los interesados. No me importa si tiene treinta y tres o  _un centenar de_ años; sigue siendo mi amigo, y yo  _protejo a_  mis amigos —dijo con firmeza.

La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció y miró a Harry por largos momentos. Luego preguntó, en voz baja e insegura—: ¿ _s _oy__  tu amigo?

Harry sonrió y le dio un codazo con el hombro. —¡Por supuesto que lo eres! Ya te ofreciste para ayudarme a encajar mejor en la sociedad Sangre Pura.

Draco sonrió un poco. —Me alegro.

Ron hizo sonidos de arcadas. —Está bien, si las dos  _chicas_  han terminado de ser  _lindas_ , ¿podría una de ustedes pasar el tocino?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada mientras pasaba el objeto solicitado. —No tienes que ser grosero solo porque nos estamos aventurando en un territorio emocional. Somos  _Omegas_ , Ron, nuestro  _trabajo_  es lidiar con las  _emociones_. Así los torpes Alfas no tienen que hacerlo, porque el cielo sabe  _que_ arruinarían las cosas —añadió con diversión.

Draco resopló suavemente. —Y  _esa_ es la verdad —murmuró.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. —Lo que sea. Sólo no esperen que me ponga feliz con ustedes, ¿sí?

Harry se rió entre dientes. —No te preocupes, no lo haremos.

 

* * *

 

 

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_ —Harry lanzó ruidosamente, y sonrió cuando volvió a invocar al animal, aunque solo duró unos segundos. Fue suficiente para decir que era un gato de la jungla, probablemente una pantera, y Draco resopló.

El rubio volvió a intentarlo, consiguió un escudo, y gruñó de frustración.

Harry le sonrió. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien, no te enojes. He estado tratando de evocar un Patronus desde el verano después del primer año, cuando me mudé con Sirius. Has llegado al mismo punto que al tardé  _meses_  en llegar, y hemos estado tratando de aprender, ¿por cuánto? ¿Tres semanas? ¡Draco, lo que has logrado es  _impresionante_! ¡Sigue adelante, estás haciendo un gran progreso!

Draco resopló, luego miró con curiosidad la base del cuello de Harry. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry levantó la mano para tocar el área y entró en contacto con la cabeza de Sinister. —¡Oh! —se rio—. Mi runespoor. Son Sinister, Centrum y Dexter y se esconden debajo de la camisa.  _Por favor_  no lo cuentes. Se supone que solo mis compañeros de dormitorio lo saben. Podrían quitármela y enviarla de vuelta a casa.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —No me importa. Me gustan las serpientes —dijo con calma, antes de girarse y volver a intentar el hechizo.

Llamaron a la puerta y Remus fue a abrirla. Severus estaba allí con una copa ligeramente humeante.

—Ah bien. Me había olvidado de qué día es —dijo Remus a la ligera, tomando la copa y bebiendo la dosis de Matalobos.

—Tú olvido nos matará a todos un día —murmuró Severus.

Harry miró a Remus y le sonrió alegremente al hombre. —¡Hola!

Severus miró más allá de Remus y notó a los dos estudiantes en la sala.

—Veo que Potter te ha arrastrado a sus salvajes aventuras, Draco —dijo Severus con cautela.

Draco tragó y asintió una vez. —Sí, señor —respondió en voz baja.

Harry notó el olor desagradable que llenaba la habitación. Olía a Draco, pero estaba… apagado.

Remus y Severus también estaban mirando al niño, y Severus parecía dolido. —Me iré, entonces —dijo con pesadez.

Remus le susurró algo, y Severus solo negó. —Está bien —dijo en voz baja, luego se fue.

Draco dejó escapar un suave suspiro, y el olor dejó de aumentar, aunque para entonces ya había llenado la habitación.

 —¿Qué es ese olor? Draco, ¿ _eras tú?_  —preguntó Harry.

Draco se sonrojó y cambió su peso de manera culpable. —Lo siento —murmuró.

_—¿Qué_ _es_ _? ¿Qué_   _significa_ _?_ —Harry presionó.

Remus habló desde detrás de Harry. —Era el miedo. Cuando un Alfa u Omega siente una emoción intensa, despiden un olor. A juzgar por la velocidad a la que el olor llenaba la habitación, Draco no solo  _teme a_  Severus; está  _aterrorizado_  de él  —dijo en voz baja.

Draco tragó nerviosamente. —No podrías entenderlo. Está cortado de la misma tela que mi padre, y las cosas que dijo sobre los Omegas… Si Severus siente lo mismo, es un  _Alfa muy malo_  —dijo con temor—. Y si no encuentro a alguien y me apareo con él dentro de los primeros dieciocho meses después de mi primer celo,  padre encontrará a alguien a quien  _él_  apruebe para que me entregue.  _Él_   _puede hacerlo_ , sabes. —Draco agregó suavemente—. Como mi padre Alfa, tiene derecho a concertar un contrato de matrimonio si permanezco sin pareja durante un año y medio después de la presentación.  

Remus suspiró. —Bueno, estamos haciendo esto para que tengas la oportunidad de elegir a otra persona.

Draco le sonrió. —Gracias.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa. —Si hay algo más que pueda hacer para ayudarte, con gusto…

—Hay  _una_  cosa, pero… es mucho pedir —Draco dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué más puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—¿Te enlazarías conmigo? —Draco preguntó tentativamente.

Harry gimió. —Sutil —murmuró, luego negó con la cabeza.

Remus miró a Draco por unos momentos, luego negó con la cabeza. —Draco, yo no  _podría_  hacer eso! Necesitas un  _Alfa_  para superar los calores, _¡no tengo un_   _nudo_ _!_ —dijo Remus con fervor.

Harry se arrastró hacia la puerta. —Sólo voy a  _salir_  ahora —avisó a los otros dos.

Draco le lanzó una sonrisa. — _¿Lo harías?_  Gracias —dijo, luego se volvió hacia Remus—. Podemos estar juntos incluso si  _no_  tienes un nudo. Un montón de Omegas se conforman con los  _juguetes_  mientras su Alfa no está cerca, siempre podemos obtener algunos de ellos. Estaría bien con un nudo falso.

Remus suspiró. —Draco, ¡apenas me  _conoces!_

La mirada de Draco se volvió insensible. — _Sé lo que_   _eres_  —dijo rotundamente, y Remus se tensó.

—¿Y qué planeas  _hacer_  con ese conocimiento? —preguntó Remus, con un indicio de nerviosismo evidente en sus hombros.

—Demostrar que algunas personas no se preocupan en absoluto por ello.  _Yo,_  desde luego, no lo hago. No tengo mucho tiempo para tratar de convencerte de que encajaríamos, pero si no quieres, mi única opción es el frasco de «Honour's End»[1]. Esta descansando en el cajón de mi mesa de noche en casa. Sólo es un último recurso, pero prefiero morir por mi propia mano que vivir bajo el yugo de un Alfa que no me merece. —Draco se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta antes de agregar—: sólo piénsalo. Tengo la intención de seguir preguntando hasta que dejes de intentar decir que no. —Luego se fue, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

Remus dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro. —Eventualmente, voy a cometer errores si él sigue preguntando. Es demasiado hermoso para resistirse por mucho tiempo —murmuró, admitiendo ese hecho solo para sí mismo.

Dio vueltas en el salón de clases preparando las cosas para el día siguiente durante el tiempo suficiente para que Draco, si el adolescente estaba recostado en espera fuera de la puerta, se diera por vencido y se fuera.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry abrió la puerta y entró, en silencio.

 —Bueno, hola —dijo Severus desde su silla, mirando hacia la puerta como estaba.

Harry sonrió, cerrando la puerta. —¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —preguntó.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Bueno, te estaba esperando, ¿verdad? Además —su voz perdió su tono burlón y se convirtió en dolor—,  me recordaron hoy que el único otro Omega en esta escuela que dejaría entrar en mi santuario personal no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo en absoluto.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Podríamos decirle —ofreció—, que eres un espía, y todas esas cosas con su padre son un acto.

Severus negó con la cabeza. —No. Hasta que él esté fuera de la casa de su padre, no podemos. Es demasiado arriesgado. Por mucho que me duela que él me tenga tanto miedo, simplemente no hay otra forma en este momento —suspiró—. ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo a tu habitación, a ver si sigue siendo así como la recuerdas?

Harry fue y abrió la puerta, mirando hacia adentro. Su cama todavía estaba allí, cubierta con la misma manta verde oscuro que recordaba. Harry sonrió. —¡Todo es igual! —gritó, encantado. Sacó la cabeza y sonrió a Severus—. Nunca lo tocaste, incluso cuando me fui, ¿verdad?

Severus resopló. —Dumbledore agregó la habitación para  _ti_ , por lo tanto, es  _tuy_ _a_. Además, sigue siendo útil en esta circunstancia, ¿no es así? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió. —Podríamos haber compartido  _tu cama_  —bromeó.

—No empujes tu suerte —murmuró Severus.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento —dijo Harry, cerrando la puerta—. Voy a meditar ahora —avisó, tomando su lugar frente al fuego.

—Buena suerte —le dijo Severus suavemente mientras Harry ya cerraba los ojos.

 

* * *

 

 

—Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que no deba probar Amortentia —dijo Draco a la ligera mientras se sentaba junto a Harry.

Ron resopló. — _¿Sobre_   _él_ _?_  Mala idea.

—Sí, tendría que matarte —advirtió Harry.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Bien. ¿El Señuelo del Amante?

—¡No si no puedo usarlo! —protestó Harry.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —preguntó Draco.

Harry resopló. —La persona  _que me_  interesa es probablemente inmune. No me sorprendería, las inmunidades son fáciles de obtener con eso.

—Tal vez en lugar de pensar en  _drogar a_  alguien, deberías buscar amor en  _otra parte_  —sugirió Neville en voz baja.

Draco se burló. —¡¿Qué sabrías al respecto?! —espetó.

La mirada de Neville se endureció. —Sé lo suficiente como para saber que el amor no vale la pena si es una  _mentira_. Además, ¿un pequeño Omega como tú? —Neville sonrió—. Tendrías a Alfas en fila alrededor de la cuadra para intentar ser  _tu_  Alfa.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —No  _quiero_  a un estúpido Alfa descerebrado. He visto muchos Alfas ir y venir con mi Padre. Ninguno de ellos era alguien con quien quisiera estar, sin importar las circunstancias —dijo rotundamente.

Neville terminó su avena y se puso de pie, elevándose sobre Draco. —No _me_   _dejes_  caer en el mismo saco de Alfas con el que se asocia tu padre —dijo con frialdad—. _Algunos_  de nosotros tratamos a los Omegas de la manera que merecen.  _Con_   _respeto_ —terminó, luego se fue.

Draco tragó saliva.

Harry escondió una sonrisa. —¿Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad a Neville?  _Él_ , sin duda, parece pensar que sí. Además, se puede confiar en él. Si él dice que no te tratará mal, no lo hará —prometió.

Draco se giró para ver al Alfa, que todavía no había madurado. Se mordió el labio por un momento, luego suspiró. —¿Y si cuando mi calor llegue él odia mi olor? ¿O si él madura y no me gusta _el suyo_? —preguntó con preocupación.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Entonces lo discuten y deciden otra opción. Creo que vale la pena un arriesgarse. Si estás emparejado antes de que tu padre pueda regalarte, estás libre de él, ¿verdad?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Esa es la ley, al menos. El vínculo de apareamiento supera cualquier otra cosa. Una Omega no puede ser tomado de su Alfa una vez que se ha apareado.

Harry murmuró. —Me pregunto por qué esa ley es así. Uno pensaría que  _los_  lazos  _familiares_  tendrían prioridad.

Draco resopló. —No si supieras lo que sucede durante el calor una vez que un Omega se aparea —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

 —Bueno, un Omega en celo que ya se ha acoplado debe estar expuesto a… la eyaculación de su alfa —susurró—. Cada calor, o la fiebre empeorará cada vez más hasta que muera a causa de él —murmuró, con la cara roja brillante.

Harry se sonrojó. —Oh. ¿Expuesto?

Draco gimió. —No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo esto. Una de dos maneras. Ya sea internamente, a través de…   _ahí_... y… oralmente, en una poción que el Alfa puede proporcionar y que mantendrá la fiebre lo suficiente como para que el calor sea soportable.

Harry parpadeó. —Huh. Muy bien, no lo sabía.

Draco rió suavemente. —No te preocupes, no te criaron en mi casa. Mi madre cree que un Omega debería ser consciente de cómo funciona su cuerpo, y no escatima detalles.

Harry asintió. —Ah, comprendo. Bueno, he terminado.

Draco sonrió. —Yo también. ¿Ron?

Ron asintió, metiendo otro trozo de tocino en su boca. —Sí, podemos irnos.

Los tres se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

 

* * *

 

 

—Tu tercer ojo está inusualmente abierto hoy —dijo una chica rubia, sentada frente al trío, que estaba trabajando en sus ensayos de Defensa.

Draco levantó la vista y asintió con la cabeza. —Heredera Lovegood —saludó amablemente.

La niña sonrió y asintió en respuesta. —Heredero Malfoy, Lord Potter. Soy Luna. Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo para abrir tu tercer ojo?

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron. —¿Cómo lo sabes ? —preguntó, bordeando la pregunta.

Luna tarareó. —Sé muchas cosas. Y tu tercer ojo es evidente.  _Justo _allí__. —Se estiró sobre la mesa y le dio un golpe a Harry en la frente.

Harry sintió un dolor agudo y cubrió el área. —¡Argh!  _¡No lo_   _toques_ _!_ —gritó agitado—. ¡Eso dolió! 

Luna sonrió ampliamente. —Como  _dije_ , está  _abierto_ —afirmó—. ¿Has estado tratando de  _ver_?

Harry la fulminó con la mirada. —¿Y qué si lo  _hago_?

Luna sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro. —Verás cosas alarmantes. Cosas que no puedes esperar entender todavía —advirtió.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, tendré que aprender a vivir con eso, entonces —le dijo—. No voy a detenerme cuando ya progresé tanto.

—Bien —dijo Luna, levantándose—. No digas que no te lo advirtieron —agregó mientras se marchaba.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Eso fue  _raro_  —murmuró, frotándose el tercer ojo con cuidado.

Draco se rió entre dientes. —Luna siempre es un poco rara. Pero ella generalmente tiene razón. ¿Qué  _has_  estado haciendo?

Harry resopló. —Ejercicios de meditación. Te haré saber si alguna vez funcionan —le dijo al otro adolescente.

Draco asintió con satisfacción. —Lo suficientemente justo. Ahora, volvamos a este ensayo. Tengo un potencial compañero que impresionar —dijo.

 

* * *

 

[1] _Honour’s End,_ preferí dejarlo así, pero igual me gustaría. «Muerte con honor».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir, solo comentarles que... lo siento, se me olvidó actualizar ayer e.e 
> 
> Espero sepan disculpar a mi distraída memoria. 
> 
> Tengan excelente fin de semana, besos.
> 
> ELODTC


	19. Presentación y Planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

 

Harry había recibido una carta de su casa donde se disculpaban de antemano por la falta de una carta larga y detallada en Navidad, indicando que ese día Ruby entraría en celo, y mientras le enviaban sus regalos, no habría tiempo para escribir una carta de largo aliento.

Harry contestó que entendía, y les deseó suerte.

El descanso acababa de comenzar y faltaba una semana para Navidad, por lo que el castillo estaba decorado de forma hermosa y el ambiente era festivo.

Ron y los gemelos habían decidido quedarse en el castillo con Harry y Draco, en una muestra de solidaridad, a pesar de los juguetes para el calor de los gemelos se quedaban en casa. George y Fred irían al Ala del Hospital y requerirían a la sedación cuando su calor llegara este año. Como no estaban emparejados aún, esa era una opción para ellos.

Harry, Ron, Draco y los gemelos acababan de terminar con una pelea de bolas de nieve afuera y habían regresado adentro para cambiarse la ropa mojada y prepararse para la cama. Harry y Ron se habían colocado sus pijamas cuando sucedió.

Harry escuchó un silbido de dolor y miró debajo de su cama, esperando ver a Dexter atacando a Centrum nuevamente. Lo que encontró, sin embargo, enfrió su sangre.

Gritó en shock, recogiendo a los heridos runespoor suavemente. — ** _¡¿Qué pasó?!_** —preguntó, horrorizado por la sangre que salía del agujero donde había estado la cabeza de Dexter.

Sinester miró a Harry con calma. — ** _Lo matamos_** —dijo sin emoción, como si fuera obvio. Para ser justos, _lo_   _era_. Harry simplemente había estado pidiendo estar completamente  _seguro_.

— ** _Sí, pero_ … _¡ _¿Por qué?!__** —preguntó Harry.

Centrum lo miró a los ojos, pareciendo mucho más  _presente_  de lo que ella solía estar, y habló con petulancia. — ** _Se burló de mí._**

Harry la miró fijamente durante largos momentos. — ** _Él hace eso_ _todo el tiempo_ _. ¿Por qué llegar a esto?_** —presionó.

Sinister y Centrum se miraron, luego se giraron hacia Harry y hablaron como uno solo—: **_¡ _Ya es suficiente_!_**

Harry asintió. — ** _Correcto. Voy a llevarles con Severus_**  —dijo con urgencia.

Salió corriendo del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras, pasando a los gemelos en el camino a través de la sala común.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Fred.

Harry se detuvo por un segundo y le mostró el runespoor. —¡Sinester y Centrum  _mataron_ _a Dexter_! —le dijo al otro Omega.

Fred contuvo el aliento. —Eso es duro —dijo.

Harry asintió, acunando a la serpiente cerca de su pecho. —Los llevaré a Severus, quizás él pueda hacer algo. Los Runespoor están a punto de morir por el crítico veneno y las lesiones —dijo.

Fred señaló hacia el agujero del retrato. —Bueno, no dejes que te detenga.

Harry asintió y salió corriendo, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las mazmorras, maldiciendo cuando una de las escaleras lo hizo desviarse.

Finalmente llegó a los aposentos privados de Severus y susurró la contraseña, entrando. —¿Severus? ¡Necesito ayuda! —gritó.

Severus salió de su baño, mojado y con una bata. —Me estaba preparando para la  _cama_ , Harry, como parece que tú ya lo estás. ¿Por qué estás aquí en pijama?  —le preguntó, molesto.

Harry levantó el Runespoor. —¿Hay algo que puedas hacer? —preguntó lastimeramente.

Severus suspiró con disgusto. —Por  _supuesto que_  ustedes dos matarían al crítico a  _esta_   _hora_. ¿Por qué me sorprende? Esto no es algo que no debería haber  _esperado_. —Se volvió y caminó hacia su escritorio, conjurando una tela gruesa en el medio del mueble—. Pon a la serpiente en el escritorio  —dijo, sacando un frasco de pociones.

Harry dejó a  Sinester y a Centrum.

Severus sacó el tapón de un frasco con una poción púrpura. —Esto picará —advirtió, antes de verter la poción sobre la herida.

Burbujeaba y fumaba, y las dos cabezas restantes gritaban de dolor, pero solo duró cinco segundos antes de que el burbujeo y el siseo desaparecieran y Harry mirara a su Runespoor.

Sinister y Centrum lo fulminaron con la mirada. — _ **Nunca más**_ —dijeron, casi al unísono.

Harry sólo sonrió. — ** _No muerdan más cabezas, entonces_** —dijo a la ligera—. _**¡Oh, me alegro de que estés bien ahora!**_ —Cogió a la serpiente y la colocó sobre sus hombros—. Gracias, Severus. Voy a volver a la torre, ahora —dijo, dejando al hombre solo con una última sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí mismo.

—Debería haber sabido que no debía tener un  _runespoor_  —murmuró Severus, dirigiéndose a su laboratorio para poner el frasco sucio con los otros para ser limpiados.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry y Ron estaban jugando al ajedrez cuando Fred y George bajaron las escaleras de su dormitorio, ambos caminaron bastante rápido mientras se dirigían hacia el agujero del retrato.

Harry captó el olor saliendo de ellos y se tensó. Estaban entrando en celo, y se habían perdido las primeras señales de advertencia, si el olor tan intenso que desprendían era una seña.

Afortunadamente, había pocos estudiantes allí, pero todavía quedaba un Alfa en la escuela durante el invierno: Neville.

Harry miró en su dirección y notó que el olor había llamado su atención. Neville estaba olfateando el aire. Sus ojos se fijaron en los gemelos y un gruñido bajo emergió de su boca.

 «¡Mierda!» La mente de Harry chilló: «¡Frenesí de calor!» Aunque, si era solo un Alfa, ¿realmente se consideraba un frenesí de el calor, o solo un Alfa solitario en Celo?

De cualquier manera, los gemelos corrían peligro de ser emparejados contra su voluntad si Neville los atacaba.

Harry se apresuró y aventó a Neville, gritando: «¡Corran!» A los gemelos mientras se enfrentaba al joven Alfa. Ron fue a ayudar a sus hermanos a llegar al ala del hospital.

Neville gruñó y luchó contra su agarre con fuerza, agitándose y retorciéndose en su agarre hasta que se liberó. Se puso de pie y corrió tras los gemelos, Harry lo siguió frenéticamente.

Persiguió a Neville hasta que las escaleras se movieron detrás de los gemelos, justo a tiempo, y Neville no tuvo más remedio que detenerse. Se detuvo en seco, mirando a los gemelos escapar, gruñendo.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Um, ¿Neville?

— _¡ _¿Qué_?!_ —Neville espetó, la tensión irradiando de él en ondas.

—¿Sabes lo que te está pasando? —preguntó Harry con nerviosismo.

Neville se calmó un poco, pensando. Entonces, su rostro se aclaró: 

—Oh, mierda. ¡Harry, te lastimé! Lo siento, _¡no_ sé  _lo_   _que estaba pensando! —_ dijo, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder—. Yo… estoy bastante segura de que acabo de entrar en celo —murmuró finalmente—. No estaba pensando en nada más que en _ese _olor__ —reconoció.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. —¿Estás bien ahora, o todavía necesitas algo de tiempo para refrescarte?

Neville se rio y se frotó la nuca. —Necesito llegar al Ala del Hospital, hay una poción que aliviará a mi celo lo suficiente como para que pueda ignorarlo —murmuró, luego sonrió—. Pero es mejor que esperemos hasta que ella haya tenido tiempo para lidiar con los gemelos. No quiero enfrentarlos.

Harry rio. —No, no creo que lo aprecien —estuvo de acuerdo.

Esperaron junto a las escaleras hasta que regresaron y se dirigieron hacia el Ala del Hospital.

—Realmente espero que mi presentación no cause tanto alboroto —dijo Harry.

Neville resopló. —Harry,  _siempre_  causas un escándalo. Es inevitable para  _Harry Potter_  —señaló.

Harry le dio un codazo. —Cállate.

—Cállame —Neville respondió.

—No estoy interesado en ti de esa manera, Nev, lo siento —bromeó Harry.

Neville aferró su corazón. —¡Oh, me hieres! —sonrió—. De todos modos, vamos a tomar esa poción, estoy empezando a sentir la necesidad de…  hacer cosas que no puedo hacer en público —agregó.

Harry se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de lo que eran esas «cosas».

Entraron en el Ala del Hospital y Neville olfateó profundamente, un gruñido bajo resurgió poco a poco.

Madame Pomfrey los notó y Neville se calló. —Y tenemos un Alfa que captó el olor, ya veo. Bueno, puedo conseguirte una poción para eso —dijo, agarrando un frasco y entregándoselo a Neville.

Neville tomó la poción y la tragó.

Pomfrey sonrió. —Bien, buen muchacho. Ahora, sigue adelante y vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo. Una vez que estés lejos del olor, esos molestos impulsos deberían disminuir  —dijo con cariño.

Neville y Harry se fueron y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

—Así que,  ¿Harry? —llamó Neville, sonando un poco nervioso.

Harry lo miró. —¿Sí?

—Sobre Draco Malfoy… —comenzó Neville, luego se fue apagando, mordiéndose el labio.

Harry rio. —Está detrás de alguien más, pero puedes sentirte libre de intentarlo si realmente quieres. Él necesita un compañero, de cualquier manera, y tener más opciones nunca hace daño a nadie —dijo.

Neville suspiró. —Si tiene el ojo puesto en alguien…

—No es un Alfa —Harry interrumpió—. Es una criatura con tendencias alfa, pero aún así, no es exactamente lo mismo —le dijo a Neville con ligereza—. Personalmente, creo que serías bueno para Draco. Estaría mejor con un Alfa, después de todo.

Neville frunció el ceño. —Bueno, ¿quién es él? —preguntó.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Remus. El profesor Lupin.

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron con sorpresa. — _¿Un_   _profesor_ _?_  ¿Está  _loco_? ¡¿Cómo cree que va a lograr que un  _maestro_  acepte ser su compañero?!

Harry sonrió. —Aparentemente lanzándose a Remus. Parece que piensa que funcionará.

Neville entrecerró los ojos. —Bueno, puedo decir que le tiene miedo a los Alfas, y es un miedo difícil de eliminar, ¿así que se sentiría mejor si formara parte de un tríada? Probablemente podríamos convencer al profesor Lupin  _juntos_. Y de esa manera, él sabría que habría alguien dispuesto a protegerle de mí si yo también tengo algo de Alfa y… —murmuró, reflexionando sobre el asunto.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Eso se hace? Me refiero a las tríadas —preguntó con interés.

Neville sonrió. —Ciertamente no a  _menudo_ _,_ pero no es inaudito. Por lo general, es en los casos de vínculos de apareamiento de criaturas, pero a veces las brujas y magos regulares se sienten más satisfechos con otros dos en lugar de limitarse a un solo compañero. No me importaría compartir a Draco si lo hace sentir más seguro. Sólo… no creo que pueda someterme. Incluso si es profesor Lupin —murmuró.

Harry resopló. —No te ofendas, pero _me gustaría_ ver  _esa_  pelea por la dominación —dijo divertido.

Neville se rio entre dientes. —Bueno, eres su amigo, ¿verdad? Del profesor.

Harry asintió. —Sí, somos amigos. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito hablar con él. Preferiblemente  _antes_ _de_  ir tras Draco, así tendré un plan en marcha para ofrecerle —dijo Neville—. Porque no voy a simplemente renunciar a él. He imaginado quitarle los pantalones durante mucho tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry se encogió de hombros y cambió su curso. —Claro, podemos hablar con Remus.

Llegaron a los aposentos de Remus y Harry llamó a la puerta.

Remus lo abrió y sonrió. —Hola Harry. Veo que has traído a un amigo. —Abrió más la puerta—. ¿Té? —ofreció.

Harry aceptó y Neville siguió su ejemplo.

—Entonces, ¿qué les trae por aquí? —preguntó, trayendo el té y repartiendo tazas.

—Neville tiene una pregunta. Bueno, mejor dicho, una oferta —Harry explicó.

Remus volvió sus ojos interrogantes al joven Alfa.

 —Quiero a Draco Malfoy como mi Omega —comenzó Neville, luego se aclaró la garganta—. El único problema que puedo ver es que le tiene  _miedo_  a los Alfas. Piensa que todos somos malos, y yo realmente no puedo influir en él. Esperaba  _que_  pudieras ayudarme con eso.

Remus tomó un sorbo de su té, pensando. —Bueno, no he aceptado estar con Draco. De hecho, estoy tratando de negarme —le dijo a Neville.

Neville sonrió. —Lo sé, señor.

—Remus, por favor. No estamos en clase.

Neville sonrió. —Bien. Bueno, verás, estaba pensando que tal vez estaría más dispuesto si tú —él no  _me_  escucha, estoy seguro—, mencionaras la idea de formar una  _tríada_.

»Tendría protección de mi parte, si la necesitara, y además, tendría un nudo disponible durante los celos. Porque puedo oler lo que eres, hay un amigo de la familia que comparte la misma aflicción, y los hombres lobo solo hacen nudos en circunstancias excepcionales, y que una luna casi llena coincida con un calor casi nunca sucederá —puntualizó.

Remus se sonrojó. —Sé que puede suceder ocasionalmente, pero no es todo el tiempo. Rara vez dejo que mis instintos se aflojen lo suficiente como para que se forme un nudo, incluso cuando la luna llena está cerca —explicó.

Neville asintió. —Eso es perfectamente comprensible, Remus. Pero mi oferta es simple, y no me das una respuesta —presionó suavemente.

Harry rio entre dientes en su té.

Remus sonrió. —Un Alfa de buenos modales, sin duda, pero hay una chispa Alfa en ti, ¿verdad?

Neville levantó una ceja inquisitiva en respuesta. Remus suspiró. 

»Supongo que si voy a seguir recibiendo ofertas de los estudiantes para aparearnos, debería dejar de declinar antes de que tenga a todo el tercer año clamando por mí —dijo con un poco de diversión.

—Sería una buena idea —Neville estuvo de acuerdo.

Remus se encogió de hombros. —Para ser completamente honesto, lo he estado considerando, y nada me gustaría más que salvar a ese niño de su padre. 

»Lucius suena como un Alfa horrible, y ha sido un huevo podrido desde la escuela. Estaba cinco años detrás de él y en una casa diferente, pero incluso yo me enteré de la forma en que degradaba a los Omegas en la escuela —relató—. No sólo los llamaba con nombres peores que degradantes, sino que los perseguía cuando entraban en calor y comenzaba un vínculo de apareamiento que nunca terminaba, dejando que se desvaneciera por sí solo. Lo que es horrible para el Omega porque tiene que lidiar con el deseo de complacer a su Alfa durante los tres meses que demora ese vínculo parcial. Es una manera horrible de usar a un Omega.

Neville asintió. —No sé cómo es él personalmente, pero por la forma en que Draco habla de los Alfas, no puede ser nada bueno, eso lo tengo claro.

Remus asintió, terminando su té. —Bien. Aunque dejaré a Draco en tus manos. Creo que sonará mejor viniendo de ti.

 Neville sonrió. —Gracias, Remus. Se lo haré saber la próxima vez que lo vea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir, sólo quiero informarles que la autora me dio permiso de traducir toda la serie (tontería mía... no lo había pedido xD). Así que hay capítulos para laaargo. Espero que lo disfruten y pasen un excelente fin de semana. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	20. Ofertas y Ruegos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

 

 

Harry abrió la puerta de Severus y miró hacia adentro, pero el hombre no estaba a la vista. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y colocó su regalo para el maestro en la mesa frente al sofá.

Se arrastró hacia la habitación de Severus y abrió la puerta, viéndolo para dormir.

Sonrió y quiso los zapatos, el vacío de la cama y el acercamiento a Severus, que estaba frente a su lado de la cama.

El hombre suspiró. —Estoy dormido, vete.

Harry se rió. —No, no lo estás —señaló—. Si lo estuvieras, no hablarías.

Severus dejó escapar un fuerte ronquido falso.

Harry le dio un golpe al hombre con el pie. —Vamos, levántate. Traje tu regalo conmigo —dijo con entusiasmo.

Severus abrió los ojos. —Déjame adivinar: es algo ridículamente costoso de nuevo, ¿no?

Harry parpadeó inocentemente. —El dinero no es un problema para mí.  _Me gusta consentirte_. No lo niegues: a ti también te gusta.

Severus tarareó. —Sal de mi cama —dijo rotundamente, sentándose—. Y de mi habitación. Me vestiré y te veré allí afuera.

Harry aplaudió y salió de la gran cama, volvió a ponerse los zapatos y fue a esperar frente al fuego.

Después de esperar unos minutos, Severus salió de su habitación, impecablemente vestido. Tenía un regalo envuelto en sus manos. Se acercó a Harry y se sentó a su lado, entregándole el paquete.

Harry lo abrió. Era un libro «Oclumancia y otras magias mentales». Harry leyó, luego sonrió. —¿Este es otro que me ayude a aprender a mantenerte y a Dumbledore fuera de mi cabeza?

—Sí —sonrió Severus—. Me di cuenta de que todavía no has aprendido. Todavía hay tiempo, pero ahora estás en una edad en la que puedes captar las complejidades del arte, por lo que es hora de profundizar un poco más en el aprendizaje.

»Esta copia antigua es mía y tiene información y notas en los márgenes que pueden ayudarte a aprender más fácilmente.

Harry sonrió alegremente. —¡Gracias, Severus! ¡Eso es brillante! —Recogió su regalo y se lo entregó.

Severus lo abrió y miró a los viales en estado de shock. —Harry —aspiró, sorprendido—,  _¡es demasiado!_

Harry negó. —No. Quiero que los conserves. Úsalos, porque para eso están. Si no lo haces, estaré muy disgustado —agregó.

Severus sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —Bien, los usaré. ¿Tenías algún otro plan para Navidad? —preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Ron, Draco y yo íbamos a abrir nuestros regalos en la Sala de los Menesteres juntos en... —lanzó un «Tempus» y sonrió—. Media hora. Entonces, probablemente vayamos a volar porque sé que Sirius me consiguió la Saeta de Fuego, así que le daré a Ron mi Nimbus —dijo emocionado.

—Ya veo —Severus asintió—. Bueno, ahora que mi plan de dormir se ha descarrilado —dijo, lanzando una sonrisa a Harry—, supongo que también podría ir al laboratorio para preparar algo. Te veré más tarde, Harry.

—No te quedes escondido  _todo el día_  —enfatizó Harry, levantándose—. Espero verte en la cena, o iré a buscarte —advirtió.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Entonces haré una pausa para estar allí, supongo.

—Bien —dijo Harry, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la Sala de los Menesteres; los regalos encogidos en su bolsillo lo incitaron.

Se encontró con Draco en el camino y compartió una sonrisa con él. —¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Lo mismo de siempre. Hay otros dos estudiantes que se quedan en Navidad, uno de ellos es un Alfa, pero lo he estado evitando. Blaise me envió una carta; se presentó hace cuatro días, pero su madre pagó un  _servicio Alfa_  para que le enviaran un Alfa de su edad para que le ayuden a superar el problema. Las leyes de Italia son mucho mejores para los Omegas —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Vamos, correré contigo el resto del camino —dijo Harry, sonriendo, y luego echó a correr.

—¡Maldita sea, Potter! —gritó Draco, comenzando a seguirlo—. ¡Eso es trampa, y lo sabes!

 

* * *

 

Draco se dirigía a un almorzar, recorriendo un pasillo que rara vez se usaba, cuando lo agarraron por detrás y lo empujaron de cara contra una pared.

Un Slytherin mayor, de quinto año, Damian Avery, se inclinó sobre su hombro, haciendo un espectáculo de olor bastante obvio.

—Mira lo que él atrapado, aquí. Un bebé omega. Uno bonito, también. ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? ¿Tus amiguitos no están aquí para respaldarte? Muy mal, porque tengo un poco de debilidad por los bebés Omega. Por lo general, son vírgenes, y no hay nada como entrar en un hoyo por primera vez —el Alfa ronroneó—. Y hay algo  _especial_  en ti. Me  _encantaría_  ser el que te baje de tu altar. Demostrar que no eres nada mejor que el resto de nosotros. La familia no lo es todo, Malfoy. Y la tuya no es tan poderosa como podrías pensar.

Draco gimió bajo en su garganta, estaba atado y sus manos estaban pegadas a la pared sobre él. Esto era exactamente por lo que se había propuesto ir a la sala común, mientras estuviera sola, pero corría el riesgo de que el sexto año que se había quedado por Navidad también estuviera allí. No se hacía ilusiones sobre lo que pasaría si  _ese_ Alfa en particular lo atrapaba solo.

Damián se acercó y comenzó a trabajar en el cinturón de Draco.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Una voz llamó desde el otro extremo del pasillo, y Draco pudo ver a alguien que se acercó a él y a Damian a través de un brillo de lágrimas.

Parpadeó, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por su cara, y vio que era Neville Longbottom. « _Genial. Otro alfa»._

Neville gruñó, y Damian gruñó de vuelta.

—Déjalo ir —rugió Neville.

—No es posible que pienses que puedes ganarme —rió Damian—. Voy a golpearte en la tierra, pequeño, luego reclamaré mi premio. Incluso te dejaré  _mirar_  —lo prometió.

Neville se abalanzó hacia él, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolo rodar, aterrizando en su pecho.

Estampó un golpe en su cara, rompiéndole la nariz, luego golpeó en los dientes, probablemente eliminando algunos. Damián estaba lo suficientemente mareado por los dos golpes y Neville se levantó y lo aturdió.

Neville corrió hacia Draco y quitó las manos de la pared, ayudó a desatarlas y enjugó las lágrimas con suavidad. —Escucha, por lo que vale, lo siento por él —dijo, indicando a Damián—. Debería pagar por lo que hizo, pero todo lo que va a suceder es que tendrá que volver a sentir crecer algunos de sus dientes y tendrá la nariz rota hasta que llegue al Hospital.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Lo sé —murmuró.

Neville negó. —Me gustaría mostrarte que hay buenos Alfas por ahí,  _si me dejas_  ... tengo una oferta para ti. Sé que no tengo muchas posibilidades de hacer un cambio de opinión por mi cuenta, así que no tuve un trato con el profesor Lupin.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Por qué no me sorprende escuchar eso de un Alfa? —escupió.

Neville lo agarró por los hombros antes de que pudiera girarse y alejarse. —¡Escucha! Estoy dispuesto a compartirte con él; formar una tríada, para que él pueda actuar como un amortiguador entre nosotros.

»Si termino convirtiéndome en un Alfa cabeza hueca, tendrás a alguien para protegerte de mí y obtendrás los beneficios del calor de un Alfa. Nadie más te va a dar una oferta como esta. Por favor, déjame probarme ante ti. Te lo juro, no te arrepentirás.

Draco inhaló profundamente y se dio cuenta de que en algún momento de los últimos dos días, Neville se había presentado. —Eres... —parpadeó sorprendido, luego sonrió—.  _Hueles bien ._

Neville se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo tímidamente. —Bueno, creo que es un buen comienzo —bromeó, conduciendo a Draco por el pasillo alejándose del cuerpo que estaba en el medio.

Draco ladeó la cabeza. —De todos los modos, ¿cómo te las arreglas para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar un quinto año? —preguntó.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Un montón de excavaciones. Me gusta trabajar con las plantas. No es muy Alfa, lo sé, pero es mi pasión. ¿Y entonces? ¿tengo una oportunidad?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Bien. Tendrás tu oportunidad. Pero quiero que Remus esté allí cuando compartamos nuestro primer calor, o el trato está cancelado —dijo con firmeza.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Nadie está siendo excluido, no te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que le avisen cuando te presentes. Incluso podríamos conseguir una casa en Hogsmeade, así estaría cerca —propuso—. Tengo acceso completo a la bóveda Longbottom ahora que me he presentado, y puedo pagar una casa, no hay problema —ofreció.

Draco asintió. —Eso probablemente sería lo mejor.

Neville se mordió el labio. —¿Crees que...? —se sonrojó brillantemente—. ¿Podría yo, tal vez, recibir un beso tuyo? ¿Para sellar el trato? —preguntó.

Draco se detuvo y lo miró, buscando algo en su rostro. Lo que sea que estaba buscando, debe haberlo encontrado, porque asintió. —Sólo uno —añadió.

Neville sonrió y enmarcó la cara de Draco, besando al rubio con ternura.

Draco suspiró en el beso, aceptando el toque de Neville y dejando que el Alfa lo probara. Para un primer beso, fue sorprendentemente agradable. Especialmente en la forma en que el olor de Neville se enroscaba alrededor de ellos, calmando algo en Draco que ni siquiera había dado cuenta que estaba tenso.

Neville dejó escapar un suave gruñido, más un ronroneo que otra cosa, y Draco hizo que un escalofrío le subía por la espalda. Rompió el beso y miró a Neville, recuperando el aliento, mientras que Neville arrastraba los dedos suaves sobre la curva de su mandíbula.

— _Merlín_  ,  _eres tan hermoso de cerca_  —murmuró Neville, más para sí mismo.

Draco se sonrojó. —Para ser honesto, me trajo muchos problemas —le dijo a Neville—. Prefiero lucir feo.

Neville sonrió. —Bueno, estoy muy feliz de que seas tan guapo. Nuestros hijos van a ser  _preciosos_ —murmuró.

Draco sonrió. —Ten en cuenta que también tengo que darle hijos a Remus. No puedes reclamar derechos sobre mi vientre, Alfa —señaló tentativamente.

—Mm. —Neville pasó una mano por el cabello de Draco—. Me gusta escuchar que me llames así.

Draco se rió entre dientes. — _¿Escuchaste lo que dije?_

—Sí —Neville asintió—. No acaparar tu vientre. Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso —dijo simplemente—. Ahora, vamos a almorzar —sugirió, pasando por el brazo de Draco y entrelazando sus dedos.

Draco le sonrió y se giraron hacia el Gran Salón como uno solo.

 

* * *

 

 

—Así que... decidí aceptar su oferta —le dijo Draco a Harry y a Ron mientras estaban sentados en la biblioteca.

Ron resopló. —Bueno, de esta manera, tienes dos compañeros, ¿verdad? ¿qué es lo que no te gusta?

Harry sonrió. —Además, Remus te protegerá de Neville si se pone demasiado entusiasta. Creo que es una buena idea para los tres —señaló.

Draco asintió. —Sí. Vamos a empezar a buscar una casa para compartir, en Hogsmeade. Quiero decir, eventualmente heredaré la mansión, pero mientras tanto, sería mejor que Remus tuviera un lugar cerca de la escuela para que pueda pasar los celos allí, con él y Neville. Comenzarán pronto, tenemos que estar listos. Además —se encogió de hombros—, no es que haya salas de cuarentena libres una vez que comience mi ciclo, a menos que tenga un horario diferente al de la mayoría de los Omegas.

—¿Hay un horario que la mayoría de los Omegas comparten? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

Draco sonrió. —Con algunas variaciones en cuanto a la fecha de inicio real. La mayoría de los calores están dentro de una semana de diferencia. La fecha más común es a finales de marzo, finales de junio, finales de septiembre y luego finales de diciembre. Algunos omegas son diferentes, aunque es raro. En general, el calor se encuentra en una medida que cambian las estaciones —explicó.

Harry asintió. —Supongo que eso tiene sentido.

Draco suspiró, descansando su barbilla en una mano y mirando hacia el espacio. —Estoy un poco inseguro de cómo me siento con respecto al calor ahora. Por un lado, he temido entrar en calor durante años, pero por otro lado, ahora tengo un Alfa que huele increíble y parece ser relativamente sensato,  _además_  Blaise dice que el nudo es  _increíble_  —agregó sonriéndole a Harry.

Ron gimió. —Chicos, entiendo que se está acercando y todo, pero ¿realmente necesitamos hablar de esto  _aquí_  ?  _¿En público?_

Harry suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. —Nadie más está  _aquí_ , Ron. Además, ¿dónde vamos a _poder_  hablar de ello? Fred y George ya han dicho que no lo llevemos llevado a la Torre de Gryffindor, y realmente no podemos quedarnos en el hoyo de serpientes con ese horrible Alfa allí —puntualizó.

Draco se estremeció. —No, no podemos. Es peor de lo que sabes.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. —¿De verdad? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Draco suspiró. —Bueno, el instante en que Neville se me acercó no fue precisamente mi momento más feliz. Damián estaba —titubeó—... bueno, estaba tratando de forzarme —murmuró.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —¡Oh no! ¿Estás bien?

Draco asintió. —Estoy bien, Harry, gracias. Neville se nos acercó y rompió el asunto antes de que Damián llegara muy lejos, así que ahora es sólo cuestión de evitar estar solo con él —dijo en voz baja.

Harry negó. —Eso no está bien. ¿No hay otro lugar donde puedas quedarte además de los dormitorios de Slytherin?

Draco suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Realmente no. Quiero decir, hay rumores de que un Omega tendrá habitaciones privadas una vez que esté emparejado para que entren en calor, pero aparte de eso, en realidad no —explicó.

Harry se puso de pie. —Ron, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros para un viaje a la oficina de Dumbledore? Vamos a ver si se puede sacar a Draco de los dormitorios de Slytherin.

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿Vamos? —preguntó sin comprender.

Harry asintió enfáticamente. —Vamos. Ahora mismo.

Ron sólo suspiró. —No, amigo, voy a terminar de leer este capítulo y luego regresaré a la Torre de Gryffindor. Puedes contármelo todo cuando vuelvas esta noche.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Bien entonces. Vamos, Draco.

Las dos Omegas se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore, adivinando dulces hasta que lograron descifrar la contraseña (racimos de cucarachas) y subieron las escaleras, llamando a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Harry abrió la puerta y sonrió. —Hola, profesor —dijo genialmente.

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente. —¡Harry, mi niño! Ciertamente ha sido un tiempo. ¿Has estado ocupado? Has hecho nuevos amigos, ya veo.

—Sí, señor. —Harry y Draco se sentaron frente al escritorio de Dumbledore—. Señor, me preguntaba si había alguna manera de que Draco pudiera mudarse de los dormitorios de Slytherin a otra habitación. En cualquier lugar sería mejor —explicó.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. —¿Hay algún problema con su dormitorio?

—Señor, me siento amenazado por un Alfa en Slytherin, Damian Avery. Me abordó ayer justo en el pasillo y me habría violado si Neville Longbottom no hubiera aparecido y me hubiera defendido. Nos preguntábamos si habría alguna forma de que me dieran una habitación fuera de Slytherin para no tener que enfrentarlo todos los días. Incluso estaría dispuesto a compartir la vivienda con un profesor —pidió Draco.

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. —Mi temo que hay muy pocos precedentes para establecer arreglos de vivienda alternativos como resultado de tal reclamo. Además, eres un omega, muy pronto estarás dando la bienvenida a cualquier avance sexual hacia ti. Incluso el suyo —comentó—. Lo siento, Sr. Malfoy, pero la respuesta es no. No te puedo asignar otra habitación. Tendrás que evitar estar solo con él si no quieres hacer otro intento. Estoy seguro de que entiende que tengo las manos atadas hasta que tengas un compañero y un programa de calor para poder organizar una habitación temporal.

Draco apretó los dientes. —Ya veo.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. —¿Qué hay de poner una habitación extra en los cuartos privados de un profesor, como hizo para mí? ¡Podría quedarse con Remus! —presionó.

Dumbledore negó. —No puedo hacer eso sin el permiso de su padre, Harry —dijo solemnemente.

— _Pero lo hizo por mí_  —dijo Harry, quejumbroso, casi rogando en este punto.

Dumbledore le dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa. —Harry, sólo pude tomar esa decisión porque tu familia te había dejado bajo custodia de la escuela;  _mi_  custodia. Estas circunstancias son muy diferentes.

Harry se desplomó en su silla. —Lo entiendo, señor —murmuró malhumorado.

—Los veré más tarde, muchachos —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza.

Era un obvio despido.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ... ^^ '
> 
> Primero que nada, desearías que hayan pasado unas excelentes fiestas y un inicio del año estética, pacífico y hermoso (lamentablemente el mío no tanto, pero lo que estoy haciendo con el mejor ánimo posible).
> 
> Segundo, y muy importante, ofrecerles un nuevo disco con mi tardanza para actualizar esta historia. Sucedieron muchas cosas y mi ánimo para traducirlo llegó hasta por los suelos y prefiero hacer una pausa antes de las medidas más importantes.
> 
> Tercero, me gustaría contarles que terminen de traducir la historia (los 18 capítulos restantes -17 desde este-) y sólo necesito darles una lectura más así que mi plan es subirla completa en esta semana (si es que va bien con mis horarios en la universidad ).
> 
> Cuarto ... (casi termino jaja), nuestra amable autora me concedió el permiso para traducir toda la serie así que sí ... tenemos más de nuestros Alfas y Omegas favoritos.
> 
> Creo que es todo, ahora voy a subir el siguiente capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Besos y abrazos,
> 
> ELODTC
> 
>  
> 
> EDITO: 
> 
> Cambié la versión de éste capítulo porque parecía escrito con los pies (?)  
> Les ruego me disculpen, no me había dado cuenta


	21. Aprendiendo juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

El resto de los estudiantes habían regresado después dos semanas y las cosas volvieron a su rutina normal. Por un corto tiempo, Neville atrajo la atención de los Alfas más antiguos, pero rápidamente perdieron el interés cuando dejó en claro que no estaba presumiendo o luchando con ellos para establecer un orden jerárquico.

Al principio lo habían atacado ligeramente, pero había probado que no iba a tomar las ofensas con calma. Cormac McLaggen también había cometido el error de hacer un comentario imprevisto sobre Harry al oído de Neville, llamándolo «perra bonita», y Neville lo inmovilizó, dándole varios golpes fuertes a la cara del otro Alfa y enseguida dirigirse hacia los invernaderos para deshacerse del enojo restante mientras los amigos de Cormac se llevaban al cuarto año al Ala del Hospital para curar las heridas que Neville había dejado.

Después de ese incidente, a Neville se le fue otorgado un cierto nivel de respeto entre los otros Alfas, que habían visto de primera mano la fuerza y la protección de sus amigos. Nadie estuvo dispuesto a provocarlo después de eso, y los comentarios despectivos sobre Harry y los gemelos, y, de hecho,  _cualquier_  Omega, se mantuvieron fuera de su alcance auditivo.

Ese sábado, Draco y Harry se reunieron fuera del aula de Remus y tocaron juntos.

Remus les ordenó entrar y les sonrió cálidamente. —Draco, necesito hablar contigo después de nuestra lección, así que por favor quédate.

Draco asintió.

La lección salió bien, Harry logró producir una impresionante pantera que se frotó sinuosamente contra sus piernas antes de dirigirse a Draco y golpear su cabeza contra la cadera del rubio.

Draco se rió del gato de la jungla mientras se disipaba. —Eso es raro. ¿Los Patronus suelen tener personalidades?  —le preguntó a Remus.

Remus tarareó. —La mayoría de las veces, un Patronus toma la forma de algo que hace que el mago se sienta  _seguro_. 

Harry sonrió. _«Así que probablemente simboliza a Severus»_ , se dijo, pensando en la pantera.  _«Tiene sentido que nos guste tanto a mí como a Draco. Si Severus no tuviera que actuar, probablemente tendría una muy buena relación con Draco. Parece que solían ser cercanos.»_

Draco lo intentó por el resto del tiempo que estuvieron allí y, cuando se suponía que debían irse, había producido una forma breve, de cuatro patas, más grande que la de Harry.

—Buen trabajo hoy —Harry dijo alegremente—. ¿Quieres que te espere y te acompañe al dormitorio? —preguntó.

—Eso no será necesario, Harry, pero gracias por ofrecerte. Tengo una sugerencia que creo que sentará mejor a Draco —dijo Remus con suavidad—. Ve a la cama.

Harry parpadeó. —Oh. De acuerdo, entonces. —Se marchó y se dirigió hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

Remus se volvió hacia Draco. —Neville me contó lo que te pasó. Bueno, lo que  _casi_  pasó. Me gustaría ofrecerte compartir mis habitaciones contigo algunas noches. Específicamente, aquellas en las que llegas tarde. Tendríamos que mantener la calma, ya que no está exactamente permitido, pero como tengo un gran interés en tu seguridad y en asegurarme de que un Alfa no te haga daño antes de madurar, Neville sugirió que te quedes conmigo en las noches que te tengo aquí tarde, y estoy de acuerdo: sería lo mejor.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. —Me encantaría quedarme contigo, Remus —dijo feliz.

Remus se sonrojó. —Bueno. Genial —tartamudeó y recogió sus planes de lecciones y algunos ensayos que aún necesitaba marcar y se dirigieron por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones. Cuando entraron, Remus dejó la pila de papeles y se dirigió al dormitorio—. Entonces, la cama debe ser lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y prometo quedarme de lado — explicó.

Draco sonrió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —No me importa si te abrazas conmigo. Confío en que no te aprovecharás de mí, por lo que cualquier cercanía que ocurra está bien —respondió.

Remus suspiró. —Correcto. Hay un elfo aquí que conozco, y eres justo su tipo de mago, debería estar  _encantado_  de servirte. ¡Kreacher! —gritó.

El elfo apareció y frunció el ceño. —¿El mestizo llama a Kreacher? —murmuró desdeñosamente.

Draco se burló. —¿ _Cuál_ _es_   _tu_   _problema_? Los elfos domésticos no deberían poner apodos.

Kreacher se volvió para mirarlo, y su boca se abrió. —¿Podría ser? Este chico se parece mucho a la señora Narcissa —dijo el elfo en voz baja.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, elfo, Narcissa es mi madre. Ahora, necesito mis pijamas del dormitorio de Slytherin. Son de seda plateada, con el escudo Malfoy en el bolsillo frontal de la parte superior. Date prisa y tráelos para mí.

Kreacher se inclinó y se fue a obedecer.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Él te escuchará, y probablemente eres la  _única_  persona a la que no le va a responder —dijo, antes de que Kreacher apareciera con el pijama solicitado.

—Muy bien. Te llamo mañana por la mañana para traerme un nuevo conjunto de ropa. Estáte listo —ordenó Draco.

Kreacher se inclinó de nuevo. —Kreacher estará esperando —dijo el elfo, luego desapareció.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Salió y sonrió a Remus. —Tu turno.

Remus sonrió. —Advertencia justa, me resulta difícil dormir a menos que esté en el lado derecho de la cama  —dijo antes de dirigirse al baño.

Draco sonrió y se metió en la cama en el lado izquierdo, luego se deslizó para estar en el centro.

Remus salió y echó un vistazo a la cama antes de reírse. —Supongo que tienes la intención de ser abrazado, me guste la idea o no, ¿verdad? —cuestionó.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —No veo ninguna razón para no aprovechar un cuerpo cálido en la misma cama que yo. Me enfrío.

Remus sólo sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa. —Bien. Creo que disfrutarás compartiendo una cama conmigo; despido mucho calor.

—Excelente. —Draco ronroneó cuando Remus entró. Esperó hasta que el hombre apagó las luces antes de envolver brazos y piernas a su alrededor y aferrarse a él.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Buenas noches, Draco.

—Mm, buenas noches —dijo Draco alegremente antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

 

* * *

 

Draco abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Remus justo frente al suyo. Él sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca, enterrando su cara en el pecho del hombre.

Remus dejó escapar un ruido sordo y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Draco, acercando al rubio y estrechándolo un poco más. Su boca encontró infaliblemente el delicado cuello de Draco, sujetándose sobre el punto del pulso y dejando besos con la boca abierta y somnolientos sobre la mancha. —Mm… días, amor.

Draco se sonrojó. —Buenos días. No es que no esté disfrutando esto, pero ¿estás completamente despierto y consciente en este momento? —comprobó.

Remus se congeló y abrió los ojos. —Mierda, lo siento —murmuró—. Pensé que eras una ex. Sólo he compartido una cama con ella, por lo que mi mente automáticamente fue allí cuando desperté con un cuerpo cercano al mío. También te abrazas como ella lo hacía  —explicó, tratando de liberar sus brazos de la cintura de Draco.

—¡Oh, no, no lo hagas! —le espetó Draco sin ningún enojo real—. Tus brazos se quedan justo donde están. Me  _gustan_  allí —dijo resueltamente.

Remus sonrió. —Entonces se quedarán, supongo —concedió, relajándose en la cama—. Lamento haberte besado todo el cuello, especialmente después de lo que has pasado recientemente.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. —Oh, no te preocupes por eso, es diferente cuando es alguien en quien puedo confiar para no ir más lejos hasta que esté listo. Contigo, solo será un problema si no lo haces una vez que hayamos estado acoplados por un tiempo.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Tengo la sensación de que encontrarte atractivo no será ningún problema en absoluto.

 —¿De verdad? —La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

—Bueno, ahora sólo estás  _pescando_ cumplidos —bromeó Remus—. Sabes  _muy bien_  lo atractivo que eres —agregó.

Draco se sonrojó. —Bueno, sí, pero es bueno escucharlo, de todos modos —le dijo al hombre a la ligera.

—Estoy seguro de que lo es —rió, estando de acuerdo—. Realmente deberíamos levantarnos.

Draco resopló. — _No_   _quiero_.

—Draco, tenemos que estar en el desayuno, y no podemos llegar juntos, causaría rumores. Tenemos que evitar eso, especialmente con tu edad, y el hecho de que no soy un Alfa. Si yo fuera un Alfa, se harían concesiones, pero nuestra relación, tal como es, es bastante poco convencional. Neville tendrá que hacer la mayor parte de la defensa del acuerdo cuando salgamos como una tríada. La sociedad finalmente lo aceptará si es la idea del Alfa formar una tríada con un no-Alfa  —Remus le explicó a Draco, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia su guardarropa, sacó su ropa para el día.

Draco hizo un puchero. —No me gusta. .

Remus sonrió. —No tiene que  _gustarte_. En este momento, sin embargo, sería lo mejor si pudieras  _aceptarlo_.

—Esta bien, lo que sea. ¿Dónde está ese elfo? ¡Kreacher! —espetó Draco. Si Remus quería ocultar algún rastro de su floreciente relación hasta que  _tuviera_  que salir, Draco solo tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Era bueno guardando secretos, después de todo.

 

* * *

 

Draco se sentó en un suspiro junto a Harry y Ron. Tomó algo de desayuno y procedió a apuñalar brutalmente sus huevos.

—Um, ¿estás bien? —Ron preguntó cautelosamente.

—¡Estoy bien! —espetó Draco, luego suspiró—. Lo siento, Weasley. Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias, sólo estoy un poco molesto por algo que alguien hizo esta mañana —explicó.

Harry preguntó: «¿Ya?» al mismo tiempo que Neville elevó la voz con: «¿Qué hizo Remus?»

La voz del Alfa era baja y ominosa, y casi gruñía cuando se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia el rubio.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon. —No es nada, Neville, pon tus hormonas en ebullición a distancia, ¡Merlin!  —negó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Estoy un poco molesto de que tengamos que ocultar nuestra relación, tal como es; explicó las razones esta mañana y me puso de mal humor —agregó.

—Oh. —Neville se sentó de nuevo, relajándose—. Eso está bien, entonces —dijo con calma.

Draco suspiró. —Alfas, en serio. Nunca piensan en las cosas, siempre corriendo a medias para defenderme de una amenaza  _percibida_. Si no fuera por los Omegas que trabajan detrás de escena, los Alfas habría muerto hace  _siglos_ —murmuró.

Neville sonrió. —¿No tengo suerte de  _tenerte_ , entonces? —ronroneó.

Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada. Este lado de Neville era nuevo para ellos. Observaron con ávido interés para ver qué otras reacciones nuevas Draco podría sacar de Neville antes de que terminara el desayuno.

Draco agachó la cabeza. — _Sí_ ,  _Alfa —_ murmuró con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Neville gimió. —No tomes ese tono conmigo ahora mismo, Draco —susurró—. O voy a anudarte  _aquí y ahora_  y eso sería  _muy_  embarazoso.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. —Um, chicos, todavía estamos aquí —señaló.

Neville se aclaró la garganta. —Sí, lo están. Todavía era consciente de eso, gracias. Puedo confiar en que ustedes dos no difundirán las cosas, creo —murmuró.

Ron suspiró. —¡No significa que queramos escucharlo! —protestó.

—Entonces levántate y vete —dijo Draco bruscamente—. Nadie te obliga a quedarte aquí.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada. —No saltaré el desayuno sólo porque quieras ser asquerosamente lindo —respondió.

Harry le dio un codazo a Draco antes de que pudiera responder y dijo bruscamente—: ¡Chicos, ¿en serio?!

Draco resopló, pero dejó de discutir con Ron y ambos chicos volvieron a comer.

Harry y Neville rodaron sus ojos el uno al otro. Amigos o no, Draco y Ron siempre podrían encontrar  _algo_  sobre lo que discutir.

 

* * *

 

Harry frunció el ceño. —Oye, Draco.

—¿Sí? —Draco levantó la vista de su libro—. ¿Qué?

Harry se mordió el labio, ladeando la cabeza. —Piensas… ¿me dejarías intentar leer tu mente? —preguntó—. Es sólo que… este libro dice que necesito conocer los conceptos básicos de Legilimencia para aprender Oclumancia correctamente, y necesito un compañero de práctica.

Draco suspiró. —Lo haré si tú me enseñas a hacerlo.

Ron se animó. —¡Yo también quiero aprender! —dijo con entusiasmo.

Harry los hizo callar. —Está bien, está bien. Salgamos de aquí y vayamos a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Draco y Ron rápidamente guardaron sus libros. Harry marcó su página, lo levantó para llevárselo y se pusieron en marcha. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, entraron y encontraron que era una réplica de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió. —Bueno, Draco, esto es probablemente lo más cercano a la sala común de Gryffindor que puedas tener, así que disfrútalo —dijo divertido.

Draco se burló, mirando alrededor. —Todo es muy…. —murmuró, claramente impresionado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? —preguntó Ron.

Harry sonrió. —Bueno, todos deberíamos estar sentados, porque no se sabe cómo nos afectará esto —señaló—. Me concentraré, tratando de meterme en la cabeza de Draco y luego en la tuya, Ron, y cuando crea que tenga un control sobre el hechizo, o haya pasado mucho tiempo usándolo, les explicaré el hechizo y uno de ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo.

—Sólo te quiero _a ti_  en mi cabeza, Harry. Hay un montón de cosas relacionadas con el Omega allí que nadie más tiene que saber, además de la forma en que mi padre hablaba de nosotros… no quiero que alguien más vea eso, pero es mejor si sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos —dijo Draco bruscamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que es una decisión personal.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Mientras no usen mis pensamientos para atacarme, no me molesta tenerlos a los dos en mi cabeza —dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry abrió el camino hacia el sofá. —Entonces, me voy a sentar en el medio e intercambiaré la mente en la que trato de meterme —dijo. Se volvió primero hacia Draco—. ¿Listo? 

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Como siempre lo estaré —respondió.

— _«Legeremens»_ —Harry entonó, y se deslizó en la mente de Draco.

Harry se vio como Draco, a los siete años, recitaba ingredientes de pociones a Severus. Salió del recuerdo y se agarró a otro, y de repente tenía doce años, mirando a través de una puerta rota a su padre y Severus.

—Es una pena que Draco tuviera que terminar siendo una perra, hubiera sido un buen Alfa. Hablando de perras, ¿has visto las últimas fotos del Profeta de Potter? Con los genes de Lord Black agregados, el niño es bastante hermoso. Me encantaría ser el que lo rompa. ¿No estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Lucius.

Severus tarareó. —Él todavía es inmaduro, Lucius, y tú sabes cómo me siento con respecto a aquellos que aún no tienen _su propio_   _olor_.

Lucius se rió entre dientes. —Ah, sí, tú y tu relación amorosa con el olor. No lo he olvidado, pero seguramente puedes dejarlo de lado por un pedazo de trasero tan encantador.

—Tal vez, si él viniera a mí de buena gana y fuera capaz de guardar secretos, se podrían hacer concesiones —dijo Severus suavemente.

Lucius rió suavemente. —Severus, quieras o no, _es una_   _perra_ , _no una_   _persona_. No tienen un recurso legal… Si debiéramos elegir, podríamos empujar los límites un poco, en lo que respecta a la propiedad. Lord Black podría solicitar el pago, citando la pérdida de pureza de su Omega, pero el pago por la propiedad dañada es lo suficientemente pequeño. Valdría la pena, ya que tendrías los recuerdos para toda la vida.

Harry salió de la cabeza de Draco y miró al rubio con horror. — _¡Eso es_   _asqueroso_ _!_ —escupió.

Draco suspiró. —Te lo dije. ¿Creías que estaba mintiendo?

Harry negó. —Bueno, ciertamente no pensé que fuera  _tan malo_  —murmuró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho qué decir, ojalá les guste el capítulo. Nos vemos en un ratito con el siguiente.
> 
> Besos, ELODTC


	22. Legelimentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito

 

Después de tres horas de práctica, Harry y Draco habían dominado la Legilimencia básica con una mente desprotegida, mientras que Ron estaba teniendo algunos problemas.

—Trabajaremos en ello más tarde esta noche, después del toque de queda en el dormitorio —prometió Harry—. Es hora de comer ahora, y no quiero perdérmelo.

Ron se levantó. —Bien. Puedo esperar.

Bajaron a almorzar y se sentaron.

—Hola, Nev —dijo Harry ligeramente, asintiendo con la cabeza al otro adolescente.

—Hola Harry. ¿Haciendo algo interesante hoy? —preguntó el Alfa.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante. —Harry tiene un libro sobre Oclumancia, ¡y todos estamos trabajando para aprender! —dijo emocionado.

Las cejas de Neville se alzaron con interés. —¿De verdad? Bueno, ¿hasta dónde han llegado?

Harry sonrió. —Estamos trabajando para aprender Legilimencia ahora mismo. Una vez que los tres tenemos experiencia como Legilimens (1)… ¿eh? ¿Cuál es la palabra correcta para más de uno? —preguntó, totalmente perplejo.

Neville se rió. —Le hice la misma pregunta a mi abuela cuando estaba aprendiendo. Lo creas o no, es «legilimentes». Del mismo modo, «Occlumentes» es el plural. El latín es duro, pero nos conviene aprenderlo, así que hacemos lo que debemos, ¿no?

Harry hizo una mueca. —Sí. Aunque me va a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarme. —Se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos, una vez que hayamos leído las mentes de los demás, pasaremos a proteger nuestras mentes. ¡Severus me dio su viejo libro para que pudiera aprender! —dijo con entusiasmo.

Neville parecía impresionado. —Guau. Él realmente debe gustarte. Una vez, mi abuela me dijo que Severus era un hombre inteligente al que le gustaba acumular y almacenar el conocimiento a su alrededor, incluso si no iba a usar el conocimiento, como una cuestión de orgullo. Aparentemente, muchos Slytherins hacen eso.

Draco asintió. —Sí. Padre también hace eso. Tiene todo tipo de libros antiguos y raros en la biblioteca, y apuesto a que nunca ha leído la mayoría de ellos. Sólo le gusta tenerlos cerca y saber que los tiene.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Bueno, Severus y yo estuvimos muy cerca cuando me quedé aquí después del primer año —explicó.

—No entiendo cómo puedes hablar de él tan caballerosamete después de ver la conversación entre él y mi padre —Draco susurró al oído de Harry—. ¿Y si alguien se  _entera_  de eso? —preguntó, preocupado.

Harry suspiró. —Draco,  _a él no le_   _importará_. Sé algo sobre él que no puedo decirte hasta estar seguro de que tu mente está tan bien protegida como puede estarlo. Ahí, será seguro. Hasta entonces, tendrás que confiar en mí: sé lo que hago.

Draco se recostó en su asiento, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba la Mesa Principal. — _No lo_   _sé_ … —murmuró nervioso.

—Confía en mí —dijo Harry de nuevo, con firmeza—. Sólo hazlo, esta vez.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Bien. Será  _tu_  funeral si te equivocas —murmuró, concentrándose en su comida.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo.

—Tú y Draco parecen ser bastante cercanos —dijo Severus suavemente.

Harry sonrió. —Sí, lo somos. Le estoy enseñando Oclumancia mientras aprendo. Nos estamos ayudando mutuamente.

Severus levantó la vista de su libro cuando Harry se sentó en el sofá y miró al niño. —¿Y por qué debería saber proteger su mente?

La sonrisa de Harry creció. —Voy a decirle que eres un espía. Y que eres un buen alfa. Y luego lo arrastraré aquí para que ustedes dos puedan reconstruir su relación rota —terminó.

Los ojos de Severus estaban muy abiertos y sospechosamente húmedos, aunque todavía no eran lágrimas, sólo la amenaza de ellas. —¿Harías eso?  _¿Por_   _mí_ _?_  —susurró.

Harry se burló. —Severus, haría eso por  _cualquiera_. El hecho de que seas tú a quien  _le_ _duele_  sólo agrega más combustible al fuego. Tengo que hacerlo  _más rápido_ , para detener tu dolor. No mereces sufrir así. —Caminó hacia el hombre y tomó su libro, conjurando un marcador para él y colocándolo en la mesa de Severus antes de sentarse en el regazo del hombre—.  _Odio_  verte lastimado. Odio ver a  _cualquier_  amigo herido, pero a  _ti_ más que a nadie —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

Severus respiró hondo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, aceptando su comodidad por una vez y permitiéndose ser débil,  _ser_   _humano_ , aunque fuera sólo por un rato.

Harry se sentó allí, tranquilo y sereno, ofreciendo silencioso consuelo hasta que Severus se calmó y se separó del abrazo. Harry lo dejó ir sin pelear, permitiendo que el hombre ignorara el hecho de que acababa de sentirse cómodo con un niño tan fácilmente.

—Sal de mi regazo —dijo Severus con leve irritación.

Harry rió alegremente. — _Te_   _encanta_ , no mientas —bromeó, deslizándose del regazo del hombre y sentándose en el sofá.

Severus se burló, pero no negó la acusación, y Harry mentalmente declaró un punto a su favor.

Harry se movió incómodamente, dándose cuenta de que tenía que ser él quién debía darle cierta noticia a Severus. —Um, ¿Severus? —se aventuró tímidamente.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué? —Severus preguntó, deteniéndose en recoger su libro.

—Si un cierto Slytherin de quinto año estuviera acosando a los Slytherin más jóvenes, específicamente a jóvenes  _Omegas_ , ¿qué harías? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Severus se quedó muy, muy quieto. — _¿_ _Acosar, de_   _qué manera_  exactamente? —preguntó con voz sedosa, con una voz fría de ira.

Harry tragó saliva. —Sexualmente —respondió.

—¿Quién? —Severus mordió.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Es… Um. Damian Avery —dijo brevemente.

Severus maldijo y se puso de pie, caminando y murmurando para sí mismo. Finalmente se detuvo y clavó a Harry con una mirada intensa. —He tenido problemas con él antes con respecto a su comportamiento hacia los Omegas, pero no hay manera de  _castigarlo_  por lo que hace,  _legalmente_. —Severus enfureció en silencio por unos minutos más, antes de volver a mirar a Harry—. ¿A quién fue esta vez? ¿Zabini? —preguntó.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, el miedo formaba una bola que se apoyaba pesadamente en su estómago.

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon. — _¿_ _Quién_ _?_

—Draco —Harry susurró.

Severus palideció y se sentó en su silla, pesadamente, con una mano cubriendo sus ojos. —¡No, no,  _no_!  _¡No a_   _Draco_ _!_  —le suplicó a alguna deidad invisible.

Harry se levantó y se arrodilló junto a él, colocando una mano en su rodilla. —¡Severus, no llegó muy lejos! ¡Neville lo detuvo antes de que incluso le quitara los pantalones a Draco! Es solo que… Necesitas saberlo. Antes de que lo intente de nuevo. Draco ni siquiera se ha  _presentado_  todavía, y trató de… no puedes dejar que se salga con la  _suya_.  _Tiene que haber_   _algo_   _que puedas hacer._

La cabeza de Severus se alzó y el hombre sonrió. —Oh, hay  _mucho_  que puedo hacer. No soy conocido como el maestro más duro de la escuela sin ninguna razón. —La sonrisa se transformó una mueca maliciosa—. Voy a hacer de sus últimos dos años y medio aquí el  _infierno en la Tierra_  —ronroneó.

Harry se estremeció. —Bueno, mejor él que yo —dijo.

—No sabes  _cuánta_  razón tienes —le dijo Severus al niño.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡No puedo obtener más que vislumbres! —Ron se enfureció.

Harry suspiró. —Sí, me  _había_ dado cuenta, gracias —murmuró, hojeando el libro e iluminándolo con su varita mientras pasaba los pasajes—. Dice que debes tener un cierto tipo de mentalidad para aprender. Necesitas tener una cierta «tranquilidad mental» para lograr el estado correcto para ser receptivo a la mente de alguien más. ¿Con qué facilidad puedes meditar? Las notas de Severus comparan la Legilimencia con los estados meditativos, y encontré que es lo mismo.

Ron gruñó. —Ginny y yo  _no pudimos_  meditar cuando mamá trató de enseñarnos. Ninguno de los dos teníamos la mentalidad correcta —admitió.

Harry frunció los labios. —Entonces… tal vez  _no_  puedas aprender. Si no tienes la tranquilidad interior que necesitas, no hay forma de  _forzarla_  —dijo con pesar—. Lo siento —añadió suavemente.

Ron suspiró. —Está bien. Saldré con los gemelos mientras tú y Draco practican esto. Simplemente no lo uses contra mí, ¿sí?

Harry sonrió. —Por supuesto que no. Es una buena cosa que lo esté aprendiendo ahora, porque Sirius ya estaba hablando de enseñarme este verano, y no soy el mayor fanático de  _su_  estilo de enseñanza.

Ron asintió. —Tiene sentido. Papá le enseñó a Bill mientras él estaba en la escuela. Creo que todos los jefes de las familias antiguas tienen que aprender. Eres Lord Potter y el heredero Black, deberías saberlo como cuestión de rutina. Sin embargo, Snape quizás no conozca la costumbre. Y el señor Malfoy probablemente no crea que a su hijo Omega valga la pena enseñarle esas importantes habilidades. O eso, o su familia dejó de enseñar las artes mentales. Algunas lo han hecho.

—Bueno, de cualquier manera, Draco y yo nos dirigiremos a la Sala de los Menesteres después de la cena hasta el toque de queda. ¿Todavía quieres venir con nosotros? —ofreció Harry.

Ron negó con la cabeza. —No, esta bien. Me quedaré aquí y pasaré el rato con los gemelos. Mientras no sea para siempre, estoy seguro de que estarán bien con mi compañía por un tiempo.

Harry dejó su libro a un lado. —Bueno, de todos modos, probablemente deberíamos ir a la cama. Ya hemos pasado dos horas más de lo habitual y eso no puede terminar bien cuando tenemos pociones a primera hora de mañana.

Ron gimió. —Voy a volarnos a todos mañana —se lamentó.

Harry resopló. —Bueno, con  _ese_  tipo de actitud, estamos condenados —bromeó.

—Si me vas a decir que sea optimista, no te molestes. Estoy viendo a  _Snape_  primero. Nada de optimismo lo solucionará —dijo Ron rotundamente.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. —¡Oye!

—No te ofendas, amigo —Ron suspiró—. Sé que te gusta él y todo eso.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —Lo que sea. Te gusta lo que te gusta, y yo voy por el alto, oscuro y sarcástico —dijo alegremente.

—Diviértete con eso —dijo Ron, deslizándose en su propia cama—. Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry sintió que Draco se deslizaba en su mente —el rubio había aprendido a hacer su entrada tan sutil que casi no lo sentía—, y le recordaba la primera vez que Sirius se había transformado frente a él.

_«Bien, él es bueno en perseguir recuerdos vergonzosos»,_  Harry pensó con pesar.

«¡Soy muy bueno, Potter!» La alegre voz de Draco llenó su cabeza, seguida por Draco dejando ese recuerdo y viendo su discusión de «calor y supresores» con Ruby.

Draco se detuvo en eso, observando todo, antes de dejar la mente de Harry, metiendo su labio inferior entre sus labios y preocupándose mientras pensaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —preguntó Harry.

Draco suspiró pesadamente. —Ruby. Tienes una figura materna que estaría dispuesta a conseguirte  _supresores_. Supresores  _reales_  y  _seguros_. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No tienes idea de cuánto te envidio en este momento.

Harry frunció los labios. —Podrías hablar con Neville, una vez que te hayas apareado. Probablemente te dejará consumir algunos. Estoy seguro de que no pretende usarte como una fábrica de bebés. Te dejará decidir cuándo quieres tener hijos —le dijo a Draco.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Lo dudo. Él puede ser un buen Alfa, pero  _todos_ _los_  Alfas quieren que su línea continúe, y eso significa intentarlo hasta que tengas un hijo Alfa. Mi padre habría seguido buscando tras de mí si el sanador no le hubiera dicho que mataría a mi madre. Me ha dicho varias veces que hubiera preferido esperar hasta que ella tuviera un Alfa, en lugar de hacerme su heredero, si le hubieran dado la opción.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Tu padre es un idiota desagradable, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono de conversación—. De todos modos, sigamos adelante. Si puedo llegar a tu mente y elegir un recuerdo que  _quiera_  encontrar, pasaremos a Occlumancia —dijo, apuntando su varita a Draco—.  _Legeremens._

Buscó con calma y, después de unos momentos de revisar los recuerdos, encontró el que quería ver.

Draco tenía once años, de pie en la fila esperando ser llamado. La bruja que estaba llamando a los estudiantes  _finalmente_  dijo su nombre, y él se acercó al taburete y se sentó.

El sombrero murmuró en su cabeza. « _Otro_   _Malfoy_ », dijo, luego gritó: «¡Slytherin!»

Harry salió de la memoria y miró a Draco.  _—¡¿Eso es_   _todo_ _?!_

Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada. —Bueno, sí. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, perplejo.

Harry suspiró. —¡Tuve una  _conversación_  completa con el Sombrero cuando fue  _mi_  turno! —señaló.

Draco olfateó. —Bueno,  _algunos de nosotros_ _ya_  sabemos a dónde queremos ir. Entonces, la elección es  _simple_.

Harry resopló. —Sí, y  _algunos de nosotros_  sólo sabemos a dónde  _no_ _queremos ir_ _,_  y el Sombrero  _amenaza_  con ponernos allí de todos modos. Intentó convencerme de que fuera a Slytherin. No quería ir.

Draco parecía ofendido. —¿Por qué  _no_?

—Había oído que todos los magos malos venían de allí…

—¡Qué cojones! —espetó Draco—. ¡Eso es una  _mentira!_

— _Y_ _no me gustabas mucho_  —Harry terminó.

Draco resopló. —Bueno, yo era un pequeño imbécil de primer año. Pensé que mi familia superaría mi género secundario. Tenía respeto en Slytherin, un  _poco_ , pero en ninguna parte  _cerca_  de los  _alfas_  —dijo con amargura.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Lo que sea, no importa ahora. Podemos buscar los recuerdos que queramos ver y solo ver ese, por lo que es hora de pasar a la Oclumencia

Él colocó el libro entre él y Draco, y ambos leyeron los pasajes sobre cómo mantener su corriente de conciencia al margen de la exploración mental, ocultando sus pensamientos en el momento.

Parecía bastante sencillo. Decía que para acceder a la misma sensación se tiene que estar en un estado de meditación y centrarse en esa sensación  _única_ , empujando todos los demás pensamientos a la quietud de la mente, mientras que la otra persona trataba de obtener acceso.

Draco respiró hondo. —Creo que puedo hacer eso.

Harry suspiró. —Eso es difícil. Me toma un tiempo entrar en ese estado, no puedo llamarlo por un capricho.

Draco sonrió. — _Yo_  puedo. Pruébame.

Harry apuntó su varita a Draco. —Legeremens. —Se deslizó dentro, y había una espesa niebla a su alrededor. Podía ver fragmentos de memorias, pero cuando los alcanzó para verlos, se deslizaron fuera de su alcance. Agarró varios recuerdos diferentes sin éxito antes de rendirse y dejar la mente de Draco—. Eso es impresionante —dijo con aprobación—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Acabo de recrear un sentimiento sereno y flotante. Funcionó.

Harry trató de hacer lo que dijo. Se imaginó que estaba meditando y calmó su mente todo lo que pudo, alejando cualquier pensamiento mundano. —Está bien, inténtalo —dijo, abriendo los ojos.

Draco se deslizó, o Harry asumió que lo hizo, porque Draco había dominado el sondeo furtivo, no podía sentir nada, y fue a buscar un recuerdo.

Se aferró a uno.

Harry observó con horror como su recuerdo sobre Severus viéndolo jugar consigo mismo desfilaba frente a él.

Una vez que terminó, Draco salió de su mente con una amplia sonrisa. —¡¿Tenías que aprender sobre  _eso_  por  _Severus_?! —Él le enseñó la cara a una máscara impasible—. Realmente lo siento por ti —dijo, todavía claramente divertido, aunque estaba tratando de ocultarlo.

—Sí, sí —murmuró Harry, con la cara en llamas—. Sigamos, al menos a  _uno de nosotros_  parece estarle funcionando esto.

 

* * *

 

 

(1): «Legilimens» está en singular. «Legilimentes» en plural. Ambos en latín, escritos de esta manera por la autora que se basó las 'reglas' de la tercera declinación de la lengua. En español sería algo  _similar_ a «Profesor» y «Profesores».     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olvidé por completo subir los demás capítulos que había subido a fanfiction :c 
> 
> Por favor, perdonen a esta alma olvidadiza y angustiada por el poco tiempo que tiene (?) 
> 
> De inmediato me pongo al corriente. 
> 
>  
> 
> Besos, ELODTC


	23. Vislumbrar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

 

—Y por eso necesito quedarme aquí las próximas tres noches —dijo Harry—. Mientras esté aquí, puedo ayudarte con la poción de Remus —ofreció.

Severus suspiró. —¿Estás  _seguro_ _de que_  el libro dice  _que_  debes intentar ver en tus sueños tres noches  _consecutivas_? —preguntó con cansancio—. ¿O simplemente estás tratando de quedarte aquí más a menudo con la esperanza de que poco a poco me acostumbre a tenerte aquí y te suplique que no te vayas?

Harry sonrió. —Bueno, si eso  _sucede_ , no voy a ser maldit-

— _Harry-_

—Pero no,  _tienen_  que ser tres noches seguidas. Y funciona mejor si la última noche es la Luna Llena, por lo que tiene que ser  _las próximas_  tres noches.  _¿_ _Por favor_ _?_  —rogó Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes.

Severus gimió. —Bien, maldita amenaza, puedes quedarte aquí las próximas tres noches. ¡Y ayudarás con el Matalobos mientras estás aquí! —ordenó mientras que Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso está bien para mí —dijo Harry felizmente.

Severus murmuró a sobre «los Gryffindor irritantes que se introducen en los corazones de las personas sin preocuparse» mientras se dirigía a su escritorio para marcar algunos ensayos.

»¿Severus? —Harry se aventuró después de unos momentos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el hombre.

—Si Draco fuera mejor en Oclumancia que yo…

—Lo que no me sorprendería —Severus interrumpió.

Harry suspiró. —Bueno, si lo  _fuera_ , ¿podría hablarle de ti antes? ¿podrías terminar de enseñarle? Porque ya es mejor que yo, y acabamos de empezar —le dijo al hombre.

Severus levantó la vista de sus ensayos. —Como él tiene una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerte fuera, no importa cuánto trates de entrar, puedes traérmelo y yo continuaré enseñándole. Necesita saberlo, incluso si su padre se niega a enseñarle. Sigue siendo un Slytherin, y sigue siendo una herramienta útil para tener —Severus terminó.

Harry sonrió. —Está bien —dijo alegremente.

—Ten en cuenta, sin embargo, que después de tu pequeño truco de hoy, sé  _exactamente_  lo hábil que eres en Legilimencia —señaló Severus—. Estaré molesto si no pones todo lo que tienes en su entrenamiento, y  _sabré_  si te contienes.

Harry se sonrojó, recordando cómo había intentado entrar en la mente de Severus ese mismo día y había sido rechazado con firmeza. —Prometo que no lo haré. Quiero que él pueda hacer esto tanto como tú —Harry le dijo a Severus.

—Sé que lo haces —le dijo Severus a Harry. Su tono era varios grados más cálido de lo que solía ser—. Podremos trabajar juntos en esto, y las cosas caerán en su lugar.

Harry asintió y se levantó. —Hora de cenar. ¿Vienes? —le preguntó a Severus.

Severus se levantó. —Sí, vamos.

—Oye, si no tenemos que ocultar lo cercano que soy contigo, ¿por qué Remus y Draco tienen que ocultar qué tan cercanos  _se han_  vuelto? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras salían de las mazmorras.

—Bueno, toda la escuela ya sabe que estamos cerca; y cuando regrese el Señor Oscuro, probablemente tendré la tarea de llevarte a él más temprano que tarde. Pero como tienes un cuarto en mis habitaciones y el mismo Dumbledore ha respaldado nuestra creciente camaradería, podemos estar juntos sin despertar sospechas de irregularidades.

»Se supone que Lupin y Draco no deben estar más cerca que cualquier estudiante y maestro aquí. Deben ocultar las cosas al resto del personal, así como a los otros estudiantes, para que no haya culpabilidad de impropiedad o favoritismo. Además, hay que tener en cuenta la condición de Lupin. La gente está más que dispuesta a vilipendiar a su especie, y las cosas de las que la gente lo acusará pueden ir desde el canibalismo hasta las orgías salvajes; un toque de pedofilia no sería difícil para la mayoría de las mentes.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Realmente no crees que la gente acusaría a  _Remus de…_

—Él no tiene la excusa de que la naturaleza lo atraiga a Draco como un Alfa por lo que no sería excusado. La gente automáticamente pensaría lo peor de él si las cosas salieran —dijo Severus—. Es horrible pensar en eso, pero así es como funciona nuestro mundo.

Harry suspiró. —Eso apesta. A veces  _odio_  el Mundo Mágico.

—¿No lo hacemos todos? —Severus estuvo de acuerdo cuando llegaron al Gran Salón—. Te veré después de la cena. No te quedes con tus amigos demasiado tiempo. Recuerda tu compromiso de ayudarme con el Matalobos.

Harry asintió. —Lo recordaré, no te preocupes —prometió, luego caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor mientras Severus se dirigía a la Mesa Principal.

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin hablando con Blaise, ya que últimamente había estado descuidando a su amigo, y Ron y Neville le sonrieron a Harry cuando se sentó.

—Entonces, ¿está bien si te quedas allí algunas noches? —preguntó Ron.

Harry murmuró. —Así es. Tengo que ayudarlo con el Matalobos, pero es una buena práctica. Esa es una de las pociones de séptimo año, por lo que es una buena idea familiarizarme pronto con ella.

— _¡Lo_ _sabía!_  ¡Lo estás usando para aprender pociones antes que todos! ¡Tramposo! —Ron bromeó.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —¿Dijiste que esto era para ayudarte a convertirte en un Vidente? —preguntó.

Harry asintió. —Sí, pero realmente no puedo hablar de eso. No debo, ni puedo, compartir el conocimiento con nadie. ¿A menos que puedas leer la lengua pársel? —preguntó.

Neville lo miró sorprendido, pero negó. —No. No sabía que  _era_  un lenguaje  _escrito_.

Harry sonrió. —Yo tampoco, pero como resulta, lo es.

Ron se quedó impresionado. —¿Cómo aprendiste a leer en lengua pársel? —preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —De la misma manera que aprendí a  _hablarlo_ :  _no_   _lo_   _hice_. A mí me parece inglés. Un tipo diferente de guión, pero aún así, forma palabras con las que estoy familiarizado.

Neville sonrió. —Bueno, supongo que sólo tienes suerte.

Harry resopló. —O estoy maldito. Todavía no lo he decidido —añadió.

Neville y Ron consideraron sus palabras por un momento antes de estar de acuerdo con él; la forma en que su vida había ido, podía ser cualquiera de las dos.

 

* * *

 

 

—Y ahora, se lo llevamos a Lupin. Necesita beberlo aún tibio, o no funcionará. Mantiene su temperatura actual durante una hora —Severus le dijo a Harry, entregándole la copa.

Harry lo olió y retrocedió. —¡Urgh!  _¡Huele_   _horrible!_  —dijo, conteniendo las náuseas.

Los labios de Severus se contrajeron. —Muy bien, suficientes dramas. —Arrastró las manos, sosteniendo la puerta del laboratorio abierta—. Vámonos.

Harry salió del laboratorio, con la nariz aún arrugada. —No estoy siendo dramático,  _¡_ _realmente_   _apesta!_

Severus suspiró. —Estoy familiarizado con el olor, y no es  _que_  esté mal si tenemos en cuenta los beneficios de la poción.

—Sólo lo dices porque no confías en Remus sin eso. Pasó lunas llenas en nuestro lugar,  _sin Matalobos_ , y nunca me lastimó. Es digno de confianza, no haría daño a nadie.

Severus extendió un brazo para detener a Harry en su camino. —¿Qué precauciones de seguridad estaban vigentes para evitar que te afectara? —preguntó, con los ojos fijos en los de Harry.

Harry suspiró. —Canuto estaba en lo alto de las escaleras del sótano, vigilándolo. Lunático nunca lo superó, ni  _una sola vez_.

Severus dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro a través de sus dientes. —Lo dije  _una vez_ , y lo diré  _nuevamente_ : ¡Black es totalmente irresponsable para cuidar a un  _niño_! —exclamó bruscamente, luego continuó dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de Remus—. ¡Él va a hacer que te  _maten_ , y terminaré perdiendo a mi mejor amigo debido a un  _Merodeador_   _otra_   _vez_!

Harry escondió su sonrisa de Severus quedándose un paso detrás de él. —No voy a morir. Una pequeña aventura es buena para el alma.

Severus se burló. —Ese sentimiento  _prueba_  que eres un Gryffindor en todo momento —le dijo al adolescente mientras golpeaba la puerta de Remus.

Remus la abrió y Harry le sonrió. —¡Una poción con olor desagradable, según lo prescrito! —chirrió, extendiendo la copa hacia el hombre.

Remus rió y la tomó, bebiéndola y haciendo una mueca. —Ese sabor nunca mejora —dijo con pesar.

Severus frunció el ceño al hombre mientras Harry tomaba la copa. —Siempre y cuando te impida  _comerte a los estudiantes_ , creo que vale la pena —masculló el Maestro de Pociones.

Remus suspiró. —Lo vale. Gracias, Severus. Y a ti también, Harry.

Harry le lanzó una sonrisa. —¡Nos vemos de nuevo mañana por la noche! —dijo felizmente.

—Te veré entonces —Remus dijo alegremente.

Harry y Severus regresaron a las mazmorras.

—No me gusta que vivas con Black por varias razones, y mi aversión por el hombre es sólo una. La primera vez que fuiste a vivir con él, ni siquiera se llevaban  _bien_ , dijiste que era demasiado ruidoso, demasiado excitable, y ese no es el tipo de entorno en el que mejor te desarrollas —aseguró—. Pude ver eso después de que te quedaste aquí conmigo por un mes. Además, el hombre rompe las reglas de la peor manera, y te ha sacado de la cama  _varias_ veces desde que te fuiste a vivir con él, y tu mejor excusa últimamente ha sido, y  _cito_ : «Oops.» Ni siquiera te enseña a romper las reglas  _bien_ , sólo te dice que puedes salirte con la tuya si eres un Gryffindor —Severus se burló.

—Para ser justos, me salgo con la mía porque soy  _lindo_  —Harry corrigió al hombre con una sonrisa brillante.

—Te saliste con la tuya porque no puedo ponerte encima de mi rodilla como debería —murmuró Severus.

Harry sonrió. —No me importaría si lo hicieras.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Estoy seguro de que no lo haría.

Llegaron a las habitaciones de Severus y Harry se dirigió a su habitación. —Te veré por la mañana —dijo alegremente.

Severus sonrió. —Nos vemos mañana, Harry. Duerme bien.

—¡Tú también! —Harry parloteó.

 

* * *

 

 

Un hombre entró en la habitación y la sangre de Harry se enfrió.

Era Tom Riddle, de unos veinte años.

—Hola Harry. ¿Draco ya está aquí? —preguntó el hombre genialmente.

—Todavía no. —Harry se oyó responder—. Pero él debería llegar pronto.

Hubo un «estallido» de  _Aparición_  desde afuera de la puerta y Draco se asomó. —Ya están los dos aquí —le dijo a su compañero.

—Bien. —Neville apareció a través de la puerta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco, besándolo profundamente—. Pasaré algún tiempo tratando de tragarme a tu padre mientras los demás y tú discuten cómo redactar la ley más reciente en la que están trabajando —dijo con gusto.

—No  _mates_ _a_ padre, eso es todo lo que pido.  _Él_   _está_   _mejorando_ , gracias a Tom —dijo Draco, lanzándole una mirada agradecida al hombre.

Neville suspiró. —Me retendré lo suficiente para asegurar que viva, pero si tengo que matarlo verbalmente,  _lo_   _haré_. Necesita comenzar a verte a ti y a otros Omegas como  _personas_.

Draco sonrió. —Vamos a llegar a ese punto. Sólo tomará  _tiempo_ , eso es todo —engatusó al hombre—. Ahora ve. Habla de cosas de Alfas con Sev y padre.

Neville suspiró y dejó a Draco, dirigiéndose a donde venían las voces cuando Draco se unió a Harry y Tom en el salón en el que estaban. Se sentó al lado de Harry en el sofá y llamó a un elfo doméstico.

—Té para tres, por favor. También asegúrate de traer algunas barritas de limón —ordenó Draco, luego se puso las manos sobre el estómago mientras sonreía a Harry—. Sus barras de limón son para  _morirse_. Y en este momento, estoy  _dispuesto a_  hacerlo.

Tom sonrió. —¿Neville o el hombre lobo? —preguntó el hombre, con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios mientras el elfo depositaba una bandeja en la mesa.

Draco suspiró con cariño. —No estamos seguros, para ser honesto. Realmente no me importa; a todos nos encantará de todos modos, sin importar de quién sea —dijo ligeramente, inclinándose hacia delante para preparar su té.

Harry estaba sorprendido de que Draco estuviera dispuesto a discutir esas cosas con un hombre al que profesaba no querer unirse. « _¿Qué_ _pasó_ _para traer_ _este_ _futuro a la existencia?»_

—De todos modos, por lo que estamos  _aquí_  es para  _discutir_  es la última ley. Tom, ¿lo tienes? —preguntó.

Tom asintió mientras Harry preparaba su té. —Lo tengo aquí. —Sacó un largo rollo de pergamino de su túnica—. Está acorazado. Obtendríamos el derecho de votar en todas las elecciones y ocuparíamos lugares en el Wizengamot, para los hombres de la línea de sangre vinculados a un lugar o más, y también tendríamos el derecho de actuar como Apoderado si alguien nos nombrara.

»Es más de lo que tienen las mujeres, pero no hay razón para que aquellos de nosotros con un pene, por pequeño que sea, no se nos permitan los derechos que se otorgan a otros hombres. Incluso los betas tienen estos derechos, no estamos exigiendo nada que haya sido reservado únicamente para Alfas  _todavía_. —Mientras Harry terminaba de preparar su té, Tom comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta—. Creo que Severus y Neville pueden hacer que pase —dijo—. Lucius votará a favor si quiere mantener su nudo.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Me siento un poco mal por él. Lo amenazas con castración casi semanalmente —señaló.

Tom sonrió. —Lo mantiene en estado de alerta —comentó a la ligera—. Honestamente, no sé si alguna vez lo haría. Su nudo me ayuda tanto durante los celos que me perdería sin él.

Harry resopló. —Los juguetes están  _bien_ , pero te cansas después de un tiempo y deseas que te pueda follar un Alfa —reflexionó.

Draco se rió entre dientes. —Nunca he tenido que preocuparme por eso, por suerte. Tengo dos pollas que están más que dispuestas a negociar —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, lo sabemos. —Tom se burló—. Fanfarrón.

Harry murmuró. —Bueno, tenemos que decidir quién lo llevará a la reunión Alfa  _esta_   _vez_  para entregarles esto. Draco debería obtener una exención automática a la luz de su condición.

Tom miró a Harry. —Entonces también debería estar exento;  _¡lo hice la_   _última vez_ _!_ —señaló.

Harry gimió. —¡Vamos, ya  _sabes_  cómo se siente Lucius por  _mí_! —le dijo al hombre.

Tom sonrió. —De hecho  _lo_   _hago_. Él se pone un poco más apasionado mientras finge que soy tú. Es bastante agradable.

Harry palideció. —¡ _Oh, eso es_   _asqueroso_! —espetó.

Draco hizo una mueca. —¡Tom,  _por favor_! ¡No necesito  _esas_  imágenes!

Harry agarró el pergamino y lo volvió a enrollar. —Me lo  _debes_ _—_ le espetó a Tom y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la habitación donde estaban sentados los tres Alfas, bebiendo algo alcohólico mientras conversaban. —Hemos terminado de discutirlo —dijo, poniendo la ley en el regazo de Severus—. Vean que pase, y tendrán al menos tres nuevos aliados para ayudarles a pasar al siguiente —dijo con firmeza.

Podía  _sentir_  la lujuriosa mirada de Lucius vagando por su culo mientras se inclinaba y besaba a Severus.

—Hazme sentir orgulloso,  _Alfa_  —ronroneó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los otros dos Alfas pudieran escucharlo.

Escuchó  _dos_  jadeos, lo que demostraba que ni siquiera Neville era inmune a las palabras de Harry cuando hablaba en  _ese_  tono. Harry le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Neville cuando salía de la habitación, sin escatimar una mirada al hombre rubio que lo observaba codiciosamente.

Valía la pena burlarse de Neville, ya que ambos sabían que no era más que un juego.

Lucius lo tomaría como un interés menguante en Severus e intentaría interponerse entre ellos, lo que Harry nunca podría permitir.

Amaba demasiado a su Alfa. Eso nunca cambiaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente cap, voy por más.


	24. Al desnudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

Severus llamó a la puerta de Harry a las seis y media de la mañana siguiente. Cuando Harry no respondió, suspiró ruidosamente y abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver la forma en la cama, la forma  _desnuda_.

Harry estaba tendido sobre la cama, las sábanas apenas cubiertas sobre un hombro mientras su pecho, estómago y polla estaban al descubierto. Una pierna estaba todavía envuelta en una manta, mientras que la otra colgaba de la cama.

Severus encontró su mirada vagando sobre el pecho de Harry y hacia abajo, incapaz de evitar admirar la pequeña y dura polla que Harry tenía. Era un buen tamaño para un Omega, por lo que había oído, así que Harry estaba claramente bendecido, aunque el chico probablemente no estaría de acuerdo con él.

Se aclaró la garganta y apartó los ojos de la tentadora vista, cubriéndolos mientras soltaba un chasquido. —¡Sr. Potter!

Harry se despertó con un gruñido, y Severus escuchó que se movía antes de que el niño se despertara correctamente y se escuchara el sonido de las cubiertas de arreglos. —Lo siento, Severus. Estoy cubierto ahora.

Severus dejó caer su mano y miró al chico. — _Y dime, por favor_ _, ¿_ _por qué_   _estabas durmiendo_   _desnudo_?—preguntó.

Harry sonrió. —El libro lo dice. Honestamente, no creía que siguieras andando así.  _Tengo_ trece años, creo que puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

Severus resopló. —Bueno, tomaré en consideración tu estado de desnudez para las próximas dos noches, pero no hagas de esto un hábito.

Harry negó. —No, no lo haré. Debí haberme olvidado de poner la alarma anoche. Tengo pijamas para ponerme en la ducha, lo prometo.

Severus suspiró. —Bueno, te dejaré ponértelos. Mañana, pon una alarma en tu varita.

—Lo haré. Lo siento, Severus —dijo tímidamente.

Severus asintió una vez y cerró la puerta.

Harry se vistió, pensando en la visión que había tenido.

¿Había estado en  _buenos_  términos con Tom Riddle?  _¿_ Y  _cómo_  había recuperado el hombre su cuerpo?

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en entrar al baño y empezar a bañarse.

Se dio cuenta de que Severus obviamente lo había visto desnudo y sonrió al considerar ese hecho.

 _«Me pregunto si le_ _gustó_ _lo que vio»._  Harry pensó, un poco decepcionado de que Severus hubiera tenido tiempo de cubrirse los ojos antes de despertar a Harry.

A Harry le hubiera gustado ver su reacción inicial y honesta a un Omega desnudo en sus habitaciones. —De cualquier manera, ahora que me ha visto, puede imaginarme desnudo más fácilmente —reflexionó, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Eso sólo puede ayudar a mi plan a dar frutos antes.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus gruñó por los ensayos frente a él. No era  _su_  culpa haberse escondido en su oficina durante el almuerzo sin querer ir al Gran Salón y ver a Harry sentado con sus amigos, riendo y sonriendo y…  _maldita sea._ ¡Ahora Severus estaba imaginando al chico desnudo  _otra vez_!

Suspiró y se comió el emparedado que Pippy le había traído, resolviendo enfocarse en los ensayos, en lugar de cómo se veía el niño, desplegado en exhibición así, todas curvas inocentes y piel suave por todas partes.

Se sabía que los omegas eran hermosos, pero realmente, Harry era  _asombroso_. Y ni siquiera había crecido completamente, aún era todo brazos y piernas, demasiado alto para su peso y viéndose demasiado delgado. Aunque Severus había estado observando (no podía evitarlo), y Harry comía lo suficientemente bien. Raciones saludables, incluso cuando se trataba de verduras.

Negó, tratando de desalojar los pensamientos condenatorios, en vano.

Todavía era demasiado consciente de la belleza del chico, incluso con los genes de Black agregados,  _especialmente_  con los genes de Black agregados.

La adopción de sangre de Sirius Black había cambiado su desaliñado mechón de pelo a ondas elegantes con sólo un toque de rizo, mientras suavizaba los ángulos de su rostro. Su nariz se volvió menos áspera y sus labios más llenos, más exuberantes y deseables, no porque Severus  _quisiera_  besarlos, pero podía apreciar un buen conjunto de labios. Su mandíbula se había vuelto menos angular, más suavemente curvada. En general, las miradas aristocráticas que Black había usado con arrogante garantía de su atractivo, Harry las lucía con una humildad suave que lo hacía aún más atractivo.

No que Severus estuviera  _mirando_ , por supuesto.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Y estás  _seguro_ _de_ que estabas  _desnudo_  mientras recibías estas visiones? —presionó Severus.

Harry suspiró. — _Sí_. Los libros dicen que necesito estar  _desprevenido_ , y gracias a las lecciones de etiqueta de sangre pura de Sirius, sé que  _eso_ significa « _desnudo» —_ le dijo al hombre—. No es como si estuviera tratando de seducirte o algo así. —«Todavía» añadió mentalmente—. No haría eso, ni siquiera estoy  _listo_  para el sexo —dijo en voz baja.

 _«¿Ves? Él no está_ _listo_ _. Estás sexualizando a un_ _niño_ _»_  El cerebro de Severus le recordó, castigándolo.

Llegaron a las habitaciones de Remus y entregaron la poción. Después de tomarlo, Remus habló—: Severus, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Severus se puso rígido, pero respondió. —Muy bien, Lupin. Harry, espera aquí, saldré pronto. —Siguió a Remus a las habitaciones.

El hombre lobo protegió la puerta, luego volvió los ojos solemnes a Severus. —Algo te ha tenido tenso todo el día, y has olido ligeramente a excitación y culpa. ¿Por qué?

Severus negó. —Es Harry. Se ha estado quedando en mis habitaciones para intentar ser un Vidente, bajo supervisión, pero lo encontré durmiendo esta mañana, y… estaba desnudo. Y al descubierto. Vi más de lo que quería y…

—Te encendió —adivinó Remus—. Severus, no hay nada de malo en estar atraído por un Omega, está en tu sangre. Su edad puede ser motivo de preocupación, pero tú no  _actuarías_ _en desacuerdo_  con eso, ¿verdad? —lo comprobó.

Los ojos de Severus se ensancharon. — _¡_ _No!_   _¡Absolutamente_   _no_! Tomaría un acto de Dios-

Remus sonrió y levantó una mano. —Entonces no hay nada por lo que sentirte tan  _culpable_ , te vas a  _enfermar_.

»Así que viste más de lo que pensabas, ¿y qué? No es tu culpa que no puedas sacar de tu cabeza la imagen de un joven Omega desnudo. Ya tiene edad suficiente para haber presentado, lo que, para un Omega, significa que está en la cúspide de la madurez sexual. Dudo que le quede más de un año antes de que se presente, y ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tu último amante se separó de ti?

Severus apretó los dientes y apartó los ojos en respuesta.

—Demasiado tiempo, entonces —Remus suministró—. Además —Remus bajó la voz y le dijo al hombre—: he estado captando tu aroma con el de Harry durante los últimos meses, y dudo que haya pasado  _todos los_  sábados por la tarde en tus habitaciones. ¿O lo ha hecho?

Severus frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. —No. Pasa dos noches a la semana conmigo, y ocasionalmente los domingos por la noche, pero por lo general está en la biblioteca con Draco y el Sr. Weasley en esos días —explicó.

Remus sonrió. —Ya me lo imaginaba. Él está impreso en ti, entonces. Enfrentándolo,  _te_  querrá más que a cualquier otro Alfa y luchará por ti si tiene que hacerlo. Harry es muy tenaz.

»Dicho esto, mantendré mi silencio para Sirius si no puedes resistir el impulso, porque mientras él lleva  _tu_  olor,  _tú_ llevas el  _suyo_. Es muy débil, pero como soy un hombre lobo, puedo oler un aroma alfa u omega sin representación bajo su olor a bebé, y él está en ti, incluso cuando no está cerca. Entiende,  _no_  te estoy  _culpando_. Estas cosas pasan.

—Lupin, yo  _nunca_ …

Remus negó. —No digas eso. Creo que serías un buen partido. Neville ya está atrapado, está enamorado de Draco, ya están prácticamente unidos, y los otros cuatro Alfas en Gryffindor ya se han hablado, o el son el  _peor_  tipo de perversos que puedas imaginar.

Severus respiró hondo. —No quería esto para él. Se merece algo mucho mejor —susurró.

Remus puso una mano en el brazo de Severus. —Antes de verlo desnudo, ¿sentiste algún tipo de atracción hacia él? —preguntó.

Severus tragó saliva. —Como amigo. Un  _mejor_  amigo, pero completamente platónico, lo juro.

—Entonces pueden muy bien ser una Pareja Verdadera —dijo Remus.

Severus se burló. —¡ _Eso es un_   _mito_! —escupió.

Remus sonrió. —Cree lo que quieras, pero uno de los sellos distintivos de una Pareja Verdadera es sentirse atraído el uno por el otro en cualquier capacidad en que el otro te necesite. Harry necesita un amigo en este momento, al igual que tú, pero cuando necesite un amante, yo creo que también encontrarás tus deseos hacia él cambiando. Sólo piénsalo.

Severus se giró hacia la puerta. —Déjame salir —ordenó.

Remus disipó la Barrera y observó a Severus atravesar la puerta, enojado, murmurando sobre «molestos entrometidos».

 

* * *

 

 

Harry respiró hondo, llamó su coraje de Gryffindor, se levantó, se acercó al hombre, tomó el libro y se colocó justo en el regazo de Severus. — _¿Qué_   _pasa_ _?_

Todo el cuerpo de Severus se puso rígido, luego el hombre dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se relajó. —Suéltame, engendro del infierno —dijo sin calor.

—No hasta que me digas lo que te ha molestado tanto. Estás haciendo que toda la habitación huela, ¿te has dado cuenta? —preguntó Harry.

Severus respiró hondo, y por supuesto, podía oler su propia ira en el aire. —Lo siento —murmuró.

— _¿Qué_   _es?_ —Harry presionó.

Severus entrecerró los ojos a Harry. —No te diré; te enviará por completo el mensaje equivocado. Además, no es posible que sea verdad, de todos modos, no hay razón para hacer ilusiones —dijo rotundamente.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender.

—No te preocupes por eso, no es nada. Vete a la cama, ya son las once —Severus le dijo al adolescente.

Harry resopló. —Bien, pero esto no significa que esta discusión haya terminado —advirtió.

Severus se rio entre dientes. —Tomaré cualquier indulto que pueda obtener —le respondió.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry nuevamente se dio cuenta de que esta no era su realidad, pero esta vez se despertaba de dormir y su cama era más suave de lo que recordaba, además de que tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y un cuerpo cálido presionado contra su espalda. Intentó darse la vuelta para descubrir quién era, cuando un gruñido bajo sonó en su oído y se quedó inmóvil.

—No te muevas —una voz baja ordenó.

Harry se estremeció al darse cuenta de que estaba en la cama con Severus. Por lo que podía suponer,  _lo acababan de hacer_. Lo había asumido después de la última visión, ¡pero esto era una prueba positiva!

El hombre le canturreó y lo olió, enterrando su cara en la coyuntura del hombro y cuello de Harry e inhalando profundamente. —Tu calor ha terminado —comentó—. Dos días antes —añadió.

Harry se sintió sonreír y se estiró. —Sí, así es. Creo que es seguro decir que funcionó. ¿Dónde está esa crema que usas en mí después del calor? La necesito. Puede que sólo hayan pasado tres días, pero todavía estoy adolorido.

Severus volteó y se oyó el sonido de un cajón que se abría y cerraba. Le quitaron las cubiertas de la espalda y un dedo fresco y resbaladizo encontró su agujero, lo rodeó y presionó suavemente.

Harry saboreó el sentimiento. Ya estaba bastante abierto, por lo que la sensación no era tan intensa como lo sería normalmente, estaba seguro, pero aún así, esta era su primera experiencia con  _algo_  dentro de él.

Los dedos de Severus eran hábiles y seguros, extendiendo la crema y retirándose, sólo para regresar con más crema fría.

Harry gimió.

Severus se rio entre dientes. —No empieces, Harry. Ya nos hemos juntado bastante por ahora —dijo con firmeza—. Entonces, ¿algún plan para los nombres? —preguntó el hombre con brusquedad.

Harry se lamió los labios. —No lo sé. Sólo quiero esperar y ver qué son. No quiero darles un nombre super-masculino si van a ser Omega, después de todo —dijo—. ¿Por qué? ¿ _tienes_  algún favorito?

Severus tarareó. —Me gusta Adrian, para un niño. Pero tienes razón, es más adecuado para un Alfa. ¿Tal vez Rowen para un omega masculino? ¿Te importaría Lily para una chica? —preguntó tímidamente.

Harry resopló. —Severus, ella era mi  _madr_ _e_. Soy la  _última_  persona que estaría en contra de honrarla de esa manera. ¡Por  _supuesto_  que podríamos llamar a nuestra hija así! Iba a sugerirlo si no lo hacías, honestamente.

—Me alegro. Entonces, ¿dijiste algo sobre Tom y Lucius esperando? ¿o lo soñé? —Severus preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, me has oído bien. Tom quiere nombrar a su primer hijo  _Sebastian_.

Severus tarareó. —Es un nombre bueno y fuerte —dijo suavemente.

Harry sonrió. —Estoy de acuerdo. —Esperó hasta que los dedos de Severus dejaron su agujero y se volteó sobre su espalda—. Bésame —exigió.

Severus se rio entre dientes y se inclinó, sellando sus labios sobre los de Harry y abriendo la boca, mordisqueó el labio inferior de Harry.

Y Harry se despertó con su varita sonando con un pitido en su oído y zumbando.

Gimió y se dio la vuelta, la agarró y la agitó con brusquedad para apagarla. —Te odio —murmuró contra su almohada.

Alguien llamó a su puerta, justo en ese momento y él levantó la cabeza y gimió ruidosamente.

—Eso no son  _palabras_  —señaló Severus a través de la puerta.

—Odio la vida —gritó Harry.

Severus se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego su voz gritó—: Aceptable, supongo. No importa cuánto odies la vida, estás obligado a asistir a clases —agregó.

Harry suspiró y se levantó de la cama, poniéndose el pijama y saliendo de la habitación. —Acabo de tener el  _despertar_   _más_   _rudo_  en la historia de los rudos despertares —declaró.

—De alguna manera lo dudo —Severus dijo suavemente.

Harry se volvió para mirarlo. —¡No sabes lo que estaba viendo y dónde se cortó la visión!

Severus lo miró con una ceja levantada. —Aunque puedo arriesgarme a adivinar. Sobrevivirás, lo creas o no.

Harry gruñó y entró en el baño.


	25. Una visión completa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

 

—Así que sé algo sobre tu futuro —dijo Harry felizmente a Draco cuando el rubio tomó su asiento habitual junto a Harry.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué sabes? —murmuró Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

Harry sonrió. —Sé que quedas embarazado, y te veías de la edad adecuada para seguir en la escuela —reveló—. Además, todavía estabas en contacto con tu  _padre_  —le dijo al rubio.

Draco palideció. —No —susurró, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué edad,  _exactamente_? Y ¿de quién estaré embarazado?

Harry negó. —No, ¡no te asustes! Era de Neville o el hijo de Remus, no estabas seguro de cuál, pero no te importaba. Pero por alguna razón nos reunimos en la casa de Lucius —él se mordió el labio.

Draco suspiró aliviado. —Sabes qué, no me digas nada más. ¡Creo que el shock que me diste me quitó tres años de vida!

Neville puso los ojos en blanco. —Harry, realmente no deberías difundir ese tipo de charla. No quieres que la gente sepa lo que puedes hacer, y además, el futuro es fluido y cambiante, no se puede saber que una cierta  _posibilidad_  pasará. No asumas que lo que viste sucederá definitivamente, porque tu elección de ropa interior en un día cualquiera podría poner en marcha una cadena de eventos que cambiarán el futuro que todos estamos preparados para experimentar. Nunca se sabe.

Harry se sonrojó. —Lo siento. Lo guardaré para mí mismo.

—Es genial que puedas hacer eso, sin embargo. ¿Puedes elegir lo que vas a ver antes de tener la visión? —preguntó Draco.

Harry denegó. —Todavía no, pero con el tiempo, aprenderé —le dijo al rubio.

—Ya veo —Draco asintió—. Bueno, será útil cuando  _lo_ tengas. Podemos averiguar cómo terminará la guerra. Estoy bastante seguro de  _que ganarás_ , por supuesto, pero la pregunta es:  _cuándo_.

—Bien —dijo Harry, volviendo su atención a su comida.

_«Honestamente, no estoy tan seguro de que eso sea lo que pasará»._

 

* * *

 

 

Severus agregó dos gotas de Rocío de Luna a la poción y revolvió dos veces, luego llenó una copa con el brebaje y se la entregó a Harry.

—Ese olor nunca mejora —comentó Harry, haciendo una mueca.

—Tampoco lo hará. —Severus estuvo de acuerdo—. Ahora ven.

Harry lo siguió fuera del laboratorio. —Draco ya comenzó a trabajar con una barrera. Tuve que dejarlo adelantarse —dijo el adolescente.

—¿De verdad? Está aprendiendo rápido.

Harry asintió. —Así es. Le pregunté cómo se estaba volviendo tan bueno, y él dijo que estaba practicando todo el tiempo. Incluso está tratando de ocluir durante las clases.

Severus tarareó. —Sí, eso le ayudaría a aprender más rápido. ¿Y por qué  _no_   _has_  estado haciendo lo  _mismo_?

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno, me olvidé.

Severus suspiró. —Sin esperanza —murmuró.

—¡ _No estoy_   _desesperanzado_! —espetó Harry—. Sólo soy olvidadizo, eso es todo.

—Y va a hacer que te  _maten_  —le dijo Severus.

Harry resopló cuando llegaron a la puerta de Remus. —Puedo recordar mejor cuando tengo un incentivo —mumuró, interrumpiéndose—. ¡Hola! ¡Aquí está tu poción! —Harry exclamó, sonriendo alegremente a Remus.

Remus tomó la poción y la bebió. —¿Interrumpí una discusión?

«No» Harry respondió al mismo tiempo que Severus le dijo. «Sí»

Remus sonrió, devolviéndole la copa a Harry. —¿De verdad? ¿qué sucede?

Harry se sonrojó. —No he estado aprendiendo Oclumancia tan rápido como Draco —murmuró.

Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon. —¿ _Oclumancia_? Severus, ¿no es eso pedir  _demasiado_? La magia mental es muy avanzada y necesita cierta madurez.

—Le estoy dando libros que son apropiados para su edad, no te preocupes. Está aprendiendo lo básico por ahora. El libro que tiene debe enseñarle lo que necesita saber para comenzar a trabajar con un método de barrera. No ahondará en combatir los  _ataques_  mentales ni en esconder cosas dentro de múltiples  _capas_  de escudos de oclumancia. Nada tan avanzado como eso. Pero, con el tiempo, tengo la intención de que aprenda eso también —dijo Severus, mirando hacia abajo para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry.

Harry le sonrió. —¡Aprenderé! —aseguró, emocionado—. Sólo podría necesitar algo de ayuda, eso es todo.

Severus sonrió un poco. —Hablaremos cuando regresemos a mis habitaciones —dijo, dejando caer una mano para descansar sobre el hombro de Harry.

Los ojos de Remus se suavizaron ante la felicidad que Harry exudaba por la pequeña acción. Puede que no fuera capaz de decir lo que Severus estaba pensando, pero Harry mostraba sus emociones en su rostro descaradamente, y Remus no veía nada más que alegría. —Bueno —dijo cariñosamente—, los dejaré ir, entonces. Te veré el sábado, Harry.

Harry dirigió su sonrisa a Remus. —¡Hasta entonces!

Severus le dio a Remus un asentimiento y se giró, conduciendo de regreso a las mazmorras.

Cuando regresaron a sus habitaciones, Severus se sentó en el sofá. —Ahora, ¿qué estabas diciendo sobre «un incentivo»? —le preguntó a Harry.

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno, si hubiera una  _recompensa_  por ocluir que pudiera  _ganar_  todos los días… —se lamió los labios—. Podría estar más inclinado a aprender —dijo con ligereza.

Severus resopló. —Yo creo que no. Si bien podemos lograr ese tipo de relación una vez que te presentes diciendo que estábamos eufóricos, no tendríamos tal excusa para deslizarnos en una relación más cercana  _antes de que suceda_.

Harry suspiró. —Bueno,  _lo_  intenté —dijo pesadamente.

Severus se rio entre dientes. —Sé paciente. No hay forma de saber si nuestra relación se convertirá o no en una relación sexual con el tiempo, pero por ahora, alégrate con lo que tenemos. No puedo darte más que una amistad cercana en este momento. Necesito que entiendas y estés bien con eso —dijo suavemente.

Harry se mordió el labio. —¿Y cuando se pueda? —preguntó.

Severus sonrió. —Entonces vamos a discutir las cosas. No hago promesas antes de su tiempo, lo sabes —le dijo al adolescente.

— _Lo_ _sé_  —dijo Harry pesadamente—. Si sólo  _ya_ _me_  hubiera presentado.

—Tendríamos un nuevo nivel de relación a considerar. El aroma es un factor importante en las relaciones interpersonales entre Alfas y Omegas, lo sabes. Cuando se presenta, no hay forma de saber cómo van a oler a todos. Podría ser el último clavo en el ataúd de nuestra compañía, o solo podría profundizar nuestra camaradería. No lo sabremos hasta que suceda —dijo Severus.

Harry resopló. —Oleré irresistible para ti y te enamorarás hasta los talones —dijo con seguridad—. ¡Nos emparejaremos y tendremos cien bebés!

Severus sonrió y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry. —Cien es bastante. ¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado para eso? —le preguntó, burlándose del adolescente.

—¡Estoy preparado para tantos como puedas darme! —dijo Harry.

Severus se rio. —Ya veremos. Ya es tarde. Deberías irte a la cama ahora.

Harry suspiró, levantándose. —Bien. Te veré por la mañana —susurró con tranquilidad.

Severus asintió. —Te veré entonces.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry fue repentinamente consciente de nuevo, y notó que su culo estaba  _lleno_. Gimió, meciéndose contra el nudo enterrado en él.

Las manos de Severus agarraron sus caderas, deteniéndolo. —Hazlo.  _No_. Muévete —el hombre graznó más allá de los dientes apretados.

Harry resopló y se derritió contra el pecho del hombre, gimiendo en voz baja. —Te amo.

Severus gruñó cuando volvió otra vez. —Te amo, descarado. Tienes que hacerlo _así_.

Harry sujetó al hombre, persuadiendo al resto de su carga actual, y sonrió. —Sabes, quiero empezar con una familia —dijo en voz baja.

Severus se movió, agarrando los muslos de Harry y moviéndolos para que el adolescente se sentara a horcajadas en su cintura más cómodamente. —¿De  _verdad_? Nunca habías dicho algo así  _antes_ —notó.

—Bueno, es una especie de  _nuevo_  desarrollo —murmuró Harry—. Mira, Tom no tiene que preocuparse por la escuela cuando planea bebés con Lucius, y Draco los sigue junto con Neville, por lo que no necesitan hablar de eso; ellos  _tienen_  un plan, pero nunca hablamos de eso, y… quiero un bebé. Estoy listo, y siempre puedo tomar mis exámenes en el ministerio cuando esté listo para  _ellos_  —dijo vacilante.

Severus se lamió los labios, considerándolo. —Eso es cierto. Supongo que  _podríamos_  intentar tener un hijo, si eso te importa mucho.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. — _Gracias_ , Severus. No tienes  _idea_ _de_  lo mucho que esto significa para mí —dijo agradecido.

Severus se rio entre dientes. —Oh, creo que tengo idea. Ten en cuenta que esas pruebas no te eximirán de tu deber principal como cuidador una vez que estos niños de los que hablas se conviertan en una  _realidad_  —advirtió.

Harry resopló. — _El cielo no_   _permita_   _que tenga_   _otras obligaciones_  —bromeó.

Severus asintió. —Absolutamente —estuvo de acuerdo—. Tu trabajo es criar a mis hijos y cocinar mis comidas —dijo con firmeza, siguiendo la declaración con un golpe en el culo de Harry—. Y calentar mi cama, por supuesto.

Harry sonrió. —No podemos olvidar el trabajo más  _importante_ _del_ Omega: siempre debemos ser un calentador de cama obediente y agradable una vez que cae la noche.

—Mm, por cierto. —Severus se liberó y los limpió con un movimiento de su varita—. Comida, agua —murmuró, y Harry dejó de moverse.

—Sí, comida. ¿Dónde?

—¡Pippy! —Si el hombre estaba en absoluto avergonzado por el elfo viéndolo en tal estado de desnudez, Harry nunca había visto ninguna evidencia que lo demostrara—. ¿Podemos obtener algo de fruta, galletas saladas y una selección de quesos? Sabes lo que me gusta. Y dos vasos de agua mineral con gas —pidió, y el elfo asintió.

—¡Pippy volverá enseguida! —respondió el elfo, desapareciendo con un «pop».

Harry apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de Severus, jugando ociosamente con un pezón. —¿Por qué nunca preguntas lo  _que_  quiero durante el calor? No es que me moleste, es sólo que  _siempre_  verificas conmigo cuando planificas las comidas para nosotros,  _excepto_  cuando estoy en celo.

Severus le sonrió. —Bueno, eso es un síntoma de ser un Alfa, me temo. Debo cuidar de ti durante el calor. Pasas por él para demostrar tu fertilidad, así que a su vez, gasto tu calor para demostrar que soy un cuidador adecuado para ti mientras estás criando. Demuestro mi valía de la manera que puedo mientras tú demuestras que puedes darme hijos. Así es el camino de Alfas y Omegas.

Pippy regresó con una bandeja cargada y la colocó junto a la cama en la mesita de noche, colocando dos vasos de agua a su lado.

—Gracias, Pippy —le sonrió—. Eso será todo —añadió, despidiéndola.

Pippy sonrió y asintió, desapareciendo de nuevo.

Severus le entregó un vaso de agua a Harry y él mismo tomó el otro y ambos bebieron con avidez, llenando los fluidos que habían consumido hasta ahora durante sus rondas maratónicas de sexo. El hombre observó divertido a Harry mientras llenaba su vaso con un «aguamenti» y bebía un poco más.

El adolescente terminó el segundo vaso de agua y se detuvo, tragando aire. —Dios, eso es buena agua —dijo una vez que recuperó el aliento.

Severus rio ruidosamente, empujando a Harry, quien se deslizó fuera de su pecho mientras lo miraba.

— _¡_ _¿_ _Qué_ _?!_  —Harry espetó una vez que el hombre dejó de reírse y se estaba limpiando las lágrimas de alegría de sus ojos.

Severus dejó escapar unas cuantas risitas más y luego respondió—: Hablado como un verdadero Omega en celo. Has agotado la reserva de líquido de tu cuerpo a un ritmo alarmante durante los últimos cuatro días. Esta es la razón por la cual los omegas que se calientan con frecuencia se super hidratan. La cantidad de líquido que un Omega puede absorber es, francamente, asombrosa.

Harry hizo un puchero mientras Severus se ocupaba con la fuente de comida que había traído Pippy.

—Vamos, Harry, abre —Severus persuadió, sosteniendo una galleta con queso delante de su boca.

Harry resopló por la nariz, negándose a abrir la boca.

»Harry, si vas a actuar como un niño, tendré que azotarte —Severus amenazó.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron. —¿De verdad? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

Severus suspiró. —O  _no_  azotarte, cualquiera que obtenga la respuesta deseada.

Harry sonrió y abrió la boca, mordiendo la galleta. Severus se comió la otra mitad.

—Oh, ¡guau! —Harry dijo una vez que había tragado—. ¿Qué tipo de queso es ese? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

Severus sonrió. —Queso Brie. Es bueno, ¿no? —preguntó.

Harry miró el resto de la bandeja. —Lo has estado ocultando. ¿Cómo es que solo hemos tenido fruta antes? —preguntó.

Severus se rio entre dientes. —Fue rápido y me vino a la mente más fácil. Para ser honesto, cambiar un poco las cosas fue idea del joven Sr. Longbottom —confesó—. Él sugirió un montón de cosas rápidas y fáciles de probar durante los celos para mantener las cosas interesantes. No hay una regla que establezca que siempre debemos tener fruta durante el calor. La única regla real es que tengo que ser yo quien elija la comida y yo quien te alimente. Eso deja aún muchas opciones.

Harry sonrió. —¡Así que bombeas a  _Neville_  para obtener información, lo tengo! —bromeó, riendo cuando Severus gruñó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡No te  _atrevas a_  arruinar una de las pocas sorpresas que tengo para ti! —dijo con severidad.

Harry dejó de intentar alejarse y en su lugar cubrió con la parte superior de su cuerpo el pecho de Severus, y quedó frente a la mesa con la bandeja en ella. —¿Qué más hay allí? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Sí, comamos hasta llenarnos antes de que llegue tu próxima ola de calor.

 

* * *

 

 

Aparentemente, justo antes de eso, porque eligió ese momento para empezar. Harry rio y lo apagó.

El golpe de Severus sonó y Harry sonrió. —Estoy levantado. Dame un segundo —gritó.

Se vistió con su pijama y agarró su uniforme por el día, luego pasó por la habitación y Severus asintió desdesu escritorio donde estaba mirando unos papeles. —Entonces, hemos terminado con los hombres lobo, ¿qué más deberíamos hacer que aprendas en tus clases de defensa?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —¿Vampiros? —sugirió.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, considerándolo. —Esa idea tiene mérito. ¿Lupin no los ha cubierto?

Harry sonrió. —Por alguna razón, parece estar evitando a las criaturas que originalmente eran magos. Me pregunto por qué —bromeó.

Severus le lanzó una leve mirada. —Vete a la ducha, pequeño mocoso bocón.  _¿_ _Por qué_ _te aguanto_? No tengo  _ni_  idea —murmuró.

Harry resopló y entró al baño. Respiró profundamente el aire húmedo y perfumado de Severus y comenzó a desvestirse.

Un buen comienzo hasta ahora. Si el día continuaba así, Harry se consideraría afortunado.

 


	26. Reparando lo roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.  
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.  
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando ya no puedas meterte en mi cabeza? —preguntó Draco.

Harry sonrió. —Hay un plan en marcha, no te preocupes. Aunque tendrás que confiar en mí.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Confío en ti lo suficientemente bien —dijo tranquilo.

—¡Muy bien, una vez más! ¡Legeremens! —Harry entró y se estrelló contra la barrera de Draco, sin obtener ningún resultado. Se retiró y golpeó contra él de nuevo, fracturándolo. Se sumergió a través de la grieta y sacó un recuerdo.

Draco —que no tenía más de cinco años— estaba sentado en la rodilla de su madre y ella le estaba hablando sobre los Omegas.

— _Por supuesto —dijo cálidamente, pasando una mano por el cabello de Draco—, tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti. Se asegurará de que obtengas un Alfa fuerte para ser tu compañero, pero recuerda, siempre estoy aquí si necesitas escapar. Un Alfa decente nunca negaría a su Omega un tiempo con su madre. Es un vínculo importante, ya sabes. Una madre siempre está ahí para sus hijos, y sabrás a qué me refiero cuando tengas los tuyos. —Se inclinó para depositar un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Draco—. Ahora, ve a jugar afuera._

_Draco se levantó. —Está bien, madre —dijo, saliendo a jugar._

Harry salió de la cabeza de Draco y sonrió. —Entré —dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Estaba haciéndolo fácil para ti, Potter —dijo en tono aburrido.

La boca de Harry se abrió. —¡No lo estabas!

Draco sonrió. —Lo  _estaba_ , en realidad.

—Lucha conmigo con todo lo que tienes, entonces —dijo Harry, apuntando su varita a Draco.

Draco suspiró y relajó su cuerpo, poniéndose cómodo. —Cuando estés listo.

Harry lanzó el hechizo de nuevo, golpeando contra la barrera de Draco con todo lo que tenía. Lo golpeó de nuevo, y otra vez, perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había golpeado antes de finalmente rendirse. —Bueno, estoy impresionado —declaró Harry.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —En efecto. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu gran plan?

Harry hizo un balance mental de cuántas horas tenían hasta el toque de queda. Le quedaban dos horas. —Vamos, aún hay tiempo —dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras.

—¿A  _dónde_ _vamos_ , Potter? —cuestionó Draco con irritación.

Harry sonrió. —Dijiste que confiabas en mí, ¿verdad? Sólo ten paciencia conmigo, y confía un poco más. Te lo prometo, valdrá la pena —dijo seguramente.

Los pasos de Draco detrás de él se tambalearon cuando doblaron la esquina que llevaba a la oficina de Severus y sus habitaciones más allá. —Harry,  _no_  —siseó—. ¿Por qué me traes aquí? ¡Estará muy  _enojado_! —dijo suavemente.

Harry se giró para enfrentar a Draco. — _Él_ _no lo estará_  —aseguro—. Draco, él no está realmente del mismo  _lado_  que tu padre cuando se trata de la guerra. Es  _el_ espía de  _Dumbledore_. Te lo prometo; es un buen hombre, un buen alfa. ¡No tienes que  _tenerle miedo_! —murmuró Harry con seriedad—. Vamos, ven a  _hablar_ con él. Una vez que él sepa que sabes, puede abandonar el acto. Te llevaste bien con él  _antes_ , ¿verdad? ¿antes de que vieras cómo actuaba con tu padre?

Draco asintió con vacilación.

Harry sonrió. — _Ese_ hombre todavía está allí. No podía confiar en que podías mantener su secreto. Ahora que proteges tu mente, puede ser él mismo a tu alrededor. ¿No quieres volver a conocerlo?

Draco se mordió el labio y asintió.

Harry agarró su mano. —¡Entonces vamos! —animó—. Te diré la contraseña de sus habitaciones para que puedas entrar cuando quieras.

Draco sonrió. —Bien, entonces, te daré el beneficio de la duda. Siempre puedo simplemente cortar la asociación de nuevo si se comprueba que estás equivocado —le informó a Harry.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —Ese es el… ¿espíritu? —negó—. Lo que sea. ¡Venga!

Llegaron a la puerta de Severus. —La contraseña es Valeriana aquí, te dirá la contraseña a su laboratorio privado si alguna vez te lleva allí.

Draco miró a Harry con una ceja arqueada. —¿Él te dejó  _entrar_  en su laboratorio privado? ¡Eres una  _amenaza_  con las pociones!

Harry miró al rubio, apagado. —Oye, era una  _amenaza_ _en_  primer año, ¡gracias! Me enseñó lo que estaba haciendo mal, ¡y desde entonces he mejorado  _mucho_! —se defendió—. Pero de todos modos, vamos.

Harry susurró la contraseña y asomó la cabeza en las habitaciones de Severus.

—Me pregunto quién está invadiendo mi soledad. ¿Quizás un pequeño Omega que se olvida de que tiene  _otros_  amigos con los que pasar el tiempo? —Severus habló a la puerta mientras leía un libro.

Harry llamó a Draco y cerró la puerta. —Te traje algo —dijo a la ligera. Acercó a Draco un poco más cerca de la silla en la que estaba Severus.

Draco se volvió y miró a Harry.  _—¡Deja de_   _empujarme_ _!_ —siseó.

—¡Ve a saludar! —le susurró Harry.

La cabeza de Severus se levantó lentamente y marcó su lugar en su libro antes de dejarlo a un lado. Se puso de pie y se volvió, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara pálida. —Draco —jadeó.

Draco dejó caer sus ojos al suelo y se mordió el labio. —Hola, tío Sev.

Harry sonrió. —No puedo enseñarle más, así que es hora de que te encargues —explicó.

Severus asintió. —Lo haré. ¿Les gustaría a ambos tomar asiento? Podríamos tener una discusión mientras bebemos té. Creo que Draco y yo necesitamos retomar algunas cosas.

Draco se mordió el labio. —Me gustaría eso, gracias. Harry ha estado contando cuentos salvajes sobre ti. Y tus alianzas.

Severus le dio una mirada aguda a Harry. —Esto es  _reciente_ , espero, ¿cierto? —preguntó un poco ásperamente.

Harry asintió. —Justo en el camino aquí —explicó—. Draco estaba un poco reacio a venir a verte. Tenía que decir  _algo_  para cambiar eso.

Severus volvió a sentarse en su sillón, llamando a Pippy y diciéndole que trajera el té para tres.

Harry y Draco tomaron sus asientos en el sofá, Harry se sentó más cerca de Severus, y estaba seguro de que el hombre se había dado cuenta. Se sentía un poco mal por él, pero estaban trabajando para arreglar la relación ahora, no había ningún daño en tomar el camino lento en eso. El progreso era el progreso, sin importar el ritmo al que estuviera.

Se turnaron para arreglar su té.

—Entonces, Draco, tu presencia aquí significa que has superado a Harry en Oclumancia lo suficiente como para que no haya más que pueda enseñarte —dijo Severus.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Para ser justos, lo estaba haciendo mejor que él desde el principio. Estábamos en igualdad cuando se trataba de Legilimencia, pero rápidamente lo superé en Oclumancia. Harry no es el tipo de usar diligentemente los escudos de Oclumancia, mientras que yo  _sí_. Si lo usara todo el tiempo, estoy seguro de que ya lo estaría haciendo mejor —dijo rotundamente.

Harry se sonrojó ante la alabanza maliciosa. —No siento que lo  _necesite_. No mucha gente sabe Legilimencia, ¿verdad? —presionó.

Severus suspiró. —Basta  _decir_  que es una habilidad útil para saber cómo repeler los avances no deseados. Además —Severus escondió una sonrisa detrás de su taza—, ¿quién consideraría a un compañero que podría ser leído como un libro? No hay  _desafío_  allí, no hay  _diversión_.

Draco frunció el ceño, mirando entre los dos antes de que su rostro se aclarara y sus ojos se abrieran un momento antes de enterrar su reacción detrás de sus escudos de Oclumancia.  _Así_   _que_   _eso es_. Bueno, los dos  _no_  eran tan sutiles al respecto, pero, de nuevo, Severus probablemente estaba acostumbrado a no tener que esconder cosas en sus propias habitaciones. Y Draco podía apreciar eso,  _apenas_  iba a causar problemas para los dos.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Estoy trabajando en ello —murmuró abiertamente.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Él está aprendiendo. Es progreso, al menos.

Severus tarareó. —El progreso, aunque lento, debe ser alentado. Practica, Harry. Espero que estés listo para otro libro antes de tu cumpleaños —advirtió.

Harry suspiró. —¿Voy a conseguir otro  _libro de Oclumancia_  para mi cumpleaños? ¡Eso no es  _divertido_! —murmuró malhumoradamente.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —También te daré algo que te gustará. No te preocupes, sé que esta no es tu primera opción de actividad divertida.

Draco suspiró. —Piensa en ello como un ejercicio mental, Potter. Algo que haces para fortalecer tu cerebro —aconsejó.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Todavía no me dan ganas de hacerlo.

Draco lo dio una mirada inescrutable, luego sonrió. —Bueno, en ese caso, comenzaré a lanzar ataques de Legilimencia a cualquier hora del día. Veremos cuánto tiempo te lleva aprender a mantener tus escudos en alto.

Severus tarareó, mirando a Harry pensativamente. —Sabes, Draco, esa es una  _idea_   _maravillosa_. Creo que haré lo mismo.

Harry gimió, bajando su taza y enterrando su rostro en sus manos. — _Los odio a_   _los_ _dos_.

Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Es por tu propio bien.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —No me engañarás, Harry. Te conozco demasiado bien para creer  _eso_  —le recordó al adolescente.

—Sobre todo odio a Draco en este momento; se le ocurrió la idea —Harry aclaró.

—Es bueno saber que te gusto más —dijo Severus a la ligera.

Harry se enderezó y miró al hombre. —Estás sonando muy engreído en este momento, y eso me hace querer hechizarte en la cara —amenazó.

Severus mantuvo su cara cuidadosamente en blanco. —Eso sería desaconsejable, considerando lo que quieres de mí en un futuro cercano.

Harry apretó sus labios firmemente. —Todos hacemos sacrificios cuando somos llamados a hacerlo —dijo rotundamente.

Draco suspiró. —No hechizos esta noche. Volvamos al tema en cuestión; tío Sev, necesito aprender a confiar en ti otra vez. Creo que, dado lo que he aprendido esta noche, podré comenzar a hacerlo —comentó—. Confío lo suficiente en el juicio de Harry, de que lo que he aprendido aquí, ha sacado a la luz algunos hechos importantes. Es un comienzo —declaró—. ¿Tengo tu permiso para visitarte cuando me dé la gana? —preguntó tímidamente.

La sonrisa de respuesta de Severus era suave y cariñosa, haciéndolo parecer más cálido de lo que Harry lo había visto, y Harry se dio cuenta de que  _esa mirada_  era probablemente la forma en que Severus miraría a sus futuros hijos, era una mirada de devoción paternal, y su corazón se fundió en un charco de baba.

—Draco —dijo el hombre felizmente—. Quiero que te sientas libre de entrar a mis habitaciones cuando te apetezca. A cualquier hora del día, por cualquier motivo, mi puerta está abierta para ti. Eres tan… bueno, como un hijo para mí. No necesitas pedir permiso; siempre lo has tenido —aseguró al rubio.

Draco le devolvió una sonrisa. Más inseguro que el silencio de bienvenida de Severus, por cierto, pero aún así, era una mirada de felicidad esperanzadora. —Harry me dio tu contraseña.

—Como debería haberlo hecho, sabe que mi única regla de «no decirle a nadie» no se aplica a ti —le aseguró Severus.

Draco asintió. —Sí, así que los visitaré cuando tenga tiempo, y hablaremos. Preferiría pasar mi tiempo contigo en lugar del resto de Slytherin, excepto Blaise, por supuesto. El resto son… estúpidos. Y los Alfas son apestosos. Sólo tú y Neville tienen olores tolerables —Draco le dijo a Severus—. Y Neville huele mejor, no te ofendas. Él huele  _genial_.

Severus arqueó una ceja. —¿Longbottom?  _¿Seguramente_  los dioses no pueden ser tan crueles como para darme a  _ese niño_  como sobrino político? —preguntó.

Draco sonrió. —Se ve de esa manera, al menos. Quizás incluso el profesor Lupin, también —dijo con evidente entusiasmo.

—¿Dos compañeros? ¿y eres consciente de la… condición de Lupin? —desvió la vista, mirando a Harry.

Harry asintió, justo cuando Draco respondió.

—Su pequeño problema peludo, como él lo llama, sí. Harry me dijo. No cambia nada —aseguró—. Todavía lo quiero, y el hecho de que sea una criatura significa que podemos formar un vínculo. Será complicado, ya que los lazos de apareamiento del hombre lobo tienden a ser complicados cuando el mago o bruja no están afligidos de la misma manera, pero podemos hacer que funcione. Lo único es que no puede unirse conmigo  _fácilmente_. Eso tomará un poco más y ya lo hemos discutido. Nuestro proceso de vinculación será más complicado, ya que será un proceso  _emocional_ , no físico.

Severus frunció el ceño. —Así que necesitas pasar tiempo con él y el Sr. Longbottom juntos una vez que te presentes.

Draco sonrió. —Neville y yo planeamos reunirnos con él durante el próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Actualmente hay tres casas en venta en Hogsmeade, tal vez podamos elegir una que se adapte a nuestros propósitos. Estaremos listos para cuando comience mi primer celo.

—Ya veo —Severus tarareó—. Bueno, les deseo a los tres la mejor de las suertes. Lupin es una buena opción. Es un hombre tranquilo y sensible que templará fácilmente la temeridad de un Alfa. Dicho esto, el mismo Longbottom puede llegar a ser un Alfa más serio y amable. Creo que has elegido increíblemente bien, especialmente teniendo en cuenta con qué tienes que trabajar.

Draco sonrió y resplandeció de orgullo. —Me gusta pensar que sí.

Harry podía decir que significaba mucho para él tener la aprobación de Severus.

Harry sonrió. —Me alegra que ustedes dos estén hablando de nuevo. Severus te extrañó —le dijo a Draco.

Draco suspiró. —Lo siento, tío Sev. Debería haber confiado en ti y no haber creído lo peor de ti como lo hice. Es sólo que… padre dijo algunas cosas malas… —se calló.

Severus dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.  _—¡Tu_   _padre_ _!_  ¡Ese hombre tiene los puntos de vista más  _despreciables_  sobre los derechos Alfa y es uno de los  _peores ejemplos_  de de Alfa que conozco! Mantengo su lado bueno al dejarlo hablar y estar de acuerdo cuando  _tengo_ que responder absolutamente —mordió.

Draco suspiró. —Y pensé que sentías lo mismo que él. Tu acto es definitivamente sólido, tío Sev.

Severus dejó escapar un suave suspiro. —Bueno, eso es una buena noticia. Aunque desearía que no hubiera tardado tanto en solucionar el problema entre nosotros.

Draco sonrió. —Te extrañé, Sev —dijo con gusto—. Necesito irme a la cama, ahora, pero volveré mañana —le dijo al hombre.

Harry se levantó. —Yo debería volver a la Torre, también. ¡Buenas noches! —les dijo a los dos.

Los tres intercambiaron buenas noches y se separaron. Harry estaba satisfecho de que la brecha entre Severus y su ahijado se estuviera recuperando por fin.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir... bueno, en realidad sí:
> 
> ¡LOS JONAS BROTHERS REGRESARON!
> 
> *grito fangirl* Lo siento, estoy muy emocionada aún jaja.
> 
> Wherever, mi intención es terminar la traducción hoy mismo, así que prepárense para el bombardeo de capítulos.
> 
> Besos, ELODTC


	27. Sobre asuntos del amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.  
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.  
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

 

Draco se sentó junto a Harry en el desayuno al día siguiente.

—Hola —murmuró Harry antes de morder un pedazo de tocino.

—¿De verdad, Harry?  _¡¿Mi padrino_ _?!_  —preguntó Draco, cargando su plato con huevos y tocino—. No es que me sorprenda particularmente, con toda honestidad. Sin embargo, estoy un poco escandalizado—dijo en voz baja mientras Harry se atragantaba con el tocino, con la cara roja brillante.

—No tengo  _idea de_  lo que estás hablando. —El moreno finalmente resopló una vez que recuperó el aliento.

Draco detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se tomó unos momentos sólo para mirar a Harry.

Harry le devolvió la mirada, antes de desviarla la mirada y murmurar: «Remus» al rubio.

Draco se rió entre dientes. —Punto a favor. Supongo que realmente no puedo estar  _enojado_ , pero creo que se me puede permitir sentirme un poco incómodo.

Harry resopló.

»Estaré bien con eso, en unos pocos meses, sólo tomará un poco para que mi mente pueda procesarlo y es que, de  _todos los maestros aquí_ , tenías que ir por el  _menos emocionalmente disponible_. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo te las arreglas. ¡Pareces tomar el camino difícil en todo lo que haces!

Harry sonrió. —¡Oh, Severus me ama! ¡Simplemente no lo admite!

Draco resopló. —Sí, buena suerte. Él  _nunca_  admite nada en voz alta. Tendrás que hacer que muestre su preocupación por ti a través de sus acciones —dijo divertido.

—¿Estás  _seguro_  de eso? —Harry se mordió el labio—. Quiero decir, estoy bien esperando un rato, meses, incluso  _años_ , pero...  _¿_ _nunca_ _?_  ¿ni  _una vez_? —preguntó suavemente.

Draco dejó de comer y suspiró, bajando su tenedor para girar y encontrarse con los ojos de Harry. —Esta es la pura verdad: el hombre ha estado en mi vida desde que era un bebé. Ayudó a criarme, incluso iba a verme cuando mis padres salían a cenas y eventos importantes para que no me quedara solo con los elfos. Sé que él me cuida, lo ha demostrado, y yo estaría dispuesto a apostar que en el fondo, él admitió que lo que siente por mí es amor, tan fuerte como cualquier padre lo sentiría por su hijo.

»Dicho esto, él  _nunca_ , según mis recuerdos, pronunció esas palabras para mí. Nunca he escuchado la palabra  _amor_  en sus labios a menos que él esté hablando de la emoción de manera indiferente. Severus hablará de ello, claro, pero no sé si alguna vez podrá admitir que lo siente por otra persona. Él es muy... frío. Clínico. El calor está  _ahí_ , sí, pero es difícil de encontrar a menos que esté de humor para mostrarlo al exterior —explicó.

—Oh —dijo Harry suavemente, picando sus huevos antes de pincharlos y comerlos—. Puedo vivir sin las palabras si es necesario. Es sólo... sería  _bueno_  —murmuró, casi para sí mismo.

Draco resopló, volviendo a su propia comida. —El tío Sev no lo hace bueno, en caso de que no lo hayas notado —señaló.

Harry suspiró. —Sí, lo sé —dijo, apartando los pensamientos sensibileros de su cabeza y centrándose en sus planes para el día.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco miró al lobo que estaba trotando alrededor de la habitación con alegría, sonriéndole a Remus mientras se desvanecía.

—¡Eso era un lobo! —exclamó felizmente—.  _Tengo un Patronus_   _corpóreo_  —agregó.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Sí, lo era —afirmó—, y sí, lo tienes. Felicitaciones —dijo suavemente.

Harry sonrió. —Ahora, finalmente, puedes enseñarnos a hacer que lleven mensajes —comentó emocionado—. Pero primero, ¿escuché que fueron a buscar casa en Hogsmeade hoy? —preguntó—.  _¿Cómo_   _va eso?_

Remus y Draco se sonrojaron.

—Bueno, miramos dos casas hoy, y la segunda tenía un sótano considerable, que era una de las cosas que buscábamos... —comenzó Remus.

—Había cinco habitaciones y un gran jardín y espacio suficiente para poder construir un invernadero para Neville una vez que nos mudemos para siempre. Todavía tenemos cuatro años de Hogwarts, pero una vez que hayamos terminado, sí, creo que podríamos hacer un hogar allí  _fácilmente_  —dijo Draco en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó. —Eso es genial. Estoy realmente feliz por ustedes —murmuró.

Remus se sonrojó un poco. —Neville va a comprar la casa a su nombre, ya que no puedo ser dueño de una propiedad y Draco necesita mantener en secreto su relación con nosotros hasta que haya pasado su primer celo y esté a salvo con  _uno_  de nosotros —le dijo a Harry.

Harry asintió. —Eso tiene sentido.

—De todos modos, ¡volvamos a la lección! Ahora que ambos pueden lanzar su Patronus, necesitan, para transmitir un mensaje…

 

* * *

 

 

Harry entró en la Sala Común y una vista muy inusual se encontró con sus ojos.

Neville estaba encima de Cormac McLaggen, una vez más, lloviendo golpes en la cara y el pecho del hombre.

Había varios estudiantes alrededor mirando, ninguno dispuesto a romper la pelea.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Harry le preguntó a uno de los Alfas que era amigo de Cormac.

El niño mayor se encogió de hombros. —Cormac estaba murmurando sobre ciertos Omegas. Empezó a hablar de Malfoy. Lance y yo le dijimos que se callara, que Longbottom estaba al alcance del oído, pero él seguía hablando. Él provocó esto.

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —¡Neville! —espetó.

El joven Alfa miró a Harry. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y Harry tragó saliva. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó inseguro.

El otro alfa juró. —Escucha, ninguno de nosotros sabía que Malfoy ya había sido  _reclamado_ ,  _¡lo_   _juro!_  ¡Sólo estábamos hablando!

Neville se levantó, gruñendo.

El Alfa se colocó de pie junto a Harry, sin apartar la mirada de Cormac y le advirtió en un gruñido—: Si escucho  _un_ comentario más acerca de  _mi compañero_  de ti o tus amigos de nuevo, les mataré a todos. ¿Entiendes? —Su imagen era aterradora, parado allí con sangre en sus manos y camisa.

El otro alfa asintió.

—Bien. —Neville agarró a Harry por la túnica y lo arrastró escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio antes de quitarse el uniforme salpicado de sangre—. Bueno, esto probablemente está arruinado —murmuró, apretándolo y tirándolo en su baúl.

Harry se movió incómodo. —Neville, ¿por qué tus ojos están rojos?

Neville suspiró. —La rabia alfa —explicó—. Si estamos especialmente enojados y estamos protegiendo a nuestros compañeros, a veces sucede y no volverá a cambiar hasta que nos calmemos de nuevo. Rara vez sucede por otras razones, pero a veces lo hará. Aunque no hablamos realmente de esas circunstancias. No es educado.

—Oh. —Harry se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que debía relacionarse con sus ciclos de apareamiento de alguna manera.

—Los omegas tienen algo así, la rabia omega. Para los Alfas se activa al defender a un compañero, para los Omegas al defender a un niño. Los ojos de Omegas se vuelven dorados en vez de rojos. También aumenta la fuerza, la velocidad y el poder mágico. Los alfas tienden a usar la fuerza bruta para luchar en sus batallas, pero los Omegas han usado su magia en el pasado para lograr algunas hazañas bastante sorprendentes bajo la influencia de la rabia omega —señaló—. ¿Podemos acordar nunca contarle a Draco lo que pasó aquí esta noche?

—Probablemente la mejor idea que he escuchado en todo el día —dijo, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente—. En otra nota, Draco logró un Patronus hoy y finalmente ambos aprendimos cómo enviar mensajes. Para ser sincero, esa parte fue ridículamente fácil —dijo con una sonrisa—. Así que tú y Draco pueden pasar los sábados por la noche haciendo cosas de pareja juntos si quieren —bromeó—. Finalmente está libre de Remus.

Neville se detuvo, luego dejó escapar otro suave gruñido. — _Remus_ … —respiró, mirando fijamente su baúl antes de agarrar su pijama—. Harry, dime honestamente, ¿cómo crees  _que_  reaccionaría si yo actuara como un Alfa en  _su_  defensa? —preguntó Neville, poniéndose el pijama—. Porque he escuchado a algunas personas hablar de él, y… creo que ya lo veo como un compañero —aseguró.

»Porque escuchar a las personas hablar sobre él me afecta bruscamente  _casi_  tanto como escuchar a las personas hablar sobre Draco. Puedo soportar escuchar cosas sobre ti o los gemelos sin perderlo totalmente como lo hice esta noche, pero con esos dos… La rabia simplemente se apodera de mí. Y no quiero que él se enoje conmigo, o trate de hacer como si no fuera un gran problema cuando la gente dice cosas de él…

Harry asintió. —Puedo entender eso, y Remus  _es_  el tipo de persona que intentará minimizar lo que otros dicen y dirá que no le importa, ¿pero honestamente? —Se arrodilló junto a Neville y le puso una mano en la espalda de manera reconfortante—. Creo que se sentirá halagado de que te preocupes lo suficiente por él como para defenderlo. No creo que nadie haya hecho eso por él antes, y merece ser atendido.

»Tengo la sensación de que le tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse, pero estoy seguro de que una vez que se sienta cómodo en la relación, se sentará confortablemente y te permitirá hacer tu trabajo Alfa sin muchos problemas —terminó, sonriéndole.

Neville sonrió. —Voy a ir a hablar con él mañana de todos modos. Hay algunas cosas de las que necesito que esté al tanto antes de que llegue el primer celo de Draco, y a juzgar por la forma en que se está calentando lentamente hacia mí, es muy probable que ocurra pronto. Yo diría que dentro de un año.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Es bueno saberlo. Supongo que te veré por ahí, entonces —dijo, luego se volvió hacia su propio baúl.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Buenas noches, Harry —murmuró, metiéndose en la cama.

—Buenas noches —respondió Harry.

 

* * *

 

 

Neville llamó a la puerta de Remus a las seis y media de la mañana siguiente, esperando que el hombre ya hubiera salido de la ducha.

La puerta se abrió y un Remus sin camisa se asomó. —¿Pasa algo malo?

—No. —Neville empujó al hombre y entró en la habitación—. Sólo necesito hablar contigo, y hoy es un día tan bueno como cualquier otro —dijo, tomando asiento en el sofá.

Remus entró a su habitación para ponerse una camisa y un cárdigan. —Ya veo —dijo suavemente—. ¿Qué tenemos que discutir?

Neville respiró hondo. —El primer calor de Draco —respondió sin rodeos.

Los dedos de Remus soltaron el último botón antes de recuperarse y cerrarlo. —¿Qué hay con eso?

Neville miró a Remus, observando su apariencia mientras consideraba exactamente cómo iba a redactar sus siguientes palabras. —Tengo un plan para ello. Para que funcione, debemos establecer un orden jerárquico entre nosotros tres  _antes_ de que llegue su calor. Y  _yo_   _necesito estar_   _en_   _la parte superior_  —terminó con firmeza.

Remus sonrió. —Neville, aprecio que seas un Alfa, pero a los hombres lobo les cuesta mucho…

Neville se levantó y caminó hacia el hombre. —No te estoy preguntando, Remus.  _Te lo estoy_   _diciendo_. Si quieres a Draco, tienes que someterte a mí.

Los ojos de Remus se estrecharon. —¿Y si no lo hago? —probó. Sabía que al final, se sometería ante el Alfa, pero quería saber qué estaba obteniendo antes de que aceptara. Además, necesitaba saber que Neville era digno de  _su_  sumisión. Era un joven alfa, y aún no había sido probado.

Neville agarró su chaqueta de punto con ambas manos y llevó a Remus a su nivel, inclinándose tan cerca que Remus podía saborear su aliento en sus labios. —Si no lo  _haces_  —Neville ronroneó suavemente—, pierdes la oportunidad de ser el  _primero_  de Draco. Primero lo tomaré con mucho gusto, lo morderé y lo anudaré.

»Quedarás fuera del vínculo durante  _al menos_  un celo completo, porque dejaste que un Alfa llegara  _primero_  —amenazó—. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de llevarlo primero, de usar la maleabilidad que el calor inspirará para comenzar un vínculo con él, pero si no quieres ser el primero… —Neville soltó a Remus y el hombre se inclinó el resto del camino, besando al adolescente.

Neville parpadeó cuando Remus se apartó, un poco aturdido y confundido por la brusquedad. —Entonces, ¿eso fue…?

Remus sonrió. —Eso fue un «sí». Renunciaré y te dejaré ser el jefe de la familia y el compañero dominante en nuestra tríada. Para ser honesto, nunca quise ese tipo de responsabilidad de todos modos —dijo suavemente—. Además —sonrió, y por un momento, Neville pudo ver al Hombre Lobo asomándose—, Draco es  _hermoso,_  está más allá de cualquier fantasía que me permita tener. No voy a dejar que la oportunidad de ser su  _primero_ se deslice entre mis dedos.

Neville le devolvió la sonrisa. —Voy a dejar que lo tengas una primera, segunda, y hasta tercera vez antes demandar mi turno, aunque estaré viendo. Esperaré a morderlo hasta que  _tú_   _y él_  se hayan unido exitosamente. Sólo debe pasar un día o dos antes de que eso suceda, si te entregas a ello —dijo feliz.

La sonrisa de Remus vaciló. —Todavía podría tener  _algunas_  reservas… —confesó.

Neville extendió la mano y tomó su rostro, atrayéndolo hacia abajo para otro beso más lento y dulce. —Déjalas ir, Remus —susurró—. Eres un buen hombre,  _mereces_  lo que te estamos dando, y Draco y yo vamos a  _cuidarte muy bien_  —prometió Neville, y le dio otro casto beso en los labios—. Solo déjate caer. Estaremos allí para atraparte.  _Draco_  estará allí para atraparte —Neville terminó con voz baja.

Remus dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —Estoy tratando de creer que soy digno, pero es una cosa difícil, volver a entrenar un cerebro que sólo ha repetido un mantra de «no eres suficiente» por más de veintinueve años —dijo con fuerza.

Neville sonrió con ternura. —Entonces eso lo resuelve. Vamos a la casa Taven y ahí pasaré el tiempo convenciéndote de que vales la pena, y tendrás que dedicar tiempo a aprender a creer que  _mereces_  ser amado.

Remus suspiró y se inclinó para un último beso. —Estoy seguro de que si sigues diciéndome que soy amado y que vale la pena amarme, eventualmente llegaré a creerlo.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Tus inseguridades no tienen una oportunidad —dijo con seguridad.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Entonces están seguros? —preguntó Neville mientras los tres estaban en la entrada de la segunda casa que habían visto.

Draco asintió. —Definitivamente lo estoy.

Neville tarareó. —Así que Remus y yo nos mudaremos este verano-

Draco hizo un ruido de angustia. —¿ _Ambos se_  están mudando?  _¿_ _Sin_   _mí?_

Neville suspiró y miró a Remus. Remus asintió y se encogió de hombros, indicando que se le permitía decirle a Draco lo que fuera necesario para calmarlo. —Escucha —comenzó Neville de manera tranquilazdora—, los dos queremos que tu primer calor se dé sin problemas e, idealmente, que los tres terminemos unidos para el final. O al menos tener a Remus y a mí unidos a  _ti_  —explicó.

» _Nuestro_  vínculo siempre puede venir más tarde, no nos importa. Pero recientemente descubrí que Remus está tan oprimido por sus circunstancias que va a necesitar un poco de trabajo antes de que crea que  _es_ _digno_ de un compañero. Por eso es por lo que me estoy mudando antes con él: lo reaseguraré durante el verano para que cuando llegue tu primer calor, salga bien, y él pueda entregarse al vínculo como tiene que hacerlo —comentó—. Si él no lo acepta completamente, sin importar la razón, no podrá enlazarse a ti, no importa lo mucho  _que lo_  desees. Tiene que ser algo que  _ambos_  quieran, ya que él no puede simplemente morderte para reclamarte.

—Idealmente, lo trabajaríamos con el paso del tiempo, pero si está pasando por una transformación cada mes, realmente no puedes llevar a un embarazo a término.

—Sí. —Draco estuvo de acuerdo.

Remus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco, presionándose contra la espalda del rubio y sintiendo al Omega volverse flexible en sus brazos. —Estamos haciendo esto para que podamos mantenerte a salvo de tu padre fácilmente —dijo el hombre—. Si estamos firmemente vinculados, no hay forma de que pueda apartarte de nosotros.

Draco asintió y se dio la vuelta. —Supongo que es sólo para mi beneficio, así que debería estar feliz por eso. Los extrañaré a ambos mientras estoy en casa, ya que ustedes están aquí, sintiéndose felices y cariñosos sin mí —bromeó.

Neville sonrió. —Te enviaremos cartas —prometió.

Draco se rió entre dientes. —Escríbanme todas las semanas —ordenó.

Remus se inclinó y besó a Draco. —Sin falta —prometió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, sin mucho qué decir. 
> 
>  
> 
> Besos, ELODTC


	28. La bendición de un Padrino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito

—Y van a vivir allí sin mí, pero está bien, porque están trabajando para que Remus esté más dispuesto a vincularse conmigo porque no cree ser digno de nadie, y yo voy a estar atrapado en casa. Pero Neville dice que he estado actuando diferente y parece que pronto entraré en celo. Su abuela  _le_  explicó todo lo que  _pudo_  sobre Omegas, por lo que sabe bastante sobre cómo actuar cuando el calor esté cerca. Madre nunca pudo explicarlo, porque  _es_ una beta.

Severus suspiró, esperando que esto fuera más que una pausa para respirar.

»¿Qué es lo  _que_  piensas de Neville? —Draco preguntó finalmente.

Severus consideró sus siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado. —¿Como un Alfa, o como un estudiante? —le respondió.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Cualquiera de los dos… ambos.

Severus sonrió. —Como estudiante, me da miedo estar en su compañía. De alguna manera se las arregla para explotar, hervir o arruinar todas las pociones que le pido, y algunas de ellas son tan simples  _que las_  estabas preparando a los nueve años —dijo, sonando un poco horrorizado—. Todavía no estoy seguro de cómo se las arregla, pero lo he superado, en su mayor parte.

Draco se rió suavemente. —Él  _es_  una amenaza alrededor de un caldero. Es bueno que esté consiguiendo un compañero que sepa manejar un caldero tan bien como yo.

Severus hizo un ruido de acuerdo, deslizando una masa de hojas hacia él. —Corta esas. ¿Puedo confíar en que recuerdes cómo? —lo comprobó.

Draco tomó uno y lo examinó. —¡Oh, hojas de bardana! —exclamó cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sosteniendo—. Sí —dijo, colocándolas con cuidado y levantando la pequeña varilla de madera para sostenerla mientras cortaba la vena de la hoja.

Severus observó por un momento, luego, satisfecho con que Draco pudiera terminar la tarea por su cuenta, comenzó a hablar de nuevo. —Como Alfa, debo admitir que me impresiona con su moderación. Él realmente no vuela en furias territoriales, lo que es encomiable, y en realidad sólo parece que se ha puesto nervioso por las personas que hablan mal de Omegas; tú, Harry y los gemelos Weasley por encima de todo. Dicho esto, Poppy tuvo que llamarme para ayudar a curar a Cormac McLaggen después de su pelea más reciente con el chico. Neville lo hizo muy  _bien_  y todavía me pregunto qué podría haber dicho el chico para tener  _esa_ reacción  _tan brutal_  . Con moderación o no, todavía  _es_  un Alfa, así que pisa con cuidado a su alrededor. Entiendes lo precario de la posición en la que estás.

Draco asintió. —Lo hago. Tendré cuidado —prometió.

Severus tarareó. —Dicho esto, creo que te tratará bien y ha demostrado sin lugar a dudas que puede  _y_   _te_ protegerá si es necesario. Él no se detendrá de dar algunos puñetazos si alguien lo enoja lo suficiente —dijo, entregándole un frasco grande a Draco—. Para las hojas —explicó.

Draco comenzó a poner sus hojas cortadas en el frasco. —¿Lo apruebas? Mi padre no lo haría, pero no me importa lo  _que_  piense.

Severus respiró hondo, considerando la pregunta. —Como amigo, ciertamente, pero como  _compañero_ … Ambos son muy  _jóvenes_  —dijo pesadamente—. Pero si tuviera que elegir un compañero para ti, no podría hacerlo mejor que Longbottom. Él es una buena opción. Firme en sus creencias, fuerte, y no un idiota en absoluto. Es un Alfa digno, Draco. Lo hiciste bien por ti mismo.

Draco le sonrió.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡Pasará una  _eternidad_  antes de que te vuelva a ver! —declaró Harry, tirándose al sofá.

Los labios de Severus se contrajeron. —Serán dos meses. Y quita tus zapatos de mis muebles —ordenó.

Harry deslizó sus piernas por el borde y resopló. —Aún así, son dos meses enteros que tengo que pasar sin verte —señaló.

—Oh, mi corazón llora por ti —Severus arrastró las palabras, incapaz de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mi! ¡ _Odio_  estar lejos de la escuela! Te extraño todo el tiempo, y nunca me visitas. —Harry hizo un puchero.

Severus suspiró. —No puedo visitarte en casa, tu padrino y yo  _nos_   _odiamos_. No importa cuánto disfrute de tu compañía, y tú  _sabes_  que lo hago, pero me niego a someterme a  _la_  compañía  _de Black_  sólo para pasar tiempo contigo. Me niego a hacerlo por una razón indigna —dijo.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —¿Cuál sería una razón  _digna_?

Severus tarareó por unos momentos, pensando. —Creo que lo único que me haría ir allí sería si me necesitaras para entregarte una poción que te salvara la vida. Iría allí si la alternativa fuera tu muerte, pero por lo demás, me alegro de quedarme lejos de Black, muchas gracias.

Harry sonrió. —Bueno, lo intenté. No puedes culparme por esperarlo —dijo a la ligera.

Severus resopló. —De hecho —dijo con ironía—. Todavía tenemos tres días. Aprovecha el máximo de ellos.

—Lo haré —aseguró Harry.

 

* * *

 

 

—Las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Empiecen.

Harry suspiró por lo bajo y se dirigió al armario de ingredientes. Consiguió con cuidado lo que necesitaba y volvió a su asiento, sentado junto a Neville. Él y Ron había acordado turnarse con el Alfa, y era su turno.

Para ser honesto, se  _había_  vuelto un poco mejor con respecto a Severus desde la presentación, pero sus manos todavía temblaban a su alrededor y todavía tenía un ligero tartamudeo. Sin mencionar que él tenía una tendencia a cortar su piel con el cuchillo, y la mayoría de las pociones terminaban con rastros de sangre alfa en ellas, lo que significaba que actuarían de forma imprevista y, a veces,  _peligrosa_.

Y hubo frecuentes explosiones a tener en cuenta.

Neville había hecho hervir el agua y estaba cortando sus gusanos.

Harry molió los caparazones del escarabajo, asegurándose de que no molerlos demasiado. Fueron difíciles, ya que se desintegraban rápidamente bajo la mano del mortero.

Le entregó el mortero a Neville. —Espera hasta que lo veas hervir. No lo agregues hasta que hayas visto varias burbujas.

Neville asintió.

Harry mentalmente se preparó para el desastre que estaba a punto de ocurrir, mientras Severus se dirigía hacia ellos. Rezó para que el hombre los pasara, pero, efectivamente, se detuvo junto a su mesa.

—Sr. Potter, Sr. Longbottom. ¿Cómo les va? —preguntó, mirando su poción, que hasta ahora parecía estar bien.

—Bien, señor. Creo que tenemos las cosas bajo control —Harry respondió, notando que Neville estaba muy tenso y tenía dificultades para concentrarse en la poción.

En ese momento, la primera burbuja salió a la superficie. Neville, completamente aturdido por la presencia de Severus, entró en pánico y tiró en los caparazones de escarabajos.

Harry gimió, y Severus suspiró. —Eso resultará inutilizable, me temo, muchachos. Sin embargo, gracias por no hacer volar el aula para el final de este año.

Harry le sonrió. —Siempre feliz de estar a su servicio, señor —dijo alegremente.

Neville agachó la cabeza mientras Severus se alejaba. —Lo siento —murmuró.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes. Hiciste que Draco se riera. —Señaló al rubio, que estaba mirando hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Neville resopló. —Me alegro de que  _alguien_  se haya divertido con este show —se quejó.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Bueno, vamos a limpiar todo esto —dijo ligeramente.

—Sr. Longbottom, después de la clase quiero verte en mi oficina —pidió Severus.

Neville levantó la vista en shock, y con un poco de nerviosismo. —S-sí, señor —tartamudeó.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus dejó entrar a Neville en su oficina y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, abriendo un cajón y sacando una poción azul oscuro que puso sobre la mesa. —¿Reconoce esta poción? —le preguntó al joven Alfa.

Neville negó.

Severus tarareó. —No, apuesto que no. Es legal que la elabores, almacenes y uses, pero que un Omega lo haga  _para_  su Alfa es  _ilegal_ , incluso si el Alfa lo solicitara. Este frasco se terminó hace dos días y se conservará durante un año después de esa fecha. Es la  _única_  poción anticonceptiva que funcionará para una pareja Alfa/Omega, ya que los omegas son simplemente  _demasiado_  fértiles para usar una poción. Sus calores se pueden suprimir por completo, una vez que alcanzan cierta edad, pero son inmunes a todas las pociones anticonceptivas que existen. Los alfas no lo son —afirmó.

»Toma esto cuando empiece el calor de Draco y podrás evitar impregnarlo. Espero que seas el tipo de Alfa que la tomará por  _su_  bien. No está listo para un niño,  _ninguno_  de ustedes está listo para un niño —añadió—. Draco es lo suficientemente talentoso como para elaborar esto él mismo, y rezo para que no haga caso de la ley y hagas que la prepare para ti durante el tiempo que ambos decidan permanecer sin hijos. Querrán uno más temprano que tarde, pero por un tiempo, disfrutarán el uno con el otro y los beneficios de ser libres de hacer lo que quieran —Severus le suplicó, empujando el frasco a través del escritorio hacia Neville.

Neville asintió y lo tomó, deslizándolo en su bolsillo. —Sí señor. Vamos a tener cuidado. Lo prometo.

Severus sonrió. —Por lo que veo en ti, continuaré aprobándote como compañero para Draco. Sin embargo, nunca me hagas cambiar de parecer —advirtió.

—N-no, señor —Neville tartamudeó, palideciendo.

—Bueno. Parece que nos entendemos. Puedes irte —Severus dijo de manera uniforme, despidiendo a Neville.

Neville salió de la habitación tan rápido como sus piernas podían cargarlo y se encontró con Draco, que había esperado afuera de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿qué dijo? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo el Alfa apresuradamente—. Creo que… creo que él nos dio su bendición —murmuró.

Draco sonrió. —¡Oh, pero eso es algo  _bueno_! —dijo emocionado.

Neville resopló. —Mis nervios están disparados. Vamos a almorzar.

 

* * *

 

 

—Entonces, vas a venir a visitarme durante el verano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry con entusiasmo.

Draco sonrió. —Mi madre dijo que podía, y mi padre cree que te estoy ganando para el Lado Oscuro, o algo así, así que está bien.

Harry resopló. —Sí, es más como que yo te estoy ganando a ti —murmuró.

—¡No hay premio en  _absolut_ _o_! Estoy firmemente de tu lado —declaró Draco—. Ha sido así por un tiempo. Entonces, ¿qué tal si me quedo la última semana de julio? De esa manera puedo estar allí por tu cumpleaños.

Neville sonrió. —Remus y yo estaremos allí para su cumpleaños, también.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Y Ron y los gemelos siempre vienen con su padre, ¡así que tendré una casa llena! —dijo emocionado.

—Sabes lo que Sirius pensará cuando aparezca Neville, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron.

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno, entonces tendremos que arreglarlo rápidamente.

Neville frunció el ceño. —¿Qué? ¿qué va a pensar? Debo estar perdiéndome algo aquí.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Alfa joven y no emparejado que aparece en  _el_  cumpleaños de su  _ahijado_ _omega_? ¡¿Qué  _crees_  que va a pensar?!

—Oh —dijo Neville, mirando a los ojos de Draco.

Draco sonrió. —Deberíamos dejar que él piense eso.

Harry se sonrojó. —¡No! ¡Me hará  _besarlo_ , o algo así! —se estremeció—. No va a pasar.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Bien. Le haremos saber desde el principio que Neville es  _mío_ , no  _tuyo_.

—Aprecio eso —le dijo Harry.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry y Sirius tropezaron en la puerta, riendo y luchando por respirar y, por supuesto, despertaron a Walburga de nuevo.

Sirius gimió ruidosamente mientras se levantaba para cerrar las cortinas. —¡Cállate madre! —le gruñó.

Ruby apareció en la entrada, sonriendo. —Realmente  _deberías_  encontrar una manera de  _bajarla_ , Sirius. —Estaba descansando una mano en su estómago notablemente hinchado—. Hola, Harry, querido. Es maravilloso verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —preguntó ella.

Harry sonrió. —Fue divertido. Neville y Draco se han abierto camino firmemente en mi círculo de amigos, y Draco está emocionado por el fin de julio. Oh, Remus dijo que traerá a Neville con él para mi cumpleaños, si eso está bien para todos —se aseguró.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. —¡Mientras más, mejor! —Anunció cuando todos entraron en el salón—. Entonces, ¿aún no hay noticias de tu presentación? Todavía  _hueles_  como un bebé.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. —¡Caramba, gracias! No, todavía no maduro.

—¿Hay algún chico en la escuela que te guste? —preguntó Ruby—. Debes comenzar a mirar a los otros niños unos tres o cuatro meses antes de presentarte, así que si tienes interés en alguien, podría significar que la presentación está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Hay alguien, pero no es tan importante lo atraído que estoy a él; es simplemente la  _mejor opción por ahí_. Pero prefiero tener el «quién es» para mí solo por ahora —explicó.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza. —No es ese niño Draco, ¿verdad? Él es el hijo de Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Harry hizo una mueca. —¿Draco?  _No_ , ¡es un  _Omega_ , Sirius! ¡Bruto! Ni siquiera me  _gustan_ _los_  rubios —murmuró.

Ruby se echó a reír. —Bueno, ¿es alguno de los chicos que vendrán para tu cumpleaños? —preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No. Él… bueno, para ser honesto, me está reteniendo en este momento. Piensa que perderé el interés antes de presentarme. Preferiría no hablar de eso. Me molesta un poco —explicó.

Sirius le sonrió. —Bueno, él se rendirá pronto, tienes mi buena apariencia. Nadie puede decir «no» a  _esa_  cara —bromeó.

Harry sonrió, mientras pensaba: «Honestamente, parece que podría ser parte del problema».

—Entonces, ¿no hubo aventuras salvajes este año? —preguntó Ruby.

Harry negó. —No. Hogsmeade fue divertido, pero nada realmente especial sucedió en la escuela este año —dijo—. Sólo un año aburrido, normal.

Sirius se rió entre dientes. —Bueno, mientras aburrido significa  _seguro_ , creo que lo tomaremos —dijo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ruby mientras la Omega sonrió y asintió.

—Puede que no te guste, pero preferimos que estés a salvo. Habrá tiempo suficiente para aventuras una vez que seas mayor. Tienes suficiente dinero para viajar y tener tantas «aventuras» como quieras una vez que estés  _fuera_  de la escuela —señaló Ruby—. Ahora, debes subir las escaleras, guardar tus cosas y acomodarte —indicó—. Nos veremos aquí abajo en unas pocas horas para la cena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vamos por ello!
> 
> ELODTC.


	29. La cara educada de Narcissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

Harry vagó escaleras abajo, buscando a Sirius o a Ruby. Encontró a Sirius en la cocina y se sentó a la mesa al lado del hombre, esperando ser reconocido.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño? —preguntó Sirius después de un momento, convocando una segunda taza y ofreciéndosela.

—No, gracias. En realidad, quería pedirte ayuda con algo —dijo Harry, rechazando la oferta de té.

Eso llamó la atención de Sirius. —¿Con qué? —preguntó.

Harry se mordió el labio. —De acuerdo, encontré algunos libros en un área oculta de la escuela que están escritos en lengua pársel, y he estado siguiendo las instrucciones de uno de ellos para aprender a ver el futuro y cosas así. Ya es hora de que dé el siguiente paso, pero le prometí a Severus que sólo lo haría bajo supervisión, en caso de que algo imprevisto ocurriera. Tengo que tratar de ver algo hoy, algo que  _yo_  quiera ver, no sólo lo que viene a mí, como  _he_  estado haciendo. ¿Vendrás conmigo al salón para que pueda hacerlo? Ayuda tener un fuego en el que pueda concentrarme mientras hago esto —explicó.

Sirius suspiró. —¿Qué tan seguro estás de que este libro no está mintiendo y tratando de enseñarte a hacer algo peligroso? —lo comprobó.

Harry sonrió. —Si fueran peligrosos para mí, Severus nunca me hubiera dejado comenzar este camino. Él mencionó que todos fueron considerados demasiado potentes como para existir hace años y todas las copias conocidas fueron destruidas, pero estos ejemplares escaparon de la purga. No está preocupado por ellos, y confío en él. Todo lo que dijo fue que  _funcionaron_ , y ya he visto resultados.

Sirius apuró su taza de té y se levantó. —Bueno, entonces, vamos a la sala. Te vigilaré mientras haces esto, supongo.

Harry le sonrió. —Gracias, Siri. Significa mucho para mí.

Entraron en la sala y Harry se sentó frente al fuego. Sirius se acercó al gabinete de licores y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey de fuego, luego tomó su silla habitual para vigilar a su ahijado.

Harry pudo sentir cómo el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía y volvió a colocarse frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina de Dumbledore.

Entró y sonrió, al ver a Sirius y Ruby sentados en las sillas frente al escritorio del Director.

Ruby lo notó primero y sonrió ampliamente cuando ambos se pusieron de pie. —¡Harry, querido! Ven a conocer a tu hermano, Nigel Black. Sirius quería llamarlo  _Perseo_. —Ella hizo una mueca—. Así que nos comprometimos. Su segundo nombre es Perseo, y tiene un primer nombre  _normal_.

Sirius resopló. —¡Perseo es un nombre perfectamente respetable! —se defendió.

Ruby rió suavemente. —¡Sí, para un griego antiguo, tal vez! ¡Pero no para un  _bebé_! Nigel es un nombre bueno y fuerte para un Alfa. Le irá bien.

Harry la dejó acomodar al bebé en sus brazos y sostuvo al pequeño ser, mirando a sus ojos azul pálido. —Es lindo —dijo suavemente. Sin  _embargo,_ el bebé tenía un fuerte olor a pino. Definitivamente un poco —muy— alfa.

Sirius hinchó su pecho con orgullo. —¡Por  _supuesto_  que lo es! ¡Es mío!

Ruby y Harry compartieron una sonrisa cariñosa antes de que la Omega oliera a Harry discretamente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se volvió hacia Sirius. —Voy a arrastrar a Harry para hablar un poco de Omegas, ¿si eso está bien? —comprobó.

Sirius y Dumbledore sonrieron e indicaron que eso estaba bien, así que Ruby llevó a Harry a una esquina lejana.

—Estás a punto de presentarte, Harry —Ruby le susurró—. Puedo olerlo en ti, tu olor se está haciendo más fuerte. Sé que Sirius probablemente preferiría que vayas al Ala del Hospital cuando suceda, pero ahora aprovecharé la oportunidad para decirte esto: si encuentras un Alfa, puedes confiar en que no te marcará y decidir compartir un calor. Con ello, en lugar de estar sedado mientras dure, verá por ti de otra manera. No se lo diré a Sirius si llega enero y no ha recibido ninguna carta de Madame Pomfrey. Simplemente no hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó ella.

Harry asintió. —Ya tengo un plan, en realidad —dijo en voz baja—. Y el Alfa que elegí es bueno, él no hará nada que no quiera —tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Ruby le sonrió ampliamente. —¡Bueno! Ahora, volvamos con Sirius, puedo decir que se está inquietando con su hijo y Omega tan lejos de él tan pronto después del nacimiento —ella se echó a reír.

Harry le entregó el bebé y abrazó a Sirius.

—¡Te veré más tarde, niño! —Sirius dijo alegremente.

Harry dijo adiós y dejó que la visión se desvaneciera cuando Sirius y Ruby salieron de la oficina de Dumbledore.

Harry se quedó mirando el fuego por unos minutos después de que volviera en sí mismo.

—¿Sirius? —La voz de Ruby sonó detrás de él, inmediatamente seguida por Sirius, susurrándole que se callara.

Harry se giró para llamar por encima del hombro. —Ustedes pueden hablar normalmente, la visión ya terminó.

Ruby frunció el ceño. — _¿_ _Visión_ _?_  Harry, realmente no deberías estar jugando con la magia mental, no es seguro —ella le reprendió.

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia ellos, acurrucándose en el sofá. —No estoy lastimando a nadie, y Severus hubiera dicho algo si los libros fueran  _peligrosos_. Él está tan en contra de mí haciendo trucos peligrosos como tú. Dijo que eran  _poderosos_ , no peligrosos. Además, la magia mental está en la lista de «Estudio requerido» para los Lords, ¿no es así? —Harry gruñó ligeramente—. Legeremancia y Oclumancia lo son, al menos —señaló.

—Hablando de eso-

—Ya sé algo de eso. Comencé a aprender por mi cuenta este año, junto con Draco Malfoy. Tengo un escudo decente, aunque probablemente podría ser un poco mejor —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Sirius sacó su varita. —Voy a ser el juez de eso. ¿Listo?

Harry asintió mientras Ruby suspiraba. —Si preguntas antes de lanzar…

— _«¡Legeremens!»_  —Sirius lanzó, cortándola.

Se encontró con la barrera de Harry y empujó, luego golpeó contra ella. Se mantuvo firme.

Volvió a golpearlo de nuevo, y aún así se mantuvo.

Sirius sonrió, dejando caer su varita para apuntar hacia el suelo. —Impresionante. Supongo que si quieres mejorar algo en Oclumancia, tendrás que ir con Sn-Snape. —Se corrigió antes de decir algo que lamentaría—. Él puede enseñarte las cosas avanzadas —agregó.

Harry sonrió. — _Oh,_   _lo hiciste bien_  —elogió.

Sirius sonrió y se inclinó. —Se me  _puede_  enseñar —dijo a la ligera.

—Nunca dije que  _no pudieras_. —Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

Sirius resopló. —No, ese fue Remus. Perro viejo, trucos nuevos y todo eso.

—Bueno, voy a ir al parque con Sinester y Centrum. Probablemente podrían disfrutar el aire fresco —dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—¡No dejes que las vean! —gritó Sirius.

—¡No lo haré! —gritó Harry, cuando Walburga comenzó su diatriba habitual sobre «inmundicia» y «traidores de sangre».

 

* * *

 

 

Draco atravesó el Floo, seguido de cerca por Narcissa, quien había decidido que necesitaba averiguar que Grimmauld Place era un lugar adecuado para que su hijo pasara una semana.

—Después de todo —le había dicho a Sirius sobre el Floo—. Recuerdo que era  _muy_  triste, necesito asegurarme de que ahora sea habitable. ¿Y ese retrato de tu madre todavía está arriba?

Sirius sonrió y se frotó la nuca, riendo nerviosamente. —Bueno, ella usó un hechizo permanente, sólo  _ella_  puede quitarlo, así que…

—Pish —dijo Narcissa a la ligera—.  _Yo_  puedo quitarlo. Vamos a terminar directamente.

Harry le sonrió a la mujer al pasar por el Floo. —Señora Malfoy, me complace encontrarme con usted —dijo Harry, tomando su mano e inclinándose frente a ella, y rozando sus labios sobre su mano antes de enderezarse de nuevo.

Narcissa sonrió. —¿Y este debe ser el joven lord Potter y heredero Black? —preguntó ella—. Chico encantador —le dijo a Sirius.

—Me temo que ahora sólo soy Lord Potter. Sirius ha estado ocupado el año pasado, y el nuevo Heredero Black está en camino —explicó Harry.

Narcissa miró a Sirius con interés. —¿Te has apareado? —preguntó ella.

Sirius se rió entre dientes. —Vamos a tratar con Madre, luego hablaremos en el salón antes de que te vayas —sugirió.

Narcissa sonrió. —Sí, por supuesto.

Caminaron a la entrada y Narcissa retiró las cortinas de Walburga Black.

Harry y Draco estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, observando con interés.

—Tía Walburga. Te ves  _hermosa_  hoy —dijo Narcissa con gusto.

Walburga la miró y le ofreció una sonrisa. —Ah, Narcissa. ¿Cómo estás mi corazón? ¿Lucius está bien? ¿Ya tienes hijos? —preguntó ella.

Narcissa asintió. —Lucius está bien, y sólo pudimos tener a un único niño antes de que me dijeran que no tuviera más por mi salud, pero él está aquí hoy. ¿Te gustaría conocerlo? —ofreció.

Walburga alisó su vestido. —Sí, me gustaría eso —dijo amablemente.

—¡Draco! —llamó Narcissa.

Draco dobló la esquina y se inclinó. —Buenas tardes Lady Black. Un placer conocer a un antepasado —dijo suavemente.

Walburga inclinó la cabeza. —Un Señor joven y encantador. ¿Eres un alfa como tu padre? Ciertamente te  _pareces_  a él —dijo ella.

Draco se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. —No, señora. Omega, en realidad.

Walburga frunció los labios y suspiró suavemente. —Bueno, sólo espero que seas un Omega fértil que pueda tener suficientes hijos para que un macho pueda llevar el nombre de Malfoy hacia adelante. La línea es demasiado prestigiosa para dejarla morir, después de todo.

Draco mantuvo su rostro completamente en blanco. —Por supuesto —dijo sin emoción.

Narcissa juntó las manos delante de ella. —Ahora, tía Walburga, ¿te he oído hablar frecuentemente sobre la  _pureza_  de los que viven aquí ahora?

La cara de Walburga se oscureció. —Traicioneros y traidores de sangre, ¡muchos de ellos! —escupió.

Narcissa asintió. —Bastante. Es por eso que tengo una oferta para ti. Si lo deseas, puedo trasladarte a otra parte de la casa, donde aquellos que quieran conversar contigo pueden hacerlo, y aquellos que no sean bienvenidos por ti sabrán que no deben participar. Uno de los salones de arriba, quizás.

Los ojos de Walburga se estrecharon. —Bueno, supongo que _eso_  estaría bien. —Ella movió una muñeca y su varita se deslizó fuera de su funda y trazó el borde de su marco, usando un hechizo no verbal por su apariencia, ya que, una vez que terminó, cayó al suelo.

Narcissa lo recogió y sonrió a Sirius. —Vamos a llevarla a un dormitorio sin usar, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó.

Sirius la estaba mirando, aturdido. Él sonrió. —Si no estuviéramos tomados y emparentados, ¡te  _besaría_  ahora mismo!

Narcissa se rió ante los gritos furiosos de Walburga. —¿Por qué nuestro  _parentezco_  te detendría? Ya sabes cómo operaba la familia Black —dijo con ironía.

Sirius hizo una mueca. —Es cierto.

Harry y Draco se miraron y sonrieron.

—¡Se ha  _ido_! —Harry aplaudió.

Draco se rió entre dientes. —Comparto tu entusiasmo, pero es grosero gritar sólo porque puedes —le informó a Harry.

Harry sonrió. —Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que pudimos, que creo que deberíamos permitirnos aprovecharlo —dijo, antes de gritar por las escaleras—. ¿Está insonorizada en su habitación?

La voz de Sirius respondió—: ¡Diablos, sí! —Antes de que cesaran bruscamente no solo los gritos de enojo de Walburga, sino también los tonos de Sirius y Narcissa.

Después de unos minutos, Sirius y Narcissa bajaron las escaleras con calma.

—Harry, no entres en la habitación al final del pasillo —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. —¡Ni siquiera soñándolo! —respondió.

—Bueno. Los dejaré que suban a su habitación ahora. ¡Qué se diviertan!

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Hasta más tarde, Siri! —gritó Harry mientras conducía a Draco por las escaleras.

Cuando subieron las escaleras, Harry le mostró a Draco la habitación contigua que Ron había usado cuando se quedó. —Esta es la habitación de invitados… para  _mis_  invitados, así que dormirás aquí, pero en general estaremos en mi habitación —le dijo a Draco.

Draco asintió. —Justo lo suficiente. —Sacó su baúl y lo redimensionó—. Tengo algo que mostrarte —dijo emocionado.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Bien.

Draco sacó una pila de tres cartas. —Hay otra que vendrá aquí en los próximos dos días, pero Neville me ha estado enviando informes semanales de cómo van las cosas. La primera es bastante aburrida, muy vaga, pero mi madre me enseñó un hechizo que se puede lanzar en una carta para disfrazar su contenido a todos, excepto al destinatario deseado, que es lo que hemos estado usando. Aparentemente es un secreto familiar Black, por lo que las siguientes dos cartas tienen mucho más en ellas.

Harry sonrió. —¡Suena impresionante! Podemos leerlas en mi habitación.

Draco asintió y entraron en la habitación de Harry.

Draco se sentó y comenzó a leer. La primera carta fue, como había dicho, muy vaga, pero la segunda tenía palabras de amor de Neville y Remus a Draco, y la tercera detallaba cómo había ido la luna llena en julio.

Aparentemente, después de una noche sin Matalobos, Neville había despertado a Remus, secándole la cara con una toallita fría y asegurándole que era amado; que la noche anterior no cambiaba nada, y Remus finalmente se había roto en los brazos de Neville, dejando escapar la mayor parte del dolor de su aflicción, su miedo a ser rechazado, y la mayoría de sus dudas sobre el vínculo. Todavía tenía algunos remanentes de incertidumbre acerca de la voluntad de Draco y Neville para unirse con él, pero la mayoría de ellos habían sido purgados, ya que Neville se mantuvo firme en su amor por Remus, a pesar de su «pequeño problema peludo». Draco tendría que hacer el resto.

Harry sonrió cuando escuchó eso, y Draco le informó que en la carta que había enviado recientemente les había asegurado a los dos que todavía los amaba, y les reiteró su deseo de seguir adelante con el vínculo tan pronto como le llegara el calor.

—Neville dice que estoy actuando y que debería ser pronto, así que sólo debemos esperar que sea, al menos, un mes más. Si mi ciclo de calor comienza mientras estoy en casa, mi padre podría «invitar» a un Alpha a compartir mi calor conmigo y eso será todo para mí. Pero como dijiste en tu visión que estaba embarazado de uno de ellos, tengo la esperanza de que esperará —dijo Draco—. Y creo que… —sonrió tímidamente—. Creo que voy a estar listo,  _cuando_   _venga_  —dijo en voz baja.

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dime, ¿qué te pareció el cómo -por fin- descolgaron a Walburga de su lugar? xD
> 
> ELODTC.


	30. Primeros visitantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

 

Harry se despertó para encontrar a Vinculum en el alféizar de su ventana y sonrió. Se levantó y tomó la carta, luego aceptó una caricia del ave antes de que volara.

Abrió la carta y la estaba leyendo cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. —¡Adelante! —gritó.

Draco entró, también con una carta. —Es de Neville y Remus —dijo emocionado.

Harry indicó su cama. —Bueno, siéntate. Tengo que terminar de leer esto primero, luego podemos hablar sobre la tuya —dijo alegremente.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad. —¿De quién es  _esa_?

Harry sonrió. —Severus. Nos escribimos varias veces cada verano —le dijo al rubio.

—Oh. ¿Cartas de  _amor_? —bromeó Draco.

Harry resopló. —Como  _si fueras_  alguien para hablar —respondió—. Pero en este caso, no, en realidad. En este momento, es todo sobre Severus dejando caer pistas sobre lo que será mi regalo de cumpleaños, y yo intentando adivinar. Todo suficientemente educado para hablar durante la cena.  _Traté_  de hacer que las cosas se pusieran lascivas, pero sé que se cerraría y finalizaría la comunicación, así que me he resignado a esperar hasta que me presente para eso.

Draco asintió. —Tiene sentido. Entonces, ¿qué está diciendo sobre el regalo de este año? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a descubrir qué es antes de que llegue aquí.

Harry suspiró. —Dudo que seas capaz de ayudar. Usó algunas de las escamas de basilisco para hacerlo —le dijo a Draco—. ¿Sabes de alguna poción que las utilice?

Draco se mordió el labio. —No. ¿Le dejaste  _cosechar_  esa cosa? —preguntó con una ligera incredulidad—. ¿Por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué no?  _No_  iba a usarlo. Lo menos que podía hacer era dárselos a alguien que lo  _hiciera_  —le dijo al rubio.

—Supongo. Es una de las pocas personas que podría rastrear viejas recetas que usarían las partes que recopiló. Aún así, me pregunto qué propiedades tienen. Aparte del veneno, han caído en tal oscuridad que ya nadie sabe lo que  _hacen_  —murmuró Draco, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué aparte del veneno? Tampoco se pueden usar si ya no se crían basiliscos —señaló Harry.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, obviamente, es un  _veneno_ _._  Generalmente es la  _única_  propiedad de la mayoría de los venenos. Tan potente como es, sólo habría un uso para él, incluso diluido.

Harry asintió lentamente. —Supongo que estas en lo correcto. ¿No hay manera de hacerlo lo suficientemente seguro para usar? —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Absolutamente  _ninguna_?

Draco lo miró fijamente. —¿Para qué  _propósito_ , Potter? ¡Piensa! ¡No hay otras propiedades para la mayoría de los venenos!

—Eso es cierto para la  _mayoría de los venenos_ , estoy  _seguro_ , ¡¿pero has  _probado,_  personalmente, el veneno del basilisco para saber sus propiedades,  _Malfoy_? —Harry gruñó de nuevo.

Draco resopló. —No —admitió.

Harry sonrió. —Entonces, ¿es  _posible_  que Severus hubiera encontrado otro uso para eso?

Draco frunció el ceño. —Es  _posible_ , pero no muy  _plausible_  —dijo a regañadientes.

—De cualquier manera, Severus tuvo suficiente tiempo para probar las propiedades y tenía suficiente material para jugar. Estoy seguro de que sabe  _exactamente_  lo que hará en cualquier situación a estas alturas —dijo Harry.

—Lo que sea. ¿ _Ya_  terminaste con su carta? —preguntó Draco.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia su escritorio y guardando la carta en el cajón donde estaban todas sus cartas, justo encima del resto, estaban las cartas de Severus, en orden cronológico. Volvió a la cama y se sentó. —Ahora, ¿dijiste algo sobre una carta de Remus y Neville?

Draco sonrió. —Sí. ¡Acabo de conseguirla esta mañana! Aquí, siéntate a mi lado, podemos leerla juntos. Mientras la sostenga, mostrará lo que realmente fue escrito en lugar de la portada que Neville pensó para esta —explicó, abriéndola. La alisó y la sostuvo para que ambos pudieran verla.

Las palabras brillaron un poco, luego se solidificaron en palabras reconocibles.

 

> _«Querido Draco,_
> 
> _Remus y yo estamos bien. Esperamos verte pronto._
> 
> _El sótano está totalmente remodelado ahora. Hay cables de plata que se activarán por un botón afuera de la puerta, en la cocina, y el pomo de la puerta también está hecho de plata. No quería agregar los cables, en caso de que Remus se lastimara por subir las escaleras, pero él insistió en que lo hiciéramos para mantenernos a salvo. Sobre todo porque, en sus palabras, "Draco será un objetivo más deseable durante el embarazo, y cada mes que pase sólo aumentará ese deseo". Parece sentir que incluso el niño, que podría ser potencialmente suyo, no estaría protegido. Esta es una de las cosas que tendrás que abordar con él, más temprano que tarde._
> 
> _En ese sentido, ¿pueden tú y Harry venir un día cuando reciban esto? Debería ser el vigésimo noveno, si los cálculos de Remus son correctos, y nos gustaría verlos a los dos. Remus estará en la habitación todo el día en caso de que vengas. Fingiremos que estoy viviendo solo, ya que, como un Alfa presentado, soy visto legalmente como un adulto y se me permite tener mi propia casa. Es una coartada viable._
> 
> _El jardín está saliendo muy bien. Para empezar, planté algunas calabazas y cebollas. Planeo plantar más, pero veremos qué se desecha y qué no._
> 
> _Te amo, Remus te ama y esperamos que puedas convencer a Sirius (y a Harry) de que visitarnos es una buena idea._
> 
> _Mucho amor,_
> 
> _Neville y Remus»_

 

 

Harry terminó de leerla primero y luego se recostó, pensando en ello. —Supongo que  _podríamos_  visitarlos. Estoy seguro de que Neville y yo podemos encontrar algo sobre lo que conversar, mientras tú calmas los temores de Remus.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. —¡Eres un amigo maravilloso, Harry! —dijo, inclinándose y envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del cuello de Harry.

—¡Ack! Está bien, lo entiendo, ¡estás feliz!  _¡_ _Suéltame_ _!_  —Harry se agitó, ganando su libertad después de una breve lucha.

Draco sonrió. —¿Cuándo podemos ir? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Después del desayuno. Deberíamos bajar ahora, es casi la hora. No te preocupes, Sirius es un gran oso de peluche. Una vez que le expliquemos que Neville y tú planean vincularse, él nos dejará ir, no hay problema —le dijo Harry.

Sirius le sonrió a Neville. —Está bien, no hay fiestas salvajes, no sacrifiquen a nadie por los dioses, y no resuciten a los muertos ni convoquen nada que no tengan idea de cómo desterrar. Aparte de eso, ¡diviértanse!

Neville suspiró. —Acabas de sacar de la mesa todas las actividades divertidas que había planeado,  _ahora_ , ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?

Sirius se rió. —¡Me gustas, niño! Volveré a recogerlos a las seis, ¿trato?

Neville asintió. —Estaremos aquí —prometió.

Sirius saludó y desapareció.

Neville sonrió. —Muy bien, a la casa nos vamos.

Entraron y Draco miró a su alrededor. —Bien,  _muy_  bien. Lo apruebo. —Apoyó una mano sobre la pared y tarareó—. Sin embargo, tendremos que pintar cuando me mude —reflexionó.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Te prometí que sólo lo amoblaría sin ti, el resto puede esperar. Si todo va bien, te mudarás el próximo verano, entonces podemos pintar las habitaciones.

Draco asintió. —De acuerdo.

Neville respiró hondo y gritó—: Remus, están aquí, y Sirius se ha ido, ¡ya puedes salir!

— Tienes piernas, ven y dímelo en persona —gritó, antes de que el hombre doblara la esquina de la sala de estar.

Draco corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, besándolo.

Neville miró felizmente, habiendo recibido la misma respuesta cuando Draco y Harry llegaron.

—¡Merlín, los  _extrañé_  a los dos! —Draco respiró una vez que el beso terminó.

—También te extrañamos, pero estamos usando nuestro tiempo juntos sabiamente. Encontramos que somos compañeros de casa compatibles, y compartir una cama es interesante. Con frecuencia nos peleamos por quién puede ser la cuchara grande en la noche, ya que ambos tenemos la necesidad de protegernos mutuamente, pero concedo la mayoría de las noches porque Neville se niega a retroceder. —Remus le lanzó una sonrisa al Alfa, la cual Neville respondió.

—Soy el Alfa, pelear es lo que  _hacemos_. Deberías saber que no te conviene discutir conmigo ahora mismo —dijo Neville divertido.

—Sí, estoy aprendiendo eso, gracias —respondió el hombre.

Neville se dirigió a la cocina. —Ustedes dos necesitan hablar. Harry, ¿quieres un poco de té? —preguntó.

Harry lo siguió. —Sí por favor.

Neville tomó dos tazas y comenzó a calentar el agua. —Entonces, ¿cómo ha sido vivir cerca de Draco estos últimos días?

Harry suspiró con cariño. —Maravilloso a veces, insoportable la demás parte del tiempo. Es un gran imbécil cuando no se sale con la suya —comentó.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Me temo que eso solo va a empeorar. Yo  _ya_  siento la necesidad de hacer lo que quiera para mantenerlo feliz, así que probablemente lo voy a echar a perder una vez que nos emparejemos. Con Remus puedo ver que pasa un poco, intento consentirlo y complacerlo. Sin embargo, trata de no dejarme, así que no me excedo. Draco me dejará, creo.

Harry asintió. —Eso suena como algo que le encantaría, para ser honesto.

Neville se encogió de hombros. —Él será quién nos dará hijos, por lo que merecerá la mayor parte de los mimos. Crecer a  _un_  bebé es un trabajo duro, y tiene  _dos_  compañeros que querrán tener hijos con él. Es mucho para aguantar.

—Bueno, sí. Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Neville trajo el hervidor de agua caliente y sirvió el té, actuando como el anfitrión perfecto. —Entonces —retomó—, ¿cómo está el profesor Snape?

Harry se sonrojó.

 

* * *

 

 

—Escuché que tienes algunas preocupaciones sobre mí y mi seguridad mientras esté embarazado —comentó Draco, sentándose en el sofá.

Remus se sentó a su lado y puso un brazo sobre Draco cuando el rubio se acurrucó en su costado. —Sí. Los hombres lobo pueden ser viciosos, y yo no soy una excepción. Las precauciones que tomamos son necesarias, ya que no queremos que salga del sótano hasta que vuelva a cambiar. Si te huelo mientras estás embarazado, no se sabe hasta dónde iré para llegar a ti, para morderte. Y probablemente no pararía allí —suspiró.

»Incluso si el bebé es  _mío_ , no hay manera de estar seguro de que estaría a salvo para que estés cerca —dijo—. Pero con los cables de plata  _y_ con el pomo de la puerta, ustedes dos están doblemente protegidos. El hecho de que sólo ustedes dos puedan activar los cables en las escaleras alivia mucho mi preocupación. Por eso le pedí a Neville que sólo pusiera el botón en la cocina, sin el botón correspondiente en la parte inferior de las escaleras. No quiero tropezar accidentalmente mientras me transformo. Podría salir si eso sucediera.

Draco murmuró. —En unos pocos años, tendré la habilidad suficiente para hacer Matalobos para ti. ¿Eso no disipa un poco tus temores?

Remus suspiró. —No del todo —admitió.

Draco se mordió el labio. —¿Y qué pasa si te digo que no me importa lo peligroso que seas una noche al mes? Que sigo queriendo vincularme contigo, vivir contigo. Crecer contigo. No me importa que seas un hombre lobo más allá del hecho de que permitirá un vínculo. Aparte de eso, tu pequeño problema peludo no significa nada para mí. Eres un buen hombre, Remus. Puedo entender tus miedos, pero nunca has sido más que amable y compasivo conmigo.  _Eso es lo_   _que eres_.  _Eres_ _quien_  quiero como mi compañero.

Remus cerró los ojos. —Puedo darte lo que quieras, Draco. Sólo entiendo que si me abro a hacer eso, dejaré que tú y Neville estén donde sólo otra persona ha estado, y ella me lastimó profundamente. Esas cicatrices todavía están allí, y espero que tú y el amor de Neville actúen como un bálsamo, calmando las viejas heridas y haciendo que ya no importen. Porque no mereces tener que preocuparte por mis sentimientos. No eres el que me hizo daño. Pero mi corazón todavía no lo comprende.

—Tengo tiempo —dijo Draco suavemente, ahuecando la cara de Remus y sonriendo cuando el hombre volvió a abrir los ojos—. Puedo esperar hasta que tu corazón esté listo para dejarme entrar. Sólo quiero que puedas aceptar el vínculo conmigo. Eso es todo lo que pido. Deja ir cualquier duda que tengas y déjame entrar. Nos preocuparemos por el resto más tarde.

—Voy a confiar en ti —Remus asintió—. Simplemente no me hagas daño como ella lo hizo.

Draco sonrió. —No lo haré. ¿Quieres decirme qué hizo ella que te dolió tanto?

—No ahora —Remus dijo—. Lo haré cuando estemos solos, sólo tú, Neville y yo. Puede que termine llorando, y no quiero derrumbarme delante de Harry —explicó.

—Ah. Eso es comprensible —dijo Draco.

Remus se estiró para quitar un mechón del cabello de Draco de sus ojos. —Neville me hizo una oferta poco antes de que terminara la escuela, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó a la ligera.

Draco frunció el ceño. —No. ¿ _Qué_   _tipo_   _de_  «oferta»? —preguntó con suspicacia.

Remus se rió entre dientes y se inclinó para besarlo antes de alejarse de nuevo y continuar—: Me ofreció… ser tú primero. Cuando llegue tu calor. Dijo que podría ser el primero, y probablemente tenerte por algunas rondas antes de que él interviniera. Permitiría que tu vínculo conmigo fuera más fácil, si yo fuera el primero en tomarte. Los omegas son  _ridículamente_  fáciles de unir en las primeras etapas de su primer calor —dijo con una sonrisa—. Probablemente podamos hacerlo ya sea la primera o la segunda vez que lo hagamos, si dejo que el vínculo haga acto de presencia y le doy la bienvenida.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Desearía que no fuéramos tan fáciles. No hubiera tenido que hacer todo lo que hice —él se quejó.

Remus se lamió los labios. —Te ves increíble hoy, ya sabes.

—Lo sé —dijo con tranquilidad.

Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon. —¿Lo sabes? Bueno, ¿no nos  _sentimos_  modestos? —bromeó.

Draco resopló. —¿Con qué frecuencia me pongo púrpura en la  _escuela_? —preguntó.

Remus pensó de nuevo. Había visto al rubio en todos los colores imaginables en los diversos sábados que habían pasado juntos…  _Excepto el púrpura_.

—No lo  _haces_. —Remus finalmente respondió.

Draco sonrió. — _Precisamente_.  _S_ _é_  lo bien que me veo en él. ¿Por qué convertirme en un objetivo aún más deseable vistiéndome lo mejor posible? Guardo el  _púrpura_  para las fechas con  _pretendientes_  y  _veranos dignos_. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sólo uno de los cuales ha sido aplicable hasta ahora, pero insisto en obtener citas. El hecho de que me esté emparejando temprano no los exime a los dos de  _cortejarme_  correctamente —agregó con firmeza—. Asegúrate de que Neville sepa eso.

Remus deslizó sus dedos en el cabello de Draco, ahuecando la cabeza del Omega mientras guiaba al adolescente contra el brazo del sofá. —¿Y te vestirás lo mejor que puedas? —preguntó.

Draco sonrió tímidamente. —Me vestiré como si esperara ser desnudado más tarde —prometió—. Morados, rojos, y grises. Me veo  _muy bien_  en negro, pero ves eso todo el tiempo en la escuela.

Remus gruñó moderadamente al apreciar las imágenes que inundaron su mente y besó a Draco profundamente.

Draco hizo un sonido tranquilo que sonó como un chillido de felicidad, y Remus se rió en su boca. Él se alejó. —¿Qué fue  _eso_? —le preguntó a Draco.

Draco se sonrojó. —No estoy seguro. ¿Creo que fue un gemido muy agudo? Llamemos a eso un gemido. Suena menos femenino que un chillido, lo que los Malfoy  _no_  hacen —terminó, asintiendo.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo, luego se recostó para recibir más besos.

Pasaron varios minutos, y Draco había conseguido que Remus se desabrochara a medias, cuando Neville y Harry volvieron a entrar.

Harry se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta, murmurando: «No necesitaba ver eso».

Neville, por otro lado, simplemente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, se apoyó contra la puerta de la cocina y observó lo que podía ver de ellos en el respaldo del sofá durante unos minutos.

—¿ _Siguen_  haciéndolo? —preguntó Harry.

Neville asintió. —Sí.  _¡Y_   _sin mí_ ,  _también!_  —respondió en voz alta, haciendo que las dos formas en el sofá se congelaran antes de mirarlo, Draco se dio vuelta para hacerlo—. Honestamente, estoy un poco decepcionado. Uno pensaría que, al menos, me esperarían. Ya terminaron. Remus, abróchate, por favor. Estás distrayéndome —dijo suavemente—. ¿Supongo que su discusión ha terminado?

Draco se sonrojó. —Um, ¿creo que sí? —miró a Remus.

Remus asintió. —Sí, hemos arreglado las cosas.

Neville sonrió. —Bueno. Ahora todos podemos ir a ver el jardín y Draco puede opinar sobre lo que sembramos a continuación. ¿Suena bien? —preguntó alegremente.

Draco y Remus se miraron.

Neville suspiró. —Sí, lo sé, no suena tan divertido como lo que estaban  _haciendo_ , pero tenemos  _compañía_. Mantengamos las cosas apropiadas, ¿sí? —bromeó.

Draco y Remus lanzaron suspiros de pesar y se levantaron, se unieron a Neville y Harry mientras caminaban por la cocina y salían por la puerta de atrás hacia el extenso jardín.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos cada vez más cerca del final...
> 
> ELODTC


	31. Catorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

Harry abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un grito de alarma.

Draco, cuyo rostro estaba a centímetros del de Harry, se echó a reír, enderezándose. —Eso fue genial, Harry. De todos modos, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó—. Vinculum está aquí. Pájaro desagradable. Dejó una cicatriz en mi mano cuando tenía siete años. Me negué a aceptar regalos del tío Sev a menos que los trajera personalmente o que otro búho los entregara.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Eso no suena como él —dijo. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, abriéndola—. Hola, muchacho. ¿Cuál es el regalo de este año? —preguntó, tomando la botella con su nota adjunta y el libro encogido.

Vinculum lanzó un grito como si respondiera, y luego acarició a Harry.

Harry rió ligeramente. —Envía a Severus mi amor, ¿quieres? —le preguntó al pájaro.

Vinculum volvió a gritar y se fue volando.

Harry se dio la vuelta, poción y libro en mano, para encontrar a Draco mirándolo con asombro. —¿Qué? —preguntó.

Draco negó. —No sé cómo lo hiciste, ¡pero has  _domesticado a_  Vinculum! —jadeó.

Harry se encogió de hombros, colocando el libro en la mesa junto a su cama que sostenía su conexión inalámbrica. —Todo lo que hice fue decirle la verdad: que planeo convertirme en el compañero de Severus. Parecía aprobarme tan pronto como lo dije.

Draco parpadeó. —Bueno, eso es molesto. ¿Entonces no  _me_   _quiere_?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Escuché a Severus decirlo, no le gusta la  _mayoría de la gente_. No te sientas mal. —Abrió la nota que venía con la poción y la leyó.

 

> _ «Harry, _
> 
> _Feliz decimocuarto cumpleaños. Este año, te daré algo que nunca pudiste disfrutar la primera vez. La poción adjunta contiene dos dosis de seis horas de poción de rejuvenecimiento. Esto te hará volver a ser un niño de tres años y podrás recuperar una pequeña parte de tu infancia robada. Acláralo con tu Padrino-perro antes de que la tomes, pero aterrorízalo por mí._
> 
> _Mis mejores deseos,_
> 
> _ Severus.» _

 

Harry se aclaró la garganta y tragó antes de intentar hablar. —Me está permitiendo ser un niño normal —susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco suspiró. —Oh, ven aquí, gran bobo —murmuró, tirando de Harry en sus brazos—. Adelante, derrama  _algunas_  lágrimas, simplemente no arruines mi camisa —pidió.

Harry dejó escapar una risa temblorosa. —Nunca pude ser un niño —dijo, apartándose y mirando la poción.

Draco sonrió. —Lo sé. Recuerdo las lecciones de Oclumancia. Sólo… no la tomes hoy.

Harry sonrió. —Definitivamente no. Ya conozco una de las formas en que voy invocar el infierno, y no quiero ningún testigo por ello. De esa manera, puedo negar que alguna vez sucedió.

—Buen hombre —dijo Draco, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Bajemos a desayunar.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry y Draco escucharon el golpe en la puerta, y ambos saltaron y corrieron hacia la puerta principal.

Harry la abrió y Draco sonrió cuando Remus y Neville entraron.

Harry sonrió con indulgencia. —Apúrate, Draco, recibe un beso de Remus, actuaré como vigilante —dijo, caminando hacia donde podía ver si alguien venía y observaba por si acaso llegaban Ruby o Sirius.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Draco también estaba recibiendo un beso de Neville.

—Feliz cumpleaños. Entonces, ¿cuándo estarán los alborotadores aquí? —preguntó Remus, abrazando a Harry.

Harry rió. —Los gemelos y Ron estarán aquí en cualquier momento —respondió.

Remus sacó su regalo encogido de su bolsillo. —Mesa, ¿cómo de costumbre?

Harry asintió. —Sí. ¿A menos que quieras entregarlo y lo pueda abrir  _ahora_  —se ofreció.

—No. La espera construirá tu carácter —le dijo Remus, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Neville sonrió y lo siguió. —Buen  _intento_ , sin embargo —dijo tranquilamente, sacando otro regalo de su bolsillo.

Ambos regalos fueron colocados en el centro de la mesa y Harry resopló. —No es justo.

Sirius caminó a través de la cocina. —Me pasó a mí, también. Todos los años. Acostúmbrate a ello —gritó—. Remus, ¡únete a mí para tomar una copa! ¡Qué los niños esperen la horda de Weasley!

Remus sonrió disculpándose con Neville y Draco. —Las necesidades llaman, para mantener las apariencias.

Neville se encogió de hombros. —Sólo no te emborraches. No tienes permitido abrumarme —dijo con firmeza.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —No lo haré, no te preocupes. Los hombres lobo tienen una tolerancia al alcohol  _muy alta_.

—Bien. Te veremos más tarde —dijo Neville.

Draco sonrió. —Deberías haber  _visto_  lo que Ruby le dio a Harry. Él está recibiendo otro regalo, pero el  _verdadero_  era un secreto. Era un libro llamado «Los cinco lenguajes del amor». Ella dijo que es para cuando encuentre un Alfa que quiera; él podrá hacerlos felices. Aparentemente, el truco para coexistir felizmente con un Alfa es mantenerlos felices.

Neville frunció el ceño. —No  _todos los_  Alfa se convierten en fanáticos estúpidos en la primera oportunidad que tienen.  _Yo_   _no_. Al menos me gusta  _pensar_  que no —dijo inseguro.

Draco sonrió. —Por lo que he visto, no lo haces, así que no te preocupes —le aseguró a Neville.

Hubo otro golpe en la puerta y los tres adolescentes corrieron hacia la entrada.

Harry abrió la puerta para encontrar a los dos gemelos en el otro lado.

Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, los gemelos rompieron en grandes sonrisas y gritaron: «¡Cachorrito!» saltando sobre Harry y aplastándolo mientras se derrumbaba bajo su peso combinado.

Ron saludó a Neville y Draco mientras Arthur sólo miraba a sus hijos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Fred! ¡George! —rugió Arthur, usando lo que los Omegas de la familia llamaban su «voz alfa»—. ¡Bájense de él!

Los gemelos obedecieron de inmediato, se apartaron de Harry y ayudaron al otro Omega a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó George.

—No te  _lastimamos_ , ¿verdad? —agregó Fred.

—No, estoy bien —les aseguró Harry.

Todos entraron en la cocina y se agregaron dos regalos más a la pila antes de que Arthur se dirigiera a la sala para sentarse y tomar una copa con los adultos antes de la cena.

Harry sonrió al grupo reunido. —¿Mi habitación?

Hubo un coro de asentimientos y subieron las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Harry, Neville se acercó a su escritorio y tomó el libro que Ruby le había dado antes. —¿Este es libro? —preguntó suavemente, abriéndolo y revisándolo—. Hm. Puede que tenga que conseguir una copia de esto —reflexionó.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Dudo que vaya a ser útil. ¿Por qué molestarse?

Neville levantó la vista y frunció el ceño. —En realidad, se ve prometedor. Realmente podría ayudarnos, especialmente cuando nos estamos conociendo. Por lo que parece, este libro probablemente tiene un poco de investigación detrás. ¿Por qué no tratar de aprender de ello?

—Lo que sea. Si crees que será de ayuda, supongo que podemos ver qué consejos hay ahí y ponerle un poco de esfuerzo, pero no voy a hacer nada por el capricho de un  _libro_  —Draco se burló.

—Nunca dije que tuvieras que hacerlo. Sólo que podría ser un libro del que podamos aprender, eso es todo —dijo Neville, devolviéndolo.

Harry estaba mirando debajo de su cama. Su cabeza se levantó y habló con urgencia. —¡Nadie se mueva! ¡No puedo encontrar a Sinester y Centrum!

Todos se congelaron. Nadie quería lastimar accidentalmente a la serpiente, ya que nunca había lastimado a nadie y ahora, sin el venenoso jefe crítico, era inofensiva.

Harry se arrastró por el suelo, silbando mientras se movía, buscando a su serpiente. Finalmente la encontró escondida debajo del armario. — _ **¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí abajo?**_

— _ **Estaba explorando la habitación. Me escondí debajo cuando escuché que todos subían las escaleras, para que no me pisaran**_  —dijo Sinester.

— _ **¿Por qué no viniste cuando empecé a buscarte?**_  —preguntó Harry, levantando a la serpiente y dejándola envolverse alrededor de su cuello.

Sinester respondió—:  _ **No podía estar seguro de que todos se quedaran quietos. ¿Y si alguien se movía?**_

Harry se rió suavemente. — _ **Les dije que no se movieran**_  —explicó _ **.**_

Sinester lo miró directamente y le dijo—:  _ **No entiendo todos tus ruidos humanos. No tenía idea de**_ _ **lo**_ _ **que les habías dicho.**_

Fred y George miraban sus dibujos y los clasificaban.

—¡Somos nosotros! —Fred dijo emocionado, sosteniendo uno—. Y es… realmente muy bueno. Harry, ¿puedo tenerlo? —preguntó, mostrándole al otro adolescente el dibujo en cuestión.

—¿Hm? Oh, sí, claro. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

George sonrió. —Estás empezando a ser realmente bueno. Tienes talento, me parece.

Harry se sonrojó. —¿Eso crees? —Harry ladeó la cabeza—. Principalmente sólo dibujo para matar el tiempo. Eso, y leer.

Neville miró algunas de las imágenes. —Son bastante buenos. Puedes decir que te importa mucho Severus, aparece en tus dibujos. Es sutil, pero hay algo acerca de verlo a través de tus ojos… parece de alguna manera más suave. Más humano —murmuró.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Me dijo que puedo ver un lado de él que la mayoría de la gente no ve. Podría ser parte de eso.

Neville tarareó. —Tal vez —respondió, aunque no parecía completamente convencido.

La voz de Sirius los llamó a todos a cenar.

—¡Brillante! —Ron aplaudió—. ¡Comida!

—¡Regalos! —Harry añadió.

El grupo de seis adolescentes se precipitó por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry y Draco estaban en su habitación, revisando la bolsa de dulces que Ron le había traído y mirando todos los trucos de los gemelos.

Draco recogió una pequeña bolsa que había sido escondida dentro del regalo de los gemelos. —«Advertencia: Experimental» —leyó—. ¿Que se supone que significa eso?

Harry levantó la vista del libro de Oclumencia de Severus. —Significa «comer bajo tu propio riesgo». Esos serán dulces de Fred y George. Una de las ventajas de ser su amigo. O tal vez es un inconveniente, todavía no estoy seguro de eso —dijo, alcanzando otro chocolate.

Draco dejó la bolsa y con cuidado la apartó de él. —Creo que me atendré a los dulces  _seguros_ , gracias.

—Buena elección. Esperan que los pruebe en  _algún_  momento, por supuesto, pero tengo otro mes antes de la escuela para hacerlo —dijo Harry sin cuidado.

Miró el libro que había recibido para su cumpleaños y sonrió.

Fred finalmente había recibido el libro de George y estaba dibujando garabatos lascivos. Harry resopló ante el más reciente y Draco lo miró con curiosidad.

El rubio se rió. —¡Oh, eso es terrible! —dijo con regocijo ante la imagen de un pene con un nudo ridículamente grande titulado «El objetivo»—. ¡Y ese  _no_  es el objetivo! ¡Estoy bastante seguro de que un nudo  _tan_  grande dañaría a un Omega irreparablemente! ¿Puedes siquiera  _imaginarlo_? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió. —Oh, ¿estás diciendo que no quieres que Neville esté bien dotado? —bromeó.

Draco se sonrojó. —Bueno, ¡espero que su nudo sea  _proporcional_  al resto de él, al menos! —le dirigió una mirada pensativa a Harry—. Así que…

Harry murmuró, escogiendo una pluma de azúcar para chupar.

»¿Qué tan grande es? —Draco preguntó en voz baja.

Harry lo miró a los ojos, confundido. —¿Qué tan grande es  _qué_?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. — _¡_ _Neville_ _!_  —siseó—. Has estado en las duchas con él, ¡sin duda lo has visto!

La cara de Harry ardió. —¡No es como si estuviera mirando! ¡No estoy interesado  _en_  Neville!

—¡Incluso si no estás interesado, tuviste que haber tenido  _curiosidad_  en algún momento! Es el único Alfa decente en Gryffindor, si buscaras uno ahí, sería tu mejor opción —dijo Draco simplemente.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Él no es el  _único_  alfa decente.

Draco parpadeó, sin responder.

»¡También está Lee Jordan! —Harry defendió su postura.

—Lo que sea —dijo Draco, rodando los ojos—. Neville. Escupe.

Harry suspiró. —Él es… tamaño decente. Veinte centímetros, ¿aproximadamente? Tal vez un poco más.

Draco frunció los labios y agarró la caja de ratones de hielo, que eran sus favoritos. —¿Me das uno?

—Adelante. Yo prefiero el chocolate —dijo Harry.

Draco se metió el ratoncito en la boca, manteniendo los dientes apretados alrededor del caramelo frío hasta que se disolvió lo suficiente como para dejar de moverse. —Sabes —dijo Draco, después de meter los pequeños restos del caramelo en su mejilla—, apuesto a que Neville y Remus ya han tenido  _relaciones sexuales_.

Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos. — _¡_ _Draco!_  —exclamó, un poco escandalizado.

— _¡_ _¿Qué_ _?!_ Sólo porque somos Omegas, ¿se supone que no debemos  _hablar_  de eso? Vamos a presentarnos pronto, dentro de los próximos tres años, y no sé tú, pero  _he_  comenzado a pensar en el sexo. Realmente lo pienso  _mucho_  —dijo Draco sencillamente—. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo has pensado,  _al menos_  una vez.

Harry se sonrojó, sus ojos cayeron al montón de dulces en la cama. —Tal vez —susurró.

Draco le levantó la cara con un dedo debajo de la barbilla. — _¡No es algo por lo que_ _avergonzarse_ _!_  ¡No deberíamos tener que ocultarlo sólo porque somos Omegas! ¡Todoslos de nuestra edad están empezando a mostrar interés en el sexo! ¿Por qué deberíamos ser diferentes?

—Los omegas generalmente no muestran interés en el sexo hasta que se presentan —le dijo Harry.

Draco se burló. —Eso es lo que dicen los  _libros_ , pero ¿cuántos de esos fueron escritos por Omegas? —presionó—. ¡Los malvados Alfas que escribieron esos libros  _no_  tienen idea de lo que los Omegas piensan o no, o  _cuándo_  sucede! Además, todo lo que iba a decir es que realmente espero que lo hagan  _frente a mí_  en algún momento —el rubio terminó con una sonrisa.

Harry se sonrojó de nuevo ante las audaces palabras de Draco.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er- no digo nada (?)


	32. Sanación Sexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!
> 
> **_ Advertencia: este capítulo incluye escenas para mayores de edad, lee bajo tu responsabilidad  _ **

Neville regresó del jardín y se lavó las manos, luego siguió su olfato para encontrar a Remus. —Acabo de plantar algunos guisantes y zanahorias en el jardín, así que tendremos algunos frescos —entró en el dormitorio y miró la escena que lo saludaba—. Mierda. Lo siento.

Remus estaba tendido en la cama, polla en mano, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar alivio.

Neville se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a partir. —Voy a irme y te dejaré se-

—No —Remus aspiró—. Ven aquí —ralentizó sus golpes—. Ayúdame.

Neville se volvió para mirarlo y Remus pudo ver que sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente rojos y los colmillos estaban presentes, asomándose por el labio que Neville estaba mordiendo. —Remus,  _me_   _encantaría_ , confía en mí, pero verte y  _olerte_  así acaba de traer mi celo. No es una buena idea. Tendría  _que superar_  mi estado actual, y luego te  _anudaría_ , y no estás  _hecho para eso_.

Remus dejó escapar un suave gemido. —Neville, ven.  _Aquí_  —dijo firmemente, alcanzándolo.

Neville respiró hondo, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero dio unos pasos hacia delante y se detuvo en el borde de la cama. —Ahí. ¿Feliz?

Remus extendió la mano y comenzó a deshacer los pantalones de Neville. — _Tú_  me metiste en este estado —dijo brevemente—, sácame de él.

Neville parpadeó cuando Remus le bajó los pantalones para dejarlos juntarse en sus pies. —¿Me estás culpando de esto? —preguntó con incredulidad, saliendo de su pantalón cuando Remus lo impulsó a hacerlo.

Remus asintió. —Sucedió una vez antes. Con una chica llamada Amelia. Cuando estoy cerca de relacionarme con alguien, y está cerca la luna llena, entro en este estado. Cachondo, necesitado, y nada de lo que haga funciona o ayuda. Entiendo que la idea de anudarme te asusta —a mí también me asusta—, pero no hay otra opción para salir de este estado antes de la luna llena.

Neville parpadeó. —¿Podrías  _quedarte_ _así_  durante dos días? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Oh, sí,  _esa parte_ _se_  resiste —murmuró—. Lo único es que no podemos enlazarnos sin Draco. Si me enlazo con alguien que me supera, no podré tomar a Draco cuando llegue el momento. Los hombres lobo sumisos  _no montan a otros_. Nunca. Así que no te  _atrevas_ a dejarme unirme a ti hasta que me haya vinculado adecuadamente con Draco.

Neville se subió a la cama. —Anotado. Me abstendré de la unión —aseguró—. ¿Lubricante?

Remus tomó el frasco que había estado usando y se lo entregó a Neville.

Neville lo miró con las cejas levantadas y luego de vuelta a Remus. —Has estado  _ocupado_  —comentó.

Remus se sonrojó. —He estado en esto durante tres horas —respondió.

—¿Así de largo? Wow —exclamó Neville, impresionado. Se inclinó y besó a Remus—. Voy a cuidar de ti, no te preocupes —prometió en voz baja. Deslizó los dedos de una mano y se agachó para palpar la entrada de Remus.

Remus gimió cuando la encontró y trazó sobre el borde unas cuantas veces, dejando que el hombre se acostumbrara a la sensación, antes de que comenzara a empujar.

Neville descubrió que tenía que usar bastante fuerza para entrar en el cuerpo de Remus. —Estás  _muy_  apretado —comentó.

Remus se lamió los labios. —He sido pasivo  _una vez_  —explicó—. Sirius. Cuando estábamos en la escuela.

—Oh. —Neville deslizó el dedo hacia adentro y hacia afuera—. Diré que tengo suerte, entonces.

Remus dejó escapar un suspiro. —Sí. Hazlo.

Neville se rió entre dientes, agregando un segundo dedo y pasando su mano libre sobre el muslo de Remus. —Realmente necesitas relajarte —dijo amablemente.

—Voy a, sangrientamente,  _relajarme_  cuando haya demostrado que puedo tomar tu nudo sin desgarrarme —murmuró Remus.

Neville tomó la mano de Remus y la envolvió alrededor de la base de su polla. —Se hinchará alrededor de un  _tercio_. Eso es todo. Los Betas a veces se aparean con Alfas, ¿y quién crees tú que son los pasivos en  _esos_  arreglos?  _No_  los Alfas, excepto en  _raros_  casos.

Remus acarició la polla de Neville un par de veces. —Creo que podré manejarlo. Al menos tienes un tamaño bastante medio.

Neville suspiró. —Ay. Heriste mi orgullo alfa.

Remus tiró de su polla con  _fuerza_  y Neville gritó. —Bien, bien, ¡di lo que quieras! —rápidamente dio marcha atrás—. Mientras tengas mi polla en tu mano —agregó en un murmullo.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —¿Sólo vas a sentarte allí con tus dedos en mi trasero o harás _algo_? —preguntó, apretando sus dedos.

Los ojos de Neville se entrecerraron y gruñó suavemente, bombeando sus dedos hacia adentro y afuera mientras trabajaba para abrir Remus. —Estás rogando, te das cuenta, ¿verdad? —preguntó burlonamente.

Remus empujó contra los dedos. —Lo que sea que funcione.

Neville agregó un tercer dedo y trabajó en Remus para abrirlo un poco más. —Sabes —dijo conversacionalmente—, voy a disfrutar observándote a ti y a Draco durante su calor, y estoy seguro de que te gustará vernos a mí y a él juntos, así que, ¿cómo crees que le gustaría que  _nos_  viera juntos? —cuestionó—. ¿Te llevo duro y rápido, o lento y tierno, trabajando para abrirte con los dedos y la polla? ¿o tal vez la lengua? —sugirió.

Remus gimió, cerrando los ojos. —Eres demasiado joven para saber sobre ese tipo de prácticas —protestó.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —¿Pero no soy demasiado joven para que a mi profesor de defensa le meta mis dedos? —preguntó—. Lo mejor es intentar cuatro, necesitarás estirarte un poco más —observó.

Remus tragó saliva. —Hazlo —susurró.

Neville se aclaró la garganta y agregó, un poco más en silencio—: Una vez que estemos establecidos en nuestros roles y el vínculo se haya formado por completo, no estaría reacio a cambiar las cosas de vez en cuando. Los alfas realmente no están  _diseñados_  para estirarse mucho en esa área, pero… te dejaría ser el activo, de vez en cuando. Estoy interesado en probarlo, al menos una vez. No sé si me  _guste_  pero estoy dispuesto a  _tratar_. Sólo tiene que ser cuando no estoy en celo.

Remus sonrió. —Podemos hacerlo, pero sólo quiero intentarlo con Draco aquí. En caso de que algo salga mal. Una tercera persona presente podría hacer toda la diferencia en una situación tensa —dijo pragmáticamente—. Y no sabemos cómo tu Alfa interior, que está muy presente, reaccionará ante una manifestación tan abierta de dominio sobre ti.

Neville asintió. —De acuerdo. —Estiró los dedos tan anchos como pudo—. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer —dijo, sacándolos.

—Entonces entra en mí —jadeó Remus, arqueando la espalda.

Neville lubricó su polla y se colocó, empujando lentamente.

Remus dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro cuando Neville se hundió y terminó de respirar mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Neville. —Ha sido… —hizo una pausa para lamer sus labios—,  _m_ _ucho_   _tiempo_  —sonrió mientras se apretaba involuntariamente y las manos de Neville le apretaban la cintura de forma reflexiva—. Lo siento.

Neville negó. —No es tu culpa. Además, tendré que acostumbrarme a ello en algún momento.

Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon. —Yo… tú eres… —sonrió y sus ojos se suavizaron—.  _Por_   _supuesto_  que lo eres, te presentaste hace menos de un año. Y no es que haya muchas opciones en Hogwarts para los jóvenes Alfas, ¿verdad? —preguntó, pasando una mano por el cabello de Neville antes de atraer al joven para un suave y lento beso—. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites. Estaré bien.

Neville soltó una risa ligeramente estrangulada. —Incluso si hubi _eran_  otras opciones disponibles, ¿puedes  _imaginar_  la cara de Draco si hubiera  _aceptado_  una de esas «opciones»? ¡Me habría  _matado_! —aseguró—. Podría matarme por  _esto_  —agregó, retirándose un poco y empujando de nuevo.

Remus gimió ruidosamente, rodando sus caderas para encontrarse con el empuje de Neville. —Vale la pena —decidió el hombre lobo, agarrando los antebrazos de Neville—. Sólo fóllame.

Neville negó. —No quiero… no demasiado rápido. Tengo suficientes problemas para aguantar, y quiero poder complacer a Draco cuando llegue el momento. La experiencia es importante, ahora que el puente ha sido cruzado. Bien podría hacer que valiera la pena —dijo con fuerza.

Remus se quejó en voz baja. —Entonces acarícame, Neville.  _Haz_   _que me_   _corra_ ; porque he estado duro por una  _hora_  ya, ¡y necesito venirme! —jadeó rápidamente.

—Puedo hacer eso —dijo Neville, extendiendo la mano y acariciando la polla de Remus, empujando lentamente mientras lo hacía.

Remus rodó sus caderas, encontró cada empuje de Neville y empujó su polla a través del puño de Neville en el mismo movimiento. —Ohh —gimió, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás—. Eso está  _bien_  —decidió.

Neville se inclinó hacia delante y le mordió ligeramente el cuello, luego maldijo contra su piel. —Tengo que… si no acelero las cosas, vamos a terminar atados —murmuró.

Remus asintió. —Entonces fóllame y hazme venir por ti —suplicó.

Neville asintió, jadeando, y aceleró tanto sus empujes como los movimientos de su mano. —Vamos, vamos… tan cerca —murmuró, mostrando los dientes.

Remus observó la cara de Neville mientras se enfocaba tan intensamente en  _no venirse primero_. Finalmente, se sintió correrse.

Cuando su orgasmo alcanzó su punto máximo, sintió que la polla de Neville se endurecía aún  _más_ , y podía sentir el nudo formándose.

Respiró hondo, y luego otra vez; su cabeza giró vertiginosamente por un momento cuando sintió que el nudo latía dentro de él, liberando la ridícula cantidad de eyaculación que le acompañaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Neville—. No te estoy haciendo daño, ¿verdad? Ofrecería retirarme si lo  _estuviera_ , pero… eso no es realmente posible en este momento.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —No duele. Es un poco incómodo, pero eso es parte de lo que esperaba. —Se movió un poco y luego se inclinó para besar a Neville—. Lo haría de nuevo.

Neville se rió en respuesta. —Me alegra saber que soy lo suficientemente bueno para una segunda vuelta —dijo de buen humor.

—Tal vez incluso una  _tercera_. Quién sabe, esto podría convertirse en una  _cosa en_  curso —Remus bromeó.

—No creo que tu trasero esté muy feliz de hacer eso a  _menudo_ , pero de vez en cuando es una posibilidad —comentó Neville.

—Me gusta la forma en que piensas —coincidió Remus—. Ahora necesitamos una siesta. Entonces, tendremos que pensar en una ducha.

Neville se sonrojó. —Um, no pensé en eso cuando te anudé. Realmente no puedo moverme durante los próximos veinte minutos o más, así que…

Remus suspiró con cariño divertido. —Ven aquí. —Tiró de Neville sobre su pecho y dobló las piernas que estaban actualmente entre las suyas, colocándolo en una posición más cómoda donde estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Remus a horcajadas sobre el hombre con sus piernas dobladas y metidas debajo de Remus—. Tienes suerte de que haya sido anudado accidentalmente antes. Sé cómo solucionar estos problemas.

—Entonces, ¿fue bueno? Y solucioné el problema, ¿verdad? —preguntó Neville.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —Sí, el problema está resuelto —confirmó—. Y fuiste  _maravilloso_.

Neville sonrió. —¡Genial! La hora de la siesta suena bien —dijo suavemente, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Remus.

Remus sólo sonrió y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Neville. Sabía que la acción solía tranquilizar a Omegas, pero no había razón para pensar que a Neville no le gustara. Después de todo, el Alfa nunca había tenido una madre que hiciera cosas así por él, por lo que una parte de él probablemente anhelaba el pequeño consuelo que traía la acción.

Remus dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y se deslizó en un sueño ligero.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry encontró a Draco y a Ron sentados en un compartimiento por lo demás vacío y se unió a ellos. —Hey —saludó.

—Hola —dijo Ron.

Draco estaba mirando por la ventana. —Neville está en camino, acabo de verlo subir.

—Está bien, gracias por la actualización —dijo Harry, compartiendo miradas desconcertadas con Ron.

Draco murmuró distraídamente, se levantó y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Saludó a Neville con la mano y volvió a sentarse.

Neville entró y tomó el último asiento restante. —Entonces, ¿cómo fue el verano de todos?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Aburrido, excepto la semana en casa de Harry. El resto del tiempo lo pasé manteniéndome alejado del camino de Padre. Ha estado de  _humor_  recientemente.

Ron asintió. —Sí, según papá, el ministerio ha estado haciendo más redadas últimamente, podría ser parte de eso.

—Podría ser —Draco permitió.

Neville sonrió. —Bueno, perdí mi virginidad —anunció.

Draco se levantó de un salto. — _¡Lo_   _sabía_ _!_   _Eso no es_   _justo_ ; ¡¿por qué no me  _esperaste_ _?!_

Neville sonrió. —Bueno, no lo  _planeamos_ , eso es seguro. Estaba en una situación peculiar, debido a su… pequeño problema peludo, y terminó con algo que simplemente  _no desaparecía_  sin la interferencia externa. Así que lo ayudé a salir. Fue sólo una vez y ya no lo hicimos, así que no te enfades demasiado con nosotros, ¿si? —preguntó con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Draco y tirando suavemente, atrayendo al rubio a su regazo.

Draco fue con un suspiro, acurrucándose contra su pecho. —Bien. Simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Neville se inclinó y besó a Draco ligeramente. —No lo haré. Promesa. La próxima vez te esperamos.

—Espero que sea pronto. He estado teniendo sueños que hacen que esperar sea  _realmente difícil_  —murmuró Draco.

Neville sonrió. —Si estás soñando con eso, es una señal de que se avecina. Probablemente entrarás en celo al final del mes —puntualizó.

Draco se animó. —¿Eso crees? ¿Tan pronto?

Neville se encogió de hombros. —Tienes la edad adecuada, y mi Abue dijo que los sueños comienzan justo antes de que el Omega experimente su primer calor.

—¿Qué pasa con Harry? —preguntó Draco.

Neville frunció el ceño. —Bueno, no estoy tan seguro con él. Sería más fácil decir si supiera cómo actúa alrededor de Snape. Desde que insinuaste que es en quién está interesado —agregó.

Draco le disparó a Harry una sonrisa. —Oh, lo está —dijo a la ligera—. No es como si se pusieran todos tiernos o nada frente a los demás, pero se sienten bastante cómodos entre ellos.

Neville tarareó. —Con Snape será difícil saberlo hasta que Harry esté en celo, porque Harry tendrá que mantener un comportamiento socialmente aceptable para que el hombre no lo aleje, lo que querrá evitar. Creo que es probable que esté cerca, pero como la mayoría de los síntomas son subjetivos, Harry puede ser el único que sepa antes de que llegue, punto final.

Harry le sonrió. —Has pensado mucho en eso.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Mi trabajo es preocuparme por el bienestar de mis Omegas favoritos —dijo simplemente.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó. —Es bueno saber que tengo más de un Alfa de mi lado en la escuela —dijo agradecido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien...? ¿cómo creen que sea la presentación de Draco?
> 
> Y bueno, están en la escuela aún, ¿qué sucederá con los demás Alfas alrededor de él?
> 
> Besos, ELODTC.


	33. Tiempo de enlace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!
> 
> **_ ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo hay contenido para mayores de edad. Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.  _ **

Harry se deslizó en la habitación de Severus en silencio.

La cabeza del hombre salió de su lectura y él, muy obviamente, olió el aire. —Draco estuvo aquí hoy más temprano, ¿así que asumo que es mi irritante favorito? —preguntó, antes de mirar su libro.

Harry rió entre dientes, caminando para tomar su lugar habitual en el sofá. —Si soy tu «irritante favorito», ¿qué es  _Draco_? —preguntó.

Los labios de Severus se contrajeron. —Mi ahijado favorito —respondió.

Harry resopló. —Es tu  _único_  ahijado —señaló.

—Precisamente. —Severus estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí sin tu bolso? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió nerviosamente. —Bueno, ya lo he aclarado con la profesora McGonagall y Ron y Neville saben, para que no se preocupen… —Respiró hondo y sacó el frasco lleno de poción para el rejuvenecimiento—. Quería esperar, y usarla contigo. Draco te conoció cuando era más joven, y dijo que estabas tranquilo. Yo… —se inquietó—. Quiero haber experimentado eso. Sirius no puede darme eso, no sabe cómo.  _Tú_   _puedes._

Los ojos de Severus se cerraron y él respiró hondo. —Harry, si quisieras que yo hiciera más poción para que pudieras tener eso, todo lo que tenías que hacer era  _preguntar_  —dijo suavemente—.  _Por_   _supuesto_  que podemos hacerlo. Tenemos cinco horas antes del toque de queda, ¿entonces quieres tomarla ahora?

Harry sonrió. —Sólo si me prometes que me meterás a la cama esta noche.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —Incluso te contaré una historia. Tengo algunas de los favoritas de Draco memorizadas todavía. Pero primero, necesitaré tu varita. Sabes que los niños menores de once años no pueden tener una varita real con ellos.

Harry le entregó su varita, tomó la poción y cerró los ojos, habiendo descubierto la última vez que manteniéndolos abiertos mientras uno se encogía tendía a causar náuseas.

Severus dejó escapar una risa suave cuando Harry desapareció en su ropa. Lanzó un hechizo rápido a la pila de ropa y todas las prendas se encogieron y se envolvieron alrededor de la diminuta forma de Harry. —No te preocupes, volverán a su tamaño normal cuando lo hagas —le aseguró a Harry. No estaba seguro si un Harry de tres años estaría preocupado por tales cosas, pero nunca le dolería tranquilizar a un niño pequeño. Y durante las próximas seis horas, Harry tendría la mentalidad de un niño de tres años.

Harry sonrió. —¿Arriba? —preguntó, levantando sus brazos hacia Severus.

Severus sonrió y suspiró, levantando al niño en su regazo. —Yo tenía razón. Te pareces exactamente a James otra vez, sólo que en miniatura —dijo tristemente—. Pero puedo trabajar más allá de eso. Conozco al verdadero Harry, el exterior ya no me molesta —aseguró, haciendo cosquillas en el vientre de Harry, logrando que la pequeña figura se riera y se retorciera—. Déjame terminar este artículo y podemos ir a mi laboratorio y hacer algo divertido. ¿Suena bien?

Harry asintió y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Severus, escuchando los latidos de su corazón mientras esperaba que el hombre terminara de leer.

Después de unos quince minutos más, Severus cerró el artículo de Pociones Trimestrales y suspiró. —Bueno, Frank Cartwright es un imbécil —murmuró—. Vamos, Harry. Vayamos al laboratorio.

Harry se levantó y tomó su mano. Severus se detuvo en la estantería para tomar un libro titulado «Actividades de pociones para niños» y se dirigieron al laboratorio privado de Severus.

Harry esperó a que Severus preparara un caldero, reuniera los ingredientes que necesitaba y encontrara un taburete. Hizo un hechizo en el taburete hasta que estuvo a la altura correcta para que Harry se parara en él y pudiera ver el caldero.

Puso a Harry en el taburete. —Ahora, vamos a hacer una poción —dijo, abriendo el libro, uno de los favoritos de Draco.

Era un brebaje simple que alternaba tres veces a través de diferentes colores, aparentemente al azar, antes de volverse café y con sabor a chocolate con leche, aunque no contenía azúcar, solo algunas flores y algunos otros ingredientes. El sabor era sólo un feliz accidente, pero no había otro uso para la poción.

—Entonces, ¿cuál crees que será el primer color con el que cambiaremos el agua? —preguntó Severus en tono de conversación—. Estamos agregando pétalos de rosa —sostuvo los tres pétalos—. Y dos gotas de rocío de luna —terminó, poniendo los pétalos en un mortero y agregando el rocío de luna antes de machacarlos juntos.

—¿Rosa? —Harry adivinó.

—Buena suposición —Severus afirmó—. A ver si tienes razón —dijo, vertiendo la mezcla en el agua. Se volvió un rosa brillante y vibrante—. ¡Tenías razón! Excelente trabajo, eres bueno en esto —le dijo al niño—. A continuación, agregamos pétalos de clavel, amarillos. ¿De qué color crees que se convertirá la poción?

Harry inclinó la cabeza, obviamente pensando. —¿Amarillo? —adivinó de nuevo.

Severus agregó los pétalos y la poción se volvió naranja.

Harry sonrió alegremente. —¡Naranja! —aplaudió.

Severus se rió entre dientes. —En efecto.

—¿Qué sigue? —preguntó Harry con entusiasmo.

Severus sólo sonrió y buscó el siguiente ingrediente.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus terminó la tercera historia de la noche y contuvo el aliento, esperando escuchar la vocecita que pedía una más.

El silencio lo saludó, y lentamente soltó el aliento, cuidando de no empujar al niño. Lo levantó y lo llevó a la cama, lo metió con cuidado y le dio un beso en la cabeza. —Duerme bien, Harry —dijo en voz baja, dejando la varita del niño en la mesita de noche.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo, luego sonrió.

—Probablemente debería irme a la cama. Ha sido  _todo_  un día —murmuró, dirigiéndose a su habitación para prepararse para la cama.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry estaba en la biblioteca la tarde del 21 de septiembre cuando el patronus de Draco irrumpió en la habitación y se detuvo frente a él.

«Harry, ha comenzado. La contraseña de la Sala Común de Slytherin es "Linaje" y mi dormitorio se encuentra en la escalera de la izquierda, la tercera puerta en el pasillo. Trae a Neville» el mensaje terminó y el Patronus desapareció.

Ron le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda. —Buena suerte compañero. Te veré más tarde —dijo a la ligera.

Harry asintió. —¿Puedes llevar mi bolso de vuelta al dormitorio cuando hayas terminado aquí si no he vuelto para entonces? Sólo déjalo en mi cama, lo encontraré.

—Claro —dijo Ron, volviendo a su ensayo.

Harry se levantó, envió dos mensajes de Patronus (uno a Neville, otro a Severus) y salió de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Se reunió con Severus en la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin. El hombre asintió hacia él. —Tenemos que esperar a Longbottom. Draco correrá por instinto, se alejará de cualquier Alfa que no sea el suyo en este momento. Además, es probable que haya un temor residual allí, ya que no estamos tan cerca como antes. Pero te ayudaré a sacarlo, y mi presencia debería ser suficiente para disuadir a cualquiera de los otros Alfas que puedan tener ganas de luchar contra Longbottom en un intento de reclamar a Draco.

Después de otro minuto de espera, apareció Neville, sin aliento. —Esperen, corrí desde los invernaderos —explicó, tomando un momento para recuperar el aliento—. Está bien, vamos a hacer esto —dijo resueltamente—. Y gracias por ayudarnos, señor —le dijo a Severus—. Su presencia hará las cosas mucho más suaves.

Severus inclinó su cabeza hacia Neville. —No es necesario que me lo agradezca, señor Longbottom. Mi trabajo es garantizar la seguridad de mis serpientes, y Draco es lo primero como mi ahijado. Su seguridad es de suma importancia —dijo, y abrió el camino hacia la Sala Común.

Los pocos Slytherins en la habitación miraron hacia arriba y se tensaron cuando vieron a Harry y Neville, pero se dieron cuenta de que Severus los acompañaba y guardaron silencio, simplemente observando para ver qué hacían los Gryffindor.

Harry se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la izquierda y subió por ellas, y la mayoría de los Slytherin supusieron, con razón, que estaba allí para recuperar a Draco, por una razón u otra.

Sin embargo, había dos Alfas en la Sala Común, y su interés se agudizó cuando el grupo subió las escaleras.

Harry abrió la tercera puerta y encontraron a Draco, sentado en su cama, sudando, con la cara enrojecida y obviamente incómodo. Olía dulce, como galletas de azúcar heladas. El olor no hizo nada por Harry, pero Neville y Severus inhalaron profundamente el aroma.

Neville gruñó bajo en su garganta y Draco soltó un gemido de respuesta.

Harry vio cómo Severus cerró los ojos y pareció recuperarse, probablemente recurriendo a sus habilidades de Oclumancia para evitar que el olor lo afectara.

Neville corrió hacia el adolescente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. —Estoy aquí —susurró—. Si arrojamos un  _peso pluma_  sobre ti y te cargamos en mi espalda, ¿podrás aguantar?

Draco tragó saliva y asintió. —Creo que sí.

Neville asintió y se apartó de Draco. —Harry, ¿puedes lanzar el hechizo y ayudarlo? —preguntó—. Estoy demasiado lejos para confiar en mi reacción en este momento —admitió, y Harry pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos otra vez.

Harry hizo el encantamiento y ayudó a Draco a subirse a la espalda de Neville.

Draco envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Neville, lo suficientemente apretado para evitar que se cayera, pero no lo suficiente para estrangular a su Alfa. Enterró su cara en el cuello de Neville, inhalando profundamente, olfateando para su comodidad y tranquilidad.

Severus asintió bruscamente y se dio la vuelta. —Harry, abre el camino. Cubriré la retaguardia y mantendré a raya a cualquier otro Alfa.

Harry asintió y bajó las escaleras, con la varita fuera y listo.

El pequeño grupo salió de la Sala Común, y Harry podía oler a los Alfas que los seguían. Él confiaba en Severus para detenerlos y continuó su camino.

Neville registró a Draco cada pocos minutos, y las palabras eran demasiado bajas para que Harry las escuchara, pero podía detectar la nota protectora y amorosa en la voz de Neville. El Alfa comprobó a Draco cada vez que el Omega comenzaba a oler nervioso o tenso, manteniéndolo casi siempre tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Harry abrió las puertas para Neville.

—Está bien, puedo llevarlo a casa desde aquí. Gracias por la ayuda. Nos vemos en cinco o seis días —dijo Neville, y luego salió corriendo hacia Hogsmeade.

Severus se giró para mirar a los dos Alfas que gruñían suavemente.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Ala del Hospital.  _Ahora_  —ordenó, pinchando a uno en el estómago con su varita—.  _E_ _specialmente usted_ ,  _Sr. Avery_.  _Vete_  —siseó, con una voz fría como el hielo—. Nos vemos más tarde, señor Potter —gritó mientras conducía a los dos Alfas hacia el Ala del Hospital.

—¡Adiós! —dijo Harry, sonriendo mientras observaba cómo se desarrollaba la escena. Cada pocos pasos, Severus golpeaba a uno de los Alfas con su varita, y Harry lo vio enviar algunos hechizos hacia el que había llamado por su nombre.

Harry se rió, sabiendo que Severus estaba obteniendo una inmensa satisfacción al hechizar al adolescente que había atacado a Draco, aunque su venganza era menor. Después de todo, sólo así podía salirse con la suya contra un estudiante.

 

* * *

 

 

Neville dejó a Draco el tiempo suficiente para abrir la puerta de la casa, luego lo levantó nuevamente y pateó la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él.

—¿Neville? ¿es…? —la voz de Remus se cortó cuando el hombre salió de la cocina—. Es hora —dijo rotundamente, luego tragó.

Neville asintió. —Venga. Dormitorio —dijo brevemente, llevando a Draco a la habitación y recostándolo en la cama. Le desabotonó la parte superior, notando que el rubio obviamente había estado pensando que se estaba enfermando, ya que estaba en pijama, probablemente con la intención de «dormir» sin importar qué era lo que lo estaba enfermando antes de darse cuenta de lo que  _realmente_  estaba pasando.

Remus observó a Neville quitar la parte superior de Draco. El otro adolescente se apartó. —No puedo terminar de desvestirlo yo mismo, o lo tomaré. Me quedaré aquí, pero te prometí que lo conseguirías primero.

Remus respiró para tranquilizarse y se arrodilló junto a Draco.

—Remus. —Draco lo abrazó y lo atrajo para besarlo—. ¡Tan caliente, Remus! ¡Haz que se detenga! —suplicó, arqueándose para poner la mayor parte de su cuerpo en contacto con Remus como pudo.

Remus aceptó sus besos, retirándose para hablar cuando Draco parecía contento de mantenerlo en su lugar y besarlo para siempre. —Draco, ¡necesito desvestirte o no puedo ayudarte! —jadeó cuando la mano de Draco encontró infaliblemente su polla, sujetándola a través del pantalón del hombre.

—¡Dentro de mí! —Draco gimió, acariciándolo tan bien como pudo a través de la tela.

—Esa parte pasará más rápido si me dejas desvestirte —dijo Remus, apartando las manos pegajosas de Draco.

—Necesitarás ser más firme con él que  _eso_ , obviamente, o nunca vas a llegar a  _ninguna parte_  —dijo Neville divertido, mirándolos. Había conjurado un sillón y estaba sentado desnudo, jugando distraídamente consigo mismo.

— _¿_ _Consejo_ _?_  —Remus espetó.

—Hazte un poco dominante con él. Los omegas son buenos para seguir instrucciones cuando están debidamente motivados —dijo Neville a la ligera.

Remus agarró ambas manos de Draco y las cubrió con un gruñido, fijando sus ojos en el aturdido rubio. —Manténlas allí. Quietas —dijo firmemente.

Los grandes ojos plateados de Draco parpadearon una vez. —Está bien —dijo el rubio, lamiendo sus labios.

Remus gruñó distraídamente y rasgó sus pijamas, lanzándolos por la habitación. Aterrizaron en el piso de madera dura con un «plop» húmedo y Remus pensó que iba a tener que limpiar mucho una vez que terminara este calor. Hizo un rápido trabajo con sus propias ropas y las dejó amontonadas al lado de la cama.

Inhaló profundamente, saboreando el dulce aroma de la excitación de Draco mezclado con la humedad Omega, y se inclinó para besar al rubio una vez más.

—¿En mí? —preguntó Draco, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Remus.

—Sí —Remus respiró, estirándose para encontrar su entrada y sintiendo lo mojado que estaba.  _«No hay necesidad de lubricante»,_  el hombre lobo pensó, deslizando un dedo hacia adentro.  _«¿Un Omega_   _siempre es_   _tan flexible?»_  se preguntó, apenas necesitando estirarlo antes de que pudiera colocar un segundo dedo. Los abrió como tijeras unas cuantas veces, asombrado por la facilidad con que Draco se abrió para él.

Neville gimió bajo ante la vista. —Ustedes dos son hermosos —dijo en voz baja—. Está bien, Remus, los Omegas están hechos para estirarse. Su cuerpo está hecho para acomodar un  _nudo_. Él puede tomarte con mucha menos preparación de la que ya le has dado —aseguró—. Puedes jugar con él más tarde, si sientes la necesidad, pero necesita que entres en él para aliviar su calor, y lo necesita pronto, o comenzará a sentir dolor en lugar de sólo calor.

Remus asintió. —Correcto.  _¿_ _Necesitará_   _el nudo?_  —comprobó cuando se colocó en posición.

—No, sólo semen. Cualquiera de nosotros puede darle eso. Él  _quiere_  un nudo, pero se puede venir sin uno. Un nudo sólo asegura que más eyaculación termine  _en_  él, y que permanezca adentro por  _más tiempo_. Es por eso que ofrece un alivio más prolongado —le explicó Neville a Remus—. Me sorprende que no hayas leído sobre la fisiología Omega mientras podías.

Remus se deslizó hacia Draco y suspiró, inclinándose para besar al rubio.

Draco maulló y envolvió los brazos y las piernas con fuerza alrededor de Remus.

Remus hundió su cara en el cuello de Draco, respirando su aroma. —¿Por qué  _debería_? —cuestionó—.  _Te tengo a_   _ti_.

Neville rió a carcajadas. —Tienes un punto, pero vas a querer saber qué esperar cuando se esté  _reproduciendo_. Abue me dijo que ese es  _mi trabajo_ al estar arriba. He leído un poco sobre eso, pero la mayoría de los libros en la biblioteca de Hogwarts no me dicen mucho—advirtió.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Remus respiró, abriendo el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacando un frasco azul claro—. Pero para eso es  _esto_  —jadeó cuando Draco comenzó a chuparle el cuello.

Los ojos de Neville se ensancharon. —Correcto. ¿El mío aún debería estar en el baño? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al baño. Miró detrás del espejo y agarró la poción azul oscuro, tomándola rápidamente.

La poción estaría en su sistema durante un mes, mientras que Draco sólo sería fértil durante los próximos cinco días.

Se dirigió de regreso para descubrir que Remus y Draco se unieron nuevamente con los labios y, a juzgar por lo rojo que estaba Remus, estaba asfixiando o estaba por llegar. Quizás ambos.

Se acomodó en la silla.

Remus de repente arrancó su boca de la de Draco y apretó los dientes, reprimiendo las ganas de morder cuando el Omega de Draco y su lado de criatura se encontraron y comenzaron a superponerse, formando un vínculo. Dejó que llegara, dándole la bienvenida a Draco cuando se corrió explosivamente, sintiendo que el orgasmo de Draco se superponía repentinamente con el suyo.

Draco gritó en voz alta, arqueando la espalda y arañando la de Remus cuando llegó.

Remus se relajó y se apartó del rubio, abriendo su poción y tomándola, sabiendo que la primera vez nunca resultaría en un embarazo, ya que el Omega tenía que estar emparejado antes de que ocurriera el orgasmo para ser fértil.

Ahora, sin embargo, con su lado del vínculo formado, Draco podría quedar embarazado. Era muy  _poco probable_ , ya que el primer celo generalmente era una prueba para el cuerpo y rara vez daba como resultado un embarazo, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Draco acurrucó a Remus y sonrió. —Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo antes de que estés listo para la segunda ronda? —peguntó, apoyándose en el pecho del hombre.

Remus gimió. —Neville, estoy pidiendo relevo. Estamos unidos, es tu turno. Necesito un respiro.

Draco resopló. —Debilucho. Te romperemos con eso. —Prometió cuando Neville se unió a ellos en la cama ridículamente grande—. Encontraste una cama lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros —dijo Draco felizmente.

Neville sonrió. —Fue hecha a medida, tomó tres semanas desde el día que lo ordené para que llegara aquí —le dijo al rubio—. Vale la pena, sin embargo.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. —Vamos a asegurarnos de que esté  _completamente_  deshecho, ¿de acuerdo?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció la forma de unión de este raro -pero muy sexy- trío?
> 
> ¿cómo creen que se presente el celo de Harry?
> 
> ELODTC


	34. De las manos de un Alfa a las de otro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!
> 
> **_ Advertencia: Contenido EXPLÍCITO. Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.  _ **

Harry miró la nota en sus manos y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Dumbledore querría verlo? No había hecho nada malo, por lo que sabía.

Terminó su desayuno y se dirigió a la oficina del Director. Si no era nada, si era una buena excusa para perder la Clase de Transfiguración.

—¡Harry, mi niño! Siéntate, siéntate. ¿Caramelo de limón? —ofreció Dumbledore.

—No, gracias, señor. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿He hecho algo malo? —preguntó.

Dumbledore negó. —No como tal, no. Sólo quería discutir algunas cosas contigo —dijo el hombre.

—Está bien —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué discutiremos?

Dumbledore miró a Harry por encima de sus gafas de media luna y le preguntó sin preámbulos—: ¿Tienen tú y el señor Weasley problemas de amistad?

Harry parpadeó hacia él. —En absoluto, señor. ¿Por qué?

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla. —Bueno, me ha llamado la atención que parece estar pasando más tiempo de lo habitual con sus hermanos mayores últimamente, mientras que  _tú_ _has_  pasado más tiempo con el joven Sr. Malfoy.

Harry sonrió. —Oh,  _eso_  —dijo con desdén—. Es un Omega, por lo que hemos encontrado puntos en común para encontrarnos. Nos hemos convertido en amigos. Todavía salgo con Ron bastante a menudo, solemos quedarnos en la Sala Común cuando estamos juntos, en lugar del resto de la escuela.

Dumbledore estuvo en silencio por largos momentos, antes de que finalmente hablara de nuevo, suavemente. —Entiendo que encontrar un terreno común puede permitir que un viejo rival se convierta en un aliado, pero debo advertirte: recuerda a  _su_   _familia_  y los valores que defienden.  _Lucius_ , especialmente, no es alguien de quien quieras arriesgarte a tener influencia. Él está inmerso en las ramas más oscuras de la magia, y su familia, por asociación, está manchada por ese tipo de poder. Es posible que Draco no haya ido muy  _lejos_  en ese camino, pero cuando uno está rodeado de oscuridad, uno se  _acostumbra_  a ella, a veces incluso  _confía_ en ella.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Draco no comparte las mismas opiniones que su padre. Son tan diferentes como la noche y el día, señor. Y sólo soy _amigo_   _de Draco_ , nunca apoyaré a su  _padre_.

—Puede ser, Harry, pero Draco tiene  _dos_  padres. Él está muy cerca de su  _madre_ , y ella está muy firmemente bajo el pulgar de Lucius —Dumbledore continuó—. Tal vez deberías limitar tus interacciones con el Sr. Malfoy —sugirió.

Harry continuó mordisqueando su labio mientras consideraba la sugerencia. —Tomaré sus palabras en  _consideración_ , señor. —Finalmente decidió—. Pero creo que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Mantendré su advertencia en mente mientras trato con él.

Dumbledore sonrió levemente. —Eso es todo lo que estoy pidiendo, Harry. Espero que vengas a visitarme de vez en cuando para tomar un té y charlar. Te he extrañado este año. Has estado bastante ocupado.

Harry asintió. —Voy a tratar de hacer más tiempo para usted, señor. Mis días se han llenado rápido últimamente, eso es todo.

—Bueno, mejor ve a clase, ahora —le dijo Dumbledore.

Harry le dio una sonrisa y se fue.

 

* * *

 

 

—Está empezando de nuevo —anunció Draco desde su lugar entre Remus y Neville.

Remus gimió.

Neville suspiró y se dio vuelta, con la polla dura y lista para introducirse. —Móntame, entonces.  _El celo es una_   _locura_ , por cierto. Por si acaso alguno de los dos se lo preguntaba.

Draco tarareó felizmente y se subió. —Confía en mí, el calor también es bastante loco —rebotó varias veces—. Mm, aunque no puedo quejarme del sexo. Es bastante bonito.

Remus se rió entre dientes. —La  _cantidad_  es un poco exagerada, pero estoy de acuerdo, el sexo es bueno.

Neville se levantó una vez, luego dos veces, y Draco se rió. —¿Estás haciendo eso a propósito? —preguntó.

—Movimientos corporales completamente involuntarios, en realidad. Disfrútalos, creo que son un signo de muerte inminente por sexo —dijo Neville a la ligera—. No para alarmarte, ni nada.

Draco se rió entre dientes, inclinándose para susurrar en su oído—: ¿ _te estoy follando hasta_   _morir_? —bromeó.

Neville se estremeció. —Mis oídos son particularmente sensibles, creo.

Draco murmuró, luego pasó su lengua por la curva de la oreja de Neville. —¿Me vas a anudar? —mordió el lóbulo—.  _¿Hm,_   _Alfa_ _?_  —ronroneó.

Neville gruñó, cambió de posición y comenzó a golpearlo. —Ten en cuenta que tú lo provocaste —advirtió, luego se inclinó y apretó la boca hacia donde estaba su marca de apareamiento, chupando y mordiendo suavemente el lugar, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas.

Draco gimió, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de Neville. —¡Anúdame, anúdame, anúdame! —cantó, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Neville había descubierto que su cuello era sensible, pero hasta ese momento, el Alfa había decidido no usar ese hecho en su contra. Ahora, todas las apuestas estaban puestas sobre la mesa.

Neville agarró un puñado del cabello de Draco, tirando de él para hacer que Draco mostrara su garganta, y movió su boca hacia el frente sin marca de la garganta de Draco.

Draco se estremeció cuando comenzó a venirse y Neville lo mordió cuando su nudo comenzó a formarse, luego se apartó, besando el lugar una vez antes de encontrar la boca de Draco. —Mm, que bien por nosotros —respiró contra los labios del rubio—. Tan hermoso, maravilloso y  _bueno_.

Draco sonrió. —Sé que lo soy. Pero tú y Remus se lo merecen —dijo, estremecido aún.

Remus murmuró algo adormilado y pasó un brazo sobre las caderas de Neville.

Draco se rió. —¿Ves? Incluso dormido, está de acuerdo.

Neville rió, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Draco y oliéndolo. —Somos un trío improbable, estamos obligados a hacer un escándalo cuando la noticia salga. —Se quedó inmóvil al pensar que, de alguna manera, había evitado considerarlo—. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que he robado  _al_ Omega de  _Lucius Malfoy_  —dijo, con seriedad en reemplazo de su tono leve—. Va a venir detrás de mí, y probablemente me mate.

Draco resopló. —No va a  _matarte_ , y tampoco vendrá en pos de ti. Padre es del tipo de persona que sólo lucha cuando sabe que ganará. Si le hacemos saber que estoy contigo  _y Remus_ , él podría dejarlo pasar, en lugar de pelear. Podría salirse con la suya sin que se haga nada en su contra, ya que nuestro vínculo es perfectamente legal y reemplaza cualquier reclamación que mi padre haya tenido sobre mí —señaló.

Neville se mordió el labio. —Así que sólo tenemos que esperar y ver —murmuró.

—Bastante —dijo Draco, moviéndose un poco—. ¿Cuánto falta para que esto baje?

Neville sonrió. —¿Qué, no me quieres abrazar? —bromeó.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Draco—. Y si no me das de comer, me temo que moriré —le informó a Neville.

Remus gimió y se levantó. —Iré por algo para todos. Ustedes dos disfruten un poco más de su unión —dijo, demostrando que solo había estado  _medio_  dormido, en el mejor de los casos.

Draco le sonrió mientras salía de la habitación, la mirada se convirtió en una mueca cuando Draco vio su culo desnudo en el pasillo. —Mm qué rico. Creo que después de comer un poco, necesito otra ayuda de Remus.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Creo que probablemente se haya recuperado lo suficiente de la última vez para que lo lleves a otra ronda.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Incluso si él no lo está, puedo convencerlo de que se lo esté —dijo con calma—. O simplemente le saltaré encima e iré por ello —bromeó.

 

* * *

 

 

—Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Draco en este momento —reflexionó Harry.

—Con el señor Longbottom. O Remus —respondió Severus.

Harry murmuró de acuerdo. —Yo sé  _muy_  bien eso —dijo—. Quiero decir, me pregunto  _cómo_  va. Estoy seguro de que lo sabré cuando regrese, pero la espera es  _interminable_.

Severus miró hacia arriba. — _Esa es_  una palabra que normalmente no escucho en tus labios. ¿Te has comido recientemente un diccionario? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió. —No. Sirius me ha estado dando lecciones de Señoríos, y el vocabulario es uno de ellos. Tengo que ser capaz de  _hablar como un Lord_ si quiero que los otros Señores me tomen en serio. Podré responderle esta semana diciéndole  _que_ notaste mi creciente dominio del idioma español (1) —dijo con aire de suficiencia—. Estoy seguro de que estará adecuadamente impresionado.

Severus suspiró. —Señores y su ridícula postura. Son peores que los Alfas, pero viendo que la mayoría de ellos  _son_  Alfas, me resulta difícil sorprenderme —murmuró, volviendo su atención a su libro.

—Yo  _estoy_  interesado en escuchar cómo se siente un nudo. Y saber si el sexo con Remus se sintió tan satisfactorio como Neville. Las mentes inquisitivas quieren saber —Harry continuó, alegremente.

Severus se atragantó. — _¡¿_ _Perdón?! —_ preguntó, volviéndose rojo mientras miraba a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. — _Tengo_   _curiosidad_  —dijo simplemente—. Quiero decir, no es como  _que vaya_  a conseguir un Alfa en corto plazo, pero espero no alejarme una vez que lo tenga. Así que puedo vivirlo indirectamente a través de Draco.

Severus negó. —Sólo deja de hablar. ¡No puedo  _creer_  que estés diciendo estas cosas delante de mí!

Harry frunció el ceño. —Sólo estoy-

—¡Ni una palabra más! —Severus dijo firmemente—. Vamos a fingir que esta conversación nunca sucedió —mandó, volviendo a su lectura.

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír. Era un comienzo. Al menos ahora Severus sabía que estaba  _pensando_  en eso. Con suerte, eso sería suficiente para que el Maestro de Pociones lo pensara también.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry terminó de escribir lo que había sucedido en las habitaciones de Severus ayer y escuchó a los gemelos reírse desde el otro extremo de la Sala Común.

Dos juegos de escritura a mano escribieron rápidamente mensajes de felicitaciones y esperanzas de que eso ayudase a sus planes de conseguir que Severus sea su Alfa.

Harry y Ron estaban trabajando en ensayos, aunque Harry había tomado un breve descanso para informar a Fred y George de su estancia en las habitaciones de su Alfa.

Los gemelos estaban convencidos de que pronto Severus iba a raptar a Harry. O que Harry se volvería loco esperando y haría algo drástico para ganar la atención de Severus.

Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse de que tal vez no estuvieran muy lejos. Estaba casi dispuesto a probar  _cualquier cosa_  que pudiera funcionar en el Alfa.

_«Tiempo de Navidad»_ , decidió. « _Si no he presentado antes de Navidad, todas las apuestas están canceladas»_.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco y Neville entraron en el Gran Salón, justo a la hora del almuerzo en el 27 de septiembre de la mano y sonriendo, haciendo coincidir las marcas de unión en el cuello y hombro.

Neville tomó su asiento habitual frente a Harry, y Draco se sentó en el lugar libre al lado de Harry. Ron se inclinó alrededor de Harry y sonrió. —¿Todo va bien?

Draco asintió felizmente, luego lanzó un «muffliato» que incluía a Neville y Harry antes de hablar. —Acabamos de llegar del Ala del Hospital, mi salud está bien. Todavía estoy un poco adolorido, pero no estoy embarazado, los lazos son saludables y fuertes, y no hay un trauma interno más allá de la secuela habitual por el primer anudamiento. Se curará pronto, y mi cuerpo aprenderá a acomodarse al nudo con la exposición repetida.

Ron asintió. —Es bueno escucharlo —dijo suavemente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue? —preguntó Harry.

Draco murmuró, sirviéndose algo de comida. —Maravilloso. El nudo de Neville proporciona más alivio a los síntomas del celo que Remus, pero ambos ayudaron. Y te darás cuenta de que Neville lleva  _mi_  marca —dijo con orgullo—. Su sugerencia. Estaba bien con su marca, pero él insistió.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —Sí, ¿cuál es el significado? Los Omegas no necesitan  _reclamar_  un Alfa —dijo confundido.

Draco sonrió y se sonrojó alegremente. —El vínculo recíproco es más fuerte, capaz de enviar pensamientos e imágenes, así como emociones, una vez que ha madurado por completo, además de que la marca Omega es un reclamo de fidelidad. Cuando muera, Neville no podrá volver a unirse, si él todavía está vivo. Se supone que llevar la marca de su Omega es la máxima admisión de amor para un Alfa. Aunque esperó hasta que él y Remus se hubieran unido para pedirlo —le dijo a Harry—. Verlos juntos fue especialmente caliente —agregó.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Cómo es que  _funciona_? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Neville tragó y contestó primero—: lo sometí —dijo simplemente.

Harry asimiló la información y luego presionó. —¿Lo  _anudaste_?

Neville le dio una mirada divertida. —Estaba en  _celo_ , Harry —respondió, como si eso fuera una respuesta.

Cuando Harry solo continuó mirándolo con una mirada inquisitiva, suspiró.

» _Sí_ _—_ le dijo a Harry con molestia—. Cuando un Alfa está en celo debido a que un Omega lo está a su alrededor, el calor de un Alfa no disminuye hasta que el Omega vuelve a la normalidad. Podía anudar  _cualquier cosa_ _en la_  que metiera mi polla, Omega o no.

Los otros tres adolescentes se echaron a reír ante las palabras, ya que Neville las había dicho en un tono hostigado.

—Sin embargo, él cuidó bien de Remus después de eso. Neville es un Alfa  _maravilloso_ , es obvio que se preocupa por nosotros profundamente —dijo Draco en aprobación una vez que sus risitas se apagaron.

—Oh, ahora soy un  _Alfa maravilloso_  , ¿verdad? —bromeó Neville—. Esta misma mañana fui un  _horrible_ ,  _esclavizador Alfa._

Draco se sonrojó. —Me estabas haciendo  _limpiar_. Estaba un poco molesto. Para eso están los  _elfos domésticos_  —señaló.

Neville sonrió con cariño. —Te estaba haciendo a limpiar un desastre que  _me_  ayudaste a  _crear-_

—¡Estaba loco de  _calor_!

—Y Remus nos estaba ayudando. No necesitamos elfos domésticos si limpiamos el desastre tan pronto como podamos. Tal vez no tan pronto, ya que no siempre es factible, pero tan pronto como volvamos a la normalidad —dijo Neville con firmeza.

Draco resopló. —Espero que estés listo para una batalla conmigo. No voy a aceptar  _limpiar_ fácilmente.

Neville sonrió. —Voy a inventar incentivos para ayudarte a ceder —prometió.

—¿De verdad? —Draco ladeó la cabeza—.  _Dime_   _más_.

Neville negó. —El almuerzo ha terminado. Hora de clase —anunció, levantándose y disipando el «muffliato».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Bueno… esto es una traducción, así que en el original dice "inglés".
> 
> ELODTC


	35. El cuarto campeón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

Durante los siguientes dos días, las cosas fueron bien. Luego, el viernes durante el desayuno, Dumbledore se detuvo en la mesa de Gryffindor en su camino a través del Gran Salón.

—Señor Malfoy, voy a tener que pedirle que vuelva a la mesa de Slytherin. Le he dejado sentarte con la casa equivocada durante demasiado tiempo, y está creando un mal precedente. Ya no se permitirá romper el orden —dijo el hombre con firmeza.

Draco lanzó una mirada suplicante a Neville.

El alfa se aclaró la garganta. —Señor, él no se siente seguro allí, y preferiría, como su Alfa, que se siente donde yo pueda vigilarlo.

Dumbledore tarareó. —Eso puede muy bien  _ser_ , Sr. Longbottom, pero como Director, debo hacer cumplir reglas, a veces, impopulares. Si tiene miedo de que se desvíe, hay formas de disciplinar a un Omega rebelde, y el personal mirará hacia otro lado, ya que las leyes están de su parte, y puede castigar a su Omega como lo desee. O siempre hay hechizos de castidad que puede lanzar sobre él para que no pueda sentir placer en las manos de otro, si decide ir por ese camino —sugirió.

Neville apretó los dientes y los puños alrededor de sus cubiertos. —¿Y qué hechizos debo usar para mantener a otros Alfas alejados de mi  _Omega emparejado_? —preguntó con firmeza.

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas. —No es responsabilidad de otros Alfas evitar que su Omega se desvíe. Enséñele a no hacer alarde de su cuerpo y debería estar bien. Los alfas sólo persiguen a los omegas que son provocativos, después de todo. Y ya que está en la naturaleza de un Omega, es difícil de prevenir, pero estoy seguro de que puede encontrar una manera —dijo con firmeza—. A su mesa, señor Malfoy —repitió.

Draco palideció, lo que tuvo el efecto de hacer que su piel pareciera casi translúcida, y recogió sus cosas.

Neville se estiró sobre la mesa y le pasó un dedo por los nudillos. —Sé fuerte —le susurró al Omega.

Draco asintió y se fue sin decir una palabra, cruzando el pasillo para sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin en el extremo opuesto.

Dumbledore continuó a su asiento.

Harry y Ron estaban en estado de shock por la actitud sin corazón que Dumbledore había manifestado, y la forma en que hablaba de Draco como si  _él_ tuviera la culpa si un Alfa trataba de violarlo.

—Está loco —Ron susurró.

—Es un  _alfa_  —comentó Neville—. Muchos de ellos son así, y su generación no está muy iluminada —dijo, apuñalando su comida—. Al menos todavía puedo sentarme con él durante las clases y en la biblioteca. No es el fin del mundo, aunque Draco puede verlo así en este momento.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. —No deberíamos tener un hombre con puntos de vista como  _ese_  a cargo de una  _escuela_  —murmuró.

Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿A qué te refieres?

Harry sonrió. —Deberíamos encontrar una manera de sacar a Dumbledore de la posición de Director.

—Sí, pero la pregunta es:  _¿cómo?_  —Neville suspiró.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció. —No lo sé —concedió—. Aunque pensaré en  _algo_. Sólo dame tiempo.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Viste lo que  _hizo_  Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry inmediatamente al entrar en las habitaciones de Severus.

—Lo hice —respondió Severus—. Llamé a una reunión de emergencia de mis Slytherin y les expliqué qué sucedería si alguno de ellos era sorprendido acosando a alguno de sus compañeros de casa Omega —terminó amargamente.

Harry se acurrucó en el sofá y asintió. —¿Cuál es el castigo?

Severus sonrió. —Detención por un mes con Filch.

—Digno del crimen, creo —Harry le sonrió.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —le dijo Severus—. ¿Tienes otra razón para venir aquí?

Harry asintió. —Quiero deshacerme de Dumbledore —dijo resueltamente.

Severus tarareó. —Ya veo. ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No estoy seguro todavía, pero no podemos permitir que alguien que ve a los Omegas de esa manera esté en una posición de poder sobre nosotros.

Severus asintió. —¿Y quién lo reemplazaría?

—Bueno, McGonagall es la subdirectora, así que ella, supongo —respondió Harry.

—¿Cuáles son  _sus_  puntos de vista sobre los Omegas? —Severus le preguntó.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No estoy seguro —dijo en voz baja.

Severus asintió lentamente. — _Exactamente_. Deberías  _verificar_  antes de reemplazar a Dumbledore con ella. No queremos terminar con alguien igual  _o peor_  que él. Queremos una  _mejora_  —le dijo al adolescente.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Tienes razón —murmuró—. ¿Sabes cómo piensa ella acerca de nosotros? —preguntó, esperando tener suerte.

Severus sonrió. —No —respondió—.  _N_ _o_ , sin embargo, sé que es una  _Beta_  —le informó Harry—. En general, los Betas aceptan más a los Omegas y tienden a considerarlos favorablemente, pero cada uno es diferente. Hay Betas que piensan como los Alfas y viven bajo el malentendido de que los Omegas sólo son buenos para criar Alfas. Es más probable que los Omegas le den a su Alfa algunos hijos Alfa; pero no todos los hijos de Omegas son Alfas, ni mucho menos —Severus terminó.

—Entonces, ella podría ser igual que Dumbledore —Harry reflexionó.

—O peor. Y aunque no creo que ese sea el caso, no deberíamos dejar las cosas así al azar —le dijo Severus al chico—. Verifica como quieras, pero ten en cuenta que si  _parece_  que estás tratando de reemplazar a Dumbledore, serás el primer sospechoso si de repente desarrolla una enfermedad, o algo así —advirtió Severus.

Harry gimió. —Entonces,  _¿cómo_  puedo averiguarlo? —espetó.

Severus sonrió. —Cuidadosamente. Usa esa astucia de Slytherin que sé que posees. Sabes cuánto disfruto viéndote usarla. No la ejercitas _a_ menudo —agregó.

Harry sonrió. —De acuerdo.

 

* * *

 

 

—Señor Malfoy, señor Longbottom, si ustedes dos pueden prestar atención,  _por favor_  —dijo McGonagall en un tono de mucha paciencia—. Entiendo que su vínculo es muy nuevo y emocionante, pero al menos  _uno de ustedes_  debe tratar de aprobar sus clases para poder apoyarse cuando estén solos —agregó, y luego murmuró—: por eso los Omegas necesitan  _su propia_  escuela. —Antes de volver a explicar el hechizo en el que estarían trabajando.

Una vez terminó la clase, Harry y Ron esperaron a que Neville y Draco se unieran a ellos, y los cuatro se dirigieron a la biblioteca juntos. Cuando llegaron allí, Harry les encontró una mesa.

—Entonces —Neville lo miró—. Has estado inusualmente tranquilo estos últimos días —dijo—. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Me he dado cuenta de que Dumbledore tiene que irse, pero todavía estoy en las primeras etapas de planificación. No quiero involucrar a ninguno de ustedes. No vale la pena si nos atrapan —dijo en voz baja.

Draco sonrió. —Pero estás formulando un plan —comprobó.

—Más o menos —murmuró Harry—. Lo estoy pensando, no sé si funcionará. Pero no  _sólo_  pienso, busco  _la forma_  de deshacerme de él, sí —dijo ligeramente.

—Me gusta el sonido de eso —dijo Draco—. Háznos saber si necesitas nuestra ayuda, ¿sí? Esa causa sería digna, creo.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Si te necesito, te lo diré —prometió.

 

* * *

 

 

La medianoche encontró a Harry mirando los libros en la Sección Restringida, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera beneficiarlo.

Había algunas cosas que parecían prometedoras, pociones que causaban enfermedades prolongadas y que resultarían fatales con una exposición lo suficientemente larga, pero nada que realmente pareciera ser lo que estaba buscando. Conjuró un pedazo de pergamino y anotó los libros y los números de página que había encontrado más cercanos a lo que estaba imaginando para el hombre y se dirigió a la cama.

Mañana, pediría la opinión de Severus.

 

* * *

 

 

—No, Harry, no me involucraré en esto —dijo Severus con firmeza.

Harry suspiró. —Nunca dije que tuvieras que  _involucrarte_ ; sólo que quiero tu  _opinión_. Vamos, no voy a pedir tu ayuda con esto  _nunca más_  —prometió al hombre—.  _¿_ _Por favor_ _?_

Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —¿Sobre qué,  _exactamente_ , estás pidiendo mi opinión? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias, así que miré algunos libros anoche…

—Por lo que  _debería_  estar dándote detención, pero no aprenderías nada de eso, así que me abstendré —dijo Severus con cansancio.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —De todos modos, encontré tres pociones diferentes que causan enfermedades, y me preguntaba cuál crees que podría lograr.

—Si son las que estoy pensando, creo que, posiblemente, no puedes preparar  _ninguna de ellas_  correctamente. Necesitan un nivel maestría de experiencia —le dijo a Harry.

—Entonces probablemente no sean las que estás pensando, porque dos de ellas no parecen tan difíciles —dijo Harry con aire de suficiencia.

Severus suspiró con disgusto. —Bien, déjame ver en cuáles estás pensando.

Harry le entregó la lista.

Severus tarareó. —Veamos… rastreable, rastreable y muy lejos de tu nivel de habilidad. Tu planificación deja mucho que desear —dijo, devolviéndole el papel.

Harry miró la lista, frunciendo el ceño. —Oh. Correcto. Debería buscar una que sea indetectable. No pensé en eso.

Severus resopló. —Es por eso que  _me_  tienes —le dijo al adolescente—. Te mantendré conectado a tierra y me aseguraré de que no te vayas a la mitad con un plan ridículo que te matará —ladeó la cabeza y luego añadió—: o te arrojará a Azkaban.

—Ja ja —Harry ironizó—. Eres  _tan_  gracioso.

Severus dejó que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara su rostro. —Es una de mis mejores cualidades.

Harry sólo rodó los ojos y guardó el papel. —Entonces, la única poción que es imposible de rastrear…

—Es una que no podrías preparar, y no hay  _ninguna razón_  para que yo arriesgue mi trabajo. Soy la única persona aquí lo suficientemente hábil para elaborarla y los Aurores  _lo_   _saben_  —explicó el hombre.

—Maldición —murmuró Harry.

Severus asintió una vez. —De hecho.

 

* * *

 

 

—Harry Potter.

El mundo se rompió de debajo de los pies de Harry.

McGonagall se acercó a Dumbledore y le susurró algo al oído. Dumbledore frunció el ceño ligeramente, y cuando ella se apartó, él asintió, antes de decir—: ¡Harry Potter! Harry, por favor, ven aquí.

Harry se levantó; el Gran Salón se llenó con el ruido de los estudiantes susurrando entre sí, y caminó hacia Dumbledore. —No puse mi nombre —Harry le dijo al hombre cuando se acercó a él—. ¡ _Juro_  que no lo hice!

Dumbledore sólo lo miró fijamente. —Te creo, Harry. Y puede que no tengas que competir. Por ahora, ve a través de la puerta.

Harry hizo la larga caminata hacia la puerta y la cruzó. Salió a una antecámara donde los demás campeones esperaban.

Ludo Bagman entró en la habitación y agarró el brazo de Harry, tirando de él hacia adelante. —¡Increíble! Nunca en todos mis años… damas, caballeros —agregó—. Nunca en todos mis años tuve que presentar —aunque parezca imposible—, ¡al  _cuarto_  Campeón de los Tres Magos! —cantó.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió de nuevo y entró un gran grupo de personas: el Profesor Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por el Sr. Crouch, el Profesor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape. Harry escuchó el zumbido de los cientos de estudiantes en el otro lado de la pared, antes de que la profesora McGonagall cerrara la puerta.

Harry vio como Dumbledore fue bombardeado con preguntas y acusaciones de los otros dos directores y aunque parte de él estaba feliz de verlo puesto en su lugar de esa manera, también le preocupaba que el hombre pudiera dejar que Harry compitiera contra su voluntad.

—Puedo asegurarte que lo más probable es que no compita. Miren, él es un omega. Antes de que pueda competir  _en absoluto_ , necesitaría el permiso de su Alfa. Estoy bastante seguro de que su Alfa no permitirá que eso suceda —dijo Dumbledore.

El fuego se volvió verde y Sirius se abrió paso, ya enojado como Harry nunca lo había visto. — _¡_ _Absolutamente no! —_ bramó el hombre, observando al grupo reunido y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Dumbledore—. ¡ _No_  tendrás a mi Omega compitiendo en ese torneo!  _¡Simplemente_   _no lo tendrás_!  _¡Es demasiado joven!_

Dumbledore asintió. —Entonces él no puede competir —dijo suavemente.

El señor Crouch negó. —¡El Cáliz crea un contrato mágico vinculante! —dijo con urgencia—. ¡De quienquiera que sea el nombre  _debe_ competir!

Sirius dirigió una mirada al hombre. —Barty,  _mi Omega_ semantendrá fuera de ese torneo. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con él, y si no doy permiso, no puede competir. Simple como eso.

El señor Crouch se retorció las manos. —Pero el contrato mágico vinculante…

—Si la cuestión es sobre la seguridad del Sr. Potter, él puede quedarse en la recámara extra de mis habitaciones la noche de la primera tarea, en caso de que algo le suceda. Si hay un problema, puedo hacer que la Medimaga de la escuela y el Director vengan a mi habitación. Si no pasa nada, no habrá necesidad de preocuparse más —ofreció Severus.

Sirius asintió. —¡Si, eso! ¡Haremos eso!  _¡Harry_   _no competirá_ _!_  —repitió la orden.

Harry no sabía si sentirse aliviado o avergonzado. Sirius casi había perdido la cabeza ante la idea de que Harry compitiera, pero si lo sacaba del Torneo, funcionaba para él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que me encanta la idea de Sirius impidiendo que Harry participe en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció esto?
> 
> ELODTC


	36. Dragones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

Ron rebotó emocionado en las puntas de sus pies. —¡Descubrí cuál es la primera tarea!

—¿Ah si? —preguntó Harry.

Ron asintió. —¡Dragones! —le dijo al otro adolescente.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo te enteraste de  _eso_? —interrogó.

Ron sonrió. —Fred y George descubrieron que Charlie está aquí. Fueron a visitarlo y descubrieron que él y algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo han traído tres dragones con ellos —reveló.

—¿Podemos ir a verlos? —preguntó Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —No veo por qué no. Charlie es mi hermano, después de todo, y no es como si fueras un campeón, o algo así.

Harry sonrió. —Deberíamos ir a verlo. Quiero conocerlo.

—Es un Alfa, creo que ya te lo dije —le recordó Ron a Harry.

Harry asintió. —Lo hiciste. Si es  _tu_  hermano, debe ser un  _buen_  Alfa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¡por  _supuesto_! Papá lo crió bien.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme —dijo sencillamente.

—Supongo que no. —Ron estuvo de acuerdo—. No deberían estar ocupados en este momento. Se marchan pasado mañana, justo después de la primera prueba.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? —preguntó Harry con entusiasmo—. ¡Llévame a conocerlo!

 

* * *

 

 

Ron abrió el camino hacia el bosque y se detuvo en un claro. Harry y él se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, observando a los dragones con interés. Parecían que todas eran madres anidadando; las tres tenían un puñado de huevos.

Poco después de que llegaron, un hombre con el mismo pelo rojo intenso de Ron se les acercó con una sonrisa fácil en su rostro. —¡Hola, Ronnie! —dijo con cariño, revolviendo el cabello de Ron—. ¿Cómo te va?

Ron hizo una mueca y comenzó a alisar su cabello hacia abajo. —Bien. Este es Harry —dijo, empujando a Harry suavemente con el codo—. Es el amigo Omega del que te hablé.

Charlie se inclinó y olfateó a Harry, haciéndolo sonrojarse. —Sí, puedo oler. Todavía sin presentación, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

Charlie sonrió. —No te preocupes por eso. Pronto te presentarás, y los Alfas y Omegas maduros tienen su propia serie de problemas. Disfruta el tiempo de antemano al máximo —sugirió.

Harry sonrió. —Lo pretendo. ¿Podemos ver a los dragones de cerca? —preguntó esperanzado.

Charlie suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Bueno, puedo acercarte un  _poco_  más, pero no puedes simplemente acercarte a una madre que está anidando. Son peligrosas, y no te conocen. Demonios, ellas  _me conocen_  —masculló para sí—, y hasta  _yo me cuido_ _._ Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos. Pero puedes acercarte un poco más, vamos. —Los condujo al claro y se detuvieron a varios metros del primer dragón—. Este —les dijo Charlie—, es un galés verde común. Es la más dócil de todos, pero aún así es peligrosa si la haces enojar o te acercas demasiado. Ese otro —señaló el dragón medio—, es un Hocicorto sueco. Ella es un poco más fuerte, especialmente cuando se reproduce. Y el último —señaló el dragón de aspecto asiático—, ella es nuestro orgullo y alegría. Es la única Bola de fuego china que tenemos en edad reproductiva, además de su compañero, y son apenas es un puñado. La tarea es superarlos y agarrar un huevo dorado que se colocará entre los huevos reales del dragón. Será complicado, pero las tareas están diseñadas para ser difíciles, ese es el punto.

—¡Oi, Charlie! ¡Deja de jugar a la niñera y ven a ayudarnos! —gritó uno de los encargados. Tres de ellos intentaban calmar al Hocicorto Sueco.

—Ustedes dos deben regresar a la escuela. ¡Los veré más tarde! —dijo, saludando mientras corría para ayudar a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Harry y Ron regresaron a la escuela, charlando mientras caminaban.

 

* * *

 

 

—Cedric estuvo muy bien hoy, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Harry a Severus.

Severus asintió. —Sí, así es. ¿Desearías poder competir, o lo estás alentando?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Me gustaría una victoria de Hogwarts, pero no lo suficiente para competir. Prefiero mantenerme al margen y tener un año normal.

Los labios de Severus se contrajeron. —Sí, bueno, lo  _normal_  es relativo.

Harry sonrió. —Supongo que tienes razón. Me conformaré con lo que pase por normal en mi vida.

—Es mejor tratar de evitar cualquier cosa  _demasiado_  emocionante. Mantente seguro y evítame la molestia de preocuparme por ti. No necesito los pelos grises que preocuparse por ti sin duda causarán —Severus le dijo con ironía.

Harry sonrió alegremente. — _¡Aww, te_   _gusto_ _!_  —exclamó felizmente.

Severus negó. —Has perdido la cabeza —murmuró, siguiéndolo con un—:  _te_   _desprecio_ _._

Harry asintió. —Por  _supuesto_  que sí. —Estuvo de acuerdo un poco—. Mi error. —Se levantó y caminó hacia Severus—. Debido a que sólo alguien que  _desprecias_  podría salirse con  _esto_. —Tomó el libro que Severus estaba leyendo y se lo quitó, señaló la página, lo puso sobre la mesa y luego se subió al regazo de Severus, acurrucarse contra el pecho del hombre—. Me amas y lo sabes —dijo con determinación.

Severus tarareó. —Ciertamente siento  _algo_ , pero no estoy completamente  _seguro_ _de_   _qué_  es. ¿Indigestión, tal vez?

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Es tu corazón creciendo cuatro veces su tamaño —bromeó.

Severus resopló. —Mocoso.

—¿Cuál crees que será la próxima tarea? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, sin moverse para salir del regazo de Severus.

—No tengo idea. ¿Tal vez lidiar  _contigo_  por un día sin maldecirte o a ellos mismos? —sugirió Severus.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —Demasiado fácil. Soy  _infinitamente_  adorable.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. Invades a las personas. Al igual que un hongo.

—Eso fue ofensivo. Debería estar ofendido por eso —dijo Harry con suavidad.

Severus asintió. —Sí, pero no creo que seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para ofenderte —bromeó.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Incorrecto. Soy lo suficientemente  _inteligente_ , simplemente no tiene el mismo  _peso_  viniendo de ti.

—Porque ya estoy cubierto de setas Potter —Severus arrastraba las palabras.

—¡Exactamente! —Harry dijo alegremente. Respiró hondo, aspirando el olor de Severus y dejando que lo calmara—. ¿Severus?

—¿Si? —Severus regresó.

—¿Crees que no competir me va a hacer algo? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Severus negó. —No. El Sr. Crouch dijo que el Cáliz crea un «contrato mágico vinculante», pero eres un Omega y, como tal, no posees la capacidad de celebrar dicho contrato sin el permiso de tu Alfa. No recibiste tal permiso, por lo tanto, no puedes ser considerado responsable de competir —explicó.

—Oh. Bien, eso es bueno para mí. Realmente  _no_   _quiero_  competir —Harry murmuró, luego bostezó.

Severus sonrió. —Vamos, levántate y acuéstate. Estás cansado —dijo, empujando a Harry con suavidad.

Harry se levantó y se fue a la cama.

Severus se levantó y fue a su habitación, intentando irse a dormir él también.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡¿Baile de Yulle?! ¿Quiere decir que realmente tenemos que invitar a alguien a  _una cita_? —preguntó Harry alarmado.

La profesora McGonagall apretó los labios con fuerza. —Sólo se  _requiere_  que los Campeones tengan compañeros, pero aun así debes esforzarte para obtener uno. Hay más que suficientes señoritas en su año, y por supuesto, puede invitar a alguien más joven, si lo desea —explicó a la clase.

Ron gimió, dejando que su cabeza tocara la mesa con un «golpe».

Harry dejó de sintonizar a McGonagall mientras ella continuaba hablando sobre el Baile y volvió a su mente con un chasquido cuando sonó la campana. Recogió sus cosas y salió del aula con todos los demás.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Ir con alguien o como soltero?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. —Miró a Neville, quien los había alcanzado—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Nev? —preguntó.

Neville sonrió ampliamente. —Bueno, ya  _tengo_  una cita, así que no necesito preguntarle a nadie —dijo con facilidad.

Ron frunció el ceño. —¿Quién?

Neville resopló y agarró la mano de Draco puntualmente.

—Oh. Correcto.

Harry suspiró. —¿Deberíamos Ron y yo tratar de encontrar citas, o simplemente ir como solteros?

Neville se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué no se lo ponen más fácil a ustedes mismos y van juntos? —sugirió.

Ron se sonrojó. —Sin embargo, no me gustan los tíos —le dijo a Neville.

Neville se encogió de hombros. —Nunca dije que tenía que ser una cita, pueden ir como amigos, ya sabes —señaló.

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon. —Tienes razón. ¿Por qué no  _he_  pensado en eso? —le preguntó a nadie en particular.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Suena como un plan. ¿Quieres ir como amigos, Ron? —preguntó a la ligera.

Ron asintió. —¡Me  _encantaría_! —respondió.

—Sólo no esperes que baile contigo —agregó Harry.

—No lo soñaría. No me gusta particularmente bailar, de todos modos. —Ron le aseguró a Harry.

Harry resopló. —Sirius va a estar  _tan_  decepcionado de que sus clases de baile se vayan a desperdiciar —se lamentó, medio en broma.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Quién sabe, tal vez a Snape le gusta bailar —reflexionó.

—Es una posibilidad —Harry sonrió en acuerdo.

Ron asintió. —Bueno, en cualquier caso, eso nos ha quitado el problema.

—Así es —Harry dijo alegremente—. Aunque desearía poder ir con Severus.

Ron negó. —Podrás pasar todo tu tiempo con él lo suficientemente pronto. Quiero pasar un tiempo con mi mejor amigo antes de que lo pierda por su vida de pareja —bromeó.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —No me perderás —le aseguró a Ron—. Seguiré siendo tu amigo.

—Ciertamente espero que sí —dijo Ron.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo...
> 
> ELODTC


	37. El baile de Yule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia no me pertenece, es de Sablesilverrain.
> 
> Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, si fueran míos, las cosas habrían sido —muy— diferentes.
> 
> P. D. Si aún no es obvio, esto es Slash —que significa ChicoxChico—, si no te gusta, ¡adiosito!

 

Harry entró por la puerta y Sirius que lo notó primero, se arrojó a abrazarlo.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Sirius—. ¡Ven a conocer a tu hermano!

Ruby se puso de pie, acercándose unos pasos. —Se porta muy bien. Su nombre es Nigel. ¿Te gustaría abrazarlo? —ella ofreció.

Harry murmuró, tratando de encontrar una forma educada manera de rechazar, y Ruby decidió por él, sosteniendo al bebé. Le mostró a Harry cómo abrazarlo y sonrió con orgullo.

Harry respiró hondo. —Huele a Navidad —comentó, desconcertado.

Ruby rió alegremente. —Como un pino, lo sé. Es un asalto a los sentidos al principio, al igual que el olor abrumador del polvo de bebé que desprendes. Te acostumbrarás. Es un mecanismo de defensa para evitar que los niños atraigan parejas potenciales antes de tiempo. Es más importante para Omegas, pero tanto Omegas como Alfas obtienen la misma protección. Sirius quería que su nombre fuera  _Perseo_ , pero puse mis pies en alto y me aseguré de que tuviera un primer nombre  _normal_.

Ruby se giró para mirar a Dumbledore y a Sirius y le preguntó—: ¿Puedo llevar a Harry allí para hablar sobre cosas de Omegas? —preguntó, indicando el rincón más alejado de la habitación fuera del alcance del Alfa.

Dumbledore y Sirius asintieron.

Ruby agarró el codo de Harry y lo dirigió hacia la esquina, luego se inclinó y susurró—: estás a punto de presentarte. Tu olor se está volviendo más evidente. Hueles a cerezas y chocolate negro, en caso de que te lo preguntes. —Ella se rió suavemente—. Sé que Sirius preferiría que vayas al Ala del Hospital cuando llegue tu celo, pero te diré ahora que si encuentras un Alfa en el que puedas confiar que no te morderá sin consentimiento y eliges compartir tu calor con él en lugar de estar sedado, miraré por ti y no se lo diré a Sirius. Simplemente no hagas nada estúpido, pero creo que puedes confiar en que tomes esas decisiones por tu cuenta. Eres un chico inteligente que sabe lo que está en juego.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias. Tengo un plan. Y el Alfa que he elegido es bueno. Él no hará nada que yo no quiera —le aseguró.

Ruby asintió. —Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar. Vamos, Sirius está empezando a ponerse un poco nervioso, puedo sentirlo a través del vínculo —dijo con diversión.

Caminaron hacia los demás y Harry le devolvió a Nigel a Ruby. —Es realmente lindo —le dijo a Sirius.

Sirius sonrió con orgullo. —¡Es mío,  _por_   _supuesto_  que es guapo! —aseguró—. Lo conocerás un poco más durante el verano, y para entonces ya tendrá la edad suficiente para hacer más que comer y cagar.

Ruby fulminó con la mirada a Sirius. —¡Sirius Black, cuida tu boca! ¡Hay orejas diminutas e impresionables presentes! —reprendió.

Sirius sonrió. —Lo siento. Aunque no lo recordará.

Ruby suspiró. —De cualquier manera, no es un buen hábito hablar así alrededor de un bebé.

—Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

Ruby negó y se volvió para sonreírle a Harry. —Te veremos este verano, Harry. Se bueno por nosotros.

Harry asintió. —Lo seré.

Harry los abrazó a ambos y salió de la oficina.

«Eso fue raro», pensó. «La visión fue cercana, pero no del todo igual. Neville debe tener razón. No hay nada escrito en piedra».

 

* * *

 

 

—… Así que iremos con pareja. George le preguntará a Katie Bell. —Fred le dijo a Harry con aire de suficiencia.

Harry asintió. —Ya veo. ¿Estás considerando a Lee como un compañero? —indagó.

Fred se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Es una gran decisión, tengo que pensarlo cuidadosamente. El apareamiento es para siempre, a menos que mi Alfa me eche a un lado —dijo—. George y yo estamos trabajando en un plan juntos, pero hasta ahora, todavía estamos en la etapa de planificación.

—Ya veo.

Fred tomó uno de los dulces de la pila entre ellos. —¿Quieres probar un caramelo de desmayo? Todavía no estamos seguros si es demasiado fuerte para los clientes más jóvenes. Funciona bien en nosotros.

Harry miró el caramelo con suspicacia. —¿Qué  _hace? —_ se preguntó.

Fred sonrió. —Debería hacerte desmayar cada cinco minutos hasta que te comas el antídoto. No te preocupes, puedo ponerte el antídoto en la boca tan pronto como te desmayes, ¡y deberás despertar inmediatamente! —le dijo Harry.

Harry se acomodó en el sofá y extendió una mano. Fred le entregó el caramelo y Harry se lo puso en la boca y lo masticó.

Fred lo miró expectante.

Harry tragó, luego frunció el ceño. —No creo que esté mal… —se desmayó, cayendo a un lado.

Fred sonrió. —¡Excelente, funciona en todos! —dijo felizmente, metiendo el otro extremo en la boca de Harry.

El otro adolescente se despertó y comenzó a masticar. —Eso fue raro —dijo después de tragar el pequeño caramelo—. ¿Asumo que el retraso fue el mismo para ustedes dos?

Fred se encogió de hombros. —Exactamente. Teníamos un poco más de tiempo para esperar, pero sólo por unos segundos. Es apenas perceptible.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que me estés cronometrando? No puedo creer que me esté  _acostumbrando_  a esto. —Harry negó—. He sido amigo de ustedes dos durante demasiado tiempo.

George se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá, frotándole el cabello con ambas manos. —¡Aww, sabes que nos amas! ¡Te completamos! —anunció felizmente—. ¡Cuanto antes lo aceptes, antes podremos convertirnos en uno!

Harry hizo una mueca. —El único con el que quiero ser uno y con el que planeo hacerlo será con Severus —dijo con firmeza.

George suspiró, caminando alrededor del sofá y tirándose sobre él al lado de Harry. —Rechazados de nuevo por nuestro Maestro de Pociones residente. ¿Qué tiene él que  _nosotros_  no? —le preguntó a Harry.

Harry suspiró y comenzó a escribir—: Un nudo, un lado serio, un trabajo estable, su propio lugar y mi devoción. ¿Necesito seguir?

George se encogió de hombros. —Touché, Harry.

 

* * *

 

 

—Te ves feliz de estar aquí —comentó Harry ligeramente, apoyándose contra la pared junto a Severus.

El hombre resopló. —Oh, sí, estoy  _muy contento_  de encontrarme supervisando una masa de hormonas adolescentes —masculló.

Harry se rió ligeramente. —Sí, bueno, a veces todos tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan —dijo.

Severus se encogió de hombros. —Tengo la sospecha de que Albus se enorgullece de obligarme a acompañar eventos como este.

Harry murmuró. —Oye, ¿bailas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Severus lo miró con una ceja levantada. —No aquí y ahora, no —respondió.

Harry tomó su mano. —¡Vamos, baila conmigo! —le engatusó—. Incluso la profesora Sinistra baila con un estudiante, así que  _sé_  que está permitido. ¿Sólo una vez? ¿por mí? —pidió Harry.

Severus suspiró y dejó que Harry lo alejara de la pared. —Quiero dejarlo claro, sólo estoy haciendo esto bajo presión.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. —Debidamente señalado; te estoy obligando a bailar, y lo odias. ¡Ahora ven!

—Yo te llevaré —dijo Severus.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Suena apropiado. Soy un Omega, después de todo. Sólo me enseñaron a seguir.

Severus tarareó y comenzó a guiar a Harry por el suelo. —Black te enseñó, supongo.

Harry asintió. —El verano pasado. Era parte de mi entrenamiento como Señor. Parece que él y Ruby piensan que voy a esperar para enlazarme hasta que sea mayor, pero dudo que ese sea el caso.

—¿Ya te estás rindiendo? Eso es diferente a ti —notó Severus.

Harry le sonrió. —Tengo un plan y niveles de determinación Slytherin. Nunca dije que me estaba  _rindiend_ _o_ , sólo que no planeo esperar para establecerme. Pero ya veremos qué pasa. Incluso los planes mejor trazados pueden tener algunas fallas que no se notan hasta que logras un problema. Pero soy optimista.

—Molestamente sí —Severus estuvo de acuerdo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Me queda. Imagínate si siempre fuera cínico y me derrotara por mi suerte en la vida.

Severus apretó sus labios en una línea. —Trato de no hacerlo —dijo con fuerza.

Harry sonrió alegremente. —Pero yo no. Quiero decir, espero que las leyes cambien mientras estoy vivo para verlo, pero mi felicidad no depende de ello. Planeo vivir con un buen Alfa, y estoy seguro de que él me permitirá hacer lo que quiera en su mayor parte. ¿No es así? —preguntó, mirando a Severus esperanzado.

Severus suspiró. —Harry, realmente no creo que sea el Alfa correcto para ti, y lo  _sabes_. ¿No puedes elegir un alfa  _diferente_? ¿Otro Gryffindor, tal vez?

Harry hizo una mueca.  _—¿Como_   _quién_ _?_  —preguntó—. ¿Cormac McLaggen, tal vez? Neville ya tuvo que lidiar con  _él_. Más de una vez. Es un tonto total, y también lo son los otros Alfas con los que sale. Neville está atrapado, Lee Jordan tiene muchas posibilidades de terminar con un gemelo Weasley, sólo estoy esperando para ver  _cuál_ , y los Slytherins son aún peores, escuché a Draco contarlo. Después de lo que le sucedió, me inclino a creerle —Harry terminó.

Severus sólo negó. —Déjame vivir la mentira de que has renunciado a tu deseo por mí como tu compañero como un sueño imposible por un poco más de tiempo. Por favor. Realmente no creo que sea la mejor opción para ti.

Harry consideró a Severus por unos momentos, luego se encogió de hombros. —Lo que sea. No cambiará nada, pero dejaré de  _hablar_  de ello. Te puedo dar mucho más que eso.

Severus le dio una sonrisa. —Para mí es un pequeño consuelo poder ignorar lo que parece cada vez más inevitable. Creo que puedes hacerlo mejor, y espero que elijas a alguien más mientras tengas la oportunidad, pero si nuestro rumbo está establecido, para mí, la ignorancia es una bendición —le dijo a Harry.

—Supongo que puedo dejar que entierres tu cabeza en la arena por un  _tiempo_  más —Harry bromeó cuando la canción terminó.

Severus lo dejó ir y se inclinó. —Lo aprecio —dijo con ironía cuando Harry le devolvió la inclinación.

—Bueno, te dejaré volver a acechar en las sombras. Necesito encontrar a Ron. Lo dejé con Draco y Neville junto al ponche… —murmuró Harry, caminando hacia donde estaba el ponche en busca de sus amigos.

Draco lo notó dirigiéndose hacia ellos y saludó.

Harry le devolvió el saludo. —¿Ocurrió algo interesante mientras estaba fuera?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Fred y Lee intentaron poner algo en el ponche, pero McGonagall los detuvo antes de que pudieran.

Draco sonrió. —Te vi bailando con  _Severus_  —dijo en tono burlón.

Harry se sonrojó. —No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Neville miró a Harry por unos largos momentos. —Me pregunto qué tan cerca estás de presentarte —murmuró.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y deslizó el pie por el suelo. —Um. Cerca —murmuró—. He estado teniendo  _sueños_  por algunas semanas, y Ruby dice que ella puede decir cómo va a oler mi aroma una vez que madure. Aparentemente, huelo a cerezas y a chocolate negro.

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron. — _¿Es_   _así_ _?_  Curioso —dijo suavemente para sí mismo.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?  _¿Qué_ es curioso?

Draco negó. —Mm, no, probablemente es sólo una coincidencia. Lo descubrirás eventualmente —aseguró.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Bueno.

 

_Continuará…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno... ¡traducción terminada!
> 
> Cuéntenme, ¿qué les pareció? ¿habrían querido que algo sucediera de otra manera?
> 
> La siguiente parte está completa, también la subiré aquí (en otra parte, claro).
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _  
>  Nos vemos el 15 de marzo con «Reclamado»   
>  _  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> No se lo pierdan, besos
> 
>  
> 
> ELODTC.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Siccesco: no pude encontrar un hechizo con este nombre en el HP Lexicon, pero vendría del adjetivo latino [i]Siccus[/i] que en español es seco.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Si te gustó, dímelo y si notas errores, también por favor. 
> 
> Besos y amor, ELODTC.


End file.
